la brume sombre
by Emi-neko
Summary: Après la quatrième grande guerre, Sasuke est de retour à Konoha. Les petites missions s'enchaînent, jusqu'à ce qu'un phénomène étrange ne vienne interrompre une mission banale de l'équipe 7. La vie de Naruto va basculer lorsqu'il va comprendre ce que cette brume est réellement. couple: sasuXnnaru
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Non, vous n'avez pas rêvé, j'ai changé le prologue. L'ancien ne me plaisait plus trop alors je l'ai enlevé. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas connu l'ancien... bah tant mieux pour eux ! *rires*

Bon allez, trêve de plaisanterie, voici ma toute première Fanfiction en solo, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Prologue :

_« Je me souviens..._

_Depuis que j'ai eu quinze ans, je n'ai plus été le même._

_Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'ai compris, que j'ai accomplies, que j'ai vécus._

_Des souffrances, des entraînements acharnés. Je ne voulais pas être le dernier des minables. Je voulais te surpasser, te comprendre, et ainsi pouvoir te ramener. Mais au final, tu es revenu sans mon aide. Tu as tout enduré tout seul. Et moi, je n'ai pas pus t'aider. Mais ça va changer, tu verras. _

_Tu n'auras plus à souffrir, Sasuke._

_Parce que je suis beaucoup plus fort ! »_

- Hey, Dobe ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là haut ?

Je sursautais et manqua de tomber de ma branche. L'Uchiwa me fixait d'un air morne.

- Sasuke ! Fis-je sur un ton de reproche. Tu ne peux pas prévenir quand t'arrives ?

Il soupira avant de secouer la main d'un air indifférent.

- Tsunade-Sama à une mission pour nous, alors grouilles-toi de descendre.

Je sautais de joie, une mission ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait pas eu ! Je sautais de la branche et atterrit près de mon ami. Je lui agrippais la manche.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Viens Sas'ke !

Je le tirais vers le village en l'entendant soupirer.

- Calme-toi, crétin, c'est qu'une mission.

- M'appelle pas crétin, enfoiré !

- Crétin, répéta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

Je souris en continuant d'avancer.

_« Tu vas voir. Tu vas voir à quel point je suis devenu fort ! »_


	2. Chapitre 1: la découverte

Bonjour tout le monde !

Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, ce qui serait normal vu que je suis arrivée sur le site il y a peu, j'ai écrit quelques One Shot qui se suivent avec une amie sous de nom de « Histoires de rires ». ^_^

Voici donc une nouvelle fiction qui sort tout droit de mon imagination ! Normal pour une fanfic… L'histoire se déroule principalement avec l'équipe 7, je ne pense pas qu'elle sera très longue, mais beaucoup de choses étranges vont s'y produire !

Il y aura de l'horreur, de l'angoisse, un peu d'humour, mais aussi toute une histoire sur la relation entre Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura.

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : la découverte

L'équipe 7 est enfin reformée après quatre ans de séparation. Elle est composée de Sakura Haruno, de Naruto Uzumaki, de Sasuke Uchiwa, de quelque fois Saï (qui n'a pas de vrai nom), et de Kakashi-Sensei. Malgré le fait que Sasuke soit partit, son retour dans l'équipe se passe bien. Leurs liens qui avaient semblés se trancher au cours du temps se sont ressoudés encore plus férocement qu'avant. Bien que les missions soient rares, l'équipe part souvent en vadrouille, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes, comme ils disent… Ils aident par-ci et par-là, sans but précis, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur donne une vraie bonne mission. Naruto semble être le premier à s'en réjouir. Il saute de joie avant de se faire frapper par sa collège, qui en a marre de le voir gigoter, pendant que l'Uchiwa émet un profond soupir d'ennuis total.

La mission du jour est très simple : amener un rouleau de technique sacré à Sunna et le remettre à Gaara. En effet, après la guerre, plusieurs villes furent reconstruites, comme Konoha, mais les parchemins de techniques perdus durent être refaits par des spécialistes en la matière, puis recopiés pour être envoyés vers les autres villages. C'est ce genre de mission qui est commun en ce moment. Toutes les équipes sont habituées aux voyages et commencent à rêver d'un peu d'action, en temps de paix c'est normal, mais il y a toujours des petits groupes de voleurs ou de meurtrier à dénicher, bien qu'ils soient rares.

Notre petit groupe qui ne comporte pas Saï (qui est occupé à écrire des rouleaux) avance donc en trottant d'arbre en arbre, tranquillement, envoyant de temps en temps un clone en éclaireur. Mais il n'y a jamais rien. Le calme plat. Trop plat. Ils s'arrêtent en même temps après un hochement de tête. Ils sont tous aux aguets. Il n'y a pas un seul bruit de puis plusieurs minutes, c'est plutôt inquiétant. Aucun signe de chakra à l'horizon. Mais il y a quelque chose qui les guette, ça ne fait aucun doute. Sasuke vérifie la zone avec son Sharingan et détecte une masse sombre à quelques kilomètres devant eux. Naruto y envoie deux clones mais ne trouve rien de visible à l'œil nu.

- Tout cela est étrange… Murmure Kakashi.

- Que croyez-vous que cela peut-être Sensei ? Demande Sakura.

- On s'en fiche nan ? Ce truc nous barre la route mais il n'a pas détruit mon clone.

- On ne s'en fiche pas, abrutit !

- Calme-toi Sakura… Faisons un détour, on ne sait jamais.

- Tu as raison Sasuke, mais je vais retourner à Konoha pour prévenir Tsunade. Vous êtes beau être encore mes élèves, vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin de moi. Prévenez Gaara de ce phénomène quand vous serez arrivés.

Il quitta le groupe sur ces derniers mots, leur laissant à peine le temps d'approuver cette décision. Naruto croisa les bras.

- On se tape toujours le mauvais boulot !

- Arrête de te plaindre dobe.

- Mais c'est vrai ! La dernière fois, on devait aller au pays des Vague et on est tombé sur une émeute ! Et y'a aussi la fois où on devait fouiller le laboratoire d'Orochimaru et qu'on s'est fait sauvagement attaqué par une chimère !

- TU t'es fais attaqué Naruto. Sasuke t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas toucher a cette cage ! Mais c'est plus fort que toi, tu n'écoutes jamais rien !

- Silence vous deux. Ça a bougé ! Leur siffla le brun.

Immédiatement, le groupe changea de position et se campa dans un arbre plus haut. De ce point de vue, le paysage semblait brouillé au loin, comme s'ils le voyaient à travers d'un écran. Sakura fronça les sourcils.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une sorte de jutsu, je pense… Mais je n'arrive pas à voir au travers.

- Donc ce truc est chelou ! On le contourne et on prévient Sunna !

- Qu'en pense Kyubi ?

- KU-RA-MA. Epela-t-il. Il s'appelle Kurama, Sasuke.

Le brun soupira en attendant une réponse.

- Il dit que c'est bizarre…

- On le sait ça ! S'énerva la rosée.

- Parce qu'il ne sent rien là où il devrait y avoir notre phénomène, fini le blond.

Les deux compagnons le fixaient d'incompréhension. Sasuke prit un air grave et contempla le brouillard.

- Quoi que ce soit, il vaut mieux l'éviter… Partons d'ici, ok ?

Sakura et Naruto hochèrent la tête avant de partir vers l'est. Ils avaient décidés de faire une boucle d'au moins plusieurs kilomètres pour être sûr d'éviter la masse sombre. Après plusieurs heures de route, bien que le phénomène soit loin derrière eux, l'équipe 7 restait plus méfiante que jamais. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire avoir par des bandits, car leur mission était devenue beaucoup plus importante. Sakura avait brièvement expliqué la situation à Kakashi, via l'émetteur qu'il leur avait laissé avant de partir de Konoha, et le Sensei était visiblement inquiet car il avait augmenté son rythme de course. Au plus tard, il serait au village à la nuit tombée. Quand au groupe, il leur restait encore une bonne journée de route.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau du désert en début de soirée et décidèrent de monter un camp au niveau d'une butte rocailleuse afin de voir une éventuelle attaque. Naruto prit le premier tour de garde. Ils avaient décrété qu'il fallait être très vigilant car on ne savait pas si cette espèce de nuage viendrait vers eux ou non, et le blond avait descendu son niveau de chakra au minimum pour ne pas être repéré. Assis en haut de la butte, il scrutait l'horizon avec trois clones pour être sûr de ne rien rater. La lune n'éclairait pas grand-chose, mais il voyait au moins sur plusieurs centaines de mètres.

« Kurama ? Tu dors ? »

« Non. Grogna-t-il. Cette ne me parait pas nette… alors je réfléchis. »

« Tu as une théorie ? »

« Dis plutôt que tu veux être rassuré… En fait, pas vraiment. Ce nuage me semble trop irréel. D'ailleurs vous l'avez vus, mais pas moi, alors que je regardais à travers tes yeux. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? On aurait rêvé ? Mais ça me semblait très réel ! »

« Oui, c'est justement ce qui m'inquiète… Dans les déserts, on peut être atteints par des illusions dues à la chaleur. Mais nous n'étions pas encore à Sunna, et qui plus est, nous étions en forêt fraiche… »

« Hum… ça ne tient pas la route… On a dut manquer quelque chose. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance maintenant. Mais si cette chose existe, je ne pourrais pas vous aider… »

« Dans ce cas, ce sera à moi de te protéger ! Hein ? Dit-il avec un large sourire »

« Ne… Ne fais pas l'idiot et surveille ce désert ! »

Bien que Naruto ne puisse pas voir son Biju, il devinait facilement que Kurama était embarrassé. Le blond ricana intérieurement avant de continuer sa surveillance. Son tour de garde passa sans rien de suspect. Il réveilla Sasuke qui émit un grognement avant de se lever.

- Rien à signaler… Un café ?

L'Uzumaki lui tendit une tasse en métal. Le brun esquissa un sourire et la prit entre ses mains. Utilisant le katon juste avec sa peau, il faisait chauffer le liquide sombre pendant que Naruto s'enroula dans le sac de couchage de Sasuke. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

- Frileux ?

- C'est un pays de taré… Grogna le réceptacle. Chaud le jour et froid la nuit. Je me demande comment font les gens de Sunna pour vivre ici.

Le brun haussa les épaules et se releva avec sa tasse fumante.

- Qui sait ? Tu demanderas à Gaara.

Il reçut une réponse moitié endormie et étouffée par l'épais sac de couchage. L'Uchiwa sourit en concluant que ce devait être un « ouais », et partit rejoindre un clone de Naruto, qui s'évapora après son arrivé.

Le blond, quand à lui, respira une grande bouffée d'air. Il aimait bien l'odeur de Sasuke. Ça le rassurait, comme ça il était sûr que son ami soit vraiment revenu. Il avait eut du mal à se faire à l'idée que le brun soit de retour parmi eux après toutes ses années à le poursuivre. Apparemment, Itachi lui avait redonné de l'espoir là où il en avait prit. Seule Tsunade et Kakashi étaient au courant de ce qui s'était passé après l'annulation de l'edo tensei. Mais Naruto ne perdait pas espoir qu'un jour, Sasuke pourrait peut être le lui raconter.

Il s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Qui eut cru que se serait le dernier sommeil paisible du réceptacle ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : le drame

Me revoici avec le chapitre 2 !

J'espère que le premier vous à plus ! Voici donc un passage clé, la tourmente pointe le bout de son nez et le drame arrive ! Que va-t-il donc bien pouvoir se passer ? C'est une surprise ! Je ne veux pas faire du spoil, donc on se retrouve à la fin !

A tout de suite !

Chapitre 2 : le drame

- Réveilles-toi Naruto !

La voix douce de Sakura résonnait dans sa tête. Il grogna et se retourna pour se rendormir. Le soleil était à peine levé et il faisait encore froid. Il entendit un profond soupir avant de se prendre un coup sur le crâne. Il se redressa en sursaut avec un shiruken dans la main.

- Tu parles d'un Ninja ! Ricana le brun. Dobe, si on veut avancer avant de cramer en plein désert, on doit partir maintenant.

Le réceptacle se frotta les yeux en rangeant son arme et il frissonna lorsqu'il sortit de son sac de couchage. Leur campement fut plié et rangé en moins de dix minutes et Sakura l'informa qu'il n'y avait eut aucun mouvement pendant la nuit, ce qui parait logique vu qu'il n'a pas été réveillé avant.

Le groupe partit donc après avoir mangé un morceau (des ramens, parce que c'est facile à transporter). La fraîcheur du matin s'en allait petit à petit, laissant tranquillement place à une chaleur épouvantable. Ils marchaient sans faire de pause, accélérant parfois le rythme lorsque le vent se calmait. D'après leurs prévisions, ils devaient arriver à Sunna dans les environs de midi, et repartiraient pour Konoha dans la nuit pour éviter les problèmes de déshydratations. Ils devraient normalement être de retour au village en fin de journée, si le temps était de la partie.

« Naruto ! Arrêtez-vous tout de suite ! »

Le concerné sursauta et cria à ses compagnons :

- Stop ! Kurama à sentit un truc !

Sasuke et Sakura s'arrêtèrent immédiatement sous l'annonce du blond et le rejoignirent en quelques enjambées.

- Un problème ? S'enquit la rosée.

- Attends... voilà, vous devriez l'entendre aussi.

Naruto et Kurama avaient fait en sorte de développer cette technique car son aide était précieuse en mission, et aussi parce que le réceptacle en avait assez de servir de porte-parole.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, n'allez pas plus loin. »

- Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda l'Uchiwa. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

« Nous sommes bien à seulement dix kilomètre de Sunna ? »

- Oui. Nous y serons dans une heure environs, pourquoi ? S'enquit Sakura.

« C'est étrange... à cette distance je devrais pouvoir les sentir... »

- Les gens de Sunna ?

« Oui, je ne sens quasiment pas de chakra qui provient de là-bas. »

Tous sursautèrent.

- Ce qui veut dire...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose !

- Kurama, tu es sûr de toi ?

« On ne peut plus sûr... D'habitude je sens un village à vingt kilomètres... Mais il est aussi possible que ce soit quelque chose qui perturbe mes sens. »

- Le nuage sombre ?

- C'est vrai qu'il aurait put nous dépasser pendant la nuit... De jour, on avait déjà eut du mal à le voir. Intervint Sasuke.

- Mais s'il se déplace...

« Il va probablement vers Sunna, finit Kurama »

Naruto serra les poings et tourna la tête en direction du village.

- Alors nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre ! Fit-il gravement.

- Sakura, prévient Kakashi-Sensei ! On part immédiatement !

- Comprit !

« Faites attention. Je vous préviens si je trouve autre chose »

Ils hochèrent la tête et partirent au pas de course. La rosée lança un appel avec l'émetteur et expliqua la situation, Tsunade leur cria de ne pas y aller car on ne savait pas ce qui allait ce produire, mais Sakura répliqua en disant qu'ils n'abandonneraient jamais le village et raccrocha aussi sec. Naruto grogna quand à la réaction de l'Hokage et Sasuke avait activé ses sharingans pour scruter silencieusement l'horizon.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, ils atteignirent les hautes collines de sables des abords de la ville. Celle-ci était visible à l'horizon en tant que petit point dans le paysage. Le groupe fut rassuré de ne pas voir le phénomène et commença à descendre vers la plaine. Ils furent stoppés net par le vent. L'air venait tout droit de Sunna, il leur fouettait le visage de manière violente, les faisant suffoquer de terreur. Le vent était remplit d'une odeur acre et pestilentielle : l'odeur de la mort.

Naruto eut un hoquet de surprise et se boucha le nez avec le revers de sa veste. Sakura se mit à trembler de tous ses membres et avait les mains plaquées sur sa bouche. Sasuke esquissa une grimace de dégout et fronçait les sourcils, l'expression de son visage avait opté pour la colère.

« Kurama ! lui hurla Naruto. Dis-moi que tu sens des chakras dans la ville ! »

La voix paniquée du réceptacle fit sursauter le biju qui regarda l'extérieur à travers les yeux bleu de Naruto.

- Kurama !

Les deux compagnons se tournèrent vers lui. La sombre colère mélangée à de la panique d'exprimait le blond laissa Sakura perplexe. Ils entendirent alors la réponse qu'ils redoutaient.

« Non, je ne sens aucun chakra. »

Sakura se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sable, le regard vide. Sa voix tremblait. Elle commença à sangloter. Sasuke ne bougea pas, son cerveau commençait tout juste à assimiler l'information, après un moment de vide, il serra les poings et les dents. Naruto, quand à lui, regardait la ville d'un œil effrayé. Tout cela n'était pas arrivé, c'était impossible !

- Non...

- Naruto, appela calmement Sasuke malgré sa voix crispée.

- NON ! Hurla-t-il.

Le réceptacle partit en courant vers Sunna. Il n'entendit pas le brun lui crier de revenir, ni le bruit de la course derrière-lui. Sakura avait réussit à se relever et suivait ses compagnons dans une course effrénée. Naruto courrait comme un dément. L'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, comme pour leur rappeler l'effroyable vérité.

Le blond bondit sur un des remparts et se figea sur place. Le chao régnait dans la ville. Des cadavres étaient éparpillés un peu partout, comme s'ils avaient été surpris de leur propre mort. Aucun dégât n'était visible sur les bâtiments, il n'y avait aucune trace de bataille.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura le brun.

Tous étaient stupéfaits. Techniquement, c'était impossible. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Sakura resta muette de stupeur. Elle vit un garde près d'eux et accourut à son niveau pour l'ausculter. Il fallait qu'ils sachent de quoi ils étaient morts. Mais elle ne put retenir un hurlement d'effroi en voyant le cadavre.

- Sakura ?

Les deux compagnons accoururent vers elle. La jeune Ninja était tombé en arrière, totalement pétrifiée.

- Son visage... Balbutia-t-elle.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'homme et virent de quoi la rosée parlait. Le Ninja était en train de se décomposer à vue d'œil. Naruto recula en écarquillant les yeux et percuta le brun, qui le retint de tomber.

- Sa... Sasuke ! Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Reprend-toi Naruto !

- M...Mais... on leur à parlé hier... Comment... ?

- Calme-toi Naruto ! Respire...

Le blond s'exécuta et ferma les yeux. Il entendit Sakura se relever en titubant et enclencher l'émetteur.

- Kakashi-Sensei... Vous m'entendez ? Balbutia-t-elle. On est arrivés à Sunna...

- Sakura ? Tout va bien ? Retentit la voix du Sensei. Répond-moi, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Non... Ils sont tous morts... Hoqueta-t-elle.

Il y eut un gros moment de blanc, la rosée expliqua tout ce qu'ils avaient vu jusqu'à présent. Sasuke s'était avancé vers elle et avait reprit la conversation en la voyant flancher. Le blond rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Sakura. Elle était au bord de craquer, il le savait, il fallait qu'il la console comme il l'avait toujours fait. Pas besoin de mots, juste d'une présence. Il l'a prit dans ses bras. A cet instant elle fondit en larme. Sasuke se retourna vers eux et vit que Naruto était à la limite de faire un carnage.

- Ils arrivent... leur dit-il. Nous devons retourner à Konoha, on en a assez fait...

Ils hochèrent la tête. Naruto allait tourner le dos à la ville quand Kurama leur cria :

« Il y en a un ! Je sens un chakra ! »

- Quoi ? Firent-ils en cœurs.

« Il y a un Ninja qui est vivant ! »

- Où ça ? Cria le blond.

« Dans la tour de l'Hokage, au quatrième étage. »

Ils sursautèrent. Le quatrième étage, c'était le lieu du bureau de l'Hokage.

- Gaara ! crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

Le groupe partit au pas de course vers la tour de sable. Passant de toit en toits, ils tentaient d'ignorer les cadavres en décompositions et l'odeur pestilentielle qui recouvrait la ville. Gaara était peut être vivant, soit lui, soit un de ses camarade. Un seul survivant, c'était louche, mais ils ne pouvaient l'ignorer. Ils manquaient d'informations, il fallait qu'ils sachent !

En arrivant au niveau de la grande porte, Naruto la défonça d'un grand coup de poing avant de continuer à courir dans les couloirs. Ils grimpèrent les escaliers en triple vitesse et ouvrirent la porte du bureau à la volée. Les cadavres de Kankuro et de Temari étaient dans la pièce. Sakura cria d'effroi à la vision de leurs amis et se plaqua contre le mur en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Gaara ! Où es-tu ? Hurla le blond.

Un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre derrière le bureau. La chaise était renversée, il devait être à terre. Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et le réceptacle le prit dans ses bras. Par on ne sait quel miracle, le Kazekage n'était pas touché. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Tiens bon !

Sakura avait couru de son mur vers lui en fermant les yeux pour ignorer ses amis décédés. Elle se pencha vers Gaara et commença à l'ausculter. Naruto lui sourit, trop content de le savoir en vie.

- Vous êtes... en retard... leur murmura-t-il.

- Que c'est-il passé ?

- Je... ne sais pas... il y avait une ombre...

Le groupe déglutit. Elle avait donc bel et bien atteint Sunna. Le Kazekage hoqueta et cracha du sang. Sakura fronçait les sourcils en tentant de trouver la blessure, en vain.

- Qui vous a fait ça ?

- Je ne... sais... pas... Naruto... tu...

Un nouveau hoquet l'interrompit. Gaara eut un soubresaut et écarquilla les yeux. Il agrippa la manche du réceptacle et murmura :

- Fuis...

Sans avoir eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Naruto vit son ami se décomposer sous ses yeux pendant quelques secondes avant d'être tiré en arrière. Une main lui boucha la vue.

- Ne regarde pas ! Lui cria Sasuke.

Suffocant, il comprit peu à peu ce qui venait de se produire. Tremblant de colère, son chakra rouge commença à l'envelopper, mais Kurama le stoppa.

« Garde ton calme Naruto ! »

Son sang froid était en ébullition. Une crise d'adrénaline faisait qu'il n'entendait plus rien. Sa rage augmentait. La respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Il réussit tout de même à hurler de rage avant de s'évanouir.

...

Me revoilà !

Je peux vous dire que j'ai eue du mal à écrire ce chapitre ! T_T Je m'en veux même pour les passages horribles...

A la base, je ne voulais pas faire mourir tout le monde, (Gaaraaaahhh ! T_T) mais j'ai eue une grande idée ! Donc, pour le prochain chapitre, il y aura... SPOIL !

Bon, ok, je ne dis rien ! Vous verrez bien *clin d'œil*

Rendez-vous au chapitre suivant !


	4. Chapitre 3 : faites que ce soit un rêve

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Voila enfin le chapitre 3 ! Quand je dis « enfin » j'entends par là que ma flemme est retournée au placard (rires)._

_Réponses des Review : _

_**Cherubine :**__ alors pour la brume... surprise ! Je ne vais pas dévoiler ça sinon y'aurait plus de suspens !_

**Altair-Ezio-Two Assassins**_** : **__merci beaucoup ! C'est avec plaisir que je mets le troisième chapitre ! Moi qui m'en voulais beaucoup pour Gaara (un de mes perso préférés), me voilà un peu rassuré ! *big smile golgate*_

_**Hator2 :**__ Merci pour le review ! Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! )_

_Après avoir fait une hécatombe à Suna, je reviens donc avec un Naruto très... choqué... _

_Bon aller, je n'en dis pas plus !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

Chapitre 3 : Faites que ce ne soit qu'un rêve

Lorsque Naruto s'était réveillé, il faisait nuit. Son esprit brumeux ne cherchait pas vraiment à savoir où il se trouvait. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche et comprit qu'il dormait dans un sac de couchage à l'intérieur d'une tente. En y repensant, ils n'avaient pas pris de tente avec eux car le voyage était rapide. Le blond se releva en position assise, sa tête tournait et lui lançait des battements au niveau des tempes. Il mit un moment avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits.

« Où suis-je ? pensa-t-il. »

En cherchant une lampe pour y voir plus clair, sa main toucha le sol de toile. Sous ses doigts, il sentit quelque chose de petit, comme un petit caillou. Il tâtonna plus loin et en trouva d'autre au niveau de l'entrée.

« Du sable... »

Sa mémoire lui revint comme un éclair, lui transperçant la boite crânienne. La mission, la brume, le départ de Kakashi, l'arrivé à Suna, les morts, Gaara, la colère. Naruto émit un gémissement tout en plaquant ses mains entre ses cheveux. Sa tête lui lançait un signal de douleur. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer, en vain. Ses pupilles s'embrumèrent. Sa rage reprit le dessus, déformant ses traits et élargissant ses moustaches. Celui ou ceux qui avaient fait ça allait payer ! Il en faisait le serment !

- Naruto ?

Le concerné ne réagit pas au son de la voix de son coéquipier. Elle venait de l'extérieur de la tente. Sasuke avait dut sentir le changement de chakra du réceptacle, signe qu'il venait de se réveiller. Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et la fermeture éclair de l'entrée s'ouvrit. Naruto avait relâché son crâne et regardait dans le vide, totalement perdu dans ses pensées.

« Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? »

Le brun se glissa dans la tente et plongea son regard dans celui du blond. Pas un mot, pas un bruit. Lorsque l'on connait ce genre de sentiment, il n'y a pas de mots qui puissent réconforter. Sasuke écarta une mèche de cheveux du réceptacle avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, l'Uchiwa avait refermé l'entrée de la tente pour ne pas qu'ils soient attaqués par d'éventuels moustiques.

- Sasuke...

La voix de Naruto était quasiment muette, mais le brun y décela encore plus de tristesse que dans son regard. Il répondit d'une voix calme :

- Oui ?

- ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?

- Un jour et demi...

- Je vois... fit-il tristement. Sakura ?

Sasuke devina que son ami voulait savoir dans quel état elle se trouvait.

- Elle va mieux... Mais elle pleure toujours... J'ai eut du mal à la réconforter... Les renforts arriveront demain midi, au plus tard.

Naruto hocha la tête.

- Et toi ? Murmura-t-il.

- Je vais bien... je crois...

- Tant mieux, souffla-t-il de soulagement.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête du brun quelques instants.

- Dobe ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore... Ce n'est pas... Enfin, je veux dire...

- Sshhhtt...

Un doigt se posa sur les lèvres du blond, qui cessa alors de parler. Puis, les bras du brun s'enroulèrent autour de lui, protecteurs. Il l'épreignit délicatement et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

-Je sais, Naruto.

Le concerné, un peu surpris de la démarche de son ami, n'osait pas bouger. Mais l'étreinte rassurante de l'Uchiwa prit le dessus. Le blond ferma les yeux avec une larme et serra Sasuke contre lui en plongeant sa tête dans le cou du brun. Celui-ci se balançait mollement de droite à gauche. Naruto commença à trembler, le surplus d'émotions reprenait peu à peu le dessus. L'image de Gaara qui était en train de se décomposer passa devant ses yeux. La goutte de trop. Le réceptacle fondit en larmes en s'agrippant à Sasuke comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Le brun, quand à lui, ferma les yeux et passa une main derrière la tête du blond. Il serra la mâchoire en raffermissant son étreinte. Il se sentait terriblement impuissant. Même s'il avait eut de mauvais souvenir du Kazekage, il savait que cet Homme ne l'avait pas vraiment rejeté. Gaara comme les autres gens de Suna l'avaient eux aussi accueillis à bras ouvert lorsqu'il était revenu en sauveur. Il avait aidé Naruto et les autre à vaincre Tobi, mais surtout, il avait eut une information importante grâce à Suigetsu. Sasuke avait eut tout ce qu'il voulait savoir pour se rendre compte qu'il avait été un abrutit de première. Et il avait décidé de rejoindre Konoha avec ce rouleau, qui mit fin à la guerre.

Suna...

Le brun regardait tristement dans le vague avant de se rendre compte que Naruto venait de s'endormir. Il était trop fatigué par les larmes qu'il avait versées jusqu'à présent. Sasuke le rallongea dans son sac de couchage et essuya quelques larmes de la joue striée avec le dos de sa main. Il contempla le blond endormit quelques instant avant de reprendre son tour de garde.

Le lendemain :

Il avait chaud. Naruto s'était déjà débarrassé de son sac de couchage mais la chaleur augmentait toujours. Plutôt normal en plein désert. Et pourtant, les tentes étaient plantées à l'ombre d'une falaise. Le blond soupira, il avait terriblement faim après avoir passé quasiment deux jours sans manger. Il grogna et décida enfin de sortir de son abri de toile.

Dehors, il le soleil lui indiquait qu'il devait être dans les environs de huit heures. Il regarda autour de lui : il y avait deux autres tentes plantées juste à côté de la sienne, contre la paroi de la falaise. Sûrement celles de Sasuke et de Sakura. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient en hauteur et que l'unique chemin pour arriver ici était un sentier très étroit. C'était la cachète idéale. De plus, les tentes étaient du même ton que la roche, elles avaient probablement été prises dans la réserve de Suna.

- Naruto !

Le concerné leva la tête pour voir que Sakura était postée plus haut, c'était son tour de garde. Le blond lui fit de grand signe et la rejoignit en quelques bonds.

- Sakura ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais mieux, dit- elle avec un grand sourire.

Le réceptacle le lui rendit. Mais il voyait très bien qu'elle mentait car des traces de larmes et de gros cernes lui barraient le visage.

- Et toi Naruto ? Fit-elle avec tristesse.

- Je vais avoir du mal à m'en remettre... Où sommes-nous ?

- Pas très loin de la ville... à quelques centaines de mètres seulement pour tout dire. Elle est de l'autre coté de la falaise...

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Et Sasuke ? Où est-il ?

Non surprise de cette question, la rosée désigna une autre falaise plus proche de Suna.

- Il est au point de rendez-vous, Kakashi-Sensei doit venir avec des renforts et Tsunade-Sama. Il y laisse un parchemin qui indique notre campement, et revient.

- Je vois... Sakura-chan...

- Oui ?

- Désolé de t'avoir inquiété...

Elle secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est rien... De nous trois, tu étais celui dont Gaara était le plus proche... C'est normal...

Le regard de la ninja s'assombrit au nom du Kazekage. Elle froissait inconsciemment sa cape de voyage et semblait de plus en plus triste.

- Sakura tu peux aller te reposer, je prends le relais... Lui dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Ça n'a pas du être facile de faire la garde à deux... j'en suis désolé...

- Naruto... Merci.

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux plus apaisés et lui sourit plus chaudement. Elle se releva et commença à descendre vers les tentes.

- Ce n'est rien Sakura-chan ! Fit-il avec un grand sourire. Je ne suis pas ton ami pour rien, dattebayo (bon sang) !

La concerné le regarda avec de grand yeux avant de sourire à nouveau. Naruto était revenu, c'était l'essentiel. Elle descendit vivement les rochers et se glissa dans sa tente. Le blond, lui, tourna son regard vers la falaise où Sasuke était perché. Le brun était loin, mais il revenait rapidement vers le campement.

Naruto examina l'horizon pour y déceler le nuage. Mais il ne vit rien. Quel que soit la source de cette chose qui avait fait ce carnage, il la trouverait et lui ferait payer avec les intérêts ! Mais comment la retrouver ? Même Gaara n'a rien vu venir, et pourtant Kami-Sama sait qu'il est fort ! De plus, Kurama non plus n'a rien sentit. C'était comme si cette chose n'existait pas... et pourtant...

« Fuis »

Oui, il devait sûrement avoir remarqué quelque chose ! Gaara ne lui avait jamais dit de fuir ! Pendants de dangereuses missions et même pendant la guerre, jamais ! Certes, en l'occurrence, il y avait eut un vrai massacre... Mais alors pourquoi le lui chuchoter à lui alors que Sasuke et Sakura étaient aussi proche de lui à ce moment là ?

« Qu'as-tu trouvé, mon ami ? »

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entendre que Sasuke revenait et était plus près de lui. Il se tourna vers le brun qui arrivait en faisant son dernier saut. Il lui sourit.

- Yo, Sas'ke.

- Enfin réveillé ?

- Ouais... soupira-t-il avant d'entendre son ventre gargouiller.

L'Uchiwa ricana et le tira par le bras.

- Tu n'as pas changé... On a encore des ramens, viens !

- Ou...oui. Mais, et le tour de garde ?

- Plus besoin, il n'y a personne aux environs... On a le temps de faire une pause... Où est Sakura ?

- Elle est partit se reposer...

-Hn...

Naruto se servit d'un rocher comme d'un siège pendant que son ami ouvrait sa tente pour en sortir les boites. Le brun s'arrêta devant celle de la rosée et lui demanda s'il elle avait faim. Un « j'arrive » à moitié endormis leur parvint et le réceptacle se rendit compte qu'il était resté au moins quelques heures à réfléchir.

Ils mangèrent en silence, maudissant les vautours qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux dans le ciel. Sakura blêmit en sachant ce dont ils étaient venus faire ici. Naruto serra les poings et dévisagea les oiseaux en demandant à Sasuke de les faire cramer avec un Amaterasu digne de ce nom. Le concerné secoua la tête car l'espèce était en voie d'extinction, mais il envoya une flèche avec son Suzanoo pour les dissuader d'approcher.

Le reste de la matinée, ils s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. Jeu de cartes, chasse aux oiseaux menés par un Naruto en colère, entrainement histoire de penser à autre chose... Vers onze heures, l'émetteur grésilla. Sasuke se jeta sur lui et le mit à son oreille sous les regards appuyés de ses coéquipiers. La voix de Tsunade retentit alors :

- Nous avons trouvés le message à la falaise, nous sommes en route.

Naruto fit un bond en l'air et se précipita vers le sommet de leur campement. De la où il était, il faisait de grands signes à la troupe qui courrait vers eux.


	5. Chapitre 4 : révélation

Hello !

Ouah ! Je suis motivé en ce moment moi ! Bien, ce chapitre est plus zen, autant le dire tout de suite *big smile* Par contre je ne dis rien de plus !

Je remercie encore **Hator2** grâce à qui je me suis souvenu que je n'avais pas lu le nouveau scan de Naruto ! Mercii !

Voilà pour le moment et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : révélation

Quelques jours plus tard:

- ça suffit Ba-chan ! On vous a déjà répété tous ça au moins vingt fois !

- Ne m'appelle pas « Ba-chan » Naruto ! Je veux que vous relisiez vos rapports, on ne sait jamais si quelque chose pourrait vous revenir.

Tsunade croisait les mains sur son bureau. Elle avait lu les rapports plus d'une trentaine de fois et avait vu l'état de Suna de ses propres yeux, mais il leur manquait des indices, même infimes. Le nuage n'avait pas refais son apparition depuis ce jour-là et aucun autre village n'avait été attaqué. Tout se déroulait comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si cette menace avait disparue juste après son attaque.

- On les a déjà relus ! S'énerva le blond. Il n'y a rien que l'on puisse rajouter ! Rien !

- Naruto dit vrai, vous avez-vous-même fouiller dans notre mémoire Hokage-Sama.

La concerné soupira quand à la remarque du brun.

- Je le sais, Sasuke. Mais si ne serais-ce qu'un indice vous revient, vous devrez m'en informer immédiatement.

- Oui, firent-ils à l'unisson.

- Bien, Kakashi n'étant toujours pas revenu de Suna, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez de cette journée. Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin...

En effet, Kakashi et de nombreux ninja étaient restés au village pour enquêter et inhumer les victimes. L'équipe 7 n'était pas restée après les premiers enterrements car ils ne le supportaient plus et ont dus quittés Sunna au plus vite. Leur moral était en question et ils étaient très fatigués.

Sakura et Sasuke hochèrent la tête et commencèrent à partir. La rosée se tourna vers le blond, surprise qu'il ne bouge pas.

- Tu viens, Naruto ?

- Oui, j'ai juste besoin de parler avec Tsunade-Baba.

Le brun se retourna les mains dans les poches alors que la jeune ninja regardait son coéquipier en haussant les sourcils. La Hokage grogna qu'elle n'aimait pas ce surnom.

- On se retrouve plus tard, alors ? fit Sasuke.

- Ouais...

Les deux membres de l'équipe 7 sortirent, laissant Tsunade et Naruto seuls, car Shizune était partit trier quelques dossiers. Le blond fixait sa supérieure avec un regard des plus sérieux, mais celle-ci était occupée à fouiller dans ses papiers.

- De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Dit-elle avec une vois fatiguée.

- Tsunade...

La Hokage sursauta en avisant le blond. Il ne l'avait pas appelé « la vieille », ça devait être quelque chose de très sérieux. Le réceptacle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir et de prononcer gravement ce qu'il avait à lui dire. La blonde resta estomaquée de cette nouvelle. Etais-ce bien Naruto qui venait de lui annoncer ça ? Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il ferma les yeux et fit demi-tour.

- Naruto ! Attends ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta sans se retourner.

- Ca n'a aucun sens !

- Pour moi, ça en a un... soupira-t-il.

- Naruto ! As-tu bien réfléchis avant de venir ? cria-t-elle en se levant.

- Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas réfléchis ? Cria-t-il à son tour en se retournant.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi ! Pourquoi décides-tu ça ? Je ne te reconnais plus Naruto !

- Tu ne me connais pas assez Ba-chan ! Et je ne reviendrais pas sur mes mots !

- Uzumaki Naruto ! Réponds à ma question !

- Non.

- Qu...quoi ?

- J'ai dit « non ».

- Tu ne veux pas le dire...

Le blond tourna les talons et ouvrit la porte.

- C'est à cause de Gaara, c'est ça ?

Le réceptacle se stoppa net et serra les poings. Il lui lança un regard sombre et remplit de tristesse avant de partir en courant. Shizune rentra au même moment et fut surprise de le voir dans cet état. Elle se tourna vers Tsunade, mais celle-ci abordait un air aussi grave.

- Il faut que je prévienne Kakashi.

Naruto courrait de plus en plus vite à travers Konoha, cherchant un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir s'y morfondre sans être dérangé. Il repensa à la vieille.

« Bon sang ! Quelle idiote ! Pensa-t-il. Je suis libre de prendre ce genre de décision non ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais quitter le village ! »

Il arriva près de la rivière en larme. Gaara. Oui, c'est vrai, c'était en partie a cause de lui. Lui qui le considérait comme son frère. En vérité ils étaient quasiment pareils : des réceptacles rejetés, seuls au monde, haïs. Mais ils avaient réussis à remonter la pente, d'abord Naruto, puis le Kazekage. Il l'avait accepté et lui avait sauvé la vie lorsqu'il s'était fait retiré son biju. Bon sang, ce n'était pas le genre de personne qui lui dirait de fuir ! Et alors que le blond courait comme un dément, il percuta quelqu'un dans un virage à angle mort et se retrouva sur les fesses.

- Bon sang Dobe, tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

Sasuke était assis par terre lui aussi et se massait la tête d'un air contrarié.

- La ferme Teme !

Naruto remarqua seulement après avoir parlé que sa voix était triste et brisée. Il y eut un moment de flottement. Le blond se releva très vite pour repartir en courant mais une main le rattrapa.

- Lâche-moi !

- Hors de question. Ce n'est pas bon pour ton moral, viens par là.

Sasuke l'entraina vers un endroit plus calme. Il lui serrait tellement le poignet que le réceptacle grimaçait de douleur.

- Je t'ai dis de me lâcher, Teme ! Tu me fais mal !

- Arrête de pleurnicher...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ? Je peux marcher tout seul !

Le brun soupira en arrivant au bord de la rivière, il se dirigea vers le ponton de bois et força Naruto à s'asseoir. Le concerné croisa les bras et bouda.

- On dirait bien que ton entrevu avec Tsunade s'est mal passé.

- Peuh ! Fit-il en tournant la tête de l'autre côté pour ne pas voir son coéquipier. On peut dire ça comme ça, ouais...

« rah ! Moi qui voulais être seul ! On dirait que c'est râpé ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me colle tout à coup ? »

« Moi je sais ! Ricana Kurama. »

« Hein ? Il veut dire quoi ce ricanement sinistre ? »

« Ça l'aurait mieux fait avec un coucher de soleil, non ? »

« DE QUOI ? »

Naruto se retourna brutalement vers Sasuke et le dévisagea en s'éloignant. Kyubi, lui, était mort de rire.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça crétin ?

- Tu... Tu veux me faire quoi exactement ?

- Hein ? Fit-il en regardant le blond, incrédule.

- D'abord tu m'emmènes de force et après tu m'isoles ! Tu me fais peur là !

Sasuke éclata de rire. Ce qui fit encore plus rager Naruto.

- Mais quoi bordel ?

- Mais rien, ricana-t-il. Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir savoir ce pourquoi tu pleures ? Franchement, Naruto, t'es vraiment nul.

- Merci du compliment...

- Aller, c'est pas ton genre de faire la gueule pour rien. Quoi que...

Naruto le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et regarda l'eau défiler d'un air triste.

- Baka...

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tsunade est une vieille peau.

Sasuke soupira.

- Et la vraie raison ?

- Gaara... murmura-t-il.

Le brun se balança un peu sur lui-même au souvenir que projetait ce nom. Voir tous leurs amis morts est une chose, mais en voir un mourir en est une autre. Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond avant de se relever d'un air sobre.

- Toi, il te faut des ramens.

Naruto releva la tête vers l'Uchiwa. Là, il le prenait par ses sentiments.

- Tu payes ?

- Je paye.

- Alors allons-y Dattebayo !

Ichiraku Ramens :

- Naruto... tu vas me ruiner tu sais ? Soupira le brun.

- Hm ? Fit-il en finissant son troisième bol.

Sasuke secoua la tête pour lui-même avant de se replonger vers ses ramens. Il faut un rien pour que ce blond reprenne du poil de la bête !

- Dis, Naruto...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car un Anbu venait d'apparaitre à côté d'eux dans un nuage de fumé. Les deux amis sursautèrent.

- Sasuke-Sama, Tsunade vous demande dans son bureau immédiatement.

- Très bien... j'arrive...

- Hey, et moi ?

- Seul Sasuke est demandé, Naruto-kun.

L'Ambu disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Le brun soupira en déposant la monnaie sur le comptoir.

- On dirait que je n'ai pas le choix...

- Je suis sûre qu'elle va parler de moi... ronchonna le réceptacle.

- Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher, Dobe ?

- Nan... rien du tout !

- J'ai sentis comme du sarcasme.

- Va chier.

Le ninja sourit. Et partit vers la tour du Hokage en passant par les toits. Naruto, lui, sortit de l'échoppe et se dirigea vers son appartement. Il était quasiment sûr que la vieille allait parler de ce qu'il lui avait dit, et ça ne serait pas étonnant... Il devrait sûrement fermer sa porte à clef au cas où on vienne le voir.

Bureau de Tsunade :

Le brun entra après avoir frappé. Il fut surpris de voir autant de monde rassemblé dans le bureau. Tous les amis de Naruto, à vrais dire. Sakura lui lança un regard interrogateur mais il haussa les épaules, signe qu'il ne savait rien. Mais il devina que le blond avait bel et bien fait quelque chose d'étrange.

- Il manque Naruto, remarqua Lee.

- J'étais avec lui, et l'Ambu qui est venu me chercher disait que j'étais le seul à être convoqué... On dirait bien qu'il n'est pas invité, dit Sasuke en fixant l'Hokage qui croisait les mains de manière très étrange.

- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle. C'est de Naruto que nous allons parler. Il y a quelque chose que vous devez tous savoir.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce et Sakura prit la parole.

- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'est-il pas ici avec nous ? Est-ce que cela à voir avec votre conversation de tout à l'heure Tsunade-Sama ?

La concerné hocha la tête et fixa l'assemblé d'un air grave.

- Naruto renonce à devenir Hokage.


	6. chapitre 5 : troubles

Hello tout le monde !

Me revoilà avec un tout nouveau chapitre que vous allez aimez, je le sens ! J'ai pus constater que vous étiez tous choqués par le fait que Naruto abandonne son rêve, et bien je l'ai fait exprès ! *rire machiavélique*

Non, sans rire, le titre du chapitre lui convient très bien et je vous remercie vous tous qui suivez ma fic ! Ben oui, si elle n'avait pas été aimée, je ne l'aurais pas vraiment continuée... Mais là je suis motivée, et c'est grâce à vous !

Un grand merci et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Troubles

Tous étaient muets de stupeurs. Aucun d'entre eux ne bougeaient tellement l'annonce qu'ils venaient d'entendre était insensée. Ce silence ne dura en réalité que quelques secondes, mais elles semblaient interminables pour l'assemblée. Interminables, certes, mais indispensables pour emmagasiner l'information improbable. La voix tremblante de Sakura brisa ce silence :

- Que venez-vous... de dire ?

- Vous avez tous très bien entendus... Naruto ne veux plus devenir Hokage, il me l'a annoncé i peine deux heures.

- Mais... Pourquoi ? Bredouilla Hinata.

- Je pense que c'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé à Suna, expliqua Tsunade. Je lui ai posé la question mais il est partit en courant...

Sasuke comprit alors ce pourquoi le blond était dans un état pareil lorsqu'il l'a croisé. Il fronça les sourcils, ce qui attira l'intention de l'Hokage.

- Sasuke, tu as dis que tu étais avec Naruto avant de venir. As-tu remarqué quelque chose ?

Le concerné hocha la tête.

- Oui, il était triste. La mort de Gaara l'affecte énormément, c'est plutôt normal. Avant de vous rejoindre, il m'a dit qu'il était sûr que l'on allait parler de lui. Je lui ai alors demandé s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

- Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Il m'a répondu que non, mais il était très sarcastique. Je lui ai fait remarquer, mais il a agis comme d'habitude.

- Je vois... Il doit être en plein doutes... Autre chose de particulier ?

- A part le fait de le voir sauter de joie en entendant le mot « ramen » alors qu'il tirait une tronche d'enterrement la seconde d'avant ? Non, je ne vois pas...

- Et ça te connais les tronches d'enterrement, hein Sasuke ? Rigola le maître des chiens.

- Va chier Kiba, soupira le brun.

- Silence vous deux, intervint Tsunade. Bien, je ne veux pas que vous fassiez d'erreurs en ce qui concerne Naruto. Faites comme d'habitude...

Des plaintes se firent entendre et Shikamaru intervint.

- Tsunade-Sama, comment voulez-vous que l'on fasse comme si de rien n'était ? Naruto vient d'abandonner son rêve ! Celui qui l'a permit d'aller aussi loin et de devenir plus fort ! Il a toujours tout fait pour nous et vous voudriez qu'on le laisse comme ça ?

- Non, jamais je ne le laisserais tomber. Shikamaru, tu aurais dû attendre que je continue de parler. Naruto est le seul Ninja qui mérite de reprendre ma place de Hokage, et il le sait, je le lui ais annoncé à la fin de la guerre. Mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais, il a besoin de nous tous, alors soyez présents pour lui comme il l'a été pour vous. Compris ?

- Oui, firent-ils en cœurs.

Shizune entra à ce moment là, suivie de Kakashi et de Saï. Ses derniers furent surpris de voir autant de monde dans le petit bureau. Le Sensei remarqua l'absence du blond. Tsunade ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole :

- Kakashi, Saï, je vous attendais pour la fin d'après-midi, vous êtes en avance !

- Oui, nous avons voyagés à dos d'oiseaux en recevant le message de convocation. Naruto n'est pas ici ?

Au moment même où le Sensei prononça le nom du réceptacle, les visages de l'assemblée s'étaient voilés et la tension avait montée d'un cran. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Kakashi, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Tsunade-Sama ? Reprit-il plus gravement.

La concernée prit une profonde inspiration, mais Sakura la devança. La situation leur fut donc expliquée. Saï paru très troublé et se mit à feuilleter rapidement son livre, comme s'il avait déjà lu quelque chose à ce sujet et qu'il voulait retrouver la page. La rosée se rapprocha de lui au moment où il sembla avoir trouvé.

- Es-tu sûr que ton livre servira à quelque chose dans des circonstances pareilles ? Demanda Ino.

- Bien sûr beauté.

Une veine apparut sur le front de Sakura, alors que Sasuke haussait un sourcil quand à ce surnom qui semblait beaucoup plaire à la blonde.

- C'est dit qu'un changement brutal peut apparaitre chez une personne en deuil, et que si cette personne semble toujours avoir des maux de tête, c'est qu'elle peut être victime d'un traumatisme.

- Tu sais que tu nous rassure ? Lança sarcastiquement Neji.

- On pourra toujours vérifier cette hypothèse, intervint Tsunade. Ce n'est pas à exclure.

- Pour une fois que ce bouquin dit vrai... murmura la rosée.

Saï feuilleta encore son livre et s'arrêta à une page qui fit blêmir sa collègue, qui recula en lançant un regard mauvais à Kakashi. Car c'était lui qui avait acheté ce livre à Saï en passant devant une librairie. Sasuke se douta de quelque chose et s'approcha un peu du membre de la Racine.

- Trouvé ! Il est aussi écrit que si une personne est capable d'en comprendre une autre en peu de temps, c'est qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre... Apparemment ça existe entre deux garçons.

Le brun eut un mouvement de recul en s'étranglant tandis que Sakura et Ino frappèrent Saï sur le crâne. Celui-ci ne comprit pas le geste des filles et se cacha derrière son Sensei. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke avait blêmit et se dirigea vers la porte avec un air aussi neutre que possible.

- Marre de vos conneries... marmonna-t-il.

- Sasuke, cette réunion n'est pas finie ! Intervint la Hokage.

- Que voulez-vous que l'on dise d'autre ? Naruto est en plein deuil et c'est tout. Sûr-ce, Tsunade-Sama... Salua-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

P.O.V Naruto : 

Raaahhh... Ils vont en faire tout un flan ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de lui dire tout de suite à la vieille ? Franchement, des fois je suis con. Dire que j'ai rien de mieux à faire de mes journées que de glander... Il me faut une activité sinon je vais péter un plomb ! Seul dilemme : que faire ? Un entrainement ? Ouais, bof, faudrait que je commence par me calmer sinon je vais encore démolir un terrain avec Sasuke. Dans le genre, c'est le seul avec qui je puisse m'entraîner, mais il est du genre bourrin quand il s'y met. Quoi d'autre... Errer sans but dans Konoha ? Mouais, pas très intéressant tout ça... Au pire, je peux toujours faire une partie de carte avec Kurama... Ouais mais nan, depuis qu'il connait les règles, il gagne tout le temps.

Je soupire. Bon sang... Faut que je parte en mission ! Mais la vieille à interdit toutes les sorties tant qu'on ne saura pas où est ce foutu nuage. On n'a vraiment rien à faire, c'est rageant ! Et ce mal de tête qui me reprend... Aïe ! Faut que je demande des antidouleurs à Sakura.

...

Tiens ? Comment elle est rentrée cette mouche ? Elle a dû passer quand j'ai ouvert la porte. Elle va où la ? je le suis des yeux un moment avant de me rendre compte que je devais vraiment être très démotivé pour fixer une pauvre mouche pendant trois plombes allongé sur mon lit. Aller Naruto, tu peux te lever, j'en suis sûr !

...

Ou pas. La couette est trop moelleuse pour que je la quitte comme ça, c'est pas humain. Bon aller, je peux au moins me retourner, zou !

...

Ah d'accord... Depuis quand il est là cet enfoiré ? Ouah, mais c'est qu'il est en mode « j'ai trop la classer parce que je rentre par la fenêtre » ! Mais je l'avais pas fermé au fait ? Et puis merde, hein ! On dirait que ça l'amuse en plus...

- Quoi ? Fis-je d'une voix désagréable.

- Je te dérange dans ta sieste on dirait... La porte était fermée alors je suis passée par la fenêtre, tu ne la ferme jamais quand t'es là.

Je grogne en me retournant vers l'autre côté du lit. Le voir avec sa tête sans émotions au réveil, c'est pas génial. J'ai l'impression de voir Saï en un peu plus expressif. Je l'entend soupirer et entrer.

- Je t'en prie, seigneur Uchiwa, fais comme chez-toi ! Me moquais-je.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Tu as quelque chose à boire ?

Mais il se fout de ma gueule ! Je me redresse et le dévisage.

- Je rigolais, Dobe, j'ai pas soif.

- Je me disais aussi... (Espèce de crétin.) Alors, ton entrevue avec la vieille peau ?

- Tu avais raison, on a parlé de toi.

- On ?

Ne me dites pas qu'elle avait invité tout le monde ! Youpi, je vais avoir le droit à des visites 24 heures sur 24 !

- Ouais, Kakashi et Saï sont revenus en express. Ils devaient déjà rentrer, mais ils sont allés plus vite que prévus.

- Ils sont rentrés ?

- Hn... Elle nous a dit pour toi.

J'émets un profond soupir. C'était à prévoir.

- Tu vas me faire la leçon ?

- Nan.

Ce n'est pas possible qu'il se foute de moi comme ça ! J'le crois pas !

- Tu peux arrêter de me dévisager ? C'est désagréable.

- Pourquoi t'es venu alors ?

- Un certain Anbu à interrompu notre repas, et que je sache, trois bols ne te suffises pas.

J'aurais pus dire que j'avais suffisamment mangé et refuser son invitation si mon ventre ne s'était pas remit à gargouiller. C'est plus fort que moi quand on me parle de ramens... Je vois Sasuke sourire, certes ce n'est qu'un petit sourire, mais c'est rare ! Il s'approche de moi et m'attrape le bras. Hey mais je peux me lever tout seul !

- Debout ! Tu vas devenir comme Choji si tu restes glander toute la journée.

Je grogne pendant qu'il me tire le bras. Je peux rien faire d'autre en ce moment comme activité ! Bon, je me lève quand même et part vers la salle de bain. Je vais quand même pas sortir avec ma tête de pas réveillé ! Sasuke me regarde traverser la pièce avec amusement, il semblerait... Aller hop ! Un coup de flotte sur le visage, je me sens déjà mieux... Zut, j'ai pas de solutions pour enlever la marque de l'oreiller... Bah, tant pis. Je ressors. Cette andouille s'amuse avec ma peluche en forme de renard...

- Reposes ça, sinon Kurama va pas être content.

- C'est son doudou, où le tiens ?

- C'est quoi cette question encore ?

Nan mais il se fout de moi ! Je préfère les doudous vivants moi ! Du genre une copine... ou un copain, mais si quelqu'un l'apprend je crois que je déménagerais. Bref, reprenons la peluche... ça doit être le fait que je la pose sur ma table de chevet qui le fait marrer.

- C'est Kurama qui a insisté pour que je l'achète. Il m'a bassiné avec ça pendant une semaine, et quand je passais devant le magasin, c'était pire.

- Tu ne sais pas dire non.

- Rah ! Ça va hein ! On y va ? Cette fois je paye, que tu le veuilles où non !

- Ok.

Ichiraku ramens :

- Re-bon appétit Naruto.

- Ouaiis ! Fit le concerné en détachant ses baguettes.

Sasuke était toujours autant impressionné par la quantité de Ramens que son ami pouvait engloutir. Il pensait que le biju n'y était pas pour rien, il ne serait même pas surpris de voir le renard sortir de Naruto sous forme humaine juste pour manger un bol.

- Naruto ! Sasuke ! Héla une voix féminine très connue.

- Sakura-chan ! Tu veux un bol ? Proposa le blond. C'est ma tournée.

- Non merci, sans façon... J'ai déjà mangé... ça vous dirait de venir chez Kiba tout à l'heure ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Ils avaient dû décider d'embarquer Naruto dans une fête pour lui changer les idées. Il avait quitté le bureau de l'Hokage avant d'entendre un truc de ce genre, trop frustré par la remarque de Saï.

- Une fête ? demanda le réceptacle.

- En quelque sorte, on en a marre de ne rien faire alors on se retrouve chez lui et on va sur la colline. Histoire de marcher un peu, et après je ne sais pas, il aura sûrement trouvé un truc, il était surexcité tout à l'heure...

- Ouah ! Je veux y aller ! Tu viens Sas'ke ?

- Mouais... soupira-t-il. Pourquoi pas...

- On se retrouve tous chez lui vers cinq heures, je serais en retard vu que Tsunade-sama veut que... Naruto ?

Le blond se massait la tête en grimaçant. Il se força pour lui sourire.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas Sakura-chan.

- ça, ça m'étonnerais... Tu as mal à la tête ?

- Un peu mais...

L'infirmière s'était rapprochée et examina Naruto avec un peu de chakra.

- Où exactement ?

- Là, fit-il en désignant son côté droit.

La rosée fit une grimace et vérifia la zone. Elle ne détecta rien.

- C'est étrange, tu devrais avoir plus de mouvements à cet endroit... C'est la zone émotionnelle Naruto.

- Ah... ouais, remarque...

- Bon, je ne peux rien faire à part te donner un peu d'antidouleur. Sinon, essayes de te détendre, ça passera un peu.

- Ok, soupira-t-il. Au moins j'ai rien...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à sa collègue. Celle-ci haussa les épaules en secouant la tête.

- Je retourne voir Tsunade, elle a besoin de moi pour remplir des rouleaux de médecines. On n'a pas encore finis avec ses fichus rouleaux... soupira-t-elle.

- Bon courage alors ! Lui lança Naruto de loin.

L'Uchiwa savait que Sakura allait prévenir la Hokage, le blond avait bien un traumatisme alors... Mais pourquoi elle n'avait rien détecté ? Sasuke n'était pas médecin, mais elle aurait dû trouver quelque chose normalement, non ? Il lui poserait la question dans la soirée.

Naruto commanda un autre bol et fixa le brun avec méfiance. Le concerné sursauta presque.

- Quoi ?

- Sakura et toi me cachez quelque chose... Je n'ai pas rien, hein ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, seul elle le sait maintenant.

- Et la vieille, grogna-t-il.

Sasuke sourit, c'était plutôt évident d'avoir deviné que la rosée allait tenir la Hokage au courant de son mal de tête.

- C'était quoi vos hypothèses sur moi ?

- Hn ?

- Allez ! Fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas ! C'est pas dans mon genre de refuser le poste d'Hokage... C'est quoi les suppositions ?

Le brun paru surprit par la question du réceptacle. Mais qu'avait-il en tête ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

- C'est de moi qu'on parle !

- Ouais... ça serait plus court de dire ce pourquoi t'as abandonné ton rêve, non ?

- Pour ensuite dire que votre hypothèse était juste, histoire de me rassuré car je suis entouré de bons amis qui devinent tout ?

- Pas faux... Mais dans ce cas je pourrais aussi dire que tu espères toi-même trouver une réponse.

Naruto grimaça. Il était démasqué. Il baissa la tête vers son bol à moitié vide.

- Naruto, tu oublies que j'ai été plusieurs années à chercher des réponses qui me filaient entre les doigts. Alors je reconnais très bien quelqu'un qui en cherche.

Le concerné sourit tristement. Si Sasuke ne pouvait pas l'aider plus que ça, autant que le blond sache ce qu'ils disaient dans son dos. Ça pourrait l'aider un peu à se repérer.

- Ils disent que tu as peut être un traumatisme lié à la mort de Gaara, et que ça te perturbe à un point inimaginable.

- Un quoi ? Sursauta-t-il.

- Calme-toi Dobe, ce n'est pas mortel.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Sakura sais si c'est vrai où non, en tout cas. Je lui poserais la question si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Mouais... grogna-t-il. Mais tu ne mentiras pas au moins ?

- Tu veux rire ? Je ne t'ai jamais mentis.

- C'est ça !

- Ne pas dire, c'est pas mentir.

- Et tu joues sur les mots, soupira Naruto. Ouais, ça me va. Si tu ne dis rien, c'est que c'est vrai, ok ?

- Ok.

Les deux amis se regardaient en se lançant des pics imaginaires. Naruto se sentait beaucoup mieux tout à coup. Il souriait chaleureusement, comme avant. Sasuke lui, était un peu plus expressif que d'habitude. Leur regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent sans bouger ni parler pendant plusieurs secondes. Ce contact les fit tilter et ils tournèrent là tête au même moment.

- Je... dois aller me préparer... murmura le blond sans regarder son coéquipier.

- Ouais, bonne idée...

Un Anbu surgit à ce moment là. Les deux amis se tournèrent vers lui, surpris qu'on les dérange à nouveau.

- Venez tous les deux d'urgence dans le bureau d'Hokage-Sama !

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. C'était une mauvaise nouvelle à tous les coups ! Ils partirent en courant après avoir payer l'addition. Un mauvais pressentiment les assaillait.

Bureau du Hokage :

Tous étaient de nouveaux réunis dans la pièce avec le réceptacle en plus. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de saluer les personnes présentes car Tsunade prit la parole avec un rouleau dépliée devant elle. Sakura serrait les poings. Et pendant un bref instant, Sasuke et Naruto redoutèrent ce qu'elle allait annoncer. Les lèvres de l'Hokage remuèrent quelques instants, le jeune blond écarquilla les yeux et serra ses poings aussi fortement qu'il s'entailla les mains avec ses ongles.


	7. Chapitre 6 : prise de conscience

Me revoilà !

J'ai trouvé que la fin du dernier chapitre était très sadique. *sourire satisfait* Donc je ne traine pas trop à mettre le suivant. Logique ! À la base, je devais mettre la réplique de Tsunade, mais mon amie avec qui je délire (cf : _Histoires de rires_) m'a dit que ce serait plus rigolo sans.

Hahaha ! Je suis machiavélique !

Non, bien sûr ! Je ne veux pas votre mort ! Mais j'avais juste envie de voir vos réactions ! (se prépare à être haïe)

Allons-y pour ce chapitre révélateur !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 6 : Prise de conscience

P.O.V Naruto :

Je croyais qu'elle allait annoncer quelque chose sur moi, qui parlerais d'un éventuel traumatisme crânien. Mais je m'étais trompé, les mots résonnent dans ma tête, encore plus durement que si elle avait parlé de moi :

- Le pays de l'eau vient d'être attaqué par la brume. Kiri a été dévasté.

Quel égoïste je suis ! Le pays de l'eau... Le village caché, Kiri... Dévastés. La brume est revenue... Tout se bouscule dans ma tête. Je vois les gens autour de moi se remettre à parler, ils sont choqués mais tentent de garder leur calme. Mais moi...

- Naruto !

Je tourne lentement la tête vers mon Sensei qui vient de m'attraper le poignet. Je vois mon sang couler et me rend compte que je serrais les poings trop fort. Je desserre mes mains pour examiner les blessures.

- Désolé... murmurais-je.

Sakura se rapproche et me soigne, mais Kurama avait déjà commencé et je n'ai quasiment plus de marques. Elle me bande tout de même les plaies. Je lui souris pour montrer que je vais bien. Elle me le rend plus tristement.

- C'est totalement illogique ! Suna et Kiri sont à l'opposé ! Cris Kiba.

- Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé... Apparemment, la brume à prit de la force, il ne reste rien là où elle est passée à part du sable et de la roche...

Sakura m'aide à m'asseoir sur un des canapés pendant que Tsunade tente de calmer l'assemblée. Je ferme les yeux. Oui, c'est totalement illogique... La brume n'aurait pas put passer de Suna à Kiri sans se faire remarquer ! Surtout par son ampleur actuelle ! Par la mer elle aurait touché le pays du Thé, et par les continent elle nous aurait touché, soit nous, sois le pays de la Foudre. Alors comment ? Par les airs, on l'aurait aussi vu...

Suna... Kiri... Le sable et l'eau... Deux pays opposés... le sable absorbe l'eau ! Je sursaute et me redresse vivement. Tous remarquent mon changement de comportement et se tournent vers moi.

- C'est ça ! M'exclamais-je.

Je cours me placer près de Tsunade pour mieux voir la carte.

- Naruto ? Me fit-elle sans comprendre.

Je prends un crayon et m'excuse d'avance pour la carte, on la refera plus tard. J'entoure Suna et Kiri.

- Suna est dans le pays du Sable, commentais-je. Et Kiri est le pays de l'Eau. Tous les deux sont opposés à la fois sur la carte et sur leurs techniques.

Tous me regardent avec attention, à la fois surpris de mon changement de comportement mais aussi par ma logique soudaine.

- Le sable absorbe l'eau, dis-je en reliant les deux villes. Et l'eau anile...

- Le feu... Fini Tsunade.

Elle écarquille les yeux et me regarde comme si un génie venait de naître. Toute la salle est dans le même état à vrai dire... Seulement, quelque chose ne collait toujours pas... Je fronçais les sourcils en tournant en rond. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Il y a quelque chose, je le sais... Mais quoi ? Les autres me regardent stupéfaits. Normal quand on voit quelqu'un changer de comportement en si peu de temps. Je m'adosse à un mur pour réfléchir.

« Kurama... »

« J'ai tout entendu gamin. »

« Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je n'ai absolument rien ressentit ! Ça devient accablant, c'est la première fois que je me sens inutile ! Franchement, je déteste ce sentiment ! »

« Je peux comprendre ça vieux... Y'a un truc qui bloque. »

« J'te le fais pas dire ! »

« Hein ? Fis-je, surpris. »

« Gaara n'avait plus de Biju et il est mort bien après les autres. Je crois que c'était fais exprès, cette chose doit vouloir perturber ses victimes... »

« Victimes... »

Ses derniers mots me reviennent : « fuis ». Fuir... Il ne m'aurait jamais dit ça en temps normal... Aurait-il été contrôlé ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi me le dire à moi ?

Fuir...

Kurama ne ressent pas la présence de la brume, mais je peux la voir... Je ne suis pas plus en danger que les autres, mais... Kurama ? Elle en aurait après les Biju ? Mais il n'y en avait pas au Pays de l'Eau... Ni au Pays du Sable !

...

Mais il se peut qu'elle ne le sache pas... Dans ce cas-là elle viserait autre chose en même temps... En premier Gaara et ensuite... Un autre réceptacle... ?

- Karin ! M'exclamais-je en faisant sursauter l'assemblée.

Apparemment, ils étaient en train de débattre sur mon idée, mais je les ais coupés dans leurs interrogations.

- Quoi ? Fit Sasuke, incrédule.

- Karin était bien partie au Pays de l'Eau, non ? Fis-je en m'avançant de nouveau.

- Oui, mais quel est le rapport ? Me demanda Tsunade.

- Gaara était un ancien réceptacle, Karin est de ma famille, donc un réceptacle potentiel, comme ma mère avait Kurama avant.

- Tu veux dire que... !

- La brume s'attaque à tous les réceptacles, en l'occurrence, moi et Bee sommes les derniers sur sa liste.

Sakura se rapproche de moi, elle semblait très contrariée. Je me demande si elle va me frapper et recule un peu.

- Naruto ! Comment peux-tu penser ça avec aussi peu d'informations ? S'écrie-t-elle.

- Calme-toi Sakura-chan ! Souvenez-vous, Kurama ne pouvait pas ressentir la brume. C'est plutôt étrange pour un Biju, non ?

Tsunade hocha la tête.

- Bien, écoutez-moi tous ! Nous seront probablement attaqués dans peu de temps ! J'envoie un message au Raikage pour qu'ils puissent se préparer. Neji, Hinata, prévenez votre famille, je veux que les alentours de la ville soient surveillés 24 heures sur 24 si possible ! Ce sont apparemment seulement les villages cachés qui sont attaqués.

- Oui !

- Sasuke, Kakashi, vous les aiderez avec vos Sharingans.

- Entendu !

- Que tous les autres préviennent la population, on évacue la ville en dispersant tout le monde dans les villages aux alentours. Que tous les ninjas restent le temps de planifier notre défense !

- Bien !

- Naruto, reprit-elle.

Je me tourne vers la vieille, une lueur est présente dans son regard. J'aurais cru y voir de la fierté, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

- Tu restes avec moi, on va creuser ton idée. Elle est un peu trop floue pour le moment.

- D'accord.

Tous quittent la salle en hâte. Je vois que mon équipe part en dernier, ils me lancent un sourire et s'éclipsent. Tsunade-baba se lève et vient vers moi. Je me souviens alors de la discussion que j'avais eue avec Sasuke.

- Ba-chan ?

Elle soupire à l'entente de son surnom mais ne me dit rien.

- Est-ce que Sakura vous a informé de mon état ?

- Non, lorsqu'elle est venue me voir, je venais juste de recevoir l'information et lisait les rapports. Elle t'a ausculté ?

- Oui... J'ai souvent mal de tête en ce moment... murmurais-je.

- Bien, on va regarder ça.

Elle s'approche de moi et m'assoie de force sur le canapé. Sa douceur habituelle ne me manquera pas vraiment... Elle m'examine le crâne pendant quelques minutes avant de se reculer et de soupirer.

- Tu n'as rien de physiquement touché, c'est positif.

- Et le négatif ? m'inquiétais-je.

- Tu réfléchis trop.

- hein ?

Trop réfléchir provoque des maux de tête ? Comment fait Shikamaru pour rester en vie alors ? Franchement, je ne m'y attenais pas ! D'ailleurs... j'ai réfléchis plus vite que lui ou bien ? Houlà ! Va falloir que je fasse un test de QI, battre quelqu'un qui en a un de 200... J'suis trop fort !

- Tu te poses trop de questions dont tu n'as pas la réponse, Reprit-elle en me coupant dans mes pensées. De plus tu es encore en état de choc. Les deux mélangés ne font pas bon ménages.

- Traumatisme ou pas ?

Elle se crispe et me regarde avec de grands yeux. A croire qu'ils me prennent tous pour un abrutit !

- Sasuke m'a dit que c'était votre hypothèse, la rassurais-je.

- J'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un te le dise... murmure-t-elle.

- Alors ?

- Oui, en effet, c'en est une sorte.

- Génial... murmurais-je.

- Mais elle devrait partir quand tu te sentiras mieux.

- Et ça peut durer longtemps ?

- ça dépend, mais il se peut que tu ais encore mal de tête pendant plusieurs mois.

Youpi ! Ça, ça me rassure beaucoup ! Merci Ba-chan ! Au moins je sais d'où ça vient...

Je passe plusieurs heures avec la vieille. On améliore les hypothèses qui ne sont pas assez nettes (normal vu mon esprit embrouillé), on envois les messages aux autres pays. On leur demande s'il y a encore des personnes susceptibles d'être des réceptacles et on fait en sorte qu'ils évacuent Kumo et Iwa au cas où.

Je repense à Karin, ma cousine que je n'ai pas vraiment connu. Sasuke m'en avait parlé, mais je ne sais pas grand chose sur elle. Je me rends soudainement compte que je viens de perdre le dernier membre de la famille qui me restait. Je serre les dents en pensant que je suis seul, mais je me ravise. Il me reste encore tous mes amis, tout n'est pas perdu. Quand je sors enfin, il fait quasiment nuit.

Du côté de Sasuke :

Posté en haut de la tour du Hokage, l'Uchiwa examinait l'horizon depuis qu'il était sortit du bureau de Tsunade. Sakura sautait presque de joie, trop contente de retrouver Naruto dans un état à peu près normal. Il s'était donné tant de peine pour réfléchir qu'ils avaient eus l'impression de le voir en Hokage pendant quelques instants. Kakashi était très heureux de voir son élève prêter autant d'attention dans ce rôle sans s'en rendre compte. Ils se demandaient vraiment si le blond avait abandonné son rêve, mais qu'importe, il allait déjà mieux.

Sasuke ne voyait toujours rien et ça l'exaspérait. Les villageois étaient déjà tous partis pour la plupart, et ils n'avaient emportés avec eux que le strict nécessaire. Seuls quelques habitants attendaient le lendemain pour quitter le village. Tous les ninjas à l'exception des Hyûga, de Kakashi et de lui étaient partis avec les habitants pour assurer leurs sécurités tout le long des trajets. Le brun soupira en contemplant la ville déserte.

- Sasuke, je prends le relais. Va te reposer et reviens dans cinq heures.

Le concerné se retourna vers son Sensei et hocha la tête. Il désactiva ses Sharingans et souffla de soulagement.

- C'est épuisant, tu devras faire des pauses...

- je n'en doute pas, répondit-il avec un sourire derrière son masque.

Le brun sourit légèrement et descendit de la tour en quelques sauts. Il retrouva un Naruto épuisé au niveau des marches. En s'approchant, il remarqua que le blond était endormi.

« Celui-là, j'vous jure... pensa-t-il en soupirant »

Sasuke le prit sur ses épaules et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Naruto. Le réceptacle ne se réveilla pas de tout le trajet et grogna en disant qu'il ne voulait plus de légumes, ce qui fit rire l'Uchiwa. En arrivant devant la porte, il se souvint qu'elle était fermée à clef. Il secoua un peu le blond.

- Hey Dobe, sans les clefs on ne peut pas rentrer !

- Mmmmhhhh... Poche de droite... murmura le concerné entre deux sommeils.

Le brun soupira et fit un clone, qui fouilla ladite poche pour en sortir le petit trousseau de clefs. Une fois entré, Sasuke déposa naruto sur son lit. Celui-ci agrippa l'oreiller avec une mine si réjouie que le brun se demanda s'il avait fait semblant de dormir juste pour éviter de marcher.

- Tu comptes dormir habillé ? Gronda-t-il.

Un murmure fatigué fut sa seule réponse et l'Uchiwa ne prit pas la peine de le décoder. Il saisit la couverture et en recouvra le réceptacle endormit. Il l'examina quelques instants d'un air songeur avant de prendre la peluche en forme de renard et de la coller dans les bras du Naruto endormit. Celui-ci parut encore plus satisfait et se mit à ronfler en serrant son doudou contre lui. Une voix sombre intervint :

« Tu me payeras ça, Uchiwa ! »

- Il est mignon comme ça, c'est dommage que je n'ai pas d'appareil photo...

Kurama grogna de mécontentement. Apparemment, il n'aimait pas trop être affectif avec son réceptacle. Sasuke ricana devant ce spectacle et partit chez lui de bonne humeur.

Il s'endormit comme une masse après avoir programmé son réveil. Mais ce fut une autre alarme qui le réveilla en sursaut. Il était quatre heures du matin, l'Uchiwa aurait normalement dû se réveiller une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Il sauta hors de son lit et identifia la sonnerie avec horreur :

« Nous sommes attaqués ? »


	8. Chapitre 7 : l'attaque

Bonjour à tous !

Houlà, je suis en retard sur ce chapitre par rapport aux autres ! Eh bien ce n'est pas grave et vous allez être content : il est plus long que les autres ! Enfin un chapitre digne de ce nom ! *débouche du champagne dans un « pop » légendaire*

J'adore faire des fins a suspens ! Vous l'avez remarqué. Eh bien, pour une fiction d'horreur, je me suis dit que le suspens jouerait un rôle très important pour faire venir l'angoisse *rires* Apparemment, c'est réussit vu vos réactions !

Je ne fais pas exprès si ça devient de la torture, mais au moins je ne mets pas trop de temps à sortir un nouveau chapitre. Sinon ça deviendrait vraiment de la torture ! Déjà que je crise à chaque sortie des nouveaux scans de Naruto pour savoir la suite ! *rires*

Allez, assez parlé ! En avant la musique !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 7 : L'attaque

Naruto courait comme un dément de toit en toits. L'alarme l'avait réveillé alors qu'il faisait un rêve plutôt calme, ça le changeait de ses cauchemars habituels. Il avait été surpris de voir qu'il était dans son lit tout habillé avec la peluche, et il ne savait plus comment il était rentré la veille. Kurama lui avait expliqué que c'était Sasuke qui l'avait porté jusque chez lui alors qu'il s'était endormi assis sur les marches de la tour du Hokage. C'était aussi lui qui avait collé la peluche dans ses bras pour rire, ce qui semblait avoir beaucoup déplus au Biju.

Le point de rendez-vous en cas d'attaque était le dessus de la tour du Hokage, pour ceux qui ne savent pas d'où provient l'attaque en priorité, les autres doivent foncer à leur poste le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque Naruto atteignit la tour, tous les Hyûga étaient présents avec Tsunade, Sasuke arriva torse nu peu de temps après. C'est là que le blond devina que dormir habillé n'était pas si mal (son ami brun non plus, mais il chassa vite cette idée), et l'Uchiwa enfila très vite son Yukata une fois arrêté. Tsunade ne fit aucune remarque et prit immédiatement la parole en se tournant vers le réceptacle :

- Naruto, utilise ton multicolonnage pour évacuer les derniers habitants ! Ils se sont normalement tus regroupés à l'Ouest, tu devras les faire partir vers le Nord, compris ?

- Oui !

Le blond fit apparaitre une vingtaine de clones qui partirent aussitôt vers la direction indiqué. La Hokage reprit la parole pour expliquer la situation :

- La brume se dirige droit sur nous depuis l'Est et semble être beaucoup plus puissante qu'avant. Elle détruit tout sur son passage. L'équipe de Shikamaru l'a repéré il y a une heure alors qu'ils escortaient une troupe de deux cents personnes vers Oto. Heureusement pour eux, elle était assez loin et ne les a pas attaqués. Vu sa puissance actuelle, une tentative de la stopper serait vaine, voir suicidaire.

- Que devons-nous faire alors, Tsunade-Sama ? Demanda Neji.

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres solutions que de fuir Konoha...

- Jamais ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de l'arrêter !

- Naruto ! Tu es bien placé pour savoir que non, gronda la Hokage. Nous devons partir immédiatement soit vers le Sud, soit vers le nord. Il ne faut pas rester sur son passage, sinon vous n'aurez aucune chance de survie. Est-ce bien clair ? Fit-elle à l'intention du blond.

- Hmf... Oui Tsunade-Ba-chan... Murmura-t-il.

- Bien, nous allons nous séparer en deux pour...

- Hokage-Sama ! S'écria Hinata. Elle arrive !

Tous se tournèrent vers l'Est. La pleine lune éclairait la ville et ses alentours presque comme s'il faisait jour. Au loin, un nuage de poussière se soulevait dans un grondement sinistre.

- Nous n'avons plus le temps ! Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, et Hinata vous partez avec vers le Sud, les autres vers le Nord !

- Et vous Tsunade-Sama ? Questionna l'Uchiwa.

- Je reste ici. Si cette chose en veut à Naruto, alors elle ne me fera rien et partira dans votre direction, si ça arrive, je vous préviendrais et vous devrez changer de directions au plus vite. Vous devez partir le plus loin et le plus vite possible, ainsi vous aurez une chance.

- Non ! Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Hurla le blond.

- Hokage-Sama ! C'est de la folie !

- Nous n'avons pas d'autres moyens ! Alors partez ! Maintenant !

Le réceptacle serra fortement ses poings. Il ne pouvait pas fuir sans mettre ses amis en dangers, ni sans laisser la vieille derrière lui ! Ses clones étaient en train de partir avec les villageois, eux aussi seront en danger si cette chose le confond avec eux.

- Ba-chan, mes clones l'attireront ! Si je les regroupe ici alors que nous partons, nous auront plus de temps !

La concernée sembla réfléchir quelques instants. De toute évidence, ils pouvaient toujours essayer.

- Demande à tes clones de revenir... ça peut marcher... Mais je reste quand même pour vous prévenir. Je me cacherais et ferait en sorte qu'il ne me trouve pas.

Naruto hocha la tête, pas encore très rassuré, et les Hyûga partirent vers le Nord. Sasuke tira le bras du réceptacle.

- Viens, on ne peut plus attendre.

- Oui... Ba-chan. Ne mourrez pas ! Cria-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de courir avec ses amis.

La concernée sourit et tourna la tête vers le nuage qui s'avançait rapidement.

- Je suis désolé, Naruto... Murmura-t-elle. Reste en vie...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les vingt clones de l'Uzumaki se tenaient à ses côtés, prêts à se battre. Ils n'avaient pas entendu ce que l'Hokage venait de dire.

- Ba-chan ! Nous allons lui montrer de quel bois on se chauffe ! Fit le premier en tapant son poing dans sa main. Pas vrais les gars ?

- Ouais ! Crièrent-ils.

- Il va morfler Dattebayo !

- On va lui montrer !

- Naruto... soupira la blonde. Si vous le touchez, vous mourrez à coup sûr !

- Hey, Ba-chan ! Reprit un clone. On va attirer son attention pendant que vous irez suffisamment loin pour ne pas être touché. Ce truc est peut être invincible, mais on peut toujours essayer !

- Je doute qu'il ait un point faible... Faites attention à vous.

Un craquement sinistre les fit sursauter, la brume était en train de détruire le mur du village. Enfin, détruire est un bien petit mot lorsque l'on voit un mur partir en poussière en étant juste traversé par la masse sombre. Le groupe déglutit.

- Ba-chan ! Partez maintenant ! Clones 4, 5, 6 et 7 en avant !

Les Naruto en question partirent en courant vers l'ennemi tout en créant des Rasengans en chemin. La Hokage s'éloigna de quelques centaines de mètres seulement vers le Nord. Les quatre clones attaquèrent férocement avec un Rasengan chacun. La brume sembla bouger et toucha un des clones pendant que les trois autres se jetèrent sur la partie principale. Le clone touché Hurla de douleur mais ne disparut pas pour autant, surprit d'être encore là, il lança son attaque sur le tentacule de brume. Les quatre attaques échouèrent et les clones traversèrent la brume comme s'ils ne traversaient que de l'air. Tous les quatre commencèrent à se décomposer avant de disparaitre dans un nuage blanc.

- Qu'est-ce que ? S'écria Tsunade.

Un clone qui se décompose sans disparaitre au premier coup. Ce n'était jamais arrivé ! Normalement, un clone disparait dès qu'il est touché ! Les clones restants jurèrent en voyant la brume foncer droit sur eux.

A quelques kilomètres de là, vers le Sud :

Les images des clones détruits parvinrent à l'original qui se stoppa immédiatement dans sa course. La veine tentative, le clone touché, les autres qui se décomposent, toutes ces images défilèrent dans sa tête à une vitesse incroyable. Naruto dû s'accroupir quelques instants pour bien analyser la situation.

- Naruto-kun ?

Le reste du groupe s'était stoppé en voyant le blond dans une profonde réflexion, signe qu'un clone s'était fait avoir. Le blond fronçait les sourcils.

- Il est arrivé à Konoha...

- Tsunade-Sama va bien ?

- Oui, pour l'instant, murmura-t-il en mordillant le dos d'un de ses doigts.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit Neji.

- Cette chose... arrive à toucher mes clones sans les faires disparaitre. De plus, ils se décomposent un peu avant de partir. Mes Rasengan le traverse comme s'il n'y avait que de l'air... Un seul contact et s'est foutu ! Fit-il en se redressant. Mes clones ne tiendront pas longtemps, on devrait se dépêcher.

- Oui.

Le groupe repartit aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Courant comme des déments en travers de la forêt noire.

Konoha :

- AAARRRRGGG !

Un clone était touché au bras et se tordait de douleur tandis que son membre fondait comme s'il avait été exposé à de l'acide. Les autres sautaient dans tous les sens en tentant d'échapper aux attaques. La brume semblait déstabilisée et bougeait dans tous les sens pour toucher les clones. Tsunade devina que cette chose avait une conscience et qu'elle était en colère de ne pas trouver le vrai Naruto. La Hokage réfléchissait à un moyen de donner plus de temps de fuite au groupe car la brume n'allait pas tarder à détruire tous les clones qui commençaient à fatiguer.

Le champ de bataille s'était déplacé vers le milieu de la ville. La plupart des bâtiments étaient réduits à l'état de poussière, ce qui formait une sorte de cercle autour du combat. Tsunade avait du se déplacer plus loin pour éviter de se faire remarquer, mais la chose avançait toujours malgré les attaques des clones blonds.

Soudainement, le Naruto touché fut absorbé alors qu'il tentait de fuir, et cinq autres ne purent esquiver une attaque et disparurent de la même manière que les premiers. Mais dans l'élan de l'attaque, la masse se stoppa en direction de Tsunade. Celle-ci sursauta en devinant qu'elle était démasquée.

- Merde !

Furieuse, la brume s'élança vers elle en détruisant deux clones qui tentaient de la stopper.

- Ba-chan ! Va-t-en ! Hurla un des blonds.

La concernée fit un bond prodigieux en arrière et détruisit un mur d'habitation d'un puissant coup de poing. La fumée dissimula la Hokage pendant quelques instants, lui permettant ainsi de se dissimuler plusieurs pâtés de maisons plus loin. Reprenant sa respiration à cause d'un violent coup d'adrénaline, Tsunade eut juste le temps d'entendre un clone lui hurler de fuir. En se retournant de surprise, elle constata qu'un tentacule de brume n'était qu'a deux mètres d'elle et lui fonçait dessus.

Au Sud :

Naruto se stoppa brutalement et tomba à genoux en respirant difficilement. La vision de ses clones décimés lui parvint encore une fois, mais encore plus violement que les premiers. Sasuke se précipita vers lui et l'aida à s'asseoir plus convenablement.

- je sais que c'est une question idiote, mais est-ce que ça va ?

- Bon sang ! Il ne faut vraiment pas qu'on se fasse toucher par ce... !

Le réceptacle sursauta. Deux clones furent détruits, lui envoyant une image de Tsunade qui venait d'être repérée. Neji fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression terrifié de son camarade et regarda dans la direction de konoha avec son Byakugan.

- Hey, Dobe ?

- Non... murmura le blond. Ba... Chan...

- Oh non ! s'écria Hinata.

- Naruto, Reprend-toi ! Que c'est-il passé ? Lui cria l'Uchiwa.

- Elle a été repérée...

- Merde ! Jura Neji. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer son chakra à cause de la brume, elle obscurcit ma vision !

Sasuke prit le bras du blond et le força à se relever.

- On ne doit pas trainer, lèves-toi Naruto !

- ou... ouais...

Le blond tituba un peu une fois débout, sa tête tournait un peu mais ça lui passa au bout de quelques secondes. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et recommença à courir. Le réceptacle entendit une voix profonde et grondante à travers son esprit.

« Gamin... »

« Oui, Kurama ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour la vieille, je peux sentir son chakra d'ici.»

« Elle est en vie ? »

« Pout l'instant oui, mais je ne connais pas la situation. »

« Kami-Sama, merci ! »

« Je t'en prie Gamin ! Je suis un démon ! Ricana le renard. »

Naruto se mit à rire à la remarque de son ami, ce qui fit à moitié sursauter ses compagnons, qui se demandaient ce qu'il lui arrivait.

- Elle est en vie ! s'écria-t-il.

Konoha :

- Mange ça !

Deux clones de Naruto envoyèrent un énorme rocher entre la Hokage et la brume. Les quelques secondes que mit la créature à détruire la roche permirent à Tsunade de s'enfuir plusieurs mètres plus loin. Un des blonds la rattrapa au vol et commença à partir en courant vers la sortie du village tandis que les autres lançaient des bouts de maisons sur la brume.

- Naruto ! Reposes-moi !

- Pas question Ba-chan ! Cette fois-ci vous allez partir pour de vrai ! On retourne vers l'Est, ça devrait donner plus de temps à mon original.

- Peut-être, mais de toute façon il m'a en chasse maintenant ! Préserve tes clones pour s'il va vers vous et laisses-moi ici !

- Hors de question ! Je ne laisserais plus personne mourir ! Hurla-t-il.

Tsunade baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- Ecoutes-moi bien, Naruto.

Le ton qu'elle employait surprit le clone, elle était à la fois très sérieuse et très triste, voir mélancolique.

- Ma grand-mère était une Uzumaki, comme toi, c'est d'elle que je tiens la plupart de mes techniques. Mais surtout, elle était le premier réceptacle de Kurama. Lors de la première grande guerre Ninja, le premier Hokage **Hashirama Senju,** mon grand-père, n'arrivait pas à stopper Kyubi qui était sous le contrôle de Madara. Alors, Mito Uzumaki, ma grand-mère, décida de sceller Kurama en elle pour aider Senju.

Le blond écoutait attentivement, il se rendit compte où elle voulait en venir. Elle aussi avait du sang Uzumaki dans les veines, mais un peu moins que lui car Naruto descendait directement d'un Uzumaki : Kushina.

- La seconde personne à avoir abrité Kurama fut ta mère, Naruto. Ce qui fait de toi le troisième réceptacle. Trois réceptacles pour cinq Hokages... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Naruto, j'ai aussi du sang des Uzumaki, la brume à dû le remarquer tout à l'heure, sinon elle ne se serait pas jeté sur moi comme elle l'a fait. Elle m'aurait ignoré et se serait concentrée sur tes clones. Mais...

- Ba-chan, le coupa Naruto. Que tu sois de ma famille ou non ne change absolument pas le fait que je ne te laisserais pas te faire tuer par cette chose. Mais maintenant, je me sens remonté à bloc !

- Naruto...

- Fois d'Uzumaki, je protègerais tous ceux qui me sont cher ! Et les autres aussi évidement, fit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je te reconnais bien là.

- Hey Ba-chan, tu sais ce qui est le plus drôle ?

- Hein ? Drôle ?

- Nous sommes les derniers descendants du clan Uzumaki, et nous avons tous les deux des cheveux blonds ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Tsunade sourit chaleureusement au jeune réceptacle, des fois, elle lui enviait sa simplicité.

- Naruto, pardonne-moi.

- Hein ?

La Hokage assena un puissant coup dans l'estomac du clone avec sa paume. Celui-ci disparu immédiatement dans un nuage blanc, laissant Tsunade seule en face de la brume qui se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle frappa sa paume avec son poing. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Fois d'Uzumaki, je ne te laisserais pas tuer celui qui m'est cher ! Hurla-t-elle à la créature.

Les clones restants entendirent le cri de la Hokage avant de se faire détruire par une attaque. Tsunade enclencha la marque de son front à la puissance maximale et se jeta en avant en criant sa détermination à plein poumons.

Du côté de Naruto :

L'original cria de surprise et manqua de tomber de sa branche. Les battements furieux de son cœur l'obligeaient à poser un genou à terre.

- Naruto ! Cria Hinata en faisant demi-tour pour lui venir en aide.

- Encore ? S'écria Sasuke.

Le chakra rouge du réceptacle commençait à sortir de lui et à l'entourer furieusement. Les marques de ses joues s'agrandirent sous la colère. Naruto serrait les dents et grondait intérieurement.

- Naruto! Cria Sasuke. Calme-toi !

- Cet enfoiré! Rageait-il.

« Gamin, c'est suicidaire ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Sans crier garde, Kurama tira sur un des liens de chakra pour couper le flux. Le chakra cessa immédiatement de s'écouler et le réceptacle reprit une forme normale avec un hoquet de surprise.

« Tu te rends compte qu'on est en train d'inverser nos rôles ? Calme-toi immédiatement ! »

- Kurama... Ba-chan... murmura-t-il.

Le Biju se concentra un instant avant de dire à tout le groupe :

« Elle est en vie, et si cette chose pouvait être touchée, je la plaindrais. Cette femme est vraiment une brute. »

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Naruto ne pouvait pas croire ce que Tsunade était en train de faire. Surtout après ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il resta assis l'air triste et n'écouta pas ce qui se disait autour de lui. Il entendit un murmure très faible, comme s'il venait de son subconscient. Ses amis ne semblaient pas l'avoir entendu.

« Kurama ? »

« Ce n'était pas moi, mais j'ai entendu. Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille... Partons d'ici. »

« Ouais. »

Le blond se releva difficilement et Neji l'empêcha de tomber. Il le remercia et leur signala qu'il n'avait plus de clones à Konoha. Et que donc, il ne se ressentirait pas mal. Ils hochèrent la tête. Un grondement sinistre se fit entendre derrière eux. Un immense nuage de poussière fonçait comme une flèche dans leur direction, et ils comprirent très vite que la brume en avait fini au village.

- Non... Ba-chan ! Hurla Naruto.

- Merde ! Jura Sasuke. Partons d'ici ! Vite !

Le groupe ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ils se remirent en route. La chose était encore très loin derrière eux, mais elle se rapprochait d'une manière phénoménale. Naruto ne retenait ses larmes que difficilement. Il souhaitait si fortement que cette créature soit faite de chair qu'il en avait mal au crâne. Il regarda devant lui. Neji, Hinata et Sasuke le devançait de peu. Une vision horrible de ses amis en décomposition lui traversa l'esprit. Il les mettait en danger tant qu'il était avec eux. Discrètement, il fit un clone à qui il ordonna mentalement de suivre le groupe, et il partit vers la gauche en direction de l'Est.

« Gamin ! As-tu conscience de ce que tu fais ? »

« Oh que oui ! Je leur laisse une chance de survie ! »

« Tu es complètement fou... »

« Kurama, lequel de nous deux es le plus fou ? »

« Probablement moi. »

Le Biju se jeta sur Naruto dans son subconscient et le plaqua à terre. Il plongea son regard dans celui bleu azur.

« Me crois-tu capable de te croquer ? Si je le fais, tu mourras de ma main et je serais libéré. C'est l'avantage que j'ai acquis lorsque tu as enlevé le sceau. »

« Oui, tu en serais capable. Je te vois bien faire ça, mais... »

« Mais ? »

« Tu t'en voudras d'avoir mangé ton meilleur pote, dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Le démon eut un rictus glacial en entendant « meilleur pote ».

« Tu crois ? Je pourrais au contraire en être très fier et profiter de ma liberté pour tenter de démolir la brume. »

« Tu te crois omnipotent, Kurama ? Tu ne ferais que croquer du vide. »

« Ne me sous-estime pas, Gamin. »

« Je pourrais te libérer de moi-même, comme ça on serait deux. Mais cette chose semble vouloir tuer les réceptacles, et donc le démon avec. »

Kyubi grogna sombrement et fit claquer ses dents près de la tête du blond. Finalement, il se recula et libéra Naruto avec une moue dédaigneuse. Il s'allongea quelques mètres plus loin.

« Quel est ton plan, monsieur le suicidaire ? »

« Hey ! Tu es autant suicidaire que moi ! »

Kurama ricana en plaquant le blond sous sa pate. Ce dernier se débattait furieusement en insultant le démon d'abrutit.

« Alors ? Gronda le Biju en le libérant. »

« On va courir aussi loin que possible. »

« C'est tout ? »

« C'est déjà pas mal ! Si on s'en sort on réfléchira à autre chose. »

« C'est toi le réceptacle, réveilles-moi quand on sera en vie. »

Sur quoi Kurama se roula en boule et posa sa tête sur ses pates. Naruto se demandait comment faisait son Biju pour rester aussi stoïque face à une telle situation, mais il ne chercha pas de réponse et continua sa course.

Il venait de parcourir à peine quelques kilomètres, qu'un puissant rugissement se fit entendre dans son dos. Pour toute évidence, la brume était bien vivante et avait changé de direction pour celle du vrai Naruto. Celui-ci eut un sourire crispé et doubla son rythme de course.

« Gamin, il est juste derrière ! »

« Je sais ! Je fais ce que je peux ! »

Le soleil commençait à pointer le bout de son nez devant le réceptacle, il avait couru pratiquement toute la nuit et sa journée de la veille l'avait beaucoup épuisé. Il était à sa limite. Son clone lui envoya des images de son groupe, furieux contre lui d'avoir prit une autre route pour leur permettre une fuite. Naruto sourit, il était suffisamment loin pour ne pas être repéré par un Byakugan ou par le Sharingan de Sasuke. Etant trop prit dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite la plaine qui apparaissait devant lui, et il tomba dans l'herbe avec fracas.

N'étant pas pour autant découragé d'être à découvert, le réceptacle reprit la course. La brume étant sur ses talons, il fit un vol plané lorsqu'elle entra dans la plaine en détruisant les derniers arbres sur son passage. Naruto atterrit en plein milieu d'une botte de fois tout juste faite. Il ragea en tentant d'en sortir, en vain car il s'enfonçait où glissait à chaque mouvement. La brume se dressa devant lui d'un air puissant et satisfait, le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement, il n'entendit soudainement plus rien et vit la chose se précipiter sur lui.

Il vit la scène au ralentit. La brume sembla ouvrir grand sa gueule pour être sûr de l'avoir. Son cœur battait bruyamment dans sa poitrine. Les yeux grands ouverts, il vit la brume reculer violement de douleur en hurlant. Le temps qu'il se rende compte de ce qui se passait, la chose s'était volatilisée sous ses yeux Le soleil éclairait faiblement la plaine à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes avant. Naruto tomba de sa botte de paille, sous le choc d'avoir failli y rester, et roula dans l'herbe. Il se releva difficilement et leva les yeux vers le soleil. Il était en vie.

Tremblant, le réceptacle se laissa tomber au sol. Sa tête lui faisait brutalement de plus en plus mal et il s'y agrippa à deux mains en serrant les dents.

- Naruto !

Il tourna les yeux vers la source du bruit. Son groupe accourait vers lui, Sasuke était en tête.

- Vous tous... murmura-t-il avant de perdre conaissance.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une chanson si familière

Hello !

Hahahaha ! Fini le suspens du dernier chapitre ! Enfin, une petite partie… Donc notre pauvre Naruto va en avoir pour sa santé mentale (Nooon ? T'es sûûûûre ?) Ce chapitre, comme le septième, est un peu plus long que les premiers (yes ! je m'améliore encore !)

Normalement, je devrais pouvoir poster le chapitre neuf avant de partir en vacances… *croise les doigts* Sinon vous l'aurez au début du mois d'Aout (avec le chapitre onze en prime)

C'est partit pour un nouveau chapitre fort en suspens et en émotions !

(Non, je n'ai pas pris le goût de la torture ! enfin… je crois…)

Chapitre 8 : Une chanson si familière

P.O.V Naruto :

Où suis-je ?

Il fait sombre... J'ai du mal à voir ma propre main tellement l'air est épais et sombre. Je me serais donc fait avoir ? Je dois être mort alors... J'ai beau regarder autour de moi, je n'y vois absolument rien. Je tente d'appeler quelqu'un, mais je ne reçois même pas d'écho. L'endroit où je me trouve doit être terriblement grand ! Je fais quelques pas en avant. Le sol est étrange... J'ai l'impression de marcher sur une éponge imbibée de... de quoi au fait ? Vu la consistance, ce n'est pas de l'eau...

Je n'aime pas le bruit que ça fait lorsque je marche, alors je décide de rester planté là. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Il n'y a rien autour de moi, c'est le néant total ! Non, attends... J'entends quelque chose ! Un murmure lointain... Mais alors je ne suis pas seul ? Je me mets à courir dans la direction du bruit en tentant d'ignorer le bruit de mes pas. Au fur et à mesure que j'approche, je commence à entendre de mieux en mieux. Je peux dire que c'est une chanson...

Une chanson... elle me parait si familière...

Je m'arrête en constatant qu'il y a un puits de lumière à quelques pas de moi. Je n'arrive pas bien à voir car je m'étais habitué à l'obscurité. Cette lumière m'aveugle presque ! Je plisse les yeux pour tenter de discerner quelque chose. La chanson vient de là... La personne qui chante à une voix vraiment très mélodieuse et douce... Mais tellement mélancolique qu'elle me tire des larmes sans effort. Je m'approche lentement. La voix s'arête.

- Naruto... Fit-elle doucement. Est-ce toi ?

- Oui... Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

C'est étrange, je ne connais pas cette personne, je ne la vois même pas à cause de la lumière trop forte, et pourtant, je me sens bien. Je n'ai pas peur.

- Oh, je te connais très bien Naruto... Murmure-t-elle. Approche, dis-moi ce pourquoi tu es là...

Je m'exécute et discerne enfin une forme féminine. Elle est un peu plus grande que moi, ses cheveux sont longs et dorés, son visage est très fin. Je ne vois pas très bien ses yeux et sa bouche car ma vision est trop floue, mais... Bon sang, ce qu'elle est belle !

- Asseyons-nous, ce sera plus confortable.

- Mais, le sol...

- Je sais, tout autour de ce rayon, dit-elle en faisait un large mouvement avec son bras pour désigner l'obscurité. Le sol n'est pas très palpable mais ici il est sans risques.

Je n'avais pas remarqué que le sol avait changé tellement la chanson m'intriguait.

- Mais... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici... me plaignais-je. Est-ce que je suis mort ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Rit-elle. Mais pour tout te dire, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut être cet endroit. Commençons par une question simple : comment m'as-tu trouvé dans ce néant ?

- Eh bien... J'ai entendu ta chanson... Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'entends n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'est la seconde fois Naruto. Je comprends mieux, dans l'illusion de la solitude, tu t'es dirigé vers l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un... Comme moi avec cette lumière, j'étais perdu et je suis venue ici.

- On est dans la même situation, donc ?

- Je ne crois pas...

Je fronce les sourcils. Que sait-elle sur moi exactement ? Elle semble le remarquer et reprend la parole :

- Ici, c'est un lieu particulier. Tu vois, ça va bientôt faire 17 ans que je suis enfermée ici... J'ai eue l'occasion de beaucoup réfléchir, mais je me sens terriblement seule. Mon passé me hante beaucoup. J'ai fais une erreur, et maintenant je suis bloquée dans ce monde incertain.

- Une erreur ?

- Au lieu de fuir, j'ai tué deux personnes qui n'étaient pas vraiment mes ennemis. J'étais furieuse ! Mais si je n'avais pas fais ça, je serais encore dans le vrai monde... Et dans mon vrai corps...

Mon cerveau tourne à une vitesse surprenante. Une erreur, deux personnes tuées, son vrai corps... Est-ce que ça pourrait être elle ?

- Tu sais, dans le vrai monde, Dis-je. Il y a une brume qui parcoure les pays à la recherche des réceptacles, serais-ce toi ? Je veux dire... Tu n'as plus de corps, et cette chose semble en vouloir un en particulier : le miens à vrai dire... De plus, tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur moi, alors que je ne te connais pas.

- Une brume... ? Je chercherais ton corps donc ? Le corps de Naruto Uzumaki... ?

Je recule un peu en constatant que son ton venait de changer. Il était devenu plus désireux et étrange... Si je pouvais la voir, je dirais à coup sûr qu'elle me dévore des yeux ! Bon sang, je n'aime pas ça ! Je me relève et sort de la lumière à reculons.

- Voyons Naruto, tu n'as pas à me craindre... Je ne te ferais aucun mal !

- Je... Ne vous approchez pas... !

Elle avance vers moi avec un grand sourire. Lorsqu'elle est suffisamment sortie du rayon lumineux, je distingue enfin son visage. Il est déformé par l'envie et la haine. De grandes dents aiguisées dépassent de ses lèvres, mais ce qui me choque le plus sont ses joues. Elles sont striées de trois grandes marques noires, comme les miennes. J'écarquille les yeux tandis qu'elle se rapproche.

- Allons... Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu vois ? Nous sommes pareils ! Rejetés et haïs à cause de ce que nous sommes... Rejoins-moi Naruto, et ensemble, nous nous vengerons... !

- Non... Je ne...

- N'hésite pas. Tu ne vois donc pas qu'ils se servent de toi comme d'une arme ? Ils veulent juste se protéger en te bourrant le crâne de futilités.

- Non ! Jamais ils ne feraient ça ! Ils m'aiment ! Et je me suis battu pour ça ! Je me suis battu pour être accepté car on me rejetait ! Mais la plupart, ceux de mon âge, ne savaient même pas ce pourquoi leurs parents leur disaient de ne pas me fréquenter ! Mais au final, j'ai prouvé que j'étais plus fort... J'ai prouvé que je méritais de vivre !

Elle s'arrête et me dévisage. La femme éclata d'un grand rire sombre avant de reprendre :

- Vivre ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Seuls les idiots se croient vivants ! Car en réalité, nous ne sommes que de la poussière, faits pour exister seulement quelques années ! Nous ne sommes faits que pour survivre mon petit ange... C'est la loi du plus fort qui est en vigueur, et même le plus fort mourra un jour !

- Ce n'est pas un problème ! Nous allons mourir, c'est vrai, mais je veux me battre pour protéger ceux que j'aime !

- Aimer... ?

Elle semble réfléchir quelques instants. Enfin, elle secoue la tête et soupire avant d'écarter les bras.

- Aime si ça te chante, mais ça fait de toi mon ennemi.

- Quoi ? Mais si tu es comme moi, tu pourrais être aimé aussi !

- SILENCE ! VOIS QUELLES SOUFRANCES DONNENT L'AMOUR !

Un souffle puissant me projette en arrière alors que je me protège autant que je le peux. J'atterris sur le sol spongieux avec fracas. Sous ma main, je sens le liquide étrange couler entre mes doits. La lumière s'est diffusée tout autour de nous et je vois enfin sur quoi je suis assis : du sang. Du sang poisseux, à la fois liquide et gélatineux. Je me souviens brutalement de ce que cette femme venait de me dire, et je regarde autour de moi comme un fou. Ce sang devait bien venir de quelque part, mais d'où ?

Je ne vois rien à l'horizon car la lumière ne s'arrête qu'a une centaine de mètres de moi. Je me retourne vers elle mais elle à disparue. Je me relève difficilement. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure et me fait un mal de chien. Mon regard fait le tour de la salle. Il n'y a rien à part les litres de sangs qui tapissent le sol. Et soudain, je reçois une goutte sur la joue. Je lève une main tremblante et touche le liquide pour pouvoir le voir. Je constate avec horreur que c'est du sang. Mon cœur manque un battement. Je lève les yeux vers le plafond, hésitant. Le spectacle qui s'offre à moi me fait hurler de terreur. Mes amis, ma famille, tous ceux que je connais de près où de loin. Ils sont tous attachés au dessus de moi par des fers barbelés, les yeux ouverts, ruisselants de sang et couverts de blessures. Ils sont tous morts !

Je ferme les yeux et hurle une nouvelle fois, c'était comme si mon cœur venait de se déchirer sans anesthésie. Je sens soudainement que je suis allongé. Des personnes me retiennent fermement et tentent de ma calmer alors que je me débats comme un dément en criant des injures en tout genre à l'intention de cette femme. Des larmes de rages coulent le long de mes joues. Je n'entends pas ce qu'on me dit. Et puis je reconnais une voix parmi les autres, une voix qui était près de ma tête, sur le côté, et qui tentait aussi de me calmer. Sasuke... Il serait en vie ? Serais-ce juste une autre forme de torture de cette femme ? Serais-je revenu ? Bordel ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Je repousse ceux qui me maintiennent cloués au sol et me recule en position assise, la tête baissée et les yeux clos. Je tremble, mais personne ne moufte, personne ne parle. Une bonne minute passe ainsi, je me calme tout seul en me jurant de le faire payer à la blonde que je venais de rencontrer.

- Naruto ?

La voix de Sasuke, encore. Je tressaille en bloquant mes genoux contre mon torse. Je baisse la tête et colle mon front sur mes genoux. Je respire difficilement. Où suis-je maintenant ?

- Naruto, est-ce que ça va ?

Sakura... Oui, c'est bel et bien sa voix. Je secoue la tête pour répondre à sa question, j'ai trop peur de parler. Ma voix montrerait trop que je suis complètement perdu, apeuré, désespéré...

- Nous sommes dans l'hôpital de Konoha, reprend-t-elle doucement. Tu es en sécurité ici...

Mes épaules descendent un peu. Je me souviens d'avoir survécus à la brume. Je m'étais évanoui... Je me décrispe lentement.

- Ko... no... ha ? Murmurais-je faiblement.

- Oui, me répond Sasuke.

- D'accord...

Je n'ose pas encore ouvrir les yeux. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore une sorte d'illusion. Je me tords les doigts dans tous les sens. Aucun signe de sang. J'entrouvre les paupières. Je ne vois que mes jambes et un bout de lit en dessous de moi. Je suis dans un pyjama d'hôpital, ça me rassure un peu. Ils ont dû m'emmener ici après m'avoir retrouvé... Je regarde mes mains. Rien, comme je m'en doutais. Je prends une profonde inspiration et relève la tête. Sakura et Sasuke sont à mes côtés, chacun à un bout du lit. Il y a des infirmiers assez costauds un peu plus loin devant moi, Kakashi-Sensei est présent aussi, ainsi que Sai.

Je suis enfin de retour ! Je me mets à trembler et à sangloter de joie. Je m'excuse comme un idiot en essuyant mes larmes. Bon sang ! J'avais eu si peur de rester enfermé là-bas ! Je ris nerveusement alors que Sakura me prend dans ses bras, à ma grande surprise, Sasuke fait de même. Sai nous rejoint à peine quelques secondes plus tard tandis que Kakashi-Sensei semble très heureux de me revoir réveiller. Les infirmiers sortent en disant à Sakura de s'occuper de moi.

Je suis de retour...

Je me calme enfin. Sakura me frappe la tête en m'insultant de triple idiot. Sasuke me traite de crétin. Sai sourit en me disant que j'ai été inconscient de partir seul.

- Inconscient ? S'écrie la rosée. C'était carrément suicidaire !

- Sa... Sakura-chan... Calme-toi... ! Bredouillais-je.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Tu aurais pus mourir ! Crie-t-elle indignée.

- Mais...

- Dobe, on aurait très bien put s'en tirer vu que cette chose s'est volatilisée !

- Mais...

- Naruto, je ne sais pas ce pourquoi tu as agis comme ça, mais je pense que c'était pour protéger tes compagnons, n'est-ce pas ?

Je regarde mon Sensei avec un demi-sourire et hoche la tête. Sakura se calme et me serre fortement contre elle en refoulant une larme.

- Espèce de... Si tu meurs je t'en colle une !

J'entends Sasuke rire aux éclats. C'est tellement rare que je sursaute à moitié. Mon amie me lâche et je m'installe à peu près confortablement en me servant de l'oreiller pour me caler le dos. Je soupire de soulagement en me laissant un peu glisser le long de la tête de lit.

- ça fait longtemps que je dors ? Vous étiez censés escorter les villageois, ça devait mettre du temps, non ?

Sakura fait une grimace et Sai tourne la tête dans une autre direction. Je me tourne vers Sasuke d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu viens de sortir de ton coma, ça faisait une semaine que tu dormais.

DE QUOI ? Un coma… moi ?

- Une semaine... répétais-je incrédule. Autant que ça... ?

- Ouais...

- La vache... Murmurais-je. Tu m'étonnes que je crève la dalle...

Ils émirent un profond soupir en même temps. Sai me fixa d'un air très bizarre, il devait surement chercher une signification quelconque à mes paroles. Sakura m'expliqua :

- On te donnait tout ce qu'il te fallait à l'aide d'un tuyau. Mais on a dût le retirer il y a deux heures car tu bougeais beaucoup. C'était le signe de pré-réveil. J'avoue que tu viens de nous faire très peur, Naruto...

- Désolé...

- Que c'est-il passé ?

Bonne question ! Etais-ce un cauchemar, ou bien réel ? Merde... Je n'en sais vraiment rien... !

- Je ne sais pas... C'était sûrement un cauchemar... Mais ça m'avait l'air beaucoup trop réel pour en être un... Enfin, vous pouvez deviner que ce n'était pas terrible... Fis-je avec une grimace.

C'était beaucoup trop récent pour que je puisse en parler sans ressentir une envie de meurtre ou une tristesse profonde. Apparemment, ils le devinèrent et ne me posèrent pas de questions. A la place, je leur racontai la manière dont j'avais miraculeusement survécus à l'attaque. J'appris que la brume n'était pas revenue depuis ce jour, qu'une bonne partie de la ville était en reconstruction, mais que les habitants étaient toujours hors de Konoha.

- Et Tsunade ?

L'air triste de Sakura m'en dit beaucoup. La vieille... Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ?

- Elle est en vie...

Je sursaute et écarquille les yeux.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ?

- Mais elle est dans le coma. Elle n'a aucune blessure apparente...

- Je veux la voir !

- C'est impossible...

- Pourquoi… ?

- Les anciens pensent qu'une partie de la brume s'est réfugiée en elle. Tsunade-Sama est en surveillance constante pour le moment. Personne ne peut l'approcher, sauf les médecins... De plus, elle à trop usé de son pouvoir... Même si la brume n'est pas en elle, il y a peu de chances qu'elle se réveille un jour...

Je ferme tristement les yeux. Ses dernières paroles me traversent l'esprit : « Je te reconnais bien là... Naruto, pardonne-moi... ». Merde ! Pourquoi suis-je aussi impuissant ? Je serre les poings. Cette femme... Elle est sûrement l'esprit de cette brume... Elle recherche son corps... Mais pas celui de la vieille ! Non, elle veut le mien...

Quelques jours plus tard :

Sakura m'a fait faire toutes sortes d'examens après mon réveil mouvementé. J'ai eu le droit à un bon bol de Ramens... Bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien ! Mon pauvre estomac n'en pouvait plus de la bouillie de l'Hôpital ! J'ai pus rentrer chez moi seulement deux jours plus tard parce qu'ils voulaient me garder en examens. J'vous jure...

Il n'empêche que j'ai été plus que surpris en voyant mon appart rangé et propre comme s'il était neuf ! En fait, celui de Sasuke avait été détruit par la brume, et il avait décidé de venir squatter chez moi en attendant de trouver un autre appartement... Le pire c'est qu'il a dormit dans MON lit ! Certes, j'étais dans le coma, mais quand même ! Au moins, il va dans le canapé maintenant...

J'ai eu peur les premières nuits de retourner dans ce monde étrange avec cette femme qui a les même marques que moi. Mais non, rien ne s'est produit. C'est étrange, elle pourrait être un réceptacle, mais Kurama m'a affirmé qu'il n'y avait pas eut d'autres personnes que Miko, ma mère et moi, à avoir été des réceptacles pour l'enfermer. Je suis un peu perdu maintenant... Que devrais-je faire ?

Appartement de Naruto, un peu plus tard :

- Sasukkee ! Où as-tu mis le lait ? Cria le blond depuis la cuisine.

- Poubelle, Répondit simplement le concerné.

- Quoi ?

Naruto apparut dans l'encadré de la porte, visiblement très contrarié. Le brun était allongé tranquillement sur son lit d'appoint et regardait son ami avec une tronche de désespéré.

- Il était périmé depuis plus d'une semaine.

- Mais... ! Je vais boire quoi moi, maintenant ?

- De l'eau, du jus de fruits... Tu veux un coca ? Fit-il en ricanant.

- Je veux du lait ! Je ne peux pas dormir sans lait !

Le brun soupira.

- Mais quel bébé... Dobe, il est onze heures du soir... Je veux dormir... T'en auras demain.

- Mais j'en veux maintenant !

- Si tu veux, je peux t'assommer… comme ça tu dormiras comme une masse.

Naruto grogna et fit demi-tour en trainant des pieds.

- Si c'est comme ça je vais dormir tout seul ! Rigola-t-il.

- Ouais...ouais... Comme d'habitude…

- Comme un grand !

- Pfff...

- Et t'auras pas de cookies demain !

Sasuke adorait les cookies, allez savoir pourquoi ! Il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en passer et ronchonnait plus que d'habitude lorsqu'il n'en avait pas.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est du chantage ! s'écria l'Uchiwa.

- Parfaitement !

- Comment veux-tu que je trouve du lait à une heure pareille ?

- Chais pas.

Sasuke soupira une autre fois. Tant pis pour les cookies. Il se retourna sur le canapé et s'enroula dans la couverture. Il entendit Naruto aller se coucher en grognant et il éteignit la lumière. Le brun savait pertinemment que le réceptacle s'endormait très vite, la plupart du temps il se mettait à roupiller au bout d'une demi-heure.

Le brun somnolait depuis deux heures maintenant, il entendait Naruto bouger et grogner dans son lit. Le blond murmurait des mots incompréhensibles et semblait très agité. Sasuke se leva en fronçant les sourcils et se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la chambre du réceptacle. Il colla son oreille à la porte, il l'entendit bien plus qu'agité et entra doucement. Le blond était crispé et griffait inconsciemment son oreiller. Sasuke se rapprocha, à ce moment là, Naruto commença à crier de terreur dans son sommeil. Le brun se précipita et l'enlaça.

- Naruto ! Naruto, réveilles-toi !

Le concerné sursauta et se mit à suffoquer en s'accrochant au T-shirt de son ami.

- Calme-toi, c'est moi... Naruto.

- Sa...Sas'ke... ? Merde... Encore !

- Ouais...

Naruto ne cessait de faire des cauchemars depuis la fin de son coma. Toujours les mêmes scènes où ses proches étaient suspendus par les fils barbelés, morts. Le blond referma les yeux en respirant plus calmement. Il se rendormait toujours aussi sec, il était épuisé à vrai dire. Mais il ne voulait jamais vraiment dormir, par peur de retourner dans ce monde improbable.

Sasuke le redéposa dans son lit et lui remit sa couverture. Vivre avec Naruto n'était pas une partie facile. Mais au moins le blond n'était pas seul. Sakura avait en réalité demandé au brun de rester avec le réceptacle le temps qu'il se sente mieux. De plus, Ino avait dut vérifier ses souvenirs à la demande des vieux conseillés, mais elle ne trouva rien de spécial. Naruto en fut un peu surprit étant donné qu'il avait vu cette jeune femme, apparemment elle n'était qu'un songe ou un rêve. Mais le réceptacle n'était pas tout à fait convaincu.

Alors que le brun était repartit se coucher, Naruto ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il avait échafaudé tout un plan pour pouvoir avoir cette brume sans manquer de mourir comme un idiot. Tout d'abord, il retournerait là où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. C'était vraiment étrange qu'elle se soit volatilisé comme ça alors qu'elle aurait put l'avoir ! Le blond avait pensé que c'était le soleil qui la repoussait, mais la première fois qu'il l'avait aperçut, sur la route de Suna, il faisait encore jour. Peut être avait-elle tout simplement hésité à le tuer et serait par la suite entrée en contact avec lui. Mais dans quel but ?

« Elle voulait que je la rejoigne… elle disait qu'on était pareil… Mais c'est faux… »

« Cesse de te torturer, Gamin. »

« Elle à peut être besoin d'aide… Mais jamais je ne pourrais lui pardonner ce qu'elle à fait ! »

« Et si cette brume qui est soi disant son corps agissait sans la volonté de son esprit ? Tu y as pensé ? »

« Elle est faite de haine, Kurama… Sinon elle ne m'aurait pas torturé. »

« Peut être… ça me parait étrange… Elle serait entrée en contact avec toi pendant ton coma, seulement, je ne pouvais pas communiquer avec toi, ni même te voir. »

« Je me demande ce qu'elle m'a fait… »

« Il n'y qu'un seul moyen de le savoir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais… ! Kurama, nous partirons à trois heures du matin. »

« D'accord, je te réveillerais dans ce cas… Nous les démons, nous ne dormons pas vraiment dans le sens que vous l'entendez... »

Naruto se rendormit pendant un peu plus de trois heures. Une fois réveillé, il s'habilla sans faire de bruit et vérifia si Sasuke était bel et bien en train de dormir. Après quoi il sortit par sa fenêtre de chambre. Discrètement, il se dirigea vers le Nord-Est de Konoha. Les veilleurs scrutaient l'horizon avec vigueur, le blond allait avoir du mal à passer… Puis il eut une idée et se dirigea vers Sakura qui guettait le Nord. Elle fut surprise de le voir réveillé.

- Naruto ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Y'a du mouvement ?

Elle secoua lentement la tête.

- Rien… à croire que cette chose est repartie on ne sait où…

- Je vois… Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra de sitôt.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Elle ne m'a pas tué alors qu'elle aurait pu le faire. Elle à dû hésiter… Ou je ne sais pas quoi…

- Naruto… Est-ce que ça va ?

Sakura le regardait d'un air inquiet, il n'avait pas l'habitude d'employer un ton aussi morne.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien.

- Vraiment ?

- Par contre, je ne serais pas contre un gros câlin… Aïe !

Naruto venait de se prendre une tape derrière la tête. La rosée tourna la tête dans une autre direction en émettant un « humf » de colère.

- Sombre crétin !

- Sakura-chan…

Le blond se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça dans le dos.

- Pardonne-moi… murmura-t-il. Mais je risque de ne pas revenir…

- Hein ?

Naruto frappa la nuque de son amie qui étouffa un cri de surprise avant de s'évanouir. Il la garda dans ses bras quelques instants, les autres gardes n'avaient rien remarqué. Le blond la déposa au sol et regarda Konoha quelques instants avant de partir en courant à travers les bois.

« Cette escapade ressemble beaucoup à la fois où Sasuke à déserté… »

« Je n'avais pas le choix, Kurama. Sakura est le seul garde que je connaisse assez pour pouvoir faire ça… Si je survie, elle aura le droit de m'en coller une. Et je pense que je m'en souviendrais de celle-là ! »

« Je n'en doute pas… »

Cette nuit-là, Konoha ne se doutait absolument pas de ce qui s'était passé. Naruto venait de quitter la ville, et ce, peut être pour toujours.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Une raison de se battre

Hello !

Yes ! J'ai réussis à finir ce chapitre avant de partir en vacances ! *danse de la joie* ça n'a pas été évident étant donné que la chaleur me démotivait beaucoup... Le prochain sera pour dans au moins deux semaines, prévoyons large. A moins que je me motive pour écrire la suite en deux jours, mais ça va faire très serré...

Chapitre révélateur et un peu plus long ! Pour les malins, l'identité de la brume devrait devenir très claire ! Malgré ça, il restera encore plein d'autres points dans l'ombre. J'ai du pain sur la planche !

Alors au prochain chapitre, et bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 9 : Une raison de se battre

« Alors, Gamin, on récapitule tu veux bien ? Fit Kurama en se massant les sinus »

« Ouais, vas-y. »

« On est sortit de Konoha en assommant Sakura pour filer ni vu ni connu. On a courut comme des malade à travers cette putain de forêt pour retrouver le pré où on a faillit mourir comme des idiots. On a passé plus d'une heure à surveiller les environs pour rester discrets... Et là, tu vas me sortir qu'on est PERDU ? »

Naruto fit une grimace désolée en se grattant le derrière de la tête. Le renard fit un profond soupire.

« Le point positif, c'est qu'on a retrouvé la plaine... fit le blond.»

« Mes fesses oui ! T'appelle ça une plaine ? Je dirais plutôt que c'est un champ de blé ! »

« Rah ! Mais on est au Nord-est ! Vois le côté positif des choses ! »

« Y'en a pas : on est PERDU ! Gronda le Biju. »

Le blond crapahutait dans le champ en repoussant les hauts brins de blés. Il s'était trompé de direction après avoir retrouvé la route qu'il avait prit avec Hinata, Neji et Sasuke. Pourquoi avait-il tourné à droite au fait ? Sûrement parce qu'il n'avait pas prit sa boussole et ne souvenait plus d'être partit à gauche la première fois...

« Ouais, je sais, n'en fais pas tout un plat ! »

« Y'a de quoi en faire un plat ! Ça fait une heure que tu tournes en rond sans rien me dire ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on y voit rien ! La lune est cachée par cet énorme nuage ! Se plaignit Naruto. En plus on ne devrait plus tarder à trouver la plaine vu qu'on longe la forêt. »

« Je te jure que si elle est derrière nous, je te bouffe lentement en prenant bien le temps de mâcher pour te faire souffrir... Espèce de chose inutile ! Tu es sûr que ton père était le quatrième Hokage ?»

« Tenu, ça m'éviteras une migraine en revenant à Konoha sans rien avoir trouvé. Et tu es très bien placé pour savoir qui est mon père, espèce de tueur ! »

« Pas fait exprès, ils étaient sur ma route... c'était toi qu'étais visé. »

« Chouette, je me sens aimé tout d'un coup... D'ailleurs... je ne retournerais pas à Konoha tout de suite, ma présence les mets tous en dangers... »

« Ça ne changera pas de d'habitude... »

« De quoi ? »

« Sans blagues ! Après l'attaque d'Itachi et Kizame ? Le fait que l'Akatsuki veuille ta peau ? L'attaque Kamikaze de Pain ? La quatrième grande GUERRE ? Non, c'est sûr qu'ils sont en sécurités avec nous deux... »

« Je sens comme du sarcasme... »

« Va chier. »

« Arrête, tu ressemble à Sasuke. »

« Ah non ! Ne me parle pas de cette espèce de taré ! Tu sais que je hais les Uchiwa ! T'as vu leur ancêtre ? »

Le réceptacle sortit enfin du champ et s'épousseta les vêtements pour enlever les résidus de feuilles sèches et de poussière venu de la culture. Il regarda autour de lui en plissant les yeux.

« Ouais, de très près même... On n'est pas déjà passé par là ? »

« Tss... Tu veux parler de la botte de foin dans laquelle t'as atterrit l'autre fois ? »

Naruto s'approcha un peu du talus sombre qui dépassait du terrain nu et reconnu l'odeur particulière du foin sec.

« Ah mais ouais ! On n'est plus perdu ! »

« Bon sang... Faites des gosses... Grogna Kurama.»

« Hey, tu déteins sur moi là, ricana le blond. »

« Tss... Ta mauvaise influence est néfaste pour ma santé... »

« Quand tout sera fini, je te promets de te déceler... En attendant, je ne vois toujours pas cette brume... J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien. »

« J'avais bien dis que t'était inutile... Tente de l'appeler, comme ça on sera sûr de mourir ! Fit Kurama ironiquement. »

« Pas bête. »

Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et cria dans le vide avec beaucoup de détermination :

- Hey, la brume ! Je suis Uzumaki Naruto ! Tu voulais ne pas me tuer à la base ?

« Je vous jure que je vais le tuer un de ses quatre... soupira le Biju.»

Un grondement sombre se fit entendre à l'endroit où était ladite brume avant de disparaître. Le nuage s'écarta, laissant un faible rayon éclairer la menace qui se recomposait difficilement. Naruto fit quelques pas en avant et sauta en haut du tas de foins.

- Te revoilà ! Et si on continuait notre conversation très chère ? fit-il en fronçant les sourcils. À moins que tu n'ais du mal à survivre en ce moment ?

- U-zu-ma-ki ! Articula difficilement la chose en tendant lentement un tentacule de brume dans sa direction.

« Gamin... »

« Ouais ? »

« Elle me dit quelque chose, cette brume... Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... »

« Intéressant... »

- Hey, la dernière fois, tu ne m'a pas dit ton nom ! Tu connais le miens, je trouve ça injuste, reprit le blond.

La brume sembla grossir petit à petit et à se faire menaçante. Elle émit un cri de rage en tentant d'attraper le réceptacle. Celui-ci fit un bond sur le côté et invoqua quelques clones en soutient.

- Na-ru-to ! Grogna-t-elle en se balançant de droite à gauche. Tu-as-vu-la-tristesse-de-l'amour ?

Le blond sursauta, ce n'est pas possible, cette voix !

- Qu'as-tu fais ? Fit-il entre ses dents. Pourquoi as-tu la voix de Tsunade-Bachan ?

Une colère incalculable traversa le réceptacle. Cette femme, elle avait tué beaucoup de ses amis et blessée la vieille. Il serra les poings et passa en mode Sennin. Il allait lui faire payer, quitte à en mourir !

- Je-te-veux ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur le blond avec une vitesse phénoménale.

« Gamin ! Esquive ! »

Konoha, une heure plus tôt :

- Sakura ! Est-ce que ça va ?

La concernée se releva difficilement de son lit d'hôpital, elle avait un atroce mal de tête et avait le tournis. Elle se massa la nuque en grognant. La team 7 ainsi que les conseillés étaient présents, un garde assommé n'était pas du tout un bon présage, ni la disparition de Naruto. Sasuke avait remarqué son absence au moment où un Anbu venait de le réveiller en lui expliquant que la rosée s'était faite attaqué. Il avait cherché le chakra du blond un bon moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus en ville.

- Qui t'as fais ça ? Questionna-t-il.

- Hum... ?

Sakura était en train de se remettre les idées en place, elle expliqua qu'elle s'était souvenue d'avoir prit son tour de garde. Naruto était venue la voir car il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et puis... Il l'avait assommé en s'excusant. Il disait qu'il n'allait peut être pas revenir. Sasuke serra les poings.

- Dans une telle situation, la démarche de Naruto est compréhensible, commença calmement un des anciens. S'il à décider de quitter Konoha, c'est qu'il avait conscience du danger qu'il amenait au village.

- Répètes un peu ça ! Siffla le brun entre ses dents.

- Calme-toi Sasuke Uchiwa, reprit-il. La brume est réapparue, mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, elle n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Mais maintenant que nous savons qu'elle n'est pas loin, nous allons devoir fuir Konoha de nouveau. Tsunade l'attire tout comme Naruto, mais on ne sait pas lequel sera choisit en premier. Il nous faut être prévoyant.

Comprenant où le vieil homme voulait en venir, la team se crispa.

- Vous comptez abandonner Naruto ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait ? Hurla Sasuke.

- Nous n'avons guère le choix.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ! Intervint Kakashi. Naruto est le seul en qui tout le village assure une parfaite confiance ! De plus, il est mon élève et je ne le laisserais pas !

- On ne peut pas faire ça... Répéta Sakura avec peine. Il nous a tous sauvés... et ce plus d'une fois !

- Il est notre ami ! Je ne le laisserais pas non plus, fit Saï.

- Nous le savons. C'est pourquoi vous serez tous sous surveillance 24 heures sur 24 afin d'éviter que vous ne fassiez quelque chose de regrettable.

Ils sursautèrent quand à cette décision.

- Le village à connus bien assez de pertes et de tourments ces dernières années, reprit-il. Naruto a choisi sa voie, et nous ne pouvons pas le contredire sans mettre le village en danger. La discussion est terminée, veuillez regagner vos postes. Sauf vous Sakura, vous avez besoin de repos, vous reprendrez le service au matin, lors de l'évacuation.

Tous lancèrent un regard glacial aux conseillés qui sortaient de la chambre. Sakura commença à sangloter alors que quelques Anbus étaient déjà non loin de la fenêtre. Kakashi jura alors que Sai regardait ses pieds d'un air rageur. Sasuke se rapprocha de la rosée, trop en colère pour rester inactif.

- Sakura, tu te souviens que Naruto t'avais promis de me ramener au village ?

Elle releva la tête vers le brun avec des yeux humides avant d'acquiescer.

- On va faire le contraire. Sakura je te jure de ramener Naruto...

Tous furent surpris de l'annonce de l'Uchiwa. La rosée fixa le brun en retenant ses larmes.

- Mon niveau est supérieur à ceux des Anbus qui nous surveillent, je vais quitter Konoha et partir à sa recherche, expliqua-t-il. Ce ne sera pas bien compliqué de semer mes chers poursuivants, dit-il en lançant un regard vers la fenêtre.

- Sasuke... Murmura-t-elle tristement. Écoute... Naruto ne te cherchais plus pour moi à la fin. Il voulait te ramener pour lui, parce que tu es son ami, tout simplement... Je ne veux pas que tu partes à la recherche de Naruto parce que je suis triste. Retrouve-le pour nous tous ! Nous avons tous besoins de lui et inversement. Alors, il faut que l'on prouve à Naruto ce que nous sommes réellement ! Des amis sur qui il peut compter !

Sasuke, tout d'abord surprit du monologue de Sakura, ne dit rien. Puis il hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas, je vais le ramener au nom de tout Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Kakashi-sensei ? Reprit le brun. Venez-vous avec moi ?

- Non, j'en suis désolé. Je ne suis plus aussi fort que pendant la guerre et je ne ferais que te gêner. A ton niveau, tu n'es plus obligé de m'appeler Sensei...

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, c'est vous mon Sensei, et personne d'autre.

Kakashi sourit derrière son masque.

- A votre retour, peut être que je vous montrerais mon vrai visage. Vous sembliez très intéressés étant jeune...

Sakura rit doucement alors que le brun fit une grimace de dégout.

- Je ne crois pas que ça me donne vraiment envie de récupérer Naruto...

- Kakashi-sensei ? Votre visage serait repoussant ? S'enquit Saï.

L'homme émit un profond soupir avant de quitter la chambre. Ses élèves ne lui donnaient vraiment pas de temps-mort... Sasuke s'étira et ouvrit la fenêtre en grand. Il grimpa sur le rebord.

- Saï ? Questionna-t-il.

- Je reste, je ne peux pas semer des Anbu aussi facilement que toi... Si tu ne reviens pas avant demain soir, on partira à votre recherche. Il faut du temps pour réveiller tout le monde, alors pars devant, d'accord ?

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête et fit un geste d'au-revoir à ses deux camarades. Il quitta la pièce en sautant sur le toit d'en face et disparut bientôt de la vision de Sakura.

- Sasuke... Naruto... Faites attentions à vous... Murmura-t-elle.

P.O.V Sasuke :

Je sautais de toits en toits à travers la ville déserte. Il fallait que je me débarrasse de mes poursuivants, mais ça n'allait pas être une tâche facile étant donné que je ne devais pas les tuer. J'arrive sur la muraille Nord de Konoha. La nuit est un peu plus claire maintenant, je devrais pouvoir y voir quelque chose pendant ma course... Il y a quatre Anbu qui atterrissent près de moi, je me retourne qu'à moitié vers eux. Ils vont sûrement me menacer, me dire que je dois retourner me coucher au lieu de tenter l'impossible...

- Sasuke, fais en sorte que Naruto revienne s'il te plait.

Je les regarde, surpris. Depuis quand un Anbu désobéissait aux ordres ? Je les détaille de haut en bas, surtout celui qui vient de me parler, je jurerais que c'est Shikamaru. Il y a une fille à sa droite, pas la peine d'être devin pour reconnaître Hinata. Il y a aussi Shino et Neji. Malgré leur masque, ils sont facilement reconnaissables, c'est sûrement fait exprès d'ailleurs.

- Vous ne venez pas avec moi ? Questionnais-je.

- Non, répond la Hyûga. Nous devons rester pour protéger la ville et évacuer tout le monde... J'aurais bien voulu te venir en aide Sasuke-kun...

- Si les conseillés remarquent notre absence, nous seront cuits. Sans Tsunade pour nous épauler, nous deviendrons très vite une menace. Et qui sait si elle se réveillera un jour... Kakashi assume le rôle d'un Hokage remplaçant, mais il ne peut pas nous aider car il n'a pas tous les pouvoirs d'un vrai Hokage.

- Je vois... Vous allez donc dire que je me suis enfui en vous faussant compagnie ?

- Exact, reprit Neji. Alors ne laisse pas passer cette occasion et ramène Naruto. D'ailleurs, si tu le peux, mets-lui une grande claque de notre part. Il ne doit pas douter de ses amis.

J'esquisse un sourire avant d'activer mes Sharingan pour savoir où se trouve la brume.

- Tout dépendra dans quel état je le retrouve... On dirait que cette chose est au même endroit que la dernière fois... Même Naruto aurait put le deviner. Je vais commencer par là. Si je ne suis pas revenu demain, contactez Saï, il prévoit un plan de secours.

- D'accords, firent-ils en cœurs.

- Fais attention Sasuke, me prévient Neji. La brume semble être en colère et bouge dans tous les sens. Si Naruto est là bas, ce qui semble être le cas, il doit être en train de se battre, tu devras faire attention à ne pas être touché.

- Humf... Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ? Me moquais-je.

Je ne vois pas leurs visages, mais je sais qu'ils sont très inquiets, et il y a de quoi ! Sans plus attendre, je m'élance vers la brume. J'ai beau courir, je ne l'atteindrais seulement dans une grosse heure... Fais chier ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a prit à ce crétin pour tenter de se la faire tout seul ? Je vous jure que s'il est encore en vie, je lui en collerais une qu'il ne sera pas près d'oublier ! Bon sang...

...

Je viens de dire « bon sang » ? Mon pauvre Sasuke, tu ne t'arrange vraiment pas... Si Naruto commence à déteindre sur moi, ça ne va pas le faire... T'as pas intérêt de mourir, Dobe ! A quoi ça aurait servit que je revienne sinon ? Je serre les poings et accélère. Si je ne tombe pas en syncope en arrivant, c'est un miracle.

P.O.V Naruto :

- AAAAHHHH !

Merde ! Mon sixième clone vient de tomber ! Fait chier... Cette chose semble être plus en colère que moi ! Si ça continue, je vais y rester... Je réussis à esquiver une attaque et me rétame dans l'herbe avec fracas. Une douleur intense me parcourt le bras gauche, je cris de surprise et pose ma main valide sur mon avant-bras... Merde ! C'est bien le moment pour se casser quelque chose ! Au moins, ce 'est pas une facture ouverte, mais je sens bien que l'os est brisé.

« Naruto ! Ne reste pas planté là ! »

Je reprends conscience du combat et bondis en arrière. J'ai le souffle court et mon chakra diminue trop vite, il y a quelque chose de pas normal. Je ne devrais pas perdre mon chakra ! À moins que...

« Kurama ? »

« Je vais bien, occupe-toi de te barrer d'ici ! »

Le ton qu'il emploi me fait frissonner. Je ne le sens pas, il doit lui arriver quelque chose ! Je me mets à courir vers l'Est comme un taré le temps que mes derniers clones occupent la brume. Je l'entends hurler de rage tandis qu'un autre moi disparait. J'entre dans ma conscience, Kurama semble très faible et est à moitié allongé sur le sol avec une grimace de douleur.

« Kurama ! M'écriais-je en courant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

« Ne t'occupes pas de moi, si tu ne fuis pas, on y restera tous les deux ! Gronda-t-il. »

« Mais je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça ! »

« Obéis ! Me hurle-t-il avant de grogner de douleur. »

« Mais... ! »

Il plonge son regard dans le miens et je retourne dans le vrai monde. Il m'a éjecté de force ! Comment est-ce possible... ? Comment peut-il être dans cet état ? Un grondement sinistre me parvint de derrière moi, je me retourne un peu, la brume à abandonné mes clones pour me poursuivre ! Elle semble ramper dans la plaine avec rage et envie. Elle... Elle aurait fait quelque chose à mon Biju que ça ne m'étonnerait même pas...

Je fais un bond sur le côté pour esquiver une attaque. Au dernier instant, je vois un gros plan sur un arbre qui me fonce dessus à une vitesse surprenante, il me percute de plein fouet et m'envoie m'écraser contre un rocher. La douleur est trop forte, je crache un peu de sang, ma tête tourne au ralentit. La brume à apparemment déraciné un arbre pour faire du base-ball avec mon crâne. Je gémis en tentant de me relever. Avec un bras cassé et le dos blessé, ce n'est pas gagné...

La brume se rapproche dangereusement de moi, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. Je tente de m'éloigner, en vain. Je l'entends ricaner. Sa voix me semble plus nette, à croire qu'elle à gagné de la force... Kurama ? Elle aurait absorbée la force de Kurama, me rendant ainsi plus faible indirectement ? Merde !

- Maintenant, nous allons en finir. Veux-tu savoir qui je suis avant de mourir ?

Je lui lance un regard noir. Vas-y ! Raconte-moi tout ! Comme ça je saurais comment te tuer !

- J'absorbe l'énergie de mes victimes, ainsi que leurs souvenirs. C'est ainsi que j'ai pus remonter à tous les réceptacles, jusqu'à ce que je te trouve, petit renard. Oh, tu es bien différents des autres, ça oui ! Mais sais-tu pourquoi ?

Elle se rapproche encore plus, comme pour me dire un secret.

- Tu détiens en toi ce que je désire le plus.

J'écarquille les yeux. Elle veut donc Kurama ! C'était ça ! Mais pourquoi lui ? Il n'est même pas entier parce que mon père en a scellé une partie en lui avant de mourir... Il doit y avoir autre chose ! Je passe à côté de quelque chose d'important, mais quoi bordel ?

- H...hein ?

- Oui... Je le veux par-dessus tout... murmure-t-elle tristement. Mais sais-tu pourquoi cette femme est encore en vie ?

Tsunade ! Son nom me traverse l'esprit comme une flèche. Je dévisage mon ennemi.

- Grâce à son sang d'Uzumaki, je peux parler avec toi. Les autres ne peuvent m'entendre. Pratique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si je te tue, elle reviendra à elle ? Fis-je avec le plus de haine que je puisse le faire.

- Oui, je crois bien... Mais tu ne peux en aucun cas me tuer, tes vaines tentatives me l'ont bien prouvées tout à l'heure, ricane-t-elle.

J'esquisse une grimace de douleur. Mon chakra se vide encore plus rapidement, je me sens de plus en plus faible. Elle me murmure :

- Tu ne voulais pas connaitre mon nom ?

Je retiens ma respiration et la regarde, elle semble sourire derrière son masque brumeux. Elle me chuchote son nom. Soudainement, tout devient clair. Elle se recule un peu de moi. J'emmagasine l'information et me souviens de tout ce qu'elle m'avait déjà dit : « je te connais très bien Naruto... dans l'illusion de la solitude, tu t'es dirigé vers l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un... ça va bientôt faire 17 ans que je suis enfermée ici. ». Elle répette en même temps que la phrase me revient :

- j'ai tué deux personnes qui n'étaient pas vraiment mes ennemis. J'étais furieuse ! Mais si je n'avais pas fais ça, je serais encore dans le vrai monde. Et dans mon vrai corps.

Je me fige en sachant l'identité de ses deux personnes. Papa... Maman... Je suis trop bouleversé pour bouger ne serais-ce qu'on doigt. Je tremble sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. J'entends soudainement un grand cri de terreur... Qui est-ce qui cri comme ça ? Ce n'est pas elle, elle me sourit... Je me rends compte que c'est moi qui hurle de tous mes poumons. Puis elle s'avance brutalement vers moi. Elle va me tuer !

P.O.V Sasuke : 

Je viens d'arriver là où était la brume il y a quelques instants. Je vois une masse allongée non loin de moi. J'accoure en apercevant des cheveux blonds. Naruto ! Je m'agenouille près de lui et retins un hoquet de dégout. A moitié décomposé, à moitié vivant. Je tremble en plongeant ma main dans sa tignasse dorée. Il ouvre péniblement les yeux.

- Pars... pars sauver l'original... murmure-t-il entre deux hoquets.

J'acquiesce. Il m'a fait une peur bleue... Les clones de l'ombre de Naruto sont bien trop réalistes. J'achève le faux blond même s'il est un clone, souffrir comme ça... Il disparait dans un nuage blanc, je réactive mes Sharingans et scrute tout autour de moi. Je le repère vers l'Est et commence à courir comme un dément. Le fait que le clone était toujours la me prouve qu'il est toujours en vie.

Soudainement, j'entends un hurlement horrible. Je reconnais la voix et frissonne. Naruto ! Je cours de plus en plus vite, je me rapproche de la brume. La scène que je vois me glace sur place. Naruto est encastré contre un rocher, son bras gauche couvert de sang en avant pour se protéger. La brume lui tient fermement le bras et s'infiltre peu à peu en lui. Laissant Naruto les yeux écarquillés, presque vide de sentiments.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je tente un Amaterasu, qui traverse la chose comme je m'en doutais. Et je me jette sur elle avec mon Suzanoo. Je bous de rage et hurle en arrachant Naruto de ce rocher. Par chance, l'armure de Suzanoo semble nous avoir protégés. J'utilise le bras de mon armure pour nous projeter loin de cette chose. Mais soudainement, je me retrouve privé de tout mon chakra, je m'étale dans l'herbe haute en serrant le blond contre moi. La brume semble rugir et se jette sur nous. Je ré-invoque l'armure de Suzanoo, la brume s'écrase dessus avec une puissance monstrueuse malgré sa petite taille. Je devine qu'elle est rentrée en Naruto pour une grande partie.

Le choc me fait cracher de la bile. Je résiste autant que je peux en serrant fermement le blond évanouit contre mon torse. Chaque coup est un supplice, je vais finir écrasé et en cadavre semblable aux autres de Suna si je ne fais pas quelque chose ! Mes membres engourdis ne peuvent plus bouger, je ne peux que résister autant que je le peux... Je ferme les yeux et resserre mon étreinte. Les coups redoublent de plus en plus fortement. Mon chakra est aspiré à une vitesse incroyable, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister longtemps... Je sens Naruto bouger un peu.

- S... Sas'ke ! me crie-t-il.

- Encore vivant... Dobe ? Dis-je avec peine.

- Sasuke ! Relâche-moi ! Elle ne veut que moi !

C'est donc ça... Abrutit, tu croyais que j'allais rester là sans rien faire alors que tu te faisais massacrer ? C'est mal me connaître...

- Non... Fis-je en le serrant encore plus.

- Non ! Sas'ke ! Je ne veux pas que tu... !

Il se met à tousser brutalement. Il tremble comme une feuille et à du mal à respirer. Je pose une main derrière sa tête et le force à rester contre moi.

- Abrutit... murmurais-je.

Il semble comprendre que je ne lâcherais pas le morceau. Il s'agrippe à moi avec son bras valide et se met à sangloter. Je reçois soudainement un puissant coup qui me fait cracher beaucoup de sang. Un autre comme ça et je tombe dans les pommes direct, si ça ne me tue pas avant. Naruto se crispe et redouble de sanglots.

- Par pitié Sasuke ! Lâche-moi !

Je caresse le haut de sa tête en tremblants. Je me rends compte que je suis couvert de spasmes. J'inspire un grand coup alors qu'il lève les yeux vers moi. Je lui souris difficilement.

- A quoi bon... survivre ?

Il écarquille les yeux et me fixe d'un air ahurit. Ses larmes se sont stoppées en plein élan on dirait.

- Combiens de fois ais-je tenté de te tuer déjà ?

- Sasuke...

- Une bonne dizaine, non ?

- Tais-toi...

- Et pourtant... Toi... Tu as continué à croire que j'étais ton ami, le même Sasuke qu'avant...

Un autre coup me fait vaciller, je serre les dents pour enrayer la douleur. Mais quitte à y rester, je veux qu'il sache. Le pourquoi il le sait, le comment aussi, mais il ne sait pas la véritable raison de mon retour.

- Et tu sais quoi... ? Tu avais entièrement raison. J'étais et je suis toujours le même, rongé par un désir de vengeance inouïe... La seule différence, c'est que ma cible à changé à chaque fois que je l'avais à portée de ma lame...

- Sasuke... Je t'en prie !

- Toi... Orochimaru... Mon frère... Konoha... Quand j'y repense, je n'avais même pas d'ennemis valables. Alors je suis revenu à mon point de départ... Mais malgré ça, la seule et véritable raison qui m'a poussé à revenir au village, c'est toi.

Il écarquille les yeux et me regarde, mon expression doit le figer sur place. Il n'a pas l'habitude de me voir aussi serein je pense... la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, c'était après la mort d'Itachi, et Naruto n'était pas là... Je relève les yeux vers la brume, la narguant presque de venir me chercher. Qu'elle vienne, je suis prêt. Alors qu'elle s'abat, j'entends Naruto me crier :

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures Teme ! Ne me prends pas ma raison de combattre !

Mes yeux s'agrandissent, sa raison de combattre ? Moi ? La brume s'abat sur nous, j'entends quelques de mes os craquer par la force du coup. Suzanoo disparait, je n'ai plus de forces. Naruto ne peut plus bouger non plus. Je sens un filet de sang s'échapper de ma bouche. Je suis encore vivant... Alors rien n'est fini ! J'active mes Sharingans avec autant de puissance que je le peux. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer, mais l'instant d'après, la brume s'était déplacé de dix mètres en arrière. Elle semble en colère mais n'a pas le temps de venir sur nous, un rayon lumineux, très faible, apparait au loin derrière elle. Elle grogne et s'enfuie aussi vite qu'elle le peut vers la forêt.

Mon cœur fait du cent à l'heure. On a survécus... Je lève les yeux vers le ciel en désactivant mes Sharingans. Le spectacle que j'y vois me laisse perplexe, des flammes noires sont en train de consumer les nuages. Naruto lève les yeux, à sa tête, il n'en revient pas aussi. Je laisse l'Amaterasu dévorer encore un peu ce qui aurait put causer notre perte. Naruto se met à tousser violement et à cracher du sang. On n'est vraiment pas dans un bel état...

- Hey, Dobe... J'espère que ta tentative en aura valu la peine... Parce que Sakura va nous tuer quand on sera rentré...

Il étouffe un rire avant de se remettre à tousser.

- Enfoiré, ne me fais pas rire ça fait mal.

- Hn...Murmurais-je. Désolé...

- Sasuke... Merci, fit-il en fermant les yeux.

Je souris faiblement, je suis dans un tel état de fatigue, que dès que je ferme les yeux, je m'endors comme une masse.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Restez avec nous !

Salut la compagnie !

Pfiou ! Réussit ! Si je suis encore motivée comme je le suis, je sors le chapitre onze mardi ! Aller motivation !

Haha ! Je reviens avec un bon gros chapitre ! (chut : pour moi c'est un exploit). Quelques moments inattendus et encore beaucoup de suspens… enfin bref, un de mes chapitre quoi ! *rires*

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 10 : Restez avec nous !

Hôpital de Konoha :

Shizune se mit à courir au travers des couloirs, il fallait qu'elle prévienne Sakura très vite ! La brune manqua de faire tomber une infirmière et s'excusa en continuant sa course. Le personnel qu'elle croisait se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Shizune ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec hâte et commença à reprendre son souffle. Sakura, qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, regarda son amie avec de grands yeux et alla à sa rencontre d'un pas vif.

- Shisune ?

- Tsu… Tsunade-Sama vient de se réveiller… Articula-t-elle entre deux souffles.

La rosée écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. Elle faillit sauter de joie tellement elle était heureuse, mais le souvenir de Naruto l'en empêchait. Sakura alla donc dans la chambre de son Sensei avec hâte, suivie de Shizune. La Hokage s'était assise sur son lit et semblait reprendre ses esprits. Elle tourna la tête vers la rosée lorsque celle-ci entra.

- Hokage-Sama ! S'exclama la jeune ninja. Vous allez bien ?

- Sakura… Oui, je vais bien… je crois… Que s'est-il passé ?

Les deux disciples racontèrent donc tout ce qu'elles savaient, tout ce que Tsunade avait raté pendant le mois de son coma. Kakashi et les Conseillés arrivèrent pendant le récit. La blonde fronça les sourcils en apprenant ce que Naruto avait fait, le fait que Sasuke le suive alors que personne ne devait partir à sa recherche. Elle incendia les vieux tout en se préparant à partir.

- Vous avez abandonnés Naruto ? Comment avez-vous pus ? Il est en notre devoir de protéger le village et ses habitants ! Naruto ne fait-il donc pas partit de Konoha d'après vous ? Kakashi, demande aux Anbu dans quelle direction Sasuke est partit, Sakura, prépare-toi, ils auront sûrement besoin de soins !

- Hokage-Sama ! Vous êtes à peine réveillée ! Vous ne devez pas quitter cette chambre ! De plus, la brume est quasiment aux porte de la ville, il est dangereux de sortir ! Lui cria un des conseillé.

- La brume est aux portes de Konoha ? Et vous les avez laissés seuls ? Hurlait Tsunade. Bon sang, pourquoi as-t-il fallu que tombe dans le coma ? Sans moi, la ville n'est plus ce qu'elle était ! Je vais encore devoir réparer vos bêtises pendant longtemps ?

- Il était dangereux pour la ville de provoquer la brume ! Qu'auriez-vous faits à notre place ?

La Hokage se stoppa alors qu'elle allait sortir et se retourna pour fixer les Conseillés d'un œil mauvais. Elle répondit gravement avant de partir en claquant la porte :

- Je n'aurais abandonné personne, ni Konoha, ni Naruto.

La petite troupe composée de Kakashi, Sakura, Saï, Shizune, et de Tsunade partit rapidement de la ville en direction de l'endroit où était la brume. Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever et traversait les nuages timidement, éclairant une large partie de la forêt. Au loin, ils pouvaient voir que les nuages étaient dévorés par des flammes noires, ce qui permettait aux rayons d'éclairer une partie normalement cachée par d'énormes nuages de pluie. Ils reconnurent l'œuvre de Sasuke et hâtèrent le pas. Si l'Uchiwa s'était battu, c'est qu'il devait sûrement avoir retrouvé Naruto.

Ils couraient depuis un bon moment avant d'apercevoir enfin l'orée de la forêt. Le spectacle qu'ils y virent les glaça sur place. Le champ n'était plus que poussière, ça et là, quelques immenses cratères barraient leur chemin. Sakura frissonna et se mit à appeler ses amis en espérant les revoir en vie.

- NARUTO ! SASUKE !

La voix de la rosée était remplie d'inquiétude, elle était désespérée et cherchait partout. Tous tentaient de retrouver le chakra des deux compagnons et arpentaient le champ de bataille de long en large. Kakashi invoqua Pakun pour qu'il retrouve leur odeur, mais la poussière rendait la tâche difficile. Au final, un cri de Saï leur redonna espoir une fraction de seconde, avant de voir le visage décomposé du membre de la racine :

- Ils sont là !

Tous accoururent, et Sakura s'élança au bord du cratère où était posté Saï en tremblant. Au fond du cratère, Sasuke était à moitié assis, la tête penchée vers Naruto, qu'il tenait dans ses bras, protecteur. Tout deux étaient couverts de sangs et semblaient gravement blessés. La rosée manqua un battement de cœur et courut jusqu'à eux.

- Naruto… ? Sasuke… ? Fit-elle en tremblant.

Le brun fit un faible mouvement de tête, apparemment très sonné et à la limite de l'évanouissement, tandis que le blond respirait difficilement. Sasuke avait un petit sourire de soulagement, apparemment, son Amaterasu était désespéré. Immédiatement, Sakura commença à les examiner.

- TSUNADE-SAMA ! Hurla-t-elle alors que la concernée arrivait en courant.

La petite troupe entoura les deux blessés, ils les sortirent délicatement de l'immense cratère où ils se trouvaient. Shizune et Sakura se chargeaient de Naruto pendant que la Hokage soignait Sasuke.

- Je n'en reviens pas… murmura Tsunade. Comment fait-il pour rester en vie ?

Sakura leva les yeux vers elle avec un regard interrogateur. La blonde répondit à la question muette :

- Quatre côtes cassées, deux fêlées, ses deux bras sont gravement atteints, la plupart de ses organes sont gravement touchés… Tout laisse à croire qu'il s'est fait écrasé par quelque chose de monstrueusement puissant…

Tous blêmir. La rosée dit à voix haute la question que tout le monde se posait :

- Il va s'en sortir ?

- Il est fort, répondit-elle. Oui, il va s'en sortir, mais il va lui falloir beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir bouger comme il le faisait avant… Qu'en est-il de Naruto ?

- Son bras gauche est fracturé, il a frôlé la fracture ouverte, il est couvert d'hématomes dans le dos, il semble plus touché mentalement que physiquement, annonça-t-elle en examinant les yeux et la tête du blond. Et…

Sakura stoppa sa phrase en arrivant au niveau du sceau de Kyubi. Elle ouvrit le gilet du blond pour mieux voir et se mit à trembler en apercevant son ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que… c'est … ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Tsunade-sama ! Appela Shizune. Nous avons un gros problème avec le sceau !

La concernée tourna la tête vers le blond et écarquilla les yeux. Kakashi et Saï restaient muets de stupeur.

- Qu'est ce que… ça veut dire ? Bredouilla la Hokage.

P.O.V Naruto :

J'ai sommeil… Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à dormir ? Mes paupières sont presque collées de fatigue. Je n'arrive même pas à les ouvrir… Je suis pourtant dans un endroit agréable… Il fait bon, je me croirais dans un grand lit douillet. Tient … ? J'entends une voix…

« NA…U…TO ! »

On m'appelle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'était la voix de Sakura… Je ne l'avais pas assommé ?

« Sasuke… ? Naruto… ? »

Hum… j'ai sommeil… Laisse-moi dormir Sakura-chan… Pourquoi es-tu triste ? Je ne suis pas encore mort que je sache… Sasuke… ? Ah oui, je me souviens… il est venu à mon secours… Bon sang ! Mais sil est blessé ! Il faut que je dise à Sakura de s'occuper de lui en priorité… Il est dans un sale état !

…

Je n'arrive pas à parler… C'est comme si mes lèvres étaient cousues… ou alors ma voix ne veut pas sortir… J'entends Ba-chan… Non, c'est impossible, elle est dans le coma. A moins que… On aurait vaincus la brume ? La seule solution pour la réveiller était de tuer cette brume ! Cette brume… elle m'a dit son nom… c'est… Je n'en reviens pas… Il faut que je parle à Kurama ! Mais d'abord, il faut que je l'aide, je crois qu'il est blessé mais je n'en suis pas sûr…

Une douleur immense me parcourt de corps alors que je tentais d'entrer dans mon subconscient. Quelque chose me bloque ! Merde ! Il faut que je l'aide ! Je retente, en vain. La douleur me plaque au sol, je me recroqueville en position fœtale pour ne plus avoir mal, mais ça ne marche pas très bien… Mais je sais ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller dans mon subconscient pour lui parler !

« Kurama ! Kurama répond ! »

Un grondement affaibli me parvint. Au moins, je sais qu'il est en vie…

« Ga…Gamin… »

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? M'inquiétais-je.»

« Ça ne peut pas aller pire, je crois… suffoca-t-il.»

« Tiens le coup ! Il faut que tu tiennes le coup ! »

« Ne me fais pas rire… gémi-t-il. »

« Il faut que je te décèle ! Tu dois être soigné ! Kurama, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça ! »

« Impossible… Même si je le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas me déceler… Le sceau… »

Ses dernières paroles me semblent insensées. Et pourtant, il est bien placé pour savoir danq quel état est le sceau…

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! »

« Elle l'a modifié en entrant en toi… Son objectif, c'est moi… Ce qui reste du sceau est trop petit pour me faire sortir, par contre… elle pourra entrer facilement… »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle l'a inversée ? »

« Je crois… Je ne sais pas… Gamin, je suis fatigué…Laisse-moi dormir maintenant… »

« D'accord…Mais j'ai une dernière question, si ça ne te dérange pas. »

Je l'entends gémir, mais il me dit de faire vite.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? C'est elle qui te fais ça n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais… Elle tente de fusionner… Avec mon corps… »

Il est prit d'une quinte de toux. Je serre les poings contre moi. Je ne le vois pas, mais j'imagine qu'il est dans un état encore plus critique.

« Dans ce cas, je la scellerais aussi en moi ! Et en la scellant, je te ferais sortir.»

« Gamin… Tu en mourras si tu le fais... »

« Je mourrais probablement aussi si elle fusionne totalement avec toi. »

« Ouais… Tu as sûrement raison… murmure-t-il avant de s'endormir. »

Hôpital de Konoha :

- Laissez passer ! C'est une urgence !

Sasuke était sur un brancard, les infirmiers l'emmenaient en salle d'opération. Une de ses côtes était quasiment en train de perforer son poumon droit, il fallait la remettre en place très vite. Naruto, lui, était emmené dans une autre salle pour soigner son bras, après quoi son sceau devra être examiné. Tous les ninjas étaient au courant de la situation, après examens, ils avaient tous appris que les deux camarades étaient entre la vie et la mort. Sasuke à cause de ses innombrables blessures et sa cage thoracique d'enfoncée, Naruto à cause de son sceau modifié et de la brume qui se frayait petit à petit un passage jusque dans son subconscient.

L'Uchiwa passa plus de vingt-quatre heures en salle d'opération, mais au final, il avait beaucoup de chances de survie et était en stade de réveil dans une chambre. Le brun respirait certes grâce à une machine, mais son état s'améliorait de jours en jours. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas vraiment reprit connaissance et était plutôt en demi-réveil. Le blond, quand à lui, avait un plâtre à son bras gauche. Yamato et Tsunade ont passé plus de dix heures à chercher ce comment le nouveau sceau avait été fabriqué, en vain. Dès qu'ils tentaient de le réparer, la brume s'attaquait directement à Naruto en lui faisant cracher du sang. Ils avaient finalement abandonnés et faisaient des recherches dans les parchemins de sceaux. L'Uzumaki ne se réveillait jamais longtemps, à peine une heure par jour et était dans un état de fatigue avancé. Malgré ça, il avait tout de même réussit à prévenir Sakura, qui le surveillait en même temps que Sasuke, que Kurama était dans un état critique et qu'il voulait sceller la brume en lui. Bien sûr, Tsunade a refusé car dans son état, il en mourrait obligatoirement.

De son côté, le reste de la brume se remettait difficilement de son exposition brutale au soleil. Etant plus faible étant donné qu'une grande partie d'elle était en Naruto, elle ne bougeait pas de son coin sombre de forêt. Des Anbu n'étaient pas bien loin et la surveillait en permanence. Naruto était d'avantage surveillé, car si jamais la brume prenait possession de son corps, elle irait sûrement récupérer sa seconde moitié en utilisant le blond comme d'un pantin. Et ça, Tsunade ne le permettrait jamais.

Sakura était assise entre les deux lits, ça faisait une bonne semaine qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans cet état. La rosée ne désespérait pas, pour passer le temps, elle leur parlait comme s'ils étaient conscients. D'après la Hokage, ça pourrait les aider à reprendre conscience, en moins de temps que prévus en tout cas. Du coup, Sakura les avait d'abord engueulé parce qu'ils avaient faillis mourir, puis elle s'était mise à parler de tout et de n'importe quoi dans l'espoir de les faire réagir. Mais au final, c'était lors d'une dispute entre Saï et elle pour une histoire de livres, que les deux patients avaient esquissé un faible sourire.

La rosée jeta un coup d'œil au brun qui semblait dormir paisiblement puis au blond qui semblait plus perturbé. Finalement, elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et leur murmura :

- Je vous en prie… Restez avec nous…

P.O.V Sasuke : 

S'il y a bien quelque chose que je déteste, c'est le réveil difficile d'un lendemain d'opération. Mon cerveau est dans un état brumeux, à la limite de la phase drogué. Remarque, je devais bien être sous morphine vu mon état… Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux, la lumière est trop forte. D'après le « bip bip » régulier que j'entends, je dois bien être à l'hôpital… Combiens de temps sommes nous restés couverts de poussière et de sang avant qu'on nous trouve ? Je demanderais quand je serais en état de parler… En parlant de parler… Ouah ! C'est quoi cette phrase ? Mon pauvre Sasuke, tu dois être bien shooté pour dire ça… Je n'aurais pas un truc dans la bouche ? Rectification : dans la gorge ?

…

Dans la gorge ? Oh merde ! Dans quel état je dois être ! Bon… c'est un tuyau… d'accord, et après ? Comment je fais pour respirer avec ce truc qui me rentre dans la trachée ? … Houlà ! J'ai vraiment du mal ce matin, moi… Je suis vraiment con, c'est une machine qui ME fait respirer… Dans ce cas… pourquoi est-ce que ça me gène ?

…

Retirez-moi ce truc ! J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, j'ai besoin d'air ! Je remue dans l'espoir de trouver assez de force pour m'enlever le tuyau tout seul, au cas où personne ne serait là.

- Calme-toi Sasuke !

Sakura ? J'entrouvre les yeux et aperçois des cheveux roses. Ouais, c'est elle. Comment veut-elle que je me calme alors que ce truc me gratte horriblement la trachée ?

- Tu es réveillé, donc tu peux respirer normalement. Mais tant que tu étais endormi, c'est la machine qui le faisait à ta place, m'explique-t-elle. Je vais l'enlever, arrête de gigoter.

Facile à dire… T'as déjà eue un de ces trucs dans la gorge toi ? Aller Sasuke, force-toi à ne pas bouger, sinon ça va prendre plus de temps que prévus… Bon sang ce que ça peut être désagréable ! J'ai l'impression qu'on me retire un boyau par la bouche, erk ! Je tousse un peu une fois qu'elle l'a entièrement retiré et grimace de douleur. J'avais oublié que mes os étaient cassés… Finalement, j'arrive à ouvrir un peu mieux les yeux. Sakura à l'air très heureuse de me voir réveillée, je dorais qu'elle se retient de m'enlacer comme la dernière fois où je me suis retrouvé dans un lit d'hôpital. Pas étonnant vu mes blessures…

- Tu te sens mieux ? Me questionne-t-elle.

- Super… murmurais-je d'une voix très grave (reste d'un moment trop long sans parler je suppose). Tu devrais essayer… fis-je ironique.

Elle me sourie. Je tente de m'asseoir, je ne me sens pas de rester assis. J'ai l'impression d'être engourdis de partout.

- Reste allongé, il faut que tu te réveilles plus que ça avant de tenter quoi que ce soit ! fit-elle en me forçant à rester allongé.

Je grogne en remuant la tête. Je m'aperçois alors que j'ai un truc dans le nez. Encore un tuyau ? Pff…. J'en ai encore combiens ? Je tente de lever un bras pour examiner ce truc… Test raté, c'est le bras de la perfusion… J'utilise l'autre et suis le petit tube des yeux. Bon, ça, ça me servait pour manger… J'ai dû ingurgiter de la purée par les narines ? L'idée me fait limite rire, mais je me retiens à cause de la douleur.

Sakura m'explique que j'ai des électrodes de posés un peu partout pour surveiller mon rythme cardiaque et respiratoire. Chouette… Vivement qu'on me les enlève, la machine fait un bruit très désagréable… Je me rends compte qu'il y a un autre « bip bip » dans la pièce, ça vient de la droite. Je tourne lentement la tête, Naruto… Lui aussi à toutes sortes de machines de branchées, mais au moins il n'a pas de tuyau dans le gosier… Juste un masque d'oxygène qui s'embrume à chacune de ses expirations. Il a des électrodes placés vraiment partout : Bras, cou, tête… il en a sûrement sur le torse, mais je ne vois pas très bien de là où je suis… En plus il est sous un drap.

- Il va bien… ? Murmurais-je difficilement.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui… Il n'a juste qu'un bras de cassé et quelques hématomes dans le dos… Me répondit-elle avec une moue triste.

- Mais ?

- La brume…

Je me souviens soudainement. La chose qui s'engouffrait lentement en lui…

- Je n'ais pas été assez rapide… Mais j'ai pus l'interrompre… Suzanoo m'a servit de barrière de protection…

- Suzanoo ? Ça à marché ?

- Hn… J'ai pus éviter de me faire décomposer sur place et sauver cet abrutit… mais ses coups étaient trop puissants… Je suis arrivé trop tard… fait chier !

La vision de Naruto les yeux exorbités et sans vie me revient comme un éclair. Je plaque ma main sur mes yeux pour ne plus voir ça. Son visage pétrifié et horrifié… Je sens que Sakura me prend dans ses bras, elle est presque allongée sur moi… Pourquoi un tel geste d'affection ? J'enlève ma main de mon visage, elle est humide… ? Quoi ? Je pleure ? Moi ? Je suis triste pour Naruto ? La brume me revient. Non, c'est de la colère… J'essuie mes larmes d'un geste vif et pose mon bras dans son dos. En posant mon front dans son épaule, je remarque qu'elle tremble.

- On a dût te faire vraiment très peur… Pardon Sakura… Murmurais-je.

Elle secoue la tête et me serre encore plus fort. J'esquisse une grimace de douleur.

- Tu me fais mal… lui chuchotais-je.

- Pardon… sanglote-t-elle. Pardon…

Au final, j'ai plus l'impression que c'est moi qui la console, mais peu importe… Quelqu'un frappe doucement à la porte et entre. J'entends des pas précipités qui vont jusque vers mon lit.

- Sakura ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

J'ouvre un œil et vois kakashi-Sensei, je lui fais un léger sourire. Il soupire de soulagement alors que ma coéquipière me lâche enfin. Une fois que Sakura s'est calmée, ils m'expliquent tout ce qui s'est passé, Le réveil de Tsunade-Sama, la recherche du Dobe et de moi, mes diverses opérations, le sceau de Naruto… Au final, on s'en est plutôt bien sortit… Tsunade vient me rendre visite et m'examine, j'en ai encore pour plusieurs semaines sans vraiment bouger. Super… Au moins, je peux m'asseoir. Kakashi m'a apporté une grosse pile de livre, dont tous les Icha-icha Paradise… Je n'ose même pas les toucher par peur d'être contaminé par la perversité de mon Sensei. Heureusement que Sakura et Saï passent souvent parce que sinon je prêterais un câble ! A ma grande surprise, quasiment tous ceux que je connais, de près où de loin passent me voir. Ça me fait bizarre… C'est comme si j'avais une famille imaginaire… Je comprends mieux pourquoi Naruto aime être entouré de gens maintenant.

Ça va faire quatre jours que je m'emmerde comme un rat mort. Je m'ennuie tellement que j'ai demandé à Sakura de m'apporter une cible en bois pour y lancer des kunais, c'est pour dire… Je me suis même mis à l'origami ! J'aimerais bien faire autre chose, mais Naruto est toujours endormis, il parait qu'il se réveille de temps en temps mais à chaque fois c'est quand je dors… à croire qu'il m'évite inconsciemment de peur de se prendre une raclée. De toute façon, il n'y manquera pas ! Je soupire et pose mon regard sur la grosse pile de livres.

Mouais… Lisons au moins les titres…

…

Fois d'Uchiwa : je ne m'abaisserais jamais à lire ces trucs !

P.O.V Naruto :

Je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps. Ça combiens de temps que je suis en pseudo-réveil déjà ? Un mois ? Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Kurama semble de plus en plus fatigué, ça me fait peur… Je voudrais tellement l'aider ! Allez Naruto ! Lèves-toi et marche !

…

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Si je me souviens bien, y'a Sasuke dans la même chambre que la mienne. J'ai une perfusion dans le bras, des électrodes de posés partout et une grosse machine qui n'arrête pas de faire du bruit toutes des secondes… Je vais chopper une migraine si je l'entends encore ! Bon, la solution la plus efficace, c'est de se réveiller entièrement. Ouvre les yeux… Ouvre les yeux… Pas moyens. Je n'y arrive pas…

C'est quoi ce bruit ? Shtack shtack ? Un truc qui se plante dans du bois je pense… un Kunai peut être… Non mais reprends tes esprits Naru ! Des kunai dans un hosto ! Et puis quoi encore… ?

Finalement, je me suis rendormis … J'ouvre péniblement un œil, il fait jour. Super, au moins je vais me rendormir au son des oiseaux qui squattent l'arbre d'en face. Voyons le côté positif des choses ! J'ai envie de manger des ramens… Mais Sakura m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'en réduire en purée pour me le faire passer par ce tuyau que j'ai dans le nez. Heureusement que je n'ai pas de goût, parce que je suis sûre que c'est des légumes ! La vieille en serait capable… Je soupire, qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour guérir… !

- Alors beau blond, on ne dort plus ?

Je sursaute à moitié en entendant ça et tourne la tête vers mon voisin de chambre. C'est ce crétin qu'a dit ça ? Il me fixe avec un air amusé, mon expression incrédule de pas-réveillé doit le faire rire. Je lui lance un regard mauvais. Il sourit sadiquement et commence à vouloir se lever. Il va me tuer ou quoi ? Mais au final, c'est sa perfusion qui l'en empêche, du coup il semble très contrarié.

- T'as de la chance que j'ai ce truc, parce que sinon tu te serais pris mon poing dans la face, espèce de suicidaire !

Il est en colère… Je commence à bénir la perfusion d'avoir retenu cet associable. J'ai soudainement l'impression d'être plus réveillé, je lève mon bras droit pour pouvoir enlever ce masque à oxygène afin de lui répondre. Je n'avais pas une perfusion moi ? Ah, ils me l'ont mise dans le poignet… Pratique.

- Tu peux parler Teme ! C'est qui qu'a manqué de mourir pour me sauver ?

- Va chier ! Tu es un gros abrutit pour avoir pensé que te jeter dans la gueule du loup arrangerait tout ! Nan mais regarde-toi deux secondes !

Il est prit d'une quinte de toux assez horrible à entendre, s'il ne recrache pas un poumon c'est que c'est un putain de chanceux ! A la place, il recrache un peu de sang. Je suis bien en meilleure forme que lui, il semblerait.

- Tu es un malade ! Lui criais-je. Arrête de vouloir me crier dessus… Si tu continue tu vas me recracher ton estomac ou un truc du genre ! C'est toi l'abrutit qu'a failli mourir pour moi, d'ailleurs on serait morts tous les deux si c'était arrivé, et ça, ce serais vraiment très con hein ?

- Tu crois que je ne le savais pas ? Murmure-t-il en s'essuyant avec une serviette de papier.

- Tu veux dire… ? Hey Sasuke… Tu tiens à moi ?

Il semble recracher le verre d'eau qu'il venait de boire pour effacer le gout du sang et me regarde avec de grands yeux.

- C'est quoi cette question ?

- C'n'est pas une question, c'est une constatation ! Fis-je d'un air très content.

- Peuh ! Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Peut être le fait que tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Ou alors le fait que tu sois revenu à Konoha juste pour moi ? Tu choisis.

- … les deux… murmure-t-il en me lançant un regard super bizarre du genre « ta gueule je n'ai pas fais exprès de dire ça ». Et toi alors ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Comme ça je serais ta raison de combattre ? me lance-t-il avec un demi sourire.

Je sens que mon corps se réchauffe brutalement, je dois être en train de rougir. Grillé ! Mais alors quelque chose de mignon ! Il ne fait pas semblant le Sasuke !

- La… La ferme ! Articulais-je.

- Touché ! me lance-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

J'esquisse une grimace en remettant mon masque alors qu'il fait une boule avec le papier et la lance dans la poubelle dans un lancer parfait. Nan mais j'vous jure, y'a que les Uchiwa pour faire un panier avec une tronche de déterré ! Je décide de bouder et tourne la tête de l'autre côté. Je l'entends qui soupire d'un air las. Je l'ignore à sa manière et fixe la machine qui fait « bip bip ». Elle me saoule déjà… Je tente de me relever alors que Sasuke me dit de ne pas bouger. Rien à battre ! Je m'assois difficilement et regarde mon plâtre d'un air septique. Y'a des tonnes de signatures écrites au feutre dessus. On dirait que tout le monde à signer… Je ne supporte plus l'air froid que m'envoie ce masque, je l'enlève et le pose plus loin. Je regarde ensuite les électrodes qui me relient à la machine et lance un regard de défie à Sasuke qui a à peut près les même.

- Quoi ? me lance-t-il.

- Si on les enlève, ça fait quoi ?

- La machine ne recevra plus d'information et quasiment tout le personnel médical rappliquera avec plein d'autres trucs pour tenter de te ramener à la vie, pourquoi ?

Le lui lance un sourire satisfait. Il capte mon attention et me dévisage.

- Naruto… Je ne marche pas avec toi.

- Aller quoi ! Ça va être drôle !

- Non merci, je n'ai pas envie de me faire électrocuter parce qu'ils croient que mon cœur ne bat plus. Fit-il en attrapant un livre. En plus tu te feras tuer par Sakura.

Ce n'est pas faux ça… mais attendez deux secondes ! Sasuke lit ? Et cette couverture… J'écarquille les yeux tandis qu'il se retourne et m'interroge du regard.

- Quoi encore ? fit-il d'un ton super désagréable.

- Tu lis Icha-icha ? Toi ?

Il regarde la couverture d'un air blasé.

- J'n'avais rien d'autre.

- Mais ce n'est pas une excuse ! Espèce de pervers ! M'exclamais-je.

Je sens qu'une veine se gonfle sur son front. Il me lance un regard de tueur. Oh ho ! On dirait que j'ai dis un truc qu'il ne fallait pas… Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver et me prend plein de trucs pointus sur la tronche. Ce dingue m'a lancé des Kunais ? Après vérification, je constate avec surprise qu'ils sont en papier. Qu'est-ce que quoi ? Je le vois qui se marre en me lançant un grand sourire de détraqué mental. Putain, il est flippant quand il s'y met ce mec !

- Efface ce sourire ! Lui criais-je en lui relançant ses origamis.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque Sakura entra en trombe en entendant du bruit. Elle nous découvrit en train de faire une bataille de Shirukens en papier. Elle ne put retenir un grand éclat de rire avant de nous frapper le crâne en criant et avec une force de monstre.

- Bande de crétins !

C'est partit pour une demi-heure d'engueulement ! C'est sa façon à elle de nous prouver qu'elle est contente, je crois… Bon sang… elle ne changera jamais. Je vois Sasuke me lancer un regard entendu d'un air de dire : « je te l'avais dit qu'on se ferait engueuler » ou bien une sorte de : « c'est de ta faute ! ». Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec lui…


	12. Chapitre 11 : Sentiments

Salut la compagnie !

Enfin de retour de vacances ! Yay ! Qu'est ce que je suis en retard moi ! Je n'aurais pas crue que ce chapitre serait aussi long à écrire… Enfin… le voilà pour votre plus grand bonheur !

Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire celui-là *rires*

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 11 : Sentiments

Hôpital de Konoha :

Depuis que Naruto s'était totalement réveillé, il avait reçut pas mal de visites. La plupart lui reprochaient son acte suicidaire, c'était normal dans un sens mais le blond se sentait très frustré de ne pas avoir réussit son but premier : vaincre la brume. Et ça, c'était vraiment du suicide ! Vous avez déjà essayez de tuer quelque chose qui n'est pas matériel vous ? Bref, Naruto s'était fait passer de gros savons par ses amis, professeurs, Tsunade et par le conseil en prime. En parlant du conseil, les vieux ne voulaient pas faire parler le blond pour le moment car il était en état de convalescence. « Pour une fois qu'ils sont sympas... » Avait pensé le réceptacle sur le moment, mais il s'était ravisé en constatant que la chambre d'hôpital était surveillée 24heures sur 24 par des Anbu.

Sasuke semblait se remettre assez bien de ses blessures, on pouvait remercier Tsunade et Sakura pour ça, Les jutsus médicaux étaient vraiment très utiles. Tandis que le blond était dans un état de fatigue avancé et passait la majeure partie de son temps à somnoler. La Hokage lui avait fait passer quelques tests pour savoir l'état exact de son sceau, mais les résultats avaient été très graves. Si jamais la brume finissait de s'infiltrer en lui, il mourait. Il en était de même dans le cas où un autre sceau serait placé pour remplacer celui qui était quasiment détruit.

Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois. Il avait beau essayer, il n'arrivait pas à aller dans son subconscient. Kurama ne répondait pas non plus et ça inquiétait très fortement le réceptacle qui avait alerté tout le monde de la situation, sauf les conseillés parce qu'il n'avait pas confiance en eux. A côté de lui, Sasuke tentait désespérément de trouver un truc à faire pour passer son ennui. Il avait déjà fait plein d'origami mais ça le gavait à force d'en faire, la cible était pleine de kunaïs en papier (un pari entre les deux amis : chiche que t'arrives pas à planter tes Kunaïs dans la cible ! Pari perdu pour Naruto), il avait lu tous les Icha-icha et avait failli sombrer dans la perversité de son Sensei, et enfin, il avait déjà parlé de tout et de n'importe quoi avec le Dobe. Chose très rare à voir, il devait vraiment s'ennuyer le Sasuke.

C'est donc ainsi que le brun s'était retrouvé à fixer le plafond d'un air morne, attendant avec impatience le moment ou il pourrait se lever pour en coller une à cet abrutit de Naruto. Ledit Naruto qui était en train de se retourner dans tous les sens dans son lit en arrêtant pas de soupirer pour trouver un quelconque sommeil.

- Arrête de soupirer, Dobe ! Râla Sasuke.

Le blond soupira une nouvelle fois encore plus bruyamment que les précédents, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès. L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête pour le dévisager avec insistance. Naruto le fixait avec une moue fatiguée.

- Mais je m'ennuie... Se plaignit-il.

- Moi aussi, mais je n'en fais pas tout un plat. Répondit Sasuke d'un ton sec.

Le réceptacle grogna et s'allongea sur le dos. Il se battit quelques instants avec le fil de sa perfusion avant de recaler son oreiller et de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et espéra fortement que le blond puisse être suffisamment réveillé pour se rétablir plus vite. Comme ça il lui fichera la paix.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait ? Naruto avait un tempérament incroyable pour s'adapter à toutes sortes d'embrouilles et maladies, ça devait sûrement être un reste de sa cohabitation avec Kurama. Ledit démon semblait être dans un état critique, mais ce ne l'empêchait apparemment pas de soigner son réceptacle. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus étrange pour tous les ninjas. Le conseil était d'ailleurs en route pour prendre des nouvelles des deux blessés. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre alors que Tsunade tentait d'aider Naruto à se mettre sur ses pieds. Ils saluèrent les arrivants.

- Naruto, commença l'un des vieux, tu as l'air de te sentir beaucoup mieux comparé à hier...

- ça n'a pas l'air de vous réjouir... Répondit le concerné avec une grimace.

Les conseillés froncèrent les sourcils. Un d'entre eux s'avança et dit avec un soupir :

- Non, en effet.

Le blond lui renvoya un sourire mesquin, il s'en doutait depuis un long moment déjà, mais tout venait de se confirmer. Il était devenu une gêne plus importante envers eux. Sasuke se crispa et lança un regard noir vers les visiteurs.

- Comment osez-vous ?! s'indigna la Hokage en aidant le réceptacle à se rassoir.

- Calmez-vous Tsunade-sama, reprit-il. Naruto, vous guérissez trop vite. Le Kyubi ne devrait pas pouvoir vous aider dans sa situation.

Le blond sursauta et gronda.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant ?

- Nous ne le savions pas, mais votre réaction vient de nous le confirmer.

Naruto pesta, il venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu.

- Lorsque vous serez en état de vous déplacer, nous devrons examiner le sceau plus profondément que les dernières fois, s'enquit un conseillé. Nous ne pouvons pas permettre à cette chose de se libérer.

Cette « chose ». Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas dit la vérité, à personne. Il ne fallait pas que la vraie situation se sache ou ils mouraient tous les trois. Naruto devait à tout prix éviter le massacre, il préféra jouer le jeu encore un peu.

- J'espère que vous ne parlez pas de Kurama, gronda le réceptacle.

- De lui comme de l'autre... quelle importance ? Ils sont dangereux tous les deux et vous le savez très bien.

- Kurama ne détruira pas Konoha, je le connais très bien pour savoir ça. Ne dites plus jamais « chose » pour parlez de lui ! S'énerva-t-il. Ni « Kyubi » ou « Biju» d'ailleurs, il à un nom et ce n'est pas un monstre ! Comparé à certains... Rajouta-t-il dans un murmure provocateur.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils et retint un ricanement, il n'aurait pas dit mieux. Tsunade écarquilla les yeux en fixant le blond, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction chez lui. Les conseillés, eux, serrèrent les poings en grimaçant.

- Nous vous conseillons de tenir votre langue, Uzumaki. N'oubliez pas de venir quand vous serez en état de vous déplacer... Sur ce.

Les visiteurs quittèrent la pièce en jetant des regards mauvais au réceptacle, qui leur lança un large sourire satisfait. Après quelques secondes de flottement, la Hokage se retourna vers le blessé.

- Tu es complètement fou ! Même moi je ne peux pas leur parler de la sorte !

- Ba-chan, je ne suis pas Hokage que je sache.

- Mais... !

- Ne vous en faites pas, le coupa-t-il, mes conseillés en tant que Hokage, ce ne seront sûrement pas eux... Tu voudras bien en être une Ba-chan ?

Tsunade et Sasuke restèrent interdis face à cette révélation. Les yeux de la vieille se mirent à briller et elle retint difficilement une larme et sourit.

- Oui, répondit-elle avec une boule dans la gorge, j'en serais heureuse.

Naruto lui sourit chaudement.

- Merci. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu abandonne ton poste aussi facilement...

- Mon poste... répétât-elle lentement avant de comprendre. Espèce d'abrutit !

Le blond rigola en tentant de se protéger d'un coup sur le crâne. La Hokage grogna en se dirigeant vers la porte. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Naruto était de retour et il fallait qu'elle fasse passer la nouvelle. Sasuke tourna la tête vers son ami.

- Menteur...

- Et fier de l'être ! Mais je pourrais peut être changé d'avis si je survis, rien que pour faire dégager ces vieux croutons.

- Ne dis pas « si je survis » crétin.

- Je dis ce que je veux enfoiré, se justifia le blond.

- hey, maintenant que tu peux marcher Dobe, viens donc m'aider à ramasser ce truc.

Naruto avisa le plateau du chariot qui trainait par terre. Il soupira et s'aida de la barre qui tenait sa perfusion pour se relever. Le contact du carrelage froid lui tira une grimace, ses jambes s'étaient quasiment atrophiées à rester allongé tout ce temps et il avait des fourmis des hanches jusque dans ses pieds. Il grogna en se rasseyant pour se masser.

- Attends deux secondes, ça pique.

Sasuke soupira et s'installa plus confortablement en maudissant le coussin qui lui calait le dos et qui n'arrêtait pas de glisser. Finalement, le blond se releva et avança progressivement vers le plateau. Il s'accroupit lentement en tenant fermement la barre de métal pour ne pas se casser la figure et le ramassa. Comme par hasard, le chariot se tenait juste à côté de Sasuke. Naruto fronça les sourcils alors que le brun était en train de remettre les vis en place. Lesdites vises qui avaient servies pour faire un poids dans les Kunaïs en papiers, parce que sinon ils n'auraient pas pus bien les lancer. Le réceptacle s'avança avec prudence de peur que le brun ne lui ait tendu un piège pour le frapper.

- C'est bon, ça devrait tenir.

- ok.

Rassuré de voir que l'Uchiwa s'en fichait totalement de lui, Naruto reposa le plateau à sa place initiale pendant que le brun resserrait un peu les écrous.

- Aïe... murmura Sasuke en portant son index à sa bouche.

Le blond attrapa la petite boite de soin qui avait été reposée sur le chariot et se rapprocha du brun avec un soupir. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de réagir, le brun l'avait attrapé et le plaquait contre lui avec un bras pendant qu'il lui écrasait la tête avec son poing. Paniqué de se retrouver une nouvelle fois contre le torse de son ami, Naruto tenta de se débattre avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête.

- Aïe ! Mais lâche-moi Teme !

- Hors de question, dit-il simplement. Tu veux bien arrêter de bouger ?

- Ma perfusion !

Ladite perfusion allait tomber au moment où le blond la rattrapa. Ne voulant pas voir l'aiguille lui sortir du bras dans une gerbe de sang si jamais la barre tombait, Naruto décida de se calmer. Il se dégagea difficilement du bras musclé qui le tenait et s'assis en tailleur sur Sasuke qui retint un sifflement de douleur.

- Mes côtes ! Abrutit !

- Oups...

Le blond se décala vers l'arrière sans se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était assis. L'Uchiwa le fusilla du regard.

- Dégage de là !

- Faut savoir, je pars où je reste ?

- Tu reste, mais pas LA !

Comme par une soudaine prise de conscience, le réceptacle rougit fortement face à la situation alors que Sasuke lui lançait un regard désapprobateur. Naruto commença à se relever en vitesse mais trop vite vu son état. Il tomba en avant alors que le brun faisait un mouvement pour le rattraper. En une seconde à peine, le blond se retrouva à plaquer les bras de Sasuke sur les côtés de l'oreiller, il ferma les yeux en voyant le front de l'Uchiwa se rapprocher comme pour éviter la collision. Sasuke fut on ne peut plus surpris de voir que ce n'était pas leur têtes qui s'étaient cognées.

Lorsque Naruto rouvrit les yeux, il était en train d'embrasser involontairement le brun. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Ils étaient comme pétrifiés de la situation. Le blond recula au bout d'un moment en se rendant compte qu'il écrasait Sasuke, qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Au lieu de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre par dégout, ils restèrent à se fixer longtemps les yeux dans les yeux, incrédules.

P.O.V Sasuke :

Oh bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive toujours à moi, ça ?! C'est au moins la deuxième fois qu'il m'embrasse par accident... Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à hurler à ce crétin de se barrer de mon lit ? ... Sa tête est sûrement aussi ahurie que la mienne.

C'est étrange...

Ça n'a pas fait comme la dernière fois... la dernière fois c'était dégoutant... Non mais qu'est-ce que je viens de penser ?! Faut admettre que même par accident, il embrasse bien ce con... Non, mais ça ne va pas là Sasuke ! Vas-y, trouve-le attirant pendant que tu y es !

...

Ok, j'ai rien dit. Il n'est pas attirant, il est mignon, surtout vu comment il rougit là... Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pense pour rougir autant ? Et si... ? Nan, il ne peut pas me faire ça ! Recule !

C'est moi qui avance où je rêve …? Non, je ne rêve pas. Bordel, il m'arrive quoi là ? Et mon cœur qui va faire un arrêt cardiaque tellement il bat vite... C'est Naruto qui me fait cet effet là ?! Voilà que je le trouve très attirant maintenant ! Rah mais efface-moi cette tête Dobe ! De toute façon, c'est de ta faute !

N'empêche... je me sens bien... La dernière fois c'était quand on avait faillit crever dans ce cratère et que je le protégeais... Oh ! Mais... ! Mais... ? Il se rapproche... ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je lève mon bras vers lui et glisse ma main dans son cou. Ouais... C'était bien ça...

P.O.V Naruto :

Il vient de se passer quoi là ?

…

Oh le con ! Je viens encore de l'embrasser par accident ! A croire que c'était fait exprès… Oh bon sang ! Il va m'éclater la tronche à coup sûr ! Ah non… Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de ses yeux. Il a une expression que je n'avais jamais vu avant… On dirait un mélange d'incompréhension et d'attirement… Heu ? « Attirement » ? Je sens que je suis en train de rougir. Mais pourquoi ça m'arrive toujours à moi ?! Bon ok c'est mon meilleur pote, mais quand même !

Oh ! Non mais c'est quoi cette position encore ? Je suis en train de plaquer les bras de Sasuke sans m'en rendre compte ! Bon aller, on le libère… Ouah ! Il ne m'a pas frappé ! Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il à de nouveau les bras libres… Hey mais… ! Il s'avance ! Oh bon sang, et je n'arrive même plus à bouger d'un millimètre. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Teme !

Je vois ses lèvres qui s'avancent. Oh merde ! J'ai une vision de son odeur, son goût, ses lèvres qui sont toutes douces… C'est bizarre pour quelqu'un d'aussi enfermé que lui… STOP ! Non mais à quoi je pense ?! Et son visage qui se rapproche… Je sens qu'il enfouit sa main derrière ma tête, dans mes cheveux.

…

Sasuke et moi ? En y réfléchissant un peu… ça me fait… enfin je me sens… Arrête de réfléchir Naruto ! Tu viens enfin de trouver ce pourquoi tu lui courais tout le temps après, et maintenant il est là… Je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de passer mon bras dans son dos.

P.O.V. Normale :

Un deuxième baiser. C'était ce qu'il leur fallait pour comprendre. Pour tout comprendre. Les yeux fermés, collés l'un contre l'autre, ils s'embrassaient maintenant volontairement. Au début, ce fut un baiser hésitant et assez bref, et puis ils se regardèrent une seconde fois dans les yeux et comprirent que ce n'était pas suffisant. Leurs lèvres se ressoudèrent une nouvelle fois avec passion. Ils savaient quoi faire sans parler. Ils ouvrirent la bouche à la recherche de l'autre. Leur langue se recherchant, s'esquivant et s'emmêlant dans un ballet passionné.

C'était bien eux qui s'étaient cherché pendant de si longues années, qui s'attiraient et se repoussaient involontairement. Mais maintenant, ils étaient enfin ensembles. Ils ne purent garder cette étreinte pendant longtemps et leurs lèvres se séparèrent pour les laisser respirer. Toujours les yeux fermé et un peu essoufflé, Naruto se blottit dans le creux de l'épaule de Sasuke. Le brun passait son bras autour des épaules du réceptacle et posa son front contre le sien. Ils se regardèrent pendant un instant et le blond commença à rigoler doucement sous le regard interrogateur de son ami.

- Quoi ?

- On est vraiment… des idiots finis ! Riait-il.

Sasuke sourit. Ouais, ça, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Tu sais le point positif Teme ?

A force de s'appeler ainsi, « Teme » et « Dobe » étaient devenus des adjectifs positifs sans aucune haine, comparée aux premiers jours.

- Hn ?

- Maintenant, on va pouvoir se comprendre ! Fit-il dans un grand sourire innocent.

- D'accord… Murmura le brun. Mais interdiction de mentir.

- Ne pas dire, c'est pas mentir.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, crétin. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit jeu ?

Naruto se crispa et ferma les yeux.

- Pas maintenant Sasuke… Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui m'arrive.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'en sais rien ! C'est… Enfin… Je ne sais pas…

Le brun leva les yeux au plafond, jouant avec sa main libre à faire tourner une mèche du réceptacle. Un petit silence s'installa dans la chambre d'hôpital. Sasuke inspira un grand coup.

- Tu veux savoir ? demanda-il calmement.

Naruto leva les yeux vers lui sans comprendre si c'était de lui qu'il parlait ou non. Le brun le fixa un instant avant de retourner vers sa contemplation du plafond.

- Ce pourquoi je suis venu seul à ton secours, cette nuit-là ?

Intéressé, le blond se tourna vers son ami et le fixa quelques instants. Il 'arrivait pas à croire qu'un baiser venait de déverrouiller le mutisme de l'Uchiwa. Il hocha lentement la tête, un peu surpris de l'entrain de Sasuke.

- Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus là et que Sakura était à l'hôpital, je me suis douté d'un truc. C'était vraiment du déjà vu… soupira-t-il. Et puis les croutons ont décidés qu'on ne devait pas aller à ton secours. Je crois que j'avais encore plus envie de les trucider. Sakura n'était pas en état de venir avec moi, et les autres n'étaient pas aussi doués que moi pour passer inaperçu, donc je suis partit seul. Les Anbus que j'ai croisés, m'ont demandé d'aller te sauver et m'ont laissés partir. Tout Konoha tient à toi on dirait… Tu étais… la dernière personne qui me restait. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir comme ça ! Même par le passé, c'était une excuse pour moi de dire « il n'y a que moi qui ais le droit de te tuer ».

Naruto sourit, il s'en doutait bien.

- J'ai mis du temps avant d'arriver à la plaine, reprit-il pour changer de sujet. Mais là-bas, j'y ais vu un de tes clones en train de se décomposer, et j'ai cru que c'était toi… Il a disparu après m'avoir demandé de t'aider.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas… Je ne devais pas être en état de recevoir l'information… Murmura le blond pour lui-même.

- Hn… Je t'ai cherché un peu avant de t'entendre hurler…

Naruto frissonna en se remémorant la scène. Il imagina très bien ce que devait être la réaction de Sasuke et s'en excusa intérieurement.

- Je me suis précipité vers toi alors que la brume était en train de t'infiltrer. Je n'ais pas vraiment réfléchis et ais activé Suzanoo pour te sortir de là. Par chance, ça a marché.

- Je me souviens vaguement… de t'avoir entendu hurler de rage.

- Ouais… ça m'a bien foutu en rogne… la suite, tu la connais.

- J'ai eut peur… Pour toi. Quand je me suis réveillé, je n'ai vu que tes blessures. Je ne voulais pas que tu meures pour moi… C'était carrément suicidaire Sasuke !

- Parle pour toi…

- Tu… Je tiens beaucoup à toi tu sais ? C'est pour ça que…

- Que tu as voulu tout stopper en te livrant à cette chose ? Le coupa-t-il sèchement. Et si elle n'avait attendu que ça pour prendre possession de toi ? Tu serais mort, et elle serait plus puissante ! Du coup, rien n'aurait pus l'arrêter… ça serait encore pire que maintenant !

- Tu crois ?

Sasuke tourna la tête vers le blond. Il semblait triste et coupable.

- Naruto ?

- C'est parce que je suis né, que tout ça se produit maintenant.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne l'ai dit à personne, ça serait trop dangereux… Lorsque je suis né, Madara à capturé ma mère pour libérer Kurama et l'utiliser pour détruire Konoha.

Le brun fut surpris. C'était la première fois que Naruto parlait de son passé, personne n'était au courant, pas même Sakura. Et pourtant, le blond avait très confiance en elle. Sasuke décida d'écouter très attentivement ce que le blond avait à dire de si important.

- Le sceau qui retient un Biju devient instable lorsqu'une femme attend un enfant… Reprit-il. Mon père, m'a sauvé la vie et est ensuite partit sauver ma mère, Kushina Uzumaki. Mais il est arrivé trop tard pour éviter que Kurama soit libéré. Par chance, ma mère à survécus lorsque le sceau fut brisé. Mon père à alors utilisé une technique que téléportations grâce à ses Kunaïs, et a ramené ma mère auprès de moi. Il est ensuite partit pour combattre Madara et a libéré Kurama de l'emprise du Sharingan, mais il était furieux et voulait se venger, alors il a continué à attaquer. Le troisième Hokage, Minato Namikase… mon père… à alors fait en sorte d'éloigner le « démon » de la ville.

Sasuke sursauta et dévisagea Naruto.

- Ton père ?! Le troisième Hokage était ton père ?

- J'étais le premier surpris ! fit-il avec un grand sourire. Mais… Il a dut sceller Kyubi en moi, il n'avait pas d'autre choix et j'étais la seule personne de tout le village à pouvoir le recueillir. Ma mère était trop faible pour ça… Il a donc scellé une grande partie de Kurama en lui avec un sceau interdit et à voulu commencer à me donner l'autre moitié… Mais… Kyubi ne voulait pas et à tenter de me tuer. Mes parents se sont interposés pour me sauver… Ils sont morts en le scellant en moi.

- Je suis désolé…

- Non, ça va.

- Mais, quel est le rapport avec la brume ?

- Tu n'as pas deviné ? Je connais son nom, elle me l'a dit… C'est come ça que mes soupons se sont confirmés. Tu veux le savoir ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. Le blond se rapprocha alors de son oreille comme pour lui dire un secret et lui chuchota le nom. Le brun mit quelques secondes à assimiler l'information et fixa Naruto d'un air incrédule.

- Ku…rama ? Murmura-t-il sous le choc.

- C'est sa seconde partie, que mon père avait emporté avec lui dans sa mort…

- Tu veux rire ?!

Le réceptacle secoua tristement la tête.

- La seule chose que je puisse faire, c'est l'absorber encore une fois. Pour faire en sorte que Kurama reprenne sa vraie forme.

- ça te tuerait !

- Probablement… Mais je n'ais pas d'autres choix… Si les autres l'apprennent, qui sait ce qu'ils voudront essayer avec moi ? Je ne veux pas être un sujet d'expérience…

- Qu'ils essaient, juste pour rire !

- Sa…suke ?

- Quand on sera rétablis, on règlera ce problème. Kurama ne devrait pas tarder à se sentir mieux. Ce n'est qu'une partie de lui, non ? En attendant, je t'interdis d'aller voir les conseillés !

- Je ne comptais pas y aller… Murmura-t-il en se blottissant encore un peu contre le brun.

Sasuke sourit en recollant son front contre le sien.

- Hey, Dobe…

- Hum… ?

- Y'a le chakra de Sakura qui se pointe dans le couloir.

Naruto sursauta en commença à vouloir descendre du lit. Le brun lui agrippa le bras pour le retenir.

- Attends…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écria-t-il. Si elle nous voit comme ça, on… !

Mais le réceptacle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car la rosée venait d'entrer en trombe en criant :

- Faites moins de bruit vous deux ! Y'en a qui se reposent à cô…té ? Qu'est-ce que vous… ?

Naruto, à moitié assis sur Sasuke, avait viré au rouge en voyant son amie débarquer. Le brun, lui, regardait l'arrivante d'un air contrarié comme si il avait été interrompu.

- Ah ! Sa…Sakura-chan ! Bredouilla le blond.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur Sasuke ?! S'exclama-t-elle en refermant la porte.

- C'n'est pas ce que tu penses ! Il m'a tendu un piège ! Se défendit le réceptacle.

Le concerné brun soupira en retenant toujours le réceptacle de partir. N'ayant pas envie de faire de longues explications quand à cette position étrange, il appela son ami d'un ton blasé pour qu'il tourne la tête vers lui.

- Hey, Naruto.

- Heu ?

L'Uchiwa tira sur le bras qu'il tenait fermement pour ramener le blond vers lui et l'embrassa sans lui demander quoi que ce soit. Surpris, le concerné commença à maudire Sasuke de l'initiative. L'embrasser devant Sakura, non mais j'vous jure ! La rosée avait plaquée une main contre sa bouche pour retenir un cri de surprise. Naruto se recula et dévisagea le brun d'un air sévère avant de se retourner vers leur coéquipière, un peu craintif de sa réaction. Mais à leur grande surprise, elle éclata de rire.

- Sakura-chan…?

Surpris de voir que la rosée avait totalement changé de réaction par rapport à la dernière fois, les deux amis restèrent à la regarder sans bouger pendant un long moment. Naruto s'écria enfin :

- Mais ne ris pas ! Il vient de me forcer !

- Comme si tu étais contre… s'enquit le brun.

- Hein ?!

Le blond décida de bouder quand à cette remarque en croisant les bras pendant que l'Uchiwa affichait un demi-sourire satisfait. Sakura calma enfin son fou rire et leur lança avec un grand sourire :

- Eh bien, c'est pas trop tôt !

Les deux amis se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de réagir.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent-ils.

- Non mais j'vous jure… Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous en doutiez pas ! Ça ce voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

- Ah… ça ce voyait ? Zut ! fit Naruto d'un ton contrarié.

- Tu caches mal tes sentiments Dobe.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça… soupira-t-il.

Surprise par les réponses que venaient de lui donner ses deux équipés, Sakura reprit la parole :

- Dites… ça fait combiens de temps que vous êtes ensembles ?

- Heu… Pourquoi ?

- On dirait que ça fait plus longtemps, répondit l'infirmière.

- Vingt minutes, fit Sasuke d'un ton indifférent.

- T'as compté les minutes ? Demanda Naruto, surpris.

- Y'a l'horloge sur le mur d'en face…

Cette réponse valut un autre rire de la rosée qui se dirigea vers la porte.

- Hey, t'étais pas venue prendre des nouvelles ?

- Non, vous faisiez juste trop de bruits. A tout à l'heure ! fit-elle en refermant la porte.

Ils entendirent Sakura rire dans le couloir en partant. Sasuke sourit avant de soupirer.

- Je t'avais dis de ne pas t'exciter…

- Hein… ? Non, tu ne m'as rien dit ! Lança-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

- J'allais le faire, mais tu ne m'as pas écouté.

- Mff… Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'elle va le dire à tout le monde ?

- Ils devaient déjà s'en douter de toute façon, mais si tu pouvais éviter de m'écraser…

- Désolé…

Naruto décida de se réinstaller aux côtés de Sasuke et commença à jouer avec une mèche noire. Le brun lui lança un regard entendu en désignant quelque chose sur le plateau d'un mouvement de tête.

- On en était où ?

- Je me blottissais pour m'endormir…

- Tss…Siffla l'Uchiwa d'un air contrarié.

- Mais je peux rester éveillé encore un peu, murmura le blond en plongeant son regard bleu dans le sien.

- Dobe… Tu es d'accord ?

- Ouais.

- Je ne peux pas bouger…

- Chouette !

- Pff… Va chercher le paquet de cartes et…

- Interdiction de tricher, je sais ! Ronchonna Naruto en tendant le bras vers le plateau du chariot. Chiche de faire un poker déshabilleur !

- Je te dis que je ne peux pas bouger.

- ça n'empêche rien.

- Kakashi-Sensei, sortez de ce corps… soupira-t-il. Fais gaffes, je me vengerais.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ais lu les Icha-icha que je sache.

Le brun le fixa quelques instants avec un air dépité.

- Retire tes Sharingans d'abord, tu me fais peur.

Sasuke lui envoya un petit sourire en se redressant, Naruto s'installa en face de lui, en tailleur.

- Va pour un Rami, conclu le brun en mélangeant le paquet.


	13. Chapitre 12 : interruption inatendue

Bonjour la compagnie !

Me revoilà avec un chapitre encore plus long ! Je vais enfin y arriver ! Bon alors ce coup-là… Vous allez aimés ! Et je ne suis pas sadique ! (ah bon t'es sûre ?)

Oui, bon d'accord… Je pars en vacances jusqu'au week-end prochain (quoi encore ?!). Et oui… Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je compte revenir avec un bon chapitre !

Sûr ce, je vous laisse !

Et bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 12 : Interruption inattendue

POV Naruto :

Je le sais.

Dans ce monde, il y a… tellement de choses tristes.

Des promesses qui ne sont pas tenues,

Des trahisons,

Des blessures profondes,

Des guerres sans merci…

Mais tu sais… J'aime ce monde !

Cette chaleur, ce vent, ces odeurs, ces habitants…

Et puis, tu le sais très bien,

Même si tu es triste, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi.

Un ami, un frère…

Moi en tout cas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Plus jamais…

Tu ne seras plus jamais seul !

N'est-ce pas ?

Sasuke…

Hôpital de Konoha :

Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis que Naruto et Sasuke étaient ensembles. Même s'il allait mieux et n'avait plus de perfusion, le blond faisait semblant d'être trop faible pour pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas se faire tripoter son sceau par les vieux croutons, et puis c'était trop dangereux de toute façon. Le brun allait déjà beaucoup mieux et pouvait marcher à présent. En fait, Naruto attendait patiemment que Sasuke soit en pleine forme avant d'aller affronter le conseil, il allait avoir besoin de soutient dans cette affaire.

Sakura n'avait pas dit à tout le monde ce qu'elle avait vu, tout simplement parce qu'elle préférait les laisser tranquille. Après tout, c'était à eux d'annoncer ça. Elle espérait juste qu'Hinata ne tombe pas en syncope et que Neji ne les attaque ensuite en hurlant un truc de genre : « T'as fais du mal à ma cousine adorée ! Tu vas payer ! ». Mais ça serait suicidaire, surtout en voyant que Sasuke était… Très, très, très protecteur. Pire que le Hyûga quand il s'agissait de sa cousine. Il ne lui suffit que d'un regard pour faire fuir tous ceux qui s'approchent de trop près. Dont une infirmière qui n'est plus jamais entrée dans leur chambre.

Le soir, Naruto était toujours assis près de la fenêtre, il scrutait l'horizon d'un air songeur. Le blond examinait les étoiles avec beaucoup d'attention. Ça lui faisait étrange de les regarder, comme s'il les voyait et les découvrait pour la première fois. Et pourtant, il connaissait les astres par cœurs, à force de les avoir regardées les soirs de missions. Sasuke se réveilla en pleine nuit et fut étonné de le voir ainsi. Sans dire un mot et à pas de loup, il se leva et s'assis près de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le blond sursauta en entendant la voix de son ami et détourna les yeux du ciel.

- Sasuke ! Tu pourrais être moins discret ?

Le brun soupira en attendant une réponse. Naruto esquissa un demi-sourire.

- Je regardais les étoiles. Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

- Hn… ?

En langage décodé, l'Uchiwa incitait Naruto à développer sa réponse. On pourrait le traduire comme étant un : « Pourquoi ? Continue, ça m'intéresse ». Le blond se retourna vers la fenêtre et se résigna à mentir étant donné que le brun en savait plus que les autres.

- Je me sens bizarre… Je sais que le reste de la brume est là-bas, très proche, mais elle ne vient pas… J'ai la mauvaise impression qu'elle m'attend. Et puis, je ne sais pas comment va Kurama. On venait juste de devenir amis, et là une autre partie de lui remplie de haine arrive en force… Je ne veux pas qu'il redevienne mauvais.

Le brun fixa la chevelure blonde de son ami quelques instants avant de sourire.

- Il ne changera pas tant que ça.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke en écarquillant les yeux.

- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ?

- Tu oublies qui tu as devant toi, Dobe. Je suis bien parti alors qu'on s'entendait bien… Et comme tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner… fit-il en s'allongeant.

- Je peux le faire revenir… ? Murmura le blond pour lui-même en baissant les yeux.

- Je suis bien revenu, moi.

- Sasuke tu es un génie ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le brun fut surpris de se retrouver enlacé par le réceptacle, qui le serrait comme une peluche. L'Uchiwa esquissa une grimace de douleur, car ses côtes n'étaient pas encore assez remises.

- Je n'ai rien dit d'extraordinaire, siffla-t-il pour faire comprendre à son agresseur qu'il avait mal.

- Mais si ! Fit Naruto en se redressant pour permettre à son ami de respirer. J'ai eu une idée grâce à toi.

- Hn ? S'inquiéta le brun.

- Ton sharingan, tu pouvais entrer dans mon subconscient avec. Tu peux essayer d'y aller ?

- Tu veux que j'entre voir si Kurama va bien alors que même toi, tu ne peux pas le faire ? C'est dangereux, suicidaire, énuméra-t-il.

- C'est mon idée…

- C'est bien ce que je dis.

Naruto se releva en position assise et fit une tête de chien battu à l'Uchiwa. Le concerné soupira en se relevant, il détestait quand le blond usait de son charme parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment résister.

- Et si ça échoue et que je ne reviens pas ?

- Tu reviendras parce que je reviens à chaque fois. Je vais essayer d'entrer en même temps que toi, ça aidera peut être.

- Hn… Concentre-toi alors.

Le réceptacle ferma les yeux et ce concentra sur Kurama. Il pouvait normalement entrer sans s'en rendre compte, mais maintenant il lui fallait beaucoup de concentration. Quelques secondes plus tard, un trouble s'installa en lui, signe que Sasuke était là. Mais alors qu'ils voulaient entrer, les deux équipiers furent brutalement repoussés vers le monde réel. Naruto ouvrit soudainement les yeux, il était à bout de souffle. Le brun était à peu près dans le même état.

- ça à raté ? Questionna le blond.

- Et pas qu'un peu.

- Bon sang, ça ne m'avait jamais fait ça ! Tu as compris quelque chose ?

- Non, mais j'ai aperçus Kurama pendant quelques secondes.

Le réceptacle fixa son ami avec une lueur dans les yeux.

- Alors ?! S'impatientait-il.

- Je dirais qu'il a grandit. Beaucoup… Je n'ai pas eut le temps d'en voir plus, mais je n'ai pas remarqué la brume. En tout cas, il n'y a pas le moindre signe de sceaux.

Le blond soupira. Au moins, il en savait un peu plus.

- Merci… murmura-t-il.

- Hn ?

- D'avoir accepté de faire ça.

Sasuke remarqua de la tristesse profonde chez Naruto et soupira avant de lui frapper amicalement la tête. Le blond fixa son ami en se massant le cuir chevelu, incrédule.

- Tu es vraiment un idiot. Croire que je te laisserais dans cet état… Tss… Je te rappelle qu'on sort demain. Alors t'as intérêt à dormir.

Le réceptacle regarda son ami retourner se coucher avec un sourire. Il ricana en frottant son index sous son nez, il savait bien que l'Uchiwa avait trop de fierté pour admettre qu'il était inquiet pour lui. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers son ami et agrippa un coin de couverture.

- Dis ? Je peux ? J'ai trop froid avec qu'un seul drap.

Sasuke se retourna vers lui avec un petit soupir avant de soulever la couverture pour lui signaler que oui, il pouvait dormir avec lui. Visiblement très content, le blond s'installa contre le torse du brun avec un grand sourire satisfait. Il avait toujours aimé l'odeur de l'Uchiwa et maintenant il était avec lui. Sasuke croisa son regard et s'installa plus confortablement. Il espéra que Naruto ne bougerait pas trop pendant son sommeil car sinon ils tomberaient du lit, car ce n'était qu'un lit une place. Mais le lendemain matin, le brun fut surpris de voir que le réceptacle s'était agrippé à lui comme à un doudou et lui bavait sur l'épaule.

Salle du conseil, trois heures plus tard :

Tsunade, Naruto et Sasuke se tenaient en face des conseillés. La salle était fortement éclairée et d'immenses rouleaux contenants de différents sceaux étaient entreposés sur le côté de la salle. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une table en métal entourée de bougie. Le réceptacle déglutit en l'apercevant, il ne voulait en aucun cas être allongé là-dessus.

Les deux « amis » venaient tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital et le blond s'en voulait de s'être endormi en bavant sur l'épaule de son camarade. Mais le brun avait juste soupiré en disant qu'il n'aimait pas être utilisé comme oreiller. En parlant de l'Uchiwa, les vieux le foudroyaient du regard car il était prévu que seul la Hokage et le réceptacle ne viennent.

- Que faites-vous ici ? Gronda l'un des conseillé.

Le brun le regarda avec un demi-sourire amusé et répondit d'un ton tout à fait détaché qui avait l'habitude d'énerver les gens.

- On ne vous a pas dit que je pouvais contrôler Kurama avec mon Sharingan ? Au cas où il sortirait en colère, vous voyez ?

En vérité, il était là pour protéger le blond.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit que l'on fera sortir cette… Kurama ? Se rattrapa-t-il en voyant que Naruto lui lançait des éclairs.

- Je suppose que vous voulez vous servir de Naruto comme d'un nouveau réceptacle, et comme on ne peut pas sceller deux être vivant dans un corps…

Le blond lui lança un regard entendu, ils s'étaient promis de ne pas parler de la situation actuelle du sceau et de Kurama.

- Quitte à faire un choix, repris le réceptacle, je préfère sceller la brume.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Questionna Tsunade.

- Je suis un Uzumaki Ba-chan ! Je survivrais comme l'a fait ma mère il y a dix-sept ans. Mais je suis ici pour que l'on examine le sceau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec une moue pas convaincue.

- Oui, tant que nous ne savons pas comment le contrer, nous ne feront rien. En attendant, il nous faut impérativement savoir ce comment la brume a modifiée le sceau. En premiers examens, on pouvait penser qu'il était fait pour laisser quelque chose sortir, mais nous devons en être sûrs.

- Et si mon sceau peut être remit dans son état normal ? Que m'arrivera-t-il ?

- Il y a de fortes chances pour que vous ne surviviez pas.

Sasuke serra les poings et dévisagea l'assemblée. Tsunade semblait de plus en plus inquiète mais Naruto savait déjà tout ça.

- Pour l'instant il ne s'agit que d'examens, il n'y a pas de raisons de s'inquiéter.

Le blond leur lança un sourire crispé. Il était rassuré de voir la Hokage et l'Uchiwa à ses côtés, mais il ne voulait pas aller s'allonger sur la table métallique. A vrai dire, il n'en ressentait pas le besoin. Un des conseillés fit quelques pas en avant.

- Naruto, si vous voulez bien…

Le concerné respira un grand coup et commença à avancer vers eux. Tsunade était censé examiner le sceau avec eux, ce qui avait pour but de le rassurer. Mais étant donné ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Sasuke, il redoutait que quelqu'un soit blessé. La Hokage s'avança à ses talons. Brutalement, le réceptacle s'arrêta à quelques pas seulement de la table et commença à trembler. Inquiet, l'Uchiwa l'appela.

-Naruto ?

De dos, personne ne voyait que l'expression du blond était devenue totalement terrorisée. Des flashs lui déferlaient dans la tête. Suna, Gaara se décomposant, l'endroit recouvert de sang, tous ses amis morts pendant au plafond. Ces images étaient entrecoupées par le visage haineux de Kurama qui apparaissait toutes les cinq secondes. Tremblant, Naruto tenta de reculer mais il buta contre quelque chose et tomba en arrière. En atterrissant, il reconnu le sol spongieux de son cauchemar et se releva avec hâte. Les bruits du liquide sanguinolent lui harcelaient les tympans.

Totalement apeuré, il regarda partout autour de lui. Il y était de retour, dans ce monde sanglant. Cette fois-ci, tout était clair, il y voyait parfaitement. Se rappelant ce pourquoi il était tombé, le réceptacle se retourna lentement, craignant de ce qu'il allait voir. Ce fut Sasuke qu'il vit. Le brun allongé sur le sol ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Une blessure profonde lui barrait le torse et son visage gardait une expression stupéfaite. Ses yeux encore ouverts semblaient fixer Naruto, lui demandant un cruel : « pourquoi ? ». Se laissant tomber à genoux, le blond se plaqua es mains sur le crâne. Un lancement terrible lui faisait atrocement mal. Il hurla de douleur et de rage en comprenant que la brume jouait avec lui.

Dans le vrai monde, Naruto avait cessé de trembler. Il baissait la tête et semblait rire. Stupéfaits, tous se demandaient ce qu'il lui arrivait. Tsunade fit quelques pas vers lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Tout va bien Naruto ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Ne me touche pas Hokage !

D'un vif mouvement, il avait repoussé la blonde qui manqua de tomber à la renverse quelques mètres plus loin. Une voix grave qui n'était pas celle du blond avait parlé. Il ricana sombrement avant de se retourner vers les conseillés avec un grand sourire malfaisant. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges comme le sang, fendus par une pupille noire, et ses joues étaient marquées de trois lignes épaisses. Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Kurama.

- Où est Naruto ?! Rugit-il.

- Caché, c'est un secret. Ricana-t-il en mettant son index devant ses lèvres.

- Kurama ? Balbutia la Hokage. Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Après tout, je dois récupérer ma dernière partie, que le Troisième m'a gentiment retirée…

Sasuke resta interdit, il venait d'avouer ce que Naruto et lui tentaient de dissimuler ! Les conseillés semblaient trop surpris de l'interruption pour avoir compris, pendant que Tsunade fronçait les sourcils en essayant de comprendre ses mots. Sur ces paroles, le biju avança lentement vers la sortie. Il se stoppa un instant et se retourna vers les vieux complètements tétanisés.

- J'oubliais… Vous avez essayés de nous tuer, le gamin et moi. Et ça, vous aller le regretter ! Gronda-t-il en s'élançant vers les conseillés.

En à peine deux secondes, il avait déchiqueté sauvagement les corps de ses ennemis. Ni Sasuke, ni Tsunade n'eurent le temps de l'arrêter. C'est couvert de sang, que Kurama partit dans un long rire machiavélique et satisfait.

P.O.V. Naruto :

Bon sang ! Me faire revenir ici et me montrer Sasuke dans cet état… Saleté ! Tu vas me le payer très cher ! Je sais où tu es, je me souviens bien du puits de lumière où tu te terrais. J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, tu vas voir quel bois un Uzumaki se chauffe ! Je vois la lumière au loin. J'essaye d'oublier le sang qui couvre le sol et court comme un fou vers elle. J'aperçois sa forme au loin, ce n'était pas trop tôt !

- KURAMA ! Hurlais-je.

A ma grande surprise, la silhouette semble se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Je continue ma course folle et arrive à son niveau à moitié essoufflé.

Mais qu'est-ce que... ?

Au milieu de la place ronde se trouve un enfant complètement tétanisé, tremblant de tous ses membres. Il doit avoir dans les cinq ou six ans à tout casser. Je m'approche un peu pour mieux le voir.

Oh bon sang ! Mais... C'est moi ! C'est moi enfant !

Il semble se calmer un peu et lève des yeux craintif vers moi, ils sont rouge comme le sang. Il m'examine un peu, le liquide rouge dont mes jambes sont quasiment recouverte à cause de ma course semble le terrifier encore plus. Il me lance en sanglotant :

- Toi aussi... tu veux me faire du mal ?

Je sursaute en repensant à ma colère qui s'était brutalement calmée en le voyant.

- Je... Non... Enfin, qui es-tu ? Balbutiais-je sous le choc. Tu as un nom ?

- Kurama... murmure-t-il. Je... Je me suis perdu...

- Perdu ?

Il est perdu... ? Je me souviens qu'une partie de la brume n'était pas entrée en moi. Ça serait donc cette partie-là de l'âme de Kurama ?

- J'ai peur... Je veux revoir mon père ! Et... mes frères et sœurs... ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

Voici donc ce qu'étais mon ami renard dans ses premières années... Bon sang ! Mais que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il change à ce point ?! Je serre les poings.

- Qui t'as fait du mal ?

Il lève la tête vers moi et essuie une larme d'un geste très lent, toujours en tremblant.

- Les Humains... fit-il faiblement. Papa disait qu'ils avaient peur de nous... Mais, on essayait d'être gentil et... et... Ils nous ont toujours rejetés ! Toujours... Ils disaient qu'on était des démons...

« Démons »... C'est vrai que je n'avais pas entendu d'autres thermes pour parler d'eux jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le vrai Kurama et Hachibi. Il est sûr que celui que j'ai en face de moi n'est pas dangereux, mais alors pas du tout. Je prends une profonde inspiration.

- Vous n'êtes pas des démons.

Il me regarde, incrédule. Surpris qu'un humain lui dise ça.

- Certes, vous avez pour certains faits des choses irréparables, mais vous avez tous changés. Toi Kurama, tu es devenu mon ami. Vous êtes tous devenus mes amis !

- Amis ?! s'écrie-t-il.

- Ouais. Sais-tu ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je... Je me souviens qu'on était en train de rentrer à la maison, mais quelque chose m'a séparé... J'étais très en colère de ne pas pouvoir rentrer et j'ai voulu utiliser la force, mais le soleil... Sous ma forme actuelle, je ne supporte pas le soleil. Ça me fais étrange d'ailleurs, il y a comme quelque chose qui fait exprès de me rendre vulnérable, mais je ne sais pas quoi... Je suis donc allé me cacher. Dis... Tu peux m'aider ?

Kurama... Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ce qu'il se passait ?

- T'aider... Je ne sais pas. Une grande partie de toi est rentrée, et elle m'empêche d'agir. En vérité, tu es scellé en moi. Mais une autre partie de toi ne l'étais pas, ça doit être pour ça que tu cherche à rentrer chez toi, ou plutôt dans ton vrai corps. Ecoutes, je sais où tu es. Je pourrais venir te chercher mais je ne peux pas bouger car une méchante partie de toi doit être en train de m'utiliser. Elle veut peut-être venir te récupérer elle aussi. Mais...

- Mais ? Dis, si je peux rentrer... Pourquoi est-ce que t'es triste ?

Je sursaute à moitié en l'entendant. Je me rends compte de mon expression et me passe une main sur le visage pour me calmer.

- Je risque de mourir...

- Non ! s'écrie-t-il. Tu ne mourras pas ! Je le sais ! Écoute...

Pendant qu'il parle, mon cerveau semble petit à petit reprendre conscience de la situation. Si ce qu'il me dit est vrai, alors je ne risque absolument rien ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire... !

P.O. :

Kurama... ! Quelle puissance ! Il n'a même pas sortie une seule queue de chakra, et il est déjà aussi puissant que s'il en avait six ! S'il tente de s'en prendre à nous, on ne fera pas long feu… Même avec mon Sharingan ça risquerait d'être serré !

C'est étrange, il vient de déchiqueter les conseillés parce qu'ils voulaient faire du mal à Naruto et à lui... Je le reconnais un peu, mais il est de plus en plus sadique et méchant. C'est donc la vraie personnalité du Démon ? Fais chier !

- Aaahhh... ! Qu'est-ce que ça fais du bien ! Soupira-t-il avec un large sourire.

Tsunade était complètement pris de court par la situation et semblait être sur ses gardes. Je fixais l'imposteur d'un air sombre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire de Naruto ? Grondais-je.

- Hum ? Oh, rien de spécial, comme je l'ai dis, je vais reprendre ma dernière partie que tu m'as empêché d'avoir, Uchiwa. Quand au Gamin... je serais vraiment content qu'il survive.

Tsunade sembla comprendre et fut affreusement choquée d'apprendre que la brume était en fait une partie de Kurama, mais elle se ressaisit vite pour reprendre la situation en main. Un comportement bien digne d'un Hokage.

- Il risque donc vraiment de mourir ?! s'écria-t-elle.

- Probablement. Mais ça m'embêterais vraiment…

Kurama tient à Naruto. Il n'aurait donc pas tellement changé ? Au moins il ne risquera pas de…

- … car s'il meurt, je repartirais d'où je viens et je devrais attendre encore dix-sept ans avant de revenir, reprit-il le plus naturellement du monde en me coupant dans mes pensées.

Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Il compte se servir de lui pour survivre ! Merde… ! Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que le Démon vient déjà d'exploser le mur extérieur pour s'enfuir. La fumée me fait un peu suffoquer et je suis obligé de me boucher le nez, comme le fait la Hokage.

Il nous lance un sourire étrange avant de sortir comme un éclair. Instinctivement, je me lance à sa poursuite. Il ne faut pas qu'il récupère son autre partie ! Sinon Naruto risque d'y rester si jamais il décide de retirer le sceau ! Je lance mon Suzanoo et tente de l'attraper avec un des bras alors qu'il vient d'atterrir sur un toit. Il s'en rend compte et esquive mon attaque.

Les Ninjas aux alentours sont alertés par le vacarme, et bientôt l'larme se met en route, faisant rappliquer tous les autres. Kurama me lance un sourire.

- Vous n'oserez jamais vous en prendre à moi, j'ai un otage.

- Tue-le et tu mourras.

- Mais qui te dis que je vais le tuer ? Me répond-t-il avec un rictus sadique.

Enfoiré ! Il veut utiliser Naruto et le torturer si on l'en empêche ! Je serre les poings alors que mes coéquipiers arrivent en trombe. Sakura s'arrête à côté de moi et fixe Naruto d'un air incrédule.

- Kurama le contrôle, il veut partir vers la brume pour finir de l'absorber.

- Quoi ? Mais alors Kurama est possédé ?! s'écrie-t-elle.

- Non, Kurama EST la brume.

Elle me fixa quelques instants avant de retourner le regard vers Naruto, totalement terrifiée. Celui-ci semblait un peu démotivé par le nombre de ses adversaires. Tsunade arriva en hate et cria à toute l'assemblée :

- Naruto est contrôlé par Kurama, le Kyubi, précisa-t-elle car son nom n'était pas encore connu de tous. Il compte aller droit vers la brume, et vous devez l'en empêcher à tout prix ! Yamato-san, Soyez sur vos garde et attrapez-le dès la première ouverture ! Sasuke, Kakashi, tentez de le maîtriser avec vos Sharingan ! Tous les autres, faites en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'échapper et entourez-le !

- Oui ! s'écrièrent-t-ils tous.

Tss… Vu sa puissance, il lui serait très facile de passer à travers la ville comme si des mouches lui tournaient autour. Il serait capable de me mettre en liaison avec Naruto si je tente de le contrôler, bloquant ainsi mon Sharingan et en profitant pour m'écrabouiller. De plus, deux Sharingans ne peuvent cohabiter pour prendre le contrôle de quelqu'un, c'est trop dangereux.

Je fais un bond en arrière en fixant Kurama droit dans les yeux. Kakashi sait immédiatement ce que je vais faire et se place de façon à me couvrir. J'active mes Sharingan en puissance maximum comme pour entrer dans la conscience de Naruto. Ses yeux rouges me fixent de défis alors que je lance l'attaque. Je ne vois rien au début, puis soudain, tout s'éclaire rapidement autour de moi. Je vois Naruto qui court comme un dément, il ne peut pas me voir mais il semble très troublé. Je remarque que le sol est entièrement couvert de sang visqueux et déglutis. Naruto se met à crier le nom du renard avec le plus de rage qu'il puisse la faire, mais que c'est-il passé ici ?! J'allais me retourner pour voir où se tenait Kurama, mais dès l'instant où je bouge, je me fais expulser violement.

Retournant à la réalité, je vacille un peu, essoufflé. Lorsque je recroise le regard moqueur du démon, je comprends que c'est uniquement parce qu'il le voulait que j'ai réussis à entrer.

- ça ne marche pas ! Criais-je à mon Sensei. Il me bloque !

- Madara avait réussit pourtant. Alors pourquoi… ?

- Je n'ai pas ses yeux je vous signale… le coupais-je. Il faut trouver autre chose !

Au moment même où je viens de prononcer ces mots, Kurama dégagea une grande puissance de chakra et se mit à faire une bombe Biju de la taille d'un Rasengan.

- Tss… Sifflais-je

Dans le même mouvement, Kakashi et moi reculons vivement alors que les autres tentent de placer une barrière de pierre. La lançant au sol, il produit une énorme explosion qui détruisit les deux tiers de Konoha. Atterrissant lourdement, nous sommes tous effrayés par la puissance de Kyubi, et il n'utilise quasiment pas sa force cet enfoiré ! Cette simple attaque pour lui vient de dissuader quasiment tout le monde de s'en prendre à lui.

Une seconde après que je me sois quasiment relevé, un puissant coup à côté de moi vient de faire voler Kakashi-sensei à plus de trente mètres vers l'arrière. Je n'ai pas le temps de me protéger que Kurama m'assène un coup de poing dans l'estomac. La douleur remonte jusque dans mes côtes encore faibles et je tombe en arrière sans pouvoir bouger. Le Renard me fixe de haut avec un grand sourire satisfait.

- Naruto serait fâché si je te tue, n'est-ce pas ? Avec tout le mal qu'il s'est donné pour te ramené, ce serait du gâchis… Mais dommage pour toi, je n'aime pas les Uchiwa. Donc tu seras le seul avec Hatake à mourir, je suis généreux non ? Je pourrais très bien détruire encore plus cette misérable ville et décimer ses habitants.

La douleur du coup me fait serrer les dents alors que j'écoute son monologue. J'ai envie de le frapper et de le faire sortir du corps de Naruto pour le tuer avant qu'il ne me tue, mais je ne peux absolument plus bouger.

- Enfoiré... ! Fis-je entre mes dents.

Il ricane et s'éloigne un peu pour contempler l'immense cratère qu'il vient de faire. Fièrement, il commence à malaxer son chakra très lentement, comme pour faire durer l'instant fatidique, et forme un mélange de Rasengan Shiruken et de bombe Biju. Je tente de me relever alors qu'il se retourne vers moi avec un sourire de tueur sur le bout des lèvres.

- Tu es prêts Uchiwa ?

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il bondit en l'air dans le but de m'atterrir dessus avec toute sa puissance, sa bombe au bout de son bras. Il va vraiment me tuer !

Alors que je pensais que tout était fini, je vois que l'expression de Kurama change. Ses marques rétrécissent et ses yeux redeviennent bleus. Naruto ! Son expression devient terrifiée lorsqu'il comprend la situation. Saleté de Renard ! Lui rendre son corps pour me tuer ! Je jure que je le hanterais jusqu'à ce qu'il crève ! C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté que j'arrive à lui lancer un sourire. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dobe…

P.O. :

Kurama vient de s'endormir, squatter cet endroit n'est vraiment pas bon pour la santé. Je sais que l'autre Kurama pilote mon corps, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je regarde dans tout les sens pour trouver une éventuelle trace de sortie, mais il n'y a rien. Rien à part un océan sanguinolent. Je soupir.

Je sais très bien que Kurama me laissera sortir seulement lorsqu'il en aura envie. Je me relève et fais quelques pas pour mieux examiner l'endroit. C'est lugubre, triste, et terriblement vide. J'entends quelques pas dans mon dos et me retourne sans surprise de ce que je pourrais voir.

- Kurama…

Il est le même que dans mes souvenirs, mais en beaucoup plus grand.

- Alors gamin, comment trouves-tu mon subconscient ? me lance-t-il.

- Comment peux-tu vivre ici ?! M'écrais-je. C'est…

- Désolant, morbide, je sais. C'est tout simplement moi. Tiens ? Encore ici le petit ?

Il désigna sa partie enfantine d'un vaque mouvement de la patte.

- Ouais… Il est perdu.

- Humf… Sans l'Uchiwa il ne le serait pas… Grongna-t-il.

- C'est compréhensible qu'il se soit interposé ! Moi-même je ne savais pas si j'allais survivre, alors…

Un rire me coupa. Kurama riait aux éclats d'une manière à la fois amusée et terriblement sombre. Je le dévisage.

- Et tu y tiens beaucoup à cet Uchiwa, n'est-ce pas ? me lance-t-il avec un rictus malveillant.

- Tu… Tu le sais très bien ! Me défendis-je. Bien sûr que je tiens à lui !

Il soupire un long moment en fermant les yeux.

- Alors dans ce cas… Tu vas voir ce que ça fait de tuer un être cher ! Gronde-t-il sauvagement.

Je sursaute brutalement et veux le dévisager, mais ma vue se trouble. Soudainement, je sens un courant d'air qui passe sur moi, une sensation étrange m'envahie, mais je la reconnais. Je retourne dans mon corps ! J'ouvre les yeux.

Quelques millièmes de secondes. C'est ce qu'il m'a fallut pour analyser la situation. D'abord, je suis en pleine descente avec ma bombe Biju améliorée en mains. Ensuite, il y Sasuke qui est au sol, face à moi. Il semble totalement effrayé de voir que j'ai repris mon corps et ça ce comprend. J'ai trop d'élan pour l'esquiver ! Kurama ne bluffait pas, je vais tuer Sasuke !

Mon expression se crispe, je vois tout au ralenti.

5 secondes avant l'impact. Avec apparemment un terrible effort, il me sourit comme il ne l'avait jamais fais. Chaleureusement, tendrement, je n'arrive pas à tout discerner tant je suis surpris.

4 secondes. Je comprends. Il ne m'en veut pas, il accepte tout simplement. Je sens que mes yeux s'embrument. Je dois faire quelque chose !

3 secondes. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter l'attaque, il est trop tard pour ça. Je revois brutalement la vision de Sasuke avec le torse tranché, son expression stupéfaite, mort.

2 secondes. La colère m'envahie. Kurama avait tout prévus dans les moindres détails pour me faire souffrir. Je fronce les sourcils d'un air déterminé, je ne laisserais jamais une telle chose se produire ! Sasuke remarque le changement et me fixe d'un air incrédule.

1 seconde avant la catastrophe. Je lui lance un sourire, pareil au siens. Il comprend et écarquille les yeux. Il à l'air de vouloir parler, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Je plonge mon propre orbe droit sur le sceau.

L'impact m'arrache un cri de douleur alors que le souffle m'envoie en arrière. Je sens une immense douleur dans le dos, le ventre et le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Mais peu à peu, la douleur s'estompe. La dernière chose que j'entends, c'est Sasuke qui hurle mon nom.

P.O.V. Sasuke :

J'allais mourir. Mais soudainement, je l'ai vu changer d'expression. Déterminé à me sauver, il me sourit avant de bouger son bras. Je comprends ce qu'il veut faire, je veux lui hurler de ne pas faire ça, mais une boule me serre la gorge. Il fait en sorte de se prendre lui-même sa propre attaque.

Je le vois tomber en arrière à cause du souffle de l'explosion. Je l'entends crier de douleur et tomber dans la poussière. Ma gorge se dénoue brutalement alors que je vois son sang couler tout autour de lui. Me délivrant de toute la souffrance que je venais d'emmagasiner:

- NARUTOO !

Avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de bouger, la brume s'échappe de lui avec fureur. Les tentacules se tortillant dans tous les sens comme blessés à mort. Un cri de colère s'échappe de la masse sombre alors que les membres brumeux prennent la forme de pics acérés. Et alors que je croyais qu'il allait m'emporter avec lui, les pics s'enfoncèrent brutalement dans la chair à vif de Naruto.

Je retiens un cri d'effrois pendant que la brume s'affaire à recoller toutes les cellules de mon blond imprudent. Une par une, il le recolle. Il me semble que cela dure une éternité car j'arrive à me mettre à genoux, appuyé contre un rocher. Puis, elle se stoppe et retourne vers le sceau. Kurama rentre en lui avec une force phénoménale, la puissance de cet acte fit bomber le torse de Naruto. Le dos arqué vers le haut, il prend une grande inspiration qui semble lui faire terriblement mal. Il retombe en suffocant, sans pouvoir bouger.

Je me relève grâce à une puissante crise d'adrénaline et m'avance vers lui aussi vite que je ne peux. En tombant à genoux à ses côtés, je remarque qu'il est inconscient, mais le trou béant que son attaque lui avait infligé n'est plus là. Naruto est entièrement soigné. Je n'en reviens pas ! Délicatement, je le prends par les épaules et le soulève alors que Sakura accoure vers nous avec Tsunade et toute la clique. Il respire, son cœur bat… il est bel et bien en vie !

Puis, j'entends un pleur. Un pleur d'enfant, sa voix ressemble à celle de Naruto. Mais ce n'est pas lui, ni les autres qui arrivent.

- Naruto-nii ! Pleurniche-t-elle. Pardon… ! Pardon ! Je n'ais pas réussis à l'empêcher de faire ça ! Je… Je… Je t'en prie ! Je t'en prie Sasuke-san ! Il faut que je rentre en Naruto-nii ! Il n'y a que moi qui puisse calmer mon autre moi !

Je reste interdis, stupéfait. Cet enfant… ce serait… l'autre partie de Kurama ?! Une partie gentille qui pourrait équilibrer la balance ? Alors Kurama… Tu n'as pas toujours été ainsi… !


	14. Chapitre 13 : si tu te souviens

Bonjours à tous !

Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 13 ! brr, ça fait peur ! Je me suis dit que se serait drôle de finir sur un chiffre qui apporte le malheur, mais au final, ce n'est pas fini !

Chapitre principalement basé sur les pensées de Sasuke, attention, préparez des mouchoirs ! Quelques petites révélations sur le passé, et encore beaucoup de suspens ! Ah Ha !

Je vous remercie tous pour tous vos supers Reviews qui m'ont motivé à continuer ! A chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, je regarde tous les jours pour voir si vous m'avez laissé un Review, j'en deviens accroc ! Je suis agréablement surprise de voir que ma fiction vous plait, ça me fait chaud au cœur ! C'est grâce à vous si je continue, alors je vous dis : Merci !

Bonne lecture à tous ! Je pars écrire le prochain chapitre !

Chapitre 13 : Si tu te souviens

P.O. :

Où suis-je ? Je ne vois rien du tout, je ne sens rien non plus. La douleur n'est plus là. Je dois être mort… Kurama… Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! Perdre quelqu'un de cher, bien sûr que je sais ce que ça fait ! Jiraya comptait beaucoup pour moi… Il m'a tant appris, tant aidé, que je le considérais bien plus qu'un simple professeur ! Gaara aussi m'était très cher aussi ! Ainsi que tous les gens de Suna ! Mais Sasuke… est encore bien plus que ça à mes yeux. Au moins j'ai pus le sauver… Mais c'est à cause de moi que tout cela est arrivé… C'est parce que j'existe que tout c'est produit, l'attaque du village plusieurs fois d'affilée, la guerre, et Kurama aussi… Alors, je ne regrette rien. J'ai sauvé Sasuke et le village. Kurama doit sûrement utiliser mon corps pour aller se compléter… j'espère juste qu'il redeviendra comme avant et qu'il n'attaquera pas le village.

Je me sens bien ici, c'est agréable, confortable, et même accueillant. Ça me fait étrange d'être mort. C'est comme si rien n'avait vraiment changé… Je me sens vraiment bien ! Un mort peut vraiment ressentir tout ça ? Ah, mais je sais ! Je dois être au paradis ! Allez Naruto, ouvre les yeux ! Papa, Maman, Ero-Sennin, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro… ils t'attendent maintenant, alors debout ! Mes paupières semblent être collées, je dois être fatigué… Pas question ! Fois d'Uzumaki, je vais me réveiller et retrouver mes parents !

- Naruto-nii ! Ne bouge pas ! Me gronde une voix d'enfant.

Mais… Je reconnais ce timbre ! Kurama ! Il est ici ? Je ne savais pas qu'il pouvait venir au royaume des morts ! A moins que… Je serais en vie ? Oh s'il te plait ! Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé !

- Naruto-nii, écoutes-moi attentivement d'accord ? Je vais te dire ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. Mais avant, il faut que tu saches que tu es encore en vie.

Mon cerveau semble tourner soudainement au ralentit. Je suis… en vie… ? Mais alors ? Enfin… Comment est-ce possible ?!

- Le Kurama qui est en toi à été très méchant, j'en suis désolé… Mais il t'a sauvé la vie, je l'ai vu de la forêt. Il aurait put te laisser mourir et me rejoindre ensuite, mais j'ai sentit qu'au moment où tu as retourné l'attaque, il a repris conscience de qui tu étais vraiment. Et surtout, à quel point on tient à toi. Il a eut très peur, et à utilisé une technique de reconstruction cellulaire connue que par nous autre, les Bijus. Cellule par cellule, il t'a reconstitué. Ça a été très difficile vu tes blessures : ventre arraché, colonne vertébrale brisée… et j'en passe ! Bref, quand tu étais entièrement sauvé, il est retourné dans le sceau en t'envoyant une décharge électrique, grâce à ça, tes organes se sont remis en marche. Mais… il devait beaucoup s'en vouloir pour avoir refais une partie du sceau…

Kurama… Tu n'es pas entièrement démoniaque. Je l'avais bien vu il y a deux ans, mais même avec ton maximum de rage, tu m'as sauvé… Et le sceau… Mon ami… Une personne bien précise me revint en mémoire, je l'entends de nouveau… son hurlement déchiré.

- Sa…Sasuke… ? Murmurais-je faiblement.

- Il va bien, plus secoué de blessé… Ton corps est dans une tente du secteur médical, vu que l'hôpital a été à moitié détruit…

Corps ?! Mais je suis en vie non ?! Pourquoi parles-t-il de corps alors ?! Bordel, il m'arrive quoi au juste ?!

- Calme-toi Naruto-nii ! Tu n'es pas mort ! Seulement… Lorsque mon autre moi te soignais, ton âme avait déjà commencée à s'en aller. J'ai réussit à empêcher ta mort en prenant ton âme avec moi. Je n'ais pas eu le temps de le dire à Sasuke, mais je vais essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui. Je lui ais déjà dis que je devais absolument entrer en toi pour qu'on redevienne normal et pour éviter que mon autre moi se déchaine. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ais dis non ? Tu ne mourras pas. Je ne le permettrais pas ! Maintenant, tu peux te reposer, tu ne crains plus rien… Je te réveillerais une fois qu'on sera de nouveaux dans nos corps, d'accord ?

Je murmure faiblement que j'étais d'accord. Le sommeil m'envahit petit à petit depuis qu'il à commencé à perler. Je n'en peux plus… je sais tout ce que je dois savoir, rien de plus. Je n'ais plus à m'en faire… Quand je me réveillerais, et si tu t'en souviens Kurama, je te remercierais de m'avoir sauvé. Et après, nous auront besoin d'une très… longue… discussion…

Les bras de Morphée m'entrainent alors dans le plus profond sommeil que je n'ais jamais fais.

Konoha :

C'était la seconde fois que la ville subissait les foudres de la brume en aussi peut de temps. Le quartier de l'hôpital est dévasté, ainsi que celui de l'Est et du centre de Konoha. En tout, une vingtaine de ninjas avaient perdus la vie. Le bilan aurait put être bien plus désastreux sans l'aide de Naruto qui avait deviné l'attaque imminente.

Le blond était allongé sur un lit de fortune, dans une des tentes pour blessés. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le réceptacle s'était évanouit, et Tsunade l'examinait depuis une bonne heure pour savoir s'il était réellement hors de danger. Tous les proches de Naruto attendaient à l'extérieurs, impatients.

- Rah ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça prend autant de temps ?!

- Ferme-là Kiba ! Gronda Sakura. Je te signale qu'on ne peut qu'attendre !

Le concerné grogna en frottant la tête de son ami canin. Il rétorqua :

- Hey, et toi Sakura ? Tu ne serais pas médecin par hasard ?

La rosée manqua de le frapper et se retint en serrant les poings.

- Je ne peux pas effectuer ce genre d'examens ! Je n'ais pas encore toutes les connaissances nécessaires et encore moins les capacités ! Seule Tsunade-Sama connait encore ces techniques !

- Calme-toi Sakura-chan ! Intervint Lee. Naruto est hors de danger n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune Ninja ne répondit pas et baissa les yeux vers le sol.

- C'est justement ça le problème, murmura-t-elle.

- Sakura, tu sais quelque chose que l'on ignore. N'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas la disciple de Hokage-Sama pour rien ! fit Neji.

- Dis-nous s'il te plaît, on a le droit de savoir ! Supplia Hinata.

La rosée croisa le regard insistant de Sasuke et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Il arrive que… Lorsque quelqu'un frôle la mort et est soigné, eh bien même s'il est en vie… Balbutia-t-elle mal à l'aise par rapport au brun qui risquait de mal le prendre. Enfin… Le corps reste en vie… Mais…

- Tu veux dire… qu'il y a des chances pour que Naruto… Coupa Kiba.

- Ne se réveille pas… finit-elle. Oui… Elles sont faibles, mais… Oui.

L'Uchiwa serra les poings.

- Combiens ? demanda-t-il sèchement. Combiens de chances il a ?

- Quarante pour cent… murmura-t-elle presque muette.

- De ne pas se réveiller ? Demanda Tenten.

- De vivre…

L'annonce fut dure à entendre et un silence de plomb s'installa. Sasuke tourna les yeux vers la tente fermée.

- Il vivra.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

- Naruto n'est pas le genre de personne qui partirait sans se battre, se justifia-t-il. On le sait tous non ? Alors ne baissez pas les bras finit-il d'un ton sec.

Sakura sourit, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Malgré cela, elle voyait très bien que le brun cachait sa tristesse. Il était profondément perturbé de ne pas avoir pus esquiver cette attaque, et il s'en voulait fortement. La tension baissa d'un cran lorsque Lee s'exclama haut et fort :

- Oui ! Tu as raison, il ne faut pas baisser les bras ! Naruto vivra !

Tsunade, qui avait hésité à sortir de la tente en ayant entendue la conversation, se dit que c'était le bon moment pour intervenir. Elle était très fatiguée par l'examen et s'adossa à un mur à moitié écroulé en soupirant.

- Tsunade-Sama ! s'exclama Sakura en se dirigeant vers elle. Tout va bien ?!

Les autres s'approchèrent un peu, espérant une réponse positive.

- C'est bon, Naruto va bien… dit-elle en s'essuyant le front du revers de la manche.

Des soupirs de soulagements se firent entendre, mais l'assemblée semblait en savoir plus.

- Il est parfaitement soigné, c'est comme si absolument rien ne lui était arrivé. La technique qu'a employé Kurama pour le sauvé est impressionnante… Le sceau semble avoir changé. C'est un model basique, non difficile à briser, des gardes le surveilleront vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pendant que je rechercherais un moyens de le renforcer sans dangers.

- Tsunade-Sama… intervint la rosée. Naruto est-il… ?

- Son âme est bien présente si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir. Mais il semble être dans le coma, rien n'est sûr à ce sujet pour l'instant. On ne peut qu'attendre son réveil.

Tous furent soulagés de le savoir en vie et la Hokage leur ordonna de reprendre leur poste, car il n'était pas question de se faire attaquer par la dernière partie de Kurama. Sasuke ne dit rien. Il savait que cette dernière était inoffensive et voulait aider Naruto. Le brun partit à l'écart, car il n'avait pas de poste pour la journée, mais fut rattrapé par Sakura.

- Sasuke… ! Je peux te poser une question ? Demanda-t-elle en arrivant à son niveau.

Il hocha la tête, pressé d'être seul.

- Comment savais-tu qu'il serait en vie ?

- J'n'en savais rien… Mais tu sais, il se réveillera bientôt.

Elle le contempla, incrédule.

- Parce que s'il ne se réveille pas, je quitterais Konoha. Son but était de me ramener, si je pars, il le saura et viendra me chercher… Il se réveillera, Sakura.

La rosée s'arrêta brutalement sur ces paroles et regarda l'Uchiwa s'éloigner, trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle comprit tout son désespoir et sa tristesse comme si elle se l'était prise en pleine figure. Sasuke était en réalité totalement prit de court. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer en tournant les talons. Une nouvelle fois depuis des années, elle se sentait une nouvelle fois terriblement impuissante. La rosée s'avança vers la Hokage en séchant ses larmes.

- Sakura ? fit la blonde, surprise de la voir dans cet état.

- Vous avez mentis… pour Naruto. Murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi ?!

Tsunade baissa les yeux un instant avant de regarder son élève dans les yeux.

- Parce que même si j'avais dis la vérité, Naruto serait resté endormit.

- Mais… !

- Sakura, la coupa-t-elle. L'âme de Naruto n'est plus dans son corps…

La rosée redoubla de larmes à cette nouvelle et se cacha le visage dans ses mains.

- Mais il n'est pas encore partit, reprit-elle. Il reste un espoir, alors je ne veux pas qu'ils subissent l'attente improbable. Tu l'a vu dès qu'on l'a emmené ici, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qu'il n'était plus là.

Sakura hocha la tête en sanglotant.

- Je… J'aurais préféré… Ne pas savoir… !

- Ecoutes-moi… C'est ton don Sakura. Tu peux savoir de quelle sorte de maladies où blessures est atteinte une personne rien qu'en le voyant, c'est pour ça que tu es une bonne infirmière. Je sais très bien que c'est dur de le voir sur ses proches, mais crois-moi… Naruto se réveillera. Car sinon…

- Sasuke… Ne s'en remettrait jamais… ! Annonça la rosée avant de partir en courant.

Elle laissa là Tsunade, trop surprise pour avoir comprit de quoi elle parlait. Elle se souvint soudainement que c'était pour Naruto uniquement que l'Uchiwa était revenu au village.

P.O. :

Que devrais-je faire ? Rester au village et attendre que Naruto se réveille ? Et ensuite ? Mourra-t-il pour reformer Kurama ? Vivra-t-il ? Je n'en sais rien... Je ère dans les rues désertes depuis des heures. Mes pas me mènent toujours vers un endroit que je voudrais éviter : les ruines de l'appartement de Naruto, où je récupère la photo à moitié déchirée de notre équipe... Le stand de Ramens... Le terrain d'entrainement où nous devions récupérer les clochettes... L'ancien quartier Uchiwa, reconstruit à l'identique car de nouveaux habitants étaient arrivés... Allez savoir pourquoi, mais je m'arrête au beau milieu d'une rue que je reconnais bien. Les trottoirs remplis de pots de fleurs en tous genres... Je tourne les yeux vers la droite en sachant ce que je trouverais : le cimetière...

Je frissonne en voyant une tombe à l'effigie de Naruto pendant un instant. Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place et entre d'un pas lent. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'était quasiment à l'improviste, pour l'enterrement d'Itachi, il y a un an. Après avoir appris la vérité, Tsunade avait acceptée le rapatriement de son corps à ma demande. Quand je repense à ce qu'il m'a montré ce jour-là, lorsqu'il était en vie grâce à l'Edo Tensei... Ses propres souvenirs... La douleur d'avoir choisis de décimer le clan tout entier avec l'aide de Madara... Et la mort de nos parents, qui avaient acceptés qu'Itachi les tues avec comme seule condition : « Protège Sasuke, d'accord ? ». Mais aussi la tristesse d'avoir choisis de m'emplir le cœur de haine afin que je me venge... Quand j'y repense, si Madara n'était pas venu ce jour-là, je serais probablement retourné à Konoha sans savoir la vérité. Sans avoir put te considérer comme mon frère une nouvelle fois...

J'observais la cérémonie de loin. La tension dans le village était trop grande après la guerre. De plus, on enterrait un criminel. Les villageois avaient beau avoir appris la vérité, leur haine envers lui ne se dissipera pas aussi facilement... Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, des professeurs qui l'avaient connu de loin, la Hokage, Bee qui avait apparemment combattu à ses côtés contre Pain lors de la guerre, et mon équipe. J'étais surpris de voir que Naruto retenait des larmes. Je ne savais pas quel genre de relations ils avaient tous les deux. Dire qu'ils étaient devenus amis... Itachi lui avait demandé de me protéger. Je souris en avançant vers la pierre tombale.

Ce jour-là, je m'étais avancé parmi la petite foule, sans rien dire. Surpris de me voir, ils s'étaient écartés pour que je puisse avancer. Naruto écarquillait les yeux alors que Sakura posait une main sur son épaule. Je m'étais arrêté devant le caveau familial, je serrais les poings. Personne ne parlait, ils ne savaient pas ce que j'allais faire, seule Tsunade savait que c'était ma demande. Je m'étais agenouillé et d'un geste lent, j'avais déposé la première rose sur le cercueil en bois. Je souris en me relevant.

- Si j'avais su... murmurais-je. Je t'aurais pardonné.

Je tournais les talons en me postant à côté d'un Naruto totalement stupéfait. Ce n'était pas vraiment un chouette moment pour des retrouvailles... Il serrait sa fleur dans ses mains. Je lui donnais un léger coup de coude.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Lui avais-je chuchoté.

Il me regarda, surpris, avant de comprendre que je parlais de la rose qu'il tenait fermement.

A la fin, tous repartirent sans un mot alors que je regardais la tombe d'un air absent. Naruto hésitait à venir me parler, Tsunade s'était planté à côté de moi. Elle me regarda un long moment avant de me tendre un papier.

- J'ai eue du mal à l'obtenir, mais à partir de maintenant, Konoha t'accepte. Tu peux venir quand bon il te semblera, ou rester en ville, c'est comme tu veux.

J'avais regardé la feuille, surpris. J'avais hoché la tête silencieusement. Naruto accourut vers nous, fou de joie, pour sauter dans les bras de la Hokage.

- Merci Ba-chan !

Ça m'avait surpris de voir ce comment il se comportait avec elle. Mais au final, je m'en fichais un peu. Il s'était retourné vers moi, un regard remplis d'espoirs. C'était donc lui qui avait demandé mon retour... Tsunade avait eue du pain sur la planche avec nos deux demandes... Je restais de marbre.

- Sasuke... Murmura-t-il. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je savais bien qu'il était mon premier véritable ami, mais j'avais essayé de le tuer. Et il s'en fichait royalement. Je soupirai avant de lever les yeux vers lui et de sourire. Il comprit et se jeta dans mes bras avec les yeux remplis de larmes. J'hésitais entre : le repousser et lui tapoter le dos pour qu'il arrête de pleurer. Au final, j'ai juste posé ma main sur son épaule alors qu'il me serrait comme une peluche.

- Tu... Tu reste vraiment ?!

- Ouais...

Et maintenant, me revoilà dans ce même lieu, un an plus tard... Le temps passe vite. Je fixe la tombe d'un air triste, à côté de la stèle de mon frère, il y a celle nos parents. Je me souviens de la tristesse et la haine qu'a causée leur mort. Et si j'avais tué Naruto ce jour-là ? Comment serais-je ? Rongé par la haine et les remords ? Seul, errant de village en village sans but précis ? Tout seul... Comme au moment de ta mort, grand-frère...

Qui suis-je ? Sasuke Uchiwa, ni plus, ni moins. Qu'est-ce qu'un clan ? Une famille, tout une force, une puissance incroyable que ne l'on peut pas vraiment briser. Qu'est-ce qu'un Ninja ? Quelqu'un qui protège ceux qu'il aime et son village au péril de sa vie. J'avais beaucoup réfléchis à tout ça après ta seconde mort. Je voulais savoir qui j'étais, mais au final je m'étais tout simplement trompé de route. C'est étrange non ? De se sentir de nouveau comme ça : serein, toujours un peu associable mais pas rejeté pour autant, je suis même aimé ! Et par cet abrutit en plus ! Bien que ça ne me déplais absolument pas... Tu avais toujours fais en sorte que je sois du bon côté, Itachi, mais je n'étais absolument pas préparé à confier ma vie entière à quelqu'un... !

Dire que je comprends seulement maintenant tes sous-entendus sur Naruto quand on se battait ensemble pour l'alliance. Tu t'en doutais n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il y avait quelque chose entre moi et lui... espèce d'enfoiré ! T'aurais pus me le dire ! J'aurais évité de me torturer l'esprit pour trouver ce pourquoi je ne voulais pas le tuer ! Quand on se retrouvera, je te promets que, de un : tu t'en prendras une pour m'avoir mentis tout ce temps. Et de deux : je te dirais que moi aussi, je serais toujours fier de toi.

Une présence se matérialise derrière moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour connaitre l'identité de celui qui me dérange. Je soupire en tournant la tête vers mon Sensei.

- Yo ! Me lance-t-il avec un sourire en levant une main.

- Kakashi-Sensei... je voudrais être seul...

- Allons... ! Allons... ! Je passais juste par là. Sasuke, tu devrais aller dormir plutôt que de rester ici à te morfondre.

Je n'avais pas vu que la nuit était tombée. Mais je n'ai pas d'endroits où dormir.

- L'appartement de Naruto est en miette...

- Ce n'est pas un problème, me lance-t-il en agitant un trousseau de clefs.

Heu... quoi ?! Il m'invite chez lui ? Il a volé une baraque ? Mais il me fait du rentre dedans où je rêve ! Ma mine dégoutée et mon mouvement de recul lui fait comme un tilt. Il regarde les clefs et comprends mon malaise.

- Ah non ! Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs ! C'est la seconde fois que ça m'arrive, je commence à en avoir marre... !

- C'est sûr que sans explications... murmurais-je. Attendez, « seconde fois » ?

- Une longue histoire... soupire-t-il. J'étais juste en train de parler d'un truc sérieux avec Naruto et ils ont crus qu'on était ensemble, fit-il avec dégout. D'ailleurs Naruto s'était enfuis en courant et en m'hurlant de ne pas m'approcher. J'ai mis deux semaines avant qu'il accepte de m'approcher... enfin bref ! C'était un mal entendu vu que je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre.

J'hausse un sourcil en entendant cette histoire. Naruto ? Discuter d'un truc sérieux ? C'est vrais que vu comme ça, ça porte à confusion... heu... ? Kakashi-Sensei est en couple ?! Je ne vois pas qui serait aussi dingue pour se mettre avec lui... Oh et puis je m'en fous ! C'est quoi ces clefs ?! Il soupire en voyant ma réaction et me lance le trousseau.

- C'est à Naruto, tu pourras dormir là-bas. C'était censé être une surprise pour plus tard... mais vu la situation... et je t'interdis de m'espionner pour savoir avec qui je suis !

- Je me fiche de votre vie privée.

- Vous étiez si mignons quand vous étiez petits... soupire-t-il pour lui-même.

- C'est une maison qui appartient à Naruto ? demandais-je pour changer de sujet.

- Pas exactement, tu verras bien. Sur-ce... !

Il disparut de la même manière dont il était venu. C'est malin ça ! Il se barre sans me donner d'adresses ! J'avise le porte-clefs d'un air septique. C'est tout lui d'y accrocher une peluche renard... Tiens ? Il y a un autre porte-clefs d'accroché. Métallique, rond avec une partie rectangulaire qui dépasse... Mais je reconnais cette forme ! Je retourne l'objet pour découvrir 'insigne de mon clan. Oh bordel de merde ! Je sais qu'il ne faut pas jurer dans un cimetière, mais là ! Il n'aurait tout de même pas osé... ! Il n'a pas fait ça !

Je me mets à courir comme un dingue. Je sais très bien où mes pas vont me porter. Je traverse la ville en passant par les toits. Il a beau faire nuit, je vois parfaitement devant moi. Encore quelques rues... Je me stoppe brutalement devant un portail en reprenant ma respiration. Quand je lève les yeux, je constate que j'avais raison. Naruto à fait reconstruire ma maison !

La surprise me pétrifie sur place. J'hésite à avancer et à entrer. Je serre le trousseau dans ma main et ouvre le portail. Identique... les murs qui bordent le terrain, la maison... je fais le tour de ma nouvelle demeure sans vraiment y croire. Je regarde dans tous les sens, je n'en reviens pas ! Je marche vivement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et tente de l'ouvrir.

« Clac »

Ah, c'est fermé. L'inverse m'aurait étonné aussi... J'avise une nouvelle fois le trousseau de clefs. C'est laquelle ? Pas la dorée on dirait... La grande en métal est celle du portail... il ne reste que la grise...

« Clic »

La porte est déverrouillée. La troisième clef m'intrigue. Je n'en avais pas avant, celle de la porte marchait pour la baie vitrée... Laissons ça pour plus tard. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et inspire un grand coup avant d'entrer.

L'entrée... Le salon... la cuisine... Identiques à mon ancienne maison ! Mais comment a-t-il fait ?! Il n'est venu qu'une seule fois chez moi, et c'était avant l'examen Chunnin ! Ça fait longtemps ! À moins qu'il n'ait trouvé des vieux plans... je me souviens, cet abrutit martelait ma porte...

_« - Sassuuukkeee ! criait-il. Ouuuvvrreee !_

_Je m'étais dirigé vers la porte d'un pas lent et avait ouvert avec une tête totalement dépitée._

_- Quoi ? Avais-je grogné. _

_- Allez fais pas la gueule ! Viens avec nous, on va fêter notre entrée à l'examen !_

_Fêter une entrée alors qu'on n'était même pas sûr de réussir, voilà l'état d'esprit de Naruto Uzumaki... _

_- Pas intéressé, avais-je lancé sèchement en refermant la porte. _

_- Enfoiré ! C'est comme ça que tu traites tes invités ?! Allez viens ! On va manger des Ramens ! Insista-t-il._

_- T'es chiant, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, soupirais-je en m'adossant au mur. _

_- Mais c'est des Ramens ! S'indigna-t-il comme si on ne pouvait pas refuser d'en manger. _

_- Ta vie ne tourne qu'autour d'un bol de nouille..._

_- C'est faux ! Se défendit-il en ouvrant la porte. Je m'entraîne dur pour devenir Hokage !_

_Je me tourne vers lui d'un air septique._

_- Je ne t'ais pas autorisé à entrer, crét..._

_- Ouah mais c'est sympas ici ! Me coupa-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon. Mais t'es riche en fait ! On ne dirait pas comme ça... _

_Bon alors, soit je le frappe, soit je le tue... _

_- Sors de chez moi maintenant que t'as visité. _

_- Mais je ne suis jamais venu ! Et j'ai vu que le salon ! Allez Sasuke, s'il te plait ! Me supplia-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux. _

_Je soupire en lui faisant signe de continuer sa visite d'un air las. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite il partira._

_- Chouette ! C'est ta cuisine ?! La vache, c'est grand ! Aussi grand que mon salon ! S'extasia-t-il._

_- Va mourir... murmurais-je._

_- Ce que tu peux être froid... Oh mais ?! T'as un autocuiseur ! fit-il alors que je me masse les sinus d'un air totalement dépité. _

_- Meurs...vite... mais pas chez moi...Sinon je devrais nettoyer... _

_Il ne m'écoute même pas et regarde dans tous les sens. Ce qui m'exaspère encore plus._

_- Tiens ? T'as un étage ! La classe ! s'écrie-t-il en grimpant les marches._

_- Quoi... ? Mais reste ici ! La haut il n'y a que ma chambre et... ! Criais-je en le poursuivant._

_- Une salle de bain !_

_Oh misère... il va me tuer à force d'être autant enthousiaste pour un truc aussi inutile... Je le regarde d'un air blasé alors qu'il est en admiration devant la baignoire. _

_- Attends, il n'y a que ta chambre et une salle d'eau en haut ? Mais elle doit être immense ta chambre !_

_-N'y pense même pas ! M'écriais-je en tentant de l'empêcher d'ouvrir la porte, en vain. _

_Il siffle d'admiration._

_- Ah bah on ne se prive rien ! T'as carrément une baie vitrée dans ta chambre ! Et même un lit deux places ! C'est quoi ton secret enfoiré ?!_

_Je ne réponds pas et soupire en faisant demi-tour. Il me suit en admirant tout ce qu'il croise. A croire que c'est la première fois qu'il entrait chez quelqu'un... Il manque de me faire faire une crise cardiaque en s'écriant en plein milieu du salon :_

_- Des Hortensias ! Ils sont immenses ! fit-il en se dirigeant vers la baie vitrée du salon. _

_- Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu sors !_

_- Mais... Mais attends, je viens juste de rentrer ! Et si je te paie des Ramens ?!_

_- J'ai dis non ! Dis-je froidement en le poussant vers la porte. _

_Il s'arrête sur le palier et me sourit. _

_- Quoi encore ?_

_- Hé hé hé... ! fit-il en passant un bras derrière sa tête. C'est la première fois que je vais chez un ami ! Je pourrais revenir, dis ?_

_Je reste interdis, le fixant comme si c'était un extra terrestre. Il rigole avant de sortir. Après avoir fais quelques pas, il me lance :_

_- Je prends ça pour un oui !_

_- Va mourir __Usuratonkachi ! Lui lançais-je de loin. _

_Je refermais la porte avec le sentiment de m'être fait avoir. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me rendait visite... et j'allais avoir du mal à l'oublier... »_

Ça, c'est sûr... Il n'est venu que quelques fois en fait... Je m'en souviens maintenant. Mais qu'il réussisse à reproduire ma maison avec tant d'applications ! Je marche de long en large et retrouve ma vie passée. La maison est vide, certes... mais ça me fait un énorme choc de voir ça ! Je me souviens qu'il y a quelques mois, il avait été surpris de voir l'appartement que j'avais acheté. Il était très simple, et beaucoup plus petit. Il aurait décidé de me rendre ma maison à ce moment là ?! Naruto... tu es un malade !

Je me souviens qu'il était très motivé, il avait reçut une mission et voulait que je vienne. Que je retourne dans l'équipe, la Hokage était d'accord car il lui avait demandé. Une mission simple : redistribuer les rouleaux de techniques qui on été perdus. Une mission en plusieurs mois. Nous sommes allés à Kiri pour leur remettre ceux qu'ils avaient commandés. Le temps que les autres commandes arrivent, nous étions déjà allés au Pays du Thé, à Oto, au Pays de la Neige, et à Iwa (où Bee et lui furent gravement blessés à cause de leur entrainement de bourrins). On s'entrainait souvent entre deux missions, de préférence loin du village. Notre équipe s'est finalement ressoudée. Nous avions eut beaucoup de discussions sur le passés, la guerre, mon départ...

Et puis, ce jour fatidique arriva. Naruto était surexcité et sautait dans tous les sens.

_« On part à Sunna ! On part à Sunna ! »_

Qui aurait put deviner ce que l'on trouverait là-bas ? Le chaos, la mort... Même si je n'avais pas encore bien renoué les liens avec Gaara et les autres. Cette attaque brutale fut un énorme choc. D'abord parce que c'était impossible, ensuite parce que c'était horrible... Naruto, Sakura... Et puis Shikamaru, c'était les trois plus blessés. Je pense qu'on aurait préféré apprendre autrement que Shikamaru était avec Temari... Ses souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Nous n'y sommes pas retournés depuis...

Epuisé, je décide ne plus y penser. Tout cela est du passé, maintenant, il faut que Naruto se réveille et qu'on réussisse à transférer l'autre moitié de Kurama en lui, sans le tuer... Le tuer... Ces mots me fracasse le crâne, j'aurais pus le tuer il y a quatre ans ! Je soupire... Ne pense plus à rien... Cesse de te torturer Sasuke... !

Je monte les escaliers d'un pas lents. Je ne sais pas comment réagir quand à cette maison... Ma chambre est comme avant... Il y a même un lit presque identique au miens ! Je m'y effondre et roule dans les draps. Je serre les poings en fermant les yeux. Je serre la couverture contre moi.

- Naruto... espèce d'abrutit !

Je sens des larmes venir, je ne les retiens pas. Je les sens couler le long de mes joues... Si seulement tu pouvais te réveiller !

Naruto...

...

Je me suis endormi... ?

Où suis-je ? Je regarde tout autour de moi, méfiant. Ce n'est pas ma maison. Il fait sombre ici... Où est l'interrupteur ? Je marche à tâtons pour éviter de me prendre un meuble, mais le sol est assez mou, ça me fais bizarre quand je marche... Mais je suis où ?!

- Sasuke !

Une voix ? Attends un peu, cette voix, c'est... La voix que j'ai entendue ce matin ! Kurama enfant ! Je me retourne vers l'endroit d'émission, mais il fait toujours noir.

- Sasuke ! Par ici !

J'avance, me méfiant de ce que je pourrais voir. Je serre le pommeau de ma Kusanagi, prêt à contre-attaquer. J'aperçois un puits de lumière un peu plus loin. Un enfant blond me fait de grands signes.

- Sasuke-nii ! M'apelle-t-il. Viens ! On n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

« Sasuke-nii » ? Il me prend pour son grand-frère ?! Peut importe, s'il m'a appelé c'est pour une bonne raison.

- Pas beaucoup de temps pour quoi ? Lui lançais-je.

- Pour sauver Naruto-nii ! Me crie-t-il avec les mains en hauts parleurs.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. J'accélère le pas. Ce Kurama là est différent de l'autre, il est le côté qui fera basculer la balance de celui qui est en Naruto. Il sait comment sauver Naruto ! Je ne peux que l'écouter... J'arrive à son niveau, sa ressemblance avec le blond est frappante. Il me sourit.

- Sasuke-nii, j'ai réussit à établir une connexion entre ton subconscient et le miens. Je vais pouvoir tout te dire, sur la suite des événements.

Je hoche la tête, puis, mon regard est capté par quelque chose, un peu plus loin. Allongé sur un matelas à même le sol. Habillé de orange, et blond... ! Serais-ce... ?

- Il dort, me dit Kurama. C'est l'esprit de Naruto.

- Quoi ? Son esprit ?! Mais Tsunade disait qu'il était dans son corps ! M'écriais-je.

- Elle à dut mentir...

J'accours vers Naruto et m'accroupis en l'agrippant par les épaules. Il dort profondément et ne réagit pas. Elle a mentis ! S'il n'est pas dans son corps, alors ça veut dire qu'il est... ! Non ! Non je refuse ! Il ne peut pas ! IL N'A PAS LE DROIT !

- Naruto ! Hey ! Réveilles-toi ! NARUTO ! Paniquais-je.

- Calme-toi ! Il n'est pas mort !

Pas mort... ? Mais... Comment ? Je le serre fortement contre moi en dévisageant l'enfant en attente d'une réponse.

- Je l'ai sauvé, il allait partir mais je l'ai rattrapé. Je viens du royaume des morts je te signal, et je sais comment y aller... Il est en sécurité ici. Mais tant qu'il ne regagnera pas son corps, il sera dans le coma.

Lentement, je comprends...

- Comment... ? Comment est-ce que je peux l'aider ?! Dis-je d'un ton plus qu'impatient.

- Il suffit que tu l'amènes à moi. Lorsque je rentrerais pour être comme avant, je ferais en sorte qu'il vienne avec moi, et il regagnera son corps. Il sera en vie !

- ça le tuerait ! Si tu entre en lui, tu le tueras ! Criais-je.

Il secoue la tête.

- Non, je ne permettrais pas. Il ne risque rien, il le sait, je lui ais parlé quand l'autre moi avait pris possession de son corps. Je lui ais tout expliqué.

- Alors...

- Tout sera bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir... Finit-il. Tu sais, Kurama qui est en Naruto, s'il se réveille, il reprendra possession de son corps. Mais il sera trop faible pour attaquer qui que ce soit. Ce sera l'unique chance de l'amener à moi, je n'ai pas changé de place.

- D'accord... Il faut attendre qu'il se réveille.

Il hoche la tête, puis regarde autour de lui. Je sens qu'un sommeil me prend, je n'arrive pas à le repousser. Je sais que le temps est écoulé.

- On va se revoir bientôt n'est-ce pas ? Me lance-t-il.

- Si je peux revenir ici, je le ferais ! Quitte à venir tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille !

Il me sourit pendant que mon esprit s'endort doucement. Je ferme lentement les yeux. Je l'entends parler avant de m'endormir complètement, d'une voix très douce et éloignée :

- Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi, Sasuke-nii ! A demain !


	15. Chapitre 14 : Rikudô Sennin

Salut à tous !

Voilà enfin le chapitre 14 ! Ça me fait bizarre de penser que c'est bientôt fini... snif.

Enfin bref ! Ce chapitre là, vous allez l'adorer ! (plus que les autres ?) à vous de décider *clin d'œil* Mais il va vous plaire !

Sur-ce, je vais aller à la création du chapitre 15, qui je l'espère, sera publié avant la rentrée ! Parce qu'après, je mettrais beaucoup de temps avant de poster un chapitre, vu que je pars en internat... Snif !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 14 : Rikudô Sennin

Konoha, le lendemain :

Sasuke se réveilla difficilement. Entrer dans le subconscient de Kurama était vraiment très éprouvant, surtout qu'il était sous forme de brume et que ça compliquait les choses. Il se disait que Naruto devait avoir une conscience en acier pour le supporter, pas étonnant qu'il soit le réceptacle...

Rassuré de savoir que son blond ne risquait plus rien, il avait hâte que Kurama se réveille pour le trainer par la peau des fesses jusqu'à la forêt où se cachait son autre partie. L'Uchiwa se redressa en faisant tomber sa couverture, il s'était endormit habillé la veille, trop fatigué de la journée forte en émotions qu'il avait vécu. Il s'étira en se remémorant son entrevue avec l'enfant. Tsunade avait mentie à tout le monde... c'était compréhensible vue que l'âme de Naruto n'était plus dans son corps et qu'il « risquait » de ne pas se réveiller. Devait-il leur dire la vérité ? Faire semblant serait facile, mais la Hokage devait savoir. Elle aimait beaucoup Naruto après tout.

Sasuke se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et remonta le store d'un coup sec. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla un moment et il grogna en se frottant les yeux. Dehors, il vit alors tout ce que l'ombre cachait la veille. La rosée du matin brillait sur la pelouse humide et les Hortensias imposaient leur couleur de part en part du jardin. L'Uchiwa ouvrit la vitre et s'accouda au balcon. L'air frais lui caressait le visage. Il sourit. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il se sentait vraiment chez lui.

- Je suis rentré, Naruto...

Il aurait put repartir durant ses derniers mois. Partir en voyage pour s'éloigner du monde des Ninjas, mais il n'avait pas eut le courage de le faire. Il était vraiment de retour cette fois-ci. Il se jurait de le faire savoir à Naruto. Mais pour le moment, il devait attendre le réveil imminent du renard.

Sasuke s'étira et referma la vitre. Il constata que la maison était entièrement vite, à part la cuisine et la salle de bain qui étaient aménagées. Il attrapa le trousseau de clefs qui s'était retrouvé au pied du lit et avisa la petite clef dorée.

- Je me demande vraiment à quoi elle sert...

Il parcourra la demeure dans le but de trouver une serrure, en vain. A part celle de la porte et du portail, cette clef-là ne servait à rien ici. Naruto le lui dirait sûrement une fois réveillé. Il ferma la porte à clefs et se dirigea tout d'abord vers les tentes de l'hôpital. Il était très tôt, et seuls les Anbu et quelques infirmières étaient présents. Il s'approcha de la garde de Naruto.

- Tu es vraiment matinal, lui lança celui qui portait un masque de chat. Tu veux voir Naruto ?

- Non, je sais qu'il ne se réveillera pas en une seule nuit... Je cherche Sakura.

- Elle n'est pas encore arrivée, Tsunade-Sama lui a donné sa journée.

- Je vois...

Il salua l'équipe d'un vague geste de la main et se dirigea vers l'appartement de la rosée. Au moins, il n'avait pas été détruit. Il pensait qu'elle devait être la première informée, après quoi il irait voir l'Hokage. L'Uchiwa frappa à la porte et ce fut la mère de la jeune médecin qui lui ouvrit. Les parents de Sakura étant des Ninjas, ils n'avaient pas quittés la ville et aidaient comme ils le pouvaient.

- Oh ! Sasuke-kun ! Fit-elle, surprise. C'est bien la première fois que tu viens ici !

- Hn... Sakura est là ?

Mebuki sembla inquiète et acquiesça.

- Elle n'a rien mangé hier soir... Et je crois bien qu'elle n'a pas dormit non plus... Si tu veux lui parler... Fit-elle en lui faisant signe d'entrer.

- Merci.

Sasuke s'avança dans l'appartement des Haruno et suivit la mère de la rosée. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre où la ninja s'était enfermée. Mebuki frappa.

- Sakura ? Tu veux bien ouvrir ?

Un murmure quasiment inaudible leur parvint :

- Laissez-moi tranquille...

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et si elle savait ? Ses talents de médecins sont suffisants pour qu'elle sache que Naruto n'est plus là... A moins que Tsunade ne lui ait dit. La mère soupira.

- Elle est comme ça depuis hier... Tu veux bien essayer de lui parler ?

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête et fit quelques pas vers la porte.

- Sakura, ouvre où je défonce cette porte !

La concernée sursauta en entendant la voix du brun. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir rappliquer chez elle. Mebuki, quand à elle, fut surprise du ton employé par l'ami de sa fille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lança-t-elle derrière la porte.

- Te parler, répondit Sasuke comme si c'était logique.

- Je ne veux pas te parler ! Vas-t-en...

Sakura ne voulait pas que l'Uchiwa sache la vérité sur l'état de Naruto. Ce serait trop dur pour elle à annoncer. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller. Sasuke soupira et déverrouilla la porte en électrocutant légèrement la serrure, surprenant au passage la mère de la rosée qui n'avait entendu que le déclic qui signifiait que la porte était ouverte. Le brun soupira en constatant que les volets étaient fermés.

- Tu vas te morfondre longtemps dans le noir ?

- Laisse-moi Sasuke... murmura-t-elle.

L'Uchiwa ne l'écouta pas et ouvrit les stores, faisant grogner Sakura au passage. Il sourit en repensant qu'il avait eut la même réaction en se levant.

- Allez, lèves-toi ! On a du pain sur la planche !

La ninja se redressa sur ses coudes en fixant le brun, incrédule.

- Sasuke... ?

- Tu dois le savoir vu ton état, que Tsunade à mentis...

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il savait ! Il savait et n'avait pas l'air sous le choc ! Quelque chose clochait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant. Tu as des nouvelles ?

Le brun avisa son amie quelques secondes et lui tourna le dos, apparemment un peu mal à l'aise. Celle-ci se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas de Pyjama et cria de surprise. Elle s'enroula dans sa couverture et poussa le brun vers la porte. Il soupira.

- Sakura... Franchement... Ce n'est pas le genre de trucs qui m'intéresse tu sais ? Et je ne me serais pas retourné.

- Je sais, vu que t'es gay ! Sors ! Je suis une fille je te signal !

- Oui, j'ai vu... Et je ne suis pas gay, je suis bi ! Protesta-t-il en sortant.

- Raison de plus ! Attends-moi, j'arrive !

La rosée claqua la porte de sa chambre pendant que Sasuke soupirait une nouvelle fois. Les parents de Sakura, qui avaient entendus quelques brides de conversations, restaient stupéfaits. Le père de la rosée était plutôt surpris que sa fille ait refusée que l'Uchiwa reste dans sa chambre, mais apparemment il avait du raté un épisode. Sakura rouvrit la porte quelques minutes plus tard tout en remettant son bandeau dans ses cheveux. Sasuke entra une nouvelle fois, avec un petit sourire alors que la rosée était devenue rouge pivoine.

- Si t'es venu pour rien, je te tue, maugréa-t-elle.

- Naruto est vivant.

Elle resta interdite, stoppé dans son élan.

- Mais... ! C'est impossible ! Je l'ai vu ! Sasuke... Tu as dis toi-même que Tsunade-Sama a mentie, alors comment peux-tu ... ?

- Sakura, tu le savais avant elle n'est-ce pas ? La coupa-t-il. Que Naruto ne se réveillera pas.

Elle hocha tristement la tête en regardant ses pieds.

- Il faut que tu saches que Naruto n'est pas partit. J'ai vu Kurama parce qu'il à connecté son subconscient au mien hier soir. Il m'a dit ce qui va se passer maintenant. L'âme de Naruto est avec la brume, dans la forêt, Kurama l'a récupéré alors qu'il s'en allait et le garde en sécurité. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire pour que tout finisse et que Naruto se réveille. Lorsque Kurama se réveillera, je parle de celui qui est scellé en Naruto, il sera trop faible pour attaquer qui que ce soit. A ce moment-là, nous devrons l'emmener vers sa seconde partie. Il faut que la brume entre en lui pour que Naruto puisse revenir. C'est le seul et unique moyen et il ne risque rien, Kurama ne veut pas que Naruto meure et il m'a promit qu'il n'y avait pas de risques.

Tout en l'écoutant, Sakura avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche. Trop heureuse de la nouvelle, elle retenait ses larmes pour entendre tout ce que son ami avait à lui dire.

- Il... Il va vivre... ? Murmura-t-elle faiblement.

Sasuke hocha la tête. Sakura commença à trembler et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Surpris, le brun décida de lui tapoter le dos pour qu'elle se calme, mais ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit. Ses parents alertés par les sanglots, arrivèrent en hâte.

- Sakura ?! Que ce passe-t-il ?! S'inquiéta sa mère.

L'Uchiwa leur lança un regard insistant, un appel à l'aide pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de situation... Mais en même temps, s'il avait appris que Naruto ne se réveillerait pas, il aurait fait un massacre et après il aurait pleurer en cachette en apprenant qu'il était en vie. La rosée s'éloigna du brun en essuyant ses larmes. Elle se retourna vers ses parents avec un grand sourire :

- Naruto est vivant !

Sasuke sourit légèrement alors que les Haruno sautaient au plafond.

- Je dois aller prévenir Tsunade-Sama, annonça-t-il. Vu qu'il n'y a plus aucun risque, les habitants vont pouvoir revenir à Konoha.

- Alors c'est fini ? Ce cauchemar est terminé ?! S'exclama Mebuki.

- Bientôt tout sera fini, assura le brun. Mais avant il faut attendre le réveil de Naruto.

- Sasuke, je viens avec toi ! s'écria Sakura.

L'Uchiwa acquiesça alors que la rosée le suivait d'un pas vif. Ils sortirent de l'appartement et sautèrent par les toits pour aller plus vite. Heureuse, la Ninja était maintenant parfaitement réveillé et se sentait en pleine forme même si elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Le brun qui courrait devant elle l'avait prévenue avant tout le monde, elle avait l'impression de retrouver l'ancien Sasuke.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la tour de l'Hokage et grimpèrent les marches. Arrivés devant la porte, Sakura souffla un grand coup alors que l'Uchiwa frappait trois coups secs.

- Entrez ! cria Tsunade.

Les deux amis franchirent la porte, Sasuke d'un pas lent, et la rosée d'un pas vif et surexcitée. La Hokage les fixa un instant en se demandant ce qui se passait.

- Tsunade-Sama ! s'écria Sakura, Naruto est vivant !

- Quoi ?!

- C'est une longue histoire... annonça le brun en s'avançant.

Il raconta alors tout ce qu'il savait, dans les moindres détails. Le fait qu'il ait entendu Kurama juste après que Naruto soit tombée et la connexion entre leur subconscient le soir même. Ce qui allait ce produire par la suite, que la brume qui est caché dans la forêt est inoffensive... Il raconta absolument tout, l'échec dans la tentative de rencontrer Kurama à l'hôpital, le fait que Naruto ne voulait pas être sauvé lorsqu'il s'était enfuit... Tsunade et Sakura écoutaient attentivement.

- Voilà, vous savez tout... Nous pouvons même faire revenir tout le monde, mais il reste le risque que Kurama pète un plomb après qu'il soit redevenu comme il était avant...

La Hokage croisait ses mains sur son bureau, le menton posé dessus. Elle réfléchissait.

- Je vois... fit-elle enfin. Même si les risques que Kurama attaque de nouveau soient faibles, je ne préfère pas faire revenir les habitants maintenant. Il vaut mieux attendre un peu... Sasuke, je compte sur toi pour en savoir plus en discutant avec le petit Kyubi. Je ne t'oblige pas à le faire dès ce soir car c'est apparemment très éprouvant. Nous allons devoir faire une réunion pour décider de ce qu'il sera fait. Tu devras être présent bien sûr. Mais vu que les conseillés on tous été tués par Kurama...

- Kakashi-sensei ferait un bon conseillé, non ? Intervint Sakura.

- Oui, mais il faudrait qu'il accepte, et qu'on trouve trois autres personnes... Shikaku Nara devrait accepter de reprendre son poste, il l'avait quitté après la guerre mais vu les circonstances... Shizune, tu es une très bonne conseillère, accepterais-tu de te joindre à nous ?

- Heu... oui ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Il nous faudra aussi prévenir Inoichi Yamanaka car ses idées sont toujours les bienvenues. Sasuke, Sakura, prévenez-les. La réunion sera prévue pour dans une heure dans ce bureau. La salle des conseillé est détruite alors il nous faudra nous contenter de ce que l'on a. Sasuke, ta présence sera obligatoire. Nara est déjà dans la tour, je me charge de le prévenir.

- Je sais où est Inoichi, dit Sakura.

- Je peux facilement repérer le Sharingan de Kakashi-sensei... finit Sasuke.

La rosée partit rapidement vers la boutique des Yamanaka alors que l'Uchiwa se posta en haut de la tour pour activer ses Sharingans. Il constata que son Sensei n'était pas loin de l'hôpital et sauta de son perchoir pour le rejoindre. Dix minutes plus tard, il atterrissait à quelques pas du Ninja qui aidait à la reconstruction de la façade de l'hôpital.

- Kakashi-Sensei ! L'appela-t-il.

Le concerné regarda son élève avec de grands yeux avant de le rejoindre. Iruka lui signala de ne pas tarder car ils avaient du boulot.

- Qu'y y'a-t-il ? Ah, je sais, tu veux me remercier pour t'avoir donné les clefs ?

- Plus tard... soupira-t-il. On a des nouvelles en ce qui concerne Naruto et Tsunade-Sama vous demande en tant que conseillé.

- Eh bien, eh bien... fit-il en se frottant le derrière de la tête. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le chois... Quand est la réunion ?

- Dans trois quarts d'heures, ne soyez pas en retard...

Le croc blanc soupira en pensant à prendre sa retraite.

- J'y serais... Sais-tu si les nouvelles sont positives ?

- Oui, elles le sont. Je serais présent moi aussi étant donné que je suis le seul à avoir tout vu... fit-il d'un air las.

Sur quoi Sasuke repartit en direction de la tour de l'Hokage. Il prévint Tsunade de Kakashi acceptait, ce qui était apparemment aussi le cas des autres, et décida d'aller se reposer sur le toit. Il allait devoir raconter toute l'histoire une troisième fois. Cette idée le fit soupirer alors qu'il s'accoudait à la rambarde. Fixant le monument aux Kages, il remarqua qu'effectivement, le père de Naruto était le quatrième Hokage... Il aurait put s'en douter vu la ressemblance et s'imagina un instant ce que ça donnerait si la tête de Naruto était gravée à côté de celle de Tsunade. Il ria intérieurement en imaginant deux visages quasiment identiques.

Bureau de Tsunade :

Sasuke venait tout juste de finir de parler et les trois nouveaux arrivants semblaient réfléchir.

- Donc en théorie... Nous ne risquons plus rien... ? Fit Inoichi.

- Peut être... Intervint Tsunade. Nous ne savons toujours pas si Kurama redeviendra gentil, il sera même très certainement perturbé d'avoir changé de personnalité.

- Et d'avoir été à deux endroits à la fois... finit Nara. Oui, c'est probable. L'ancien sceau de Naruto pourrait être suffisamment puissant pour supporter Kyubi sous sa véritable force ?

- Le sceau ne pose pas de problème, mais c'est la puissance du réceptacle qui assure le maintient du sceau. Naruto était bébé lorsqu'il a reçut Kurama, c'est pour sa que son père l'a divisé en deux. Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème maintenant.

Kakashi fixa son élève un moment, à la fois anxieux et content qu'il ait put rencontrer la brume. Mais quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire.

- Sasuke... La dernière fois que vous avez été près de la brume, sa voix était plutôt forte n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ?

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-elle celle d'un enfant à présent ?

L'Uchiwa n'y avait pas réfléchit, mais maintenant qu'on le lui faisait remarqué, c'était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Nara reprit la parole derrière son collège.

- Il se pourrait qu'il ait changé sa voix pour nous avoir... C'est vrai que l'ancien Kurama n'était pas du genre à se laisser enfermer.

- Mais il a sauvé Naruto ! s'indigna Sasuke.

- En manquant de te tuer. Non, je pense que c'est une excuse. « Si Naruto meurt, moi aussi, donc je dois faire en sorte qu'il vive ».

- Tu oublies que Kurama aurait très bien put briser le sceau à ce moment-là pour aller se reconstituer. Personne n'aurait put l'en empêcher ! Intervint Tsunade.

- Pas si Naruto l'avait emporté avec lui... Il aurait dut attendre encore pas mal d'années avant de pouvoir redevenir lui-même, repris Kakashi.

- Donc... que faisons-nous ? Intervint Shizune.

- Hum... réfléchie la Hokage. Sasuke, entre en contact avec lui et fais en sorte d'être certain que rien n'arrivera à Naruto, ni au village. Quitte à le brusquer un peu.

- Tsunade-Sama ! s'indigna-t-il.

- C'est un ordre, le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

L'Uchiwa se crispa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien... murmura-t-il.

- Nous reprendrons cette réunion dès que tu auras du nouveau.

Maison de Sasuke :

- Fais chier ! jura-t-il en flanquant un coup de poing dans le mur.

Toute sa bonne humeur de la matinée venait de s'envoler avec quelques paroles. Enragé par le conseil qui n'avait pas tenu compte du fait que le petit Kurama était totalement inoffensif, il décida d'aller directement se coucher, car la connexion ne marchait que pendant son sommeil. Quitte à prendre un somnifère, il le verrait !

Sasuke eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir étant donné qu'il était réveillé depuis seulement quelques heures. Mais lorsqu'il pensa fortement à Naruto, une petite voix vint s'incruster dans son esprit :

« D'accord, je nous connecte »

En quelques secondes, il fut de nouveau dans le subconscient de Kurama. Naruto avait changé de position et dormait sur le côté, paisiblement. Le renard le regarda avec attention.

- Tu es plutôt pressé, ça ne fait que quatre heures que tu l'as vu...

- Tu n'as pas vu ce qui c'est passé à Konoha ?

- Non, je n'ai pas regardé, pourquoi ? C'est grave ?

-Plutôt oui... Un nouveau conseil s'est formé, et ils n'ont pas confiance en toi en ce qui concerne Naruto... ils veulent que je rapporte des preuves irréfutables, soupira-t-il.

- Oh... j'aurais du m'en douter... murmura-t-il. Que veulent-ils exactement ?

- Une preuve que rien n'arrivera à Naruto, ni au village.

L'enfant s'assoit en tailleur et commença à réfléchir.

- Il faudrait... que je leur dise personnellement ?

- Pas nécessairement... Mais, tu peux le faire ?!

- Peut être... si je me sers de toi comme d'un porte parole... Tu vois comment faisait Naruto ?

- Avec des yeux rouges et ses marques agrandies ?

- En gros, oui... On peut être faire ça... Mais ça va être difficile vu la distance qui nous sépare. Vu que tu es un Uchiwa, ça pourrait marcher avec le Sharingan...

- L'échange des corps ?!

- Tu connais ?

- je l'ai vu dans les souvenirs d'Itachi... C'est extrêmement dangereux ! Shisui en est mort !

- Hum... ça marche avec les réceptacles, mais si c'est dangereux, alors il ne vaut mieux pas essayé... Alors, pourquoi dirais-je la vérité ? Ça va te paraitre étrange et je comptais ne pas le dire, mais Naruto... Fait partit de ma famille.

- Quoi ?! Tu veux dire... en adoption ?

Kurama secoua la tête avant de regarder le blond dormir avec un sourire.

- Non, je veux dire... Il est comme notre père. Comme toi en fait...

Sasuke resta interdit.

- Que veux-tu dire... ?

- Mon père, celui que l'on aimait mes frères et moi, était Rikudô Sennin. Il nous avait donné le choix de vivre en paix. De ses fils descendent plusieurs branches, comme les Uchiwa, les Senju et les Uzumaki. Mais c'était il y a très, très, très longtemps et les sangs des deux familles sont devenus trop éloignés pour rester de la même famille... Naruto... Ressemble beaucoup à Rikudô. Ils ont presque le même chakra, la même personnalité et la même volonté ! C'en est déstabilisant pour nous autres, les Bijus.

- Mais... ça veut dire... !

- Jamais on ne lui ferait le moindre mal. Il nous est beaucoup trop précieux ! En fait, seul lui pourra nous venir en aide dans le futur, lui ou ses descendants... Nous voulons rentrer chez nous, rien de plus.

- Chez vous ? Il existe un chez vous ?!

- Tu la vois tous les soirs, rigola-t-il. C'est la lune.

Sasuke s'étrangla.

- Te fous pas de moi ! C'est impossible !

- Et pourtant c'est vrai ! La lune est notre corps original ! Rikudô, en nous séparant, à sceller la dernière partie dans une grande étendue de roche et l'a envoyé dans le ciel. C'est la lune... Là-bas, on ne fera de mal à personne ! Tu te rends comptes ?! C'est aussi pour ça qu'il doit survivre... On a tellement besoin de lui.

- Et que lui arrivera-t-il ? Quand il vous aidera ?

- C'est peut être la chose la moins dangereuse qu'aura de toute sa vie. Il faut juste un peu de son chakra si tu l'aide, avec le sharingan ce sera encore plus facile. Mais je ne te cache pas que vous dormirez pendant au moins deux jours après ça... Enfin, on vous expliquera, et vous n'êtes pas obligés d'accepter.

- D'accord... Je vois...

Sasuke tourna les yeux vers Naruto qui dormait paisiblement. Il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange et se rapprocha. Quelque chose d'humide descendait le long de sa joue. Il pleurait.

- Naruto ?!

- Oh, il les a trouvés...

- De quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il a trouvé ?!

- Ses amis et ses parents... il est encore connecté au monde des morts et je ne peux pas l'y retirer sans avoir son corps sous le coude.

- Tu veux dire... Qu'il les revoit ?! Tous ?!

- Ouais...

L'Uchiwa fixa le blond d'un air triste. C'était bien quelque chose dont il se serait passé.

Naruto :

- Je... C'est... C'est vous... ? Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En face de lui alors qu'il n'y avait rien l'heure d'avant, tous ses amis et sa famille défunte arrivait en courant, les bras ouverts. Il écarquilla les yeux, et sentit des larmes venir.

- Naruto ! s'écria Temari en se jetant sur lui en pleurant.

- ça faisait longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Fit son père avec un sourire un peu triste.

- Mon élève adoré ! Qui t'as tué ?! Que je le trucide !

- heu... fit-il, gêné par la situation.

- Jiraya ! Le gronda sa mère, ça ne se pose pas comme question !

- Mais... je...

- C'est normal que ce soit flou, j'ai mis du temps avant de me souvenir... intervint Gaara.

- Attendez, il y a un mal entendu ! Je suis encore en vie ! J'ai failli mourir, mais on m'a sauvé ! Je veux dire... Kurama m'a sauvé... C'est compliqué, mais je vais bientôt repartir... d'ici un jour ou deux...

- Naruto... Murmura Gaara. Je suis désolé...

- hein ?

Le blond fixa son ami pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde.

- Ma mort... Tu n'avais pas à voir ça...

- je... murmura-t-il.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, car l'ancien réceptacle l'avait prit dans ses bras.

- Pardon...

- Gaara... tu... Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Ce... ce n'est pas ta faute ! Protesta Naruto. Ce n'est pas...

Le réceptacle se mit à pleurer en serrant son ami contre lui.

- Si on avait su... on aurait envoyé un message... ! C'est... c'est à moi de m'excuser... ! On l'a vu, mais on n'a pas réagit... C'était cette brume qui... ! Pardon... Pardon...

Choqué, Gaara recula un peu et prit le blond par les épaules, incrédule.

- Une brume... ? Naruto, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?!

- Hein... ? Mais... on l'a vu !

Témari et Kankuro se rapprochèrent.

- Une brume ? Je n'ai rien vu, et je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé, j'ai juste sentit que je me... décomposais... murmura la blonde.

- Quoi ?! Kankuro ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Moi non plus, je n'ai rien vu, à part Mes amis qui se dessoudaient sur place... finit Gaara.

- Vous n'avez... rien vu... murmura-t-il, sous le choc.

Soudainement, une douleur lui transperça le crâne. Comme la dernière fois où il était à Suna. Il se plaqua les mains sur la tête en gémissant de douleur.

- Naruto ! s'écria Minato en se précipitant vers lui pour le rattraper.

- Bordel... ça recommence...

- Il a mal... ? Mais comment peut-il avoir mal ?! cria Kushina en allant vers lui. Naruto !

Le réceptacle dut s'assoir pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits. Pendant un instant, il avait juré d'avoir entendu la voix de Sasuke, une voix inquiète... Respirant un grand coup, il rassura l'assemblée.

- ça va. Je vais bien...

- Tu rigoles ! Naruto, tu es pâle !

- C'est parce que je suis en vie… murmura-t-il. C'est vraiment une longue histoire... Tout à commencé le jour où nous sommes partis à Suna...

L'assemblée écoutait attentivement. La brume, Kurama, l'évacuation de la ville, l'attaque, le sauvetage de Sasuke... Il fit attention à bien tout raconter dans les moindres détails. Excepté sa relation avec Sasuke bien sûr.

- Donc... Tu es mort pour sauver Sasuke... ! fit Témari. Incroyable... Vous êtes vraiment redevenus les meilleurs ennemis du monde ?!

Naruto rigola.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui.

- Alors je ne peux pas venger ta non-mort... murmura Jiraya pour lui-même...

- Ah, en parlant de sa, Ero-Sennin. Avez-vous vu Pain ?

- Heu... je l'ai aperçut, pourquoi ? Oh ! Ne me dis pas que tu... !

- Il s'est donné la mort lui-même ! Je ne l'ai pas tué ! C'était pour sauver les gens du village... Et puis... Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tuer des gens de ma famille.

- Tu dis ça pour moi ?

Naruto fit volte face et écarquilla les yeux devant l'apparition.

- Itachi !

- Comment va mon petit frère ? Vous êtes enfin ensembles ? Le taquina-t-il.

Naruto devint rouge pivoine alors que Témari s'exclama :

- Quoi ? Mais tu rêves ! Ils sont rivaux ! N'est-ce pas Naruto ?

- heu... Oui ? Fit-il en devenant encore plus rouge.

- Tu n'es pas avec Sasuke, dis ?

Naruto partit dans un rire gêné en fusillant l'Uchiwa du regard.

- Fallait s'y attendre... Intervint Jiraya.

- Sensei ! S'indigna le blond.

- Tout le temps en train de lui courir après... Et puis, ce n'est pas étonnant que deux garçons puissent...

- STOP ! Cria le réceptacle. On en reste là !

- j'en reviens pas... fit Kankuro.

- Toi ! Comment tu peux dire ça de ton frère ?! s'écria-t-il en pointant Itachi du doigt.

- C'était la seule solution qui le pousserait à revenir à Konoha... Il est revenu d'ailleurs ?

- Ouais... maugréa-t-il. Vu que je ne suis pas mort, y'a un truc que tu voudrais lui dire ?

L'Uchiwa fit un bond en arrière.

- T'es pas mort ?! s'écria-t-il, totalement prit de court.

- Tu n'as pas suivis la conversation... soupira-t-il.

- Normal, je suis arrivé après.

Naruto partit dans un fou rire tout seul. Il avait tellement de choses à raconter qu'il ne savait même pas par où commencer.

- Vous m'avez manqués ! S'exclama-t-il entre deux rires.


	16. Chapitre 15 : Deux frères

Salut la compagnie !

Et voilà le chapitre promis ! Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus pour ne pas gâcher la surprise *clin d'œil* Encore tant d'émotions !

Eh bien je vous laisse lire tout ça, en attendant de pouvoir reposter un nouveau chapitre, je vous embrasse tous !

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine !

Chapitre 15 : Deux frères.

Konoha :

Sasuke ouvrit brusquement la porte du bureau de Tsunade, faisant sursauter tous ceux qui s'y trouvaient, c'est-à-dire Shizune et Kakashi. L'Uchiwa reprit sa respiration alors que celle qu'il était venu voir se levait précipitamment.

- Sasuke ?!

- Tsunade-Sama... ! Kurama considère Naruto comme le nouveau Rikudô Sennin... ! fit-il entre deux souffles.

Surprise que le brun ait déjà recontacté kurama malgré l'énergie que cela donnait, et le fait qu'il rapporte une information aussi improbable que celle-là, la laissa perplexe.

- Quoi ?! Tu en es sûr ?!

Il hocha la tête et s'avança après avoir refermé la porte.

- Certains. Apparemment les Bijus ont besoins de lui pour rentrer chez eux...

- N'en dis pas plus... murmura la Hokage. Shizune, fais venir Nara et Inoichi, une réunion s'impose... !

- Oui !

La blonde se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant pendant que sa conseillère partait en hâte.

- Tsunade-Sama ? S'inquiéta Kakashi.

- On aurait put s'en douter... Après tout, c'est Naruto... Sasuke, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le concerné s'était assis sur l'un des canapés pour se calmer et était devenu très pâle. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ouais... J'ai réussis à avoir toutes les réponses que l'on pouvait demander... Le temps n'est pas le même qu'en réalité, j'ai dus y rester des heures sans m'en rendre compte.

- N'en fais pas trop ! D'ailleurs je t'interdis de recommencer dans les prochains jours. Tu pourrais être atteint, rajouta-t-elle alors que l'Uchiwa la dévisageait.

- Tsunade-Sama... Je vais bien. C'est ce que je viens d'apprendre, qui... me met dans cet état.

- C'est grave ? S'enquit le Sensei.

- Peut être... Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Kurama n'attaquera pas Konoha et ne fera rien à Naruto, il est trop précieux pour lui...

Lors du conseil, tous restèrent muets de stupeur lorsque Sasuke se mit à raconter tout ce que l'enfant lui avait avoué quelques heures plus tôt.

Trois jours plus tard :

Tsunade et le conseil avaient décrétés qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre dorénavant. Les habitants étaient quasiment tous revenus et aidaient dans la reconstruction des quartiers atteints. Sasuke avait récupéré les affaires de Naruto et les avait emmenés chez lui avec l'aide de Sakura. Cette dernière avait été surprise de voir que l'Uchiwa avait découvert le cadeau du blond et devina que c'était leur sensei qui était derrière tout ça en le voyant arriver pour leur donner un coup de main.

Kurama était apparemment en phase de réveil car il se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Les Anbu qui le surveillaient avaient directement prévenu la Hokage en le constatant. Désormais, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps à attendre avant que Naruto ne revienne. Sasuke s'était préparé pour se retenir de coller un coup de poing monumental au renard, car il occupait le corps du réceptacle et que donc, ce serait Naruto qui aurait mal.

Sakura et Sasuke venaient tout juste de poser le dernier carton dans le salon et soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Enfin fini ! S'exclama la rosée.

Kakashi sortit de la cuisine avec un sourire.

- Vous avez faim les jeunes ?

- Et comment ! Vous payez Sensei ? lança Sakura en lui lançant un regard tout mignon.

- Vous étiez si gentils quand vous étiez jeunes... soupira-t-il. Bon, ok...

Sasuke eut un rictus en voyant son ami lui faire le signe de la victoire. Il constata qu'elle avait été beaucoup de temps avec Naruto pendant son absence pour qu'elle devienne un peu comme lui. Kakashi les emmena à Ichiraku Ramen et paya l'adition en disant que la prochaine fois, il payera plus cher à cause d'un certain blond. Les deux élèves sourirent avant de rentrer chez eux. Motivé, le brun décida de finir de déballer les cartons.

Sasuke contemplait maintenant sa maison d'un air fier. Il venait tout juste de finir de l'aménager et était plutôt content du résultat. Certes, il avait prit toutes les affaires du blond pour les mettre chez lui, ça sera sa surprise à lui. Le brun se laissa tomber dans le canapé, fatigué d'avoir bougé des meubles. Un petit « cling » caractéristique d'un petit objet de métal qui tombe sur du carrelage lui fit tourner la tête. Il tendit le bras et ramassa le trousseau de clefs. Il l'agita quelques secondes avant d'examiner la dorée. Il était assez frustré de ne pas savoir ce qu'elle ouvrait et décida de se lever en quête d'une serrure qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué.

Il commença par le plus simple, l'entrée. Et à part un placard tout à fait banal, il ne trouva rien de suspect. Dans le salon, même chose : rien. Il se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine et soupira en avisant les dizaines de placards qu'il y avait. Evidement, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient de serrures, ni de trappes cachées. Agacé, Sasuke partit en direction de l'escalier. Il s'étonna de chercher une serrure à chaque marche et secoua la tête en se traitant d'idiot. Salle de bain, rien. Couloir, non plus. Il soupira en entrant dans sa chambre. Il chercha pendant un long moment avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, épuisé. Il regarda le plafond d'un air désintéressé avant de constater que la seule chose qu'il n'ait pas apporter dans cette pièce, était le lit.

« Il n'a quand même pas caché un truc sous le matelas ? Franchement, si c'est ça... »

Il descendit du lit et s'agenouilla en soulevant ledit matelas en soupirant. Rien.

- J'aurais dus m'en douter...

Puis, il aperçut un objet entre les lattes et haussa les sourcils. Quoi de plus simple que de cacher un objet sous un lit ? Sasuke reposa le matelas et se pencha sur le côté pour voir ce que Naruto avait déposé là. Il sourit en apercevant une boite munie d'une serrure et l'attrapa. Adossé au lit, le brun examinait la boite en bois. Simple, sans décorations, mais avec une serrure dorée. Comme la clef. Il la saisit et son regard passa rapidement de la boite à la clef.

« Et si je ne suis pas censé l'ouvrir ? Naruto n'avait peut être pas finit ce qu'il voulait faire... Oh et puis zut hein ? Ce n'est pas la boite de pandore non plus ! »

Sasuke tourna la clef dans la serrure et entendit un petit « clic ». Il retira la clef et attendit un peu. Il hésitait encore, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose pouvait intervenir et l'inciter à vraiment ouvrir. Il fronça les sourcils et secoua un peu la boite pour tenter de deviner ce qu'elle contenait. Il n'entendit rien. Il finit par soulever le couvercle.

« Naruto, je te jure que si elle est vide... ! »

Un bout de papier plié reposait dans le fond de la boite. Le brun haussa les sourcils en le saisissant. Il reposa la boite et le trousseau au sol et déplia la feuille. Il constata que c'était un message de Naruto, ben oui, de qui d'autre ? Il commença à le lire en fronçant les sourcils.

_« Je le sais._

_Dans ce monde, il y a… tellement de choses tristes._

_Des promesses qui ne sont pas tenues,_

_Des trahisons,_

_Des blessures profondes,_

_Des guerres sans merci…_

_Mais tu sais… J'aime ce monde !_

_Cette chaleur, ce vent, ces odeurs, ces habitants…_

_Et puis, tu le sais très bien,_

_Même si tu es triste, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi._

_Un ami, un frère…_

_Moi en tout cas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas._

_Plus jamais…_

_Tu ne seras plus jamais seul !_

_N'est-ce pas ?_

_Sasuke… »_

Bouche-bée, il relut le message une deuxième fois en tremblant un peu. Il datait d'il y a longtemps, ça se voyais au contour du papier devenus un peu jaune. Délicatement, Sasuke pressa la feuille contre lui.

- Idiot...

Il remit la feuille pliée dans le coffret et le referma avant de la glisser sous le lit, à la même place où il l'avait trouvé, comme si c'était un trésor d'enfant. Le brun s'allongea sur son lit avec une larme aux yeux. Il sourit en s'endormant pour rejoindre Kurama.

Sasuke se réveilla très difficilement, il avait passé quasiment toute la nuit à regarder Naruto dormir. Il constata que c'était Sakura qui le secouait comme un prunier pour le réveiller.

- Debout ! Allez Sasuke !

Il grogna en changeant de côté pour pouvoir dormir encore un peu. Un soupir d'exaspération se fit entendre derrière lui. La rosée semblait voir un Naruto fatigué à la place de son ami. Elle agrippa les couvertures et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Laissant le brun sans sa douillette protection, il se mit sur ses coudes et dévisagea l'intruse avec des yeux fatigués.

- Toi, tu es allé voir Naruto...

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

- Kurama vient de se réveiller...

Dans la seconde qui suivit, l'Uchiwa était sur ses pieds et courrait vers la salle de bain.

- Tu aurais pus me le dire plus tôt !

- T'es marrant toi, tu pionçais comme une masse... Je t'attends en bas ! lui lança-t-elle en descendant l'escalier.

Sasuke prit une douche éclair et rejoignit sa collègue en se séchant les cheveux. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, il lança la serviette sur le porte manteau avant de refermer la porte. Sakura soupira en voyant le brun aussi pressé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre tout juste rénovée de Naruto (Kurama). Celui-ci dévisagea l'Uchiwa.

Tsunade avisa les nouveaux arrivants avant de les saluer. Kurama semblait très déçut d'être attaché et remuait nerveusement sur le lit.

- J'ai dis que je ne ferais rien ! protesta-t-il.

Sasuke dévisagea longuement le renard et manqua de lui envoyer un coup en pleine figure. A la place, il abattit son poing sur le mur, à côté de la tête de Kurama. Le concerné fixait le brun en se demandant ce pourquoi il n'avait pas reçut le coup.

- Quand tu seras toi-même, je te découperais en rondelles. Mais avant, je voudrais savoir ce pourquoi tu as infligé ça à Naruto !

- Sasuke ! Intervint Tsunade afin de le calmer.

Kurama lui renvoya un sourire narquois.

- Il ne savait pas. Répondit le renard.

- Il ne savait pas quoi ? S'impatienta le brun.

- Ce que ça faisait, d'être obligé de tuer quelqu'un de cher, fit-il tristement.

Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul. Oui, il savait ce que ça faisait... Il avait tué Itachi. Itachi qui avait tué toute leur famille en pleurant. Il serra les poings.

- ET ALORS ?! Rugit-il.

Kurama fut surpris et fronça les sourcils. Sakura hésitait à retenir l'Uchiwa, mais elle ne fit rien. Sa colère était largement justifiée.

- Si tu sais ce que ça fais, Kurama, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux lui infliger la même chose ?! Cria-t-il.

Kurama resta muet et détourna les yeux du brun en colère.

- Car sinon, il n'aurait pas put comprendre, grogna-t-il.

- MON CUL !

Le renard écarquilla les yeux.

- Il m'a bien comprit, moi. Naruto comprend beaucoup de chose ! Et s'il y a une chose qu'il fait toujours, c'est faire en sorte de comprendre ses amis pour ne pas les perdre, répondit Sasuke d'un ton sec. Alors qu'est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ?!

- ... Nous. Il ne peut pas nous comprendre... Personne n'a cherché à nous comprendre ! La seule personne qui l'a fait est morte ! MORTE parce qu'elle voulait nous protéger !

- Et tu veux que Naruto meure peut être ?!

Kurama resta interdit. Il grogna en remuant pour se détacher. Sasuke jura et se dirigea vers un mur pour s'y adosser. La Hokage toussa pour clore la conversation.

- Kurama.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle d'un air morne.

- Nous allons t'emmener vers ta dernière partie.

Il sursauta et écarquilla les yeux.

- Lorsque tu auras récupérer ton autre partie, reprit-elle. Naruto pourra réintégrer son corps, et alors vous vivrez tous les deux. Si cela ne fonctionne pas, tu devras payer tes crimes.

- Quels crimes ?

- L'entière destruction de plusieurs pays et le meurtre de Naruto Uzumaki.

Kurama resta muet et fronça les sourcils.

- Meurtre ? Destruction ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ?! J'ai sauvé Naruto, mais pour les pays, je ne sais spas de quoi vous parlez !

L'assemblée resta muette de stupeur.

- Tu te fous de nous ! hurla Sasuke.

- Bien sûr que non ! Comment pourrais-je savoir ce qui c'est passé ? Je viens juste de me réveiller ! Attendez... La brume ? Vous parlez de la brume c'est ça ?!

- Tu... Tu ne te souviens pas ? Balbutia Sakura.

- Me souvenir de quoi ?

- Tu étais la brume ! Et ta dernière partie est la brume qui est encore dans la forêt !

- ...Hein ? Je me souviens juste que je cherchais mon corps, rien de plus... Je... J'étais la brume ?!

Tsunade hocha la tête. Laissant Kurama réfléchir sur le tournant de la situation.

- Remarque... Peut être bien...

- Question, intervint la Hokage. Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? Dans le monde des vivants ?

- J'n'en sais rien... Je me souviens juste d'un passage...

- Un passage ? Il y en a un ?

- Ouais... j'ai eus du mal à le passer d'ailleurs, les âmes normales ne le peuvent pas. Ça doit être parce que je suis un démon...

L'assemblée resta stupéfaite.

- Dites, où est Naruto ? Je ne devrais pas être en possession de son corps...

- Mort, fit Sasuke. Mais ton autre partie, étant encore reliée au monde des morts, l'a ramené. En clair, Si tu redeviens toi-même, Naruto reviendra.

Il soupire et fixe ses liens un moment avant de répondre d'une voix grave.

- On attend quoi ?

Forêt de Konoha :

L'assemblée marchait rapidement vers le sud-est, entourés par plusieurs Anbus, Kurama semblait un peu stressé. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette escorte, surtout qu'il pouvait bouffer un ennemis en trois secondes, mais avec le corps de Naruto c'était du cannibalisme, alors Tsunade avait refusé. Sasuke courrait à côté du réceptacle, la Hokage était devant, Kakashi à sa droite. Nara était posté à gauche de Kurama tandis qu'Inoichi restait en retrait.

Ils arrivèrent très vite au lieu où la brume attendait. C'était une partie très sombre de forêt où il était impossible de voir à plus de trois mètres. Très glauque et inquiétant. Parfait pour se cacher entre autre. Tsunade détacha Kurama, qui s'étira longuement avant de fixer un truc droit devant lui.

- Un problème ? fit la Hokage.

- Vous auriez pus me dire que j'étais aussi flippant !

La remarque fit sourire. Soudainement, Sasuke s'effondra sur le sol. Sakura s'élança vers lui, inquiète.

- Sasuke ?!

P.O. :

- Ah ça ! C'est très malin ! Tu auras pus attendre que je m'assoie au moins ! Grognais-je à l'attention du gamin.

- Désolé... fit-il. Mais c'est urgent.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Naruto qui dormait maintenant sur le ventre.

- Je t'écoute... soupirais-je.

- En fait, Naruto vient de s'accrocher à ses souvenirs.

Comme je ne comprenais pas, il reprit.

- Il ne veut pas partir du monde des morts.

- QUOI ?!

Ah non hein ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

- Mais ! Comment il faut faire pour le refaire venir ?! M'inquiétais-je.

- Rien de compliqué, lorsque je retournerais dans mon corps, Naruto retournera quand même dans le siens. Mais il faudra aller chercher sa conscience, et pour ça, tes Sharingans seront suffisants. Il faut que tu aye le chercher quand tout sera calme, en gros, attends de le voir revenir.

- Le voir revenir ?!

- Tu comprendras.

Sur quoi je sens que je me réveille. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois avant de voir que Tsunade et Sakura sont penchées vers moi. Elles m'aident à me relever.

- Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?! S'exclame ma collègue.

- Kurama...

Le concerné me fixe d'un air surpris.

- Nan, l'autre. Il m'a demandé en urgence, et je n'ai pas eut le temps de vous prévenir, ni de m'assoir d'ailleurs... fis-je en me massant la tête.

- Une urgence ? C'est grave ?

- Non, juste un petit imprévu... grognais-je. Naruto semble être en pleine discussion avec un mort... il va falloir que j'aille le chercher.

- Et comment tu vas faire ?

- Sharingans.

Tsunade Hoche la tête.

- Je suis resté évanouit longtemps ?

- à peine trois secondes.

- ça faisait trois minutes... murmurais-je. C'est bon à savoir. Kurama, ça ne change rien à ce que tu dois faire. Je sais quand intervenir.

Enfin, normalement. Je suis censé comprendre... Voir Naruto revenir. Sous forme fantomatique ? Un truc orange au milieu d'un truc noir ? Je ne peux pas le louper d'après lui... eh bien on va voir ça.

Kurama (Naruto avec des yeux rouges) hoche lentement la tête. Il inspire un grand coup avant de s'avancer vers la brume. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était aussi proche. Un nuage passe, la brume en profite pour sortir de son trou et commence à s'infiltrer en Naruto. Je déglutis en revoyant la dernière fois où ça c'était produit. Mais soudainement, alors que la brume est quasiment entièrement entrée en lui, j'aperçois une forme humaine, accroché à un tentacule de brume. Blond, habillé de orange, et brumeux lui aussi. Entouré de particules dorées, il sort de l'ombre. Je laisse mes émotions de côté et active mes Sharingans au plus puissant que je puisse faire. La seconde d'après, je me retrouve dans un lieu sombre. J'entends une voix rire, c'est celle de Naruto. J'ouvre les yeux et le vois devant moi, de dos.

Je souris. Il semble parler à quelqu'un que je ne vois pas. Soudainement, il s'arrête de rire, comme si on l'avait prévenu de mon arrivé, et il se retourne vivement, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait voir. Je lui lance un sourire moqueur.

- Alors Naruto ? Tu viens où quoi ? On t'attend nous !

- Sa... Sasuke ?!

Terrifié. Il est terrifié. Remarque, je suis bien dans le monde des morts... oh ! Je vois...

- Je ne suis pas mort ! Je viens te chercher...

- Tu viens me chercher ? Kurama devait le faire ? Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ?!

- Un petit imprévu... Tu es apparemment trop accroché à... ce monde. Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs, il n'y a personne. En clair, Kurama ne peut pas venir ici vu qu'il est en vie.

Il me regarde, choqué. Puis, il regarde derrière lui avant de me re-regarder.

- Quoi ?

- Tu... ne les vois pas ?

Je comprends... Il y a donc bel et bien des esprits ici...

- Non... ? Ah, ça doit être parce que je suis vivant...

Soudainement, alors que Naruto semble me fixer avec une moue intriguée, j'ai un frisson glacial qui me traverse le bras. Je fais un bond en arrière.

- AAAHH ! UN TRUC M'A TOUCHE !

P.O. :

- Mais je te dis que je ne sais pas si Sasuke est retourné te voir au cimetière ! Criais-je à Itachi. Je ne suis pas omniscient !

- Première phrase intelligente de Mister Uzumaki ! me lance Temari avec un rire.

Je fis la moue en la regardant d'un air blasé.

- Dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas intelligent...

- Vraiment ? Je peux ?

Je soupire en reportant mon attention sur l'Uchiwa qui semble un peu déçut.

- Mais ça veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas, d'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas savoir si quelqu'un vient te voir, alors à quoi ça te sers de me le demander ?

- Bennn... Je veux savoir s'il a des remords... Comme ça tu pourrais lui dire qu'il n'a pas à en avoir ! Par exemple.

- Sasuke va bien. Troisième fois depuis ce matin...

- Oui mais on ne sait jamais !

- Mais je ne peux pas savoir s'il va bien vu que je suis bloqué ici ! Sinon je serais en mode fantôme et lui ferais comprendre que je ne suis pas loin.

- En faisant quoi par exemple ? Demanda ma mère, intriguée.

- J'sais pas moi... faire tourner la photo de la team 7 autour de sa tête ?

- Là, tu vas lui faire peur...

J'explose de rire. En effet, je le traumatiserais si jamais je fais ça. Je relève les yeux vers eux. Ils semblent soudainement pétrifiés sur place, Itachi particulièrement. Il murmure presque inaudiblement :

- Sasuke... ?

Je sursaute et me tétanise sur place. Quoi ? Mais ça veut dire ! Je me retourne précipitamment. Il est bien là, il me sourit. Sasuke ! Non ! Pas toi !

- Alors Naruto ? Tu viens où quoi ? On t'attend nous ! me lance-t-il comme si sa venue était tout à fait logique.

- Sa... Sasuke ?! Bredouillais-je.

Il me fixe un instant avec ses Sharingans activés avant de comprendre.

- Je ne suis pas mort ! Je viens te chercher...

De quoi ? Hein ? C'est possible ?!

- Tu viens me chercher ? Kurama devait le faire ? Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ?!

- Un petit imprévu... Tu es apparemment trop accroché à... ce monde. Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi d'ailleurs, il n'y a personne. En clair, Kurama ne peut pas venir ici vu qu'il est en vie.

Je suis soulagé, il n'est pas mort. Derrière-moi, Itachi avance à grands pas et se plante à mes côtés. Attendez deux secondes ! Personne ?!

- SASUKE !

Il ne réagit pas ? Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas possible qu'il ignore Itachi ! Je le dévisage d'un air inquiet. Il ne les voit pas !

- Quoi ? me lance-t-il.

- Tu... ne les vois pas ?

Il me regarde un instant avant de promener sa vison tout autour de nous.

- Non... ? Ah, ça doit être parce que je suis vivant...

Choqué, je reste interdis. Je n'ose même pas regarder son grand frère, par peur de voir son expression. A la place, je vois Itachi s'approcher de lui à pas vifs. Je me demande ce qu'il compte faire. Il secoue sa main devant les yeux de Sasuke, qui ne réagit pas.

- Essayes de le toucher, propose mon père.

- Bonne idée... murmure-t-il.

Au moment même où il veut attraper le bras de son frère, On voit tous la main d'Itachi le traverser littéralement. Sasuke fait soudainement un bond en arrière en criant en même temps qu'Itachi :

- AAAHH ! UN TRUC M'A TOUCHE !

- AAAHH ! JE TRAVERSE SASUKE !

Je me retiens de rire alors que derrière moi, ils ne se gênent pas pour le faire. Ils sont vraiment pareils ! Sasuke semble choquer et regarde dans la direction où il était quelques secondes plus tôt.

- C'était quoi CA ?! me lance-t-il.

Itachi fait la moue, vexé.

- Heu... Itachi voulait voir s'il pouvait te toucher...

- QUOI ?! ITACHI ?!

Il regarde dans la direction de son frère et fronce les sourcils.

- Il est là ?!

- Oui... Pile cinq mètres devant toi. Murmurais-je. Comme tous les autres qui sont derrière moi...

Il reste muet de stupeur alors que son grand frère esquisse un sourire triste. Comment faire dans cette situation ?

- Naruto... me lance Itachi.

- Ah, oui ?

- Dis-lui... Ah... je ne sais pas... fait-il dans une moue triste.

Je le regarde quelques secondes avant de me tourner vers Sasuke.

- Sasuke, il ne sait pas quoi te dire.

Mon brun me regarde en haussant les sourcils. Puis il se retourne vers « Itachi », car il ne le voit pas, et lui lance :

- Bakaa ! Tu pourrais me demander plein de trucs ! Comme : combiens de fois t'as risqué ta vie ? Es-tu bien à Konoha ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé après mon départ... ? Alors ? Eh bien je dirais : j'ai risqué ma vie trois fois : dont deux pour cet andouille de blond, fit-il en me désignant.

- Comment ça deux ?!

- Et tu crois que je fais quoi en ce moment même ? Me lance t-il avec un demi sourire.

Je lui rends son sourire, alors qu'Itachi semble aux anges.

- Je suis bien à Konoha, je squatte l'appart de Naruto, mais là il est détruit...

- QUOI ?! M'exclamais-je.

Mon appart ! Mon bel appart ! Détruit ! Sasuke m'ignore et continue.

- Après ton départ donc : j'ai ressuscité Orochimaru pour avoir des réponses.

Itachi sursaute.

- Espèce de malade ! s'écrie-t-il.

- Il dit que t'es malade.

Sasuke sourit.

- Après... j'ai su tout ce que je voulais savoir, et j'ai fais en sorte que tu... puisses être enterré avec nos parents, à Konoha.

Itachi le fixe avec des yeux ronds.

- Et ensuite... Je suis resté au village.

Je vois son grand-frère soupirer de soulagement. Il sourit à Sasuke.

- Quand à moi, j'ai revu nos parents. Et je ne te cache pas que ça à été très difficile de leur expliquer que j'avais rejoins l'Akatsuki... fit-il avec une grimace.

Je souris et fais la traduction pour Sasuke, qui hausse un sourcil visiblement surpris.

- Mais tout va bien ici. Je dirais que c'est... Ce qu'on peut attendre de la mort. Sasuke, ne reste pas trop longtemps ici, quand tu nous rejoindras, on aura tout le temps de poursuivre cette conversation.

Je traduis. Sasuke soupire.

- Oui, c'est vrais... Il faut qu'on y aille, je ne sais pas combiens de temps il reste avant que je me retrouve bloqué ici...

- Quoi ?! Fis-je avec Itachi.

- Eh... Viens Naruto, on y va ?

- Heu... oui ! Attends juste... Deux secondes...

Je me retourne vers mes amis et mes parents. Je suis triste de devoir partir, mais on aura tout notre temps plus tard...

- Ne fais pas cette tête Naruto ! On se reverra, ok ? Me lance Temari.

- Je t'interdis de revenir trop vite ! s'exclame ma mère en se jetant sur moi pour m'enlacer.

- Ou...Ouais...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto, même si on est mort, on ne t'oubliera pas tu sais ? me fait Gaara avec un sourire.

- ça c'est sûr !

- Naruto... Prends soin de toi, et de tous ceux que tu aimes, me dis fièrement mon père.

Je serre les poings, et commence à trembler. J'arrive à murmurer en étouffant un sanglot.

- Ou... Ouais !

Ils sourient tandis que je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de pleurer. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Sasuke me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un sourire à la fois triste et compatissant.

- On y va... ?

Je hoche vivement la tête et me jette dans ses bras en pleurant. Il me serre pour me consoler. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, Sasuke !

- Naruto, prends soin de mon frère, ok ?

Soudainement, je sens Sasuke se crisper. Alors que je lève la tête vers lui pour voir ce qu'il ne va pas, il regarde dans la direction d'Itachi d'un air visiblement très surpris et choqué. Alors que je l'interroge du regard, il murmure.

- I... Itachi ?

Nous avons tous un sursaut. Sasuke peut le voir ?! Mais comment ?! Ne me dites pas... ! Je le sens me lâcher et hausser les sourcils. Il me fixe d'un air étrange avant de reposer sa main sur mon épaule. Il étouffe un rire.

- En fait, tu es comme une antenne, Naruto !

- Quoi ?!

- Ben oui, là, je les vois, et si je te lâche, je les vois plus.

Je ne sais trop comment le prendre... je souris alors que je vois l'aîné des Uchiwa courir vers nous. Avant que je n'ai eus le temps de réagir, il serrait Sasuke dans ses bras. Mon brun semblait étrange... Un mélange d'émotions que je n'arrivais pas à distinguer lui traversait le regard. Je lui serre la main.

- Je voulais juste faire ça... murmure Itachi.

- Moi aussi...

Sasuke lui rend son étreinte. Je souris. Puis je sens que tout est en train de disparaître. Les autres le remarquent et les deux frères se détachent. Sasuke me serre la main très fortement, je crois qu'il ne s'en rend pas compte, mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

- Vous tous ! M'écriais-je. Quand on se reverra, on aura beaucoup de choses à nous dire !

Ils sourient tandis que je sens ma conscience s'effacer de ce monde. Les dernières paroles que j'entends sont prononcées en même temps par Itachi et mon père.

- Sasuke, Naruto ! On sera toujours là !

Forêt de Konoha :

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, ses Sharingans le brulaient et saignaient. Il voyait flou et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir voir normalement. Des larmes étaient mélangées au sang de ses yeux et coulaient le long de ses joues. Dans ses bras, Naruto se réveilla doucement. Ils se sourirent.

- Salut beau brun, lanca-t-il.

- Copieur... Je l'avais déjà faite celle-là, répondit le concerné en essuyant ses joues humides.

Les autres ninjas présents sautèrent de joie. Tsunade se précipita sur Naruto pour l'examiner tandis que Sakura s'occupait des yeux de Sasuke. Le brun murmura :

- Bon retour parmi nous, Naruto.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Enfin de retour

Me revoilà !

Eh bien je suis motivée aujourd'hui ! Voici un autre chapitre, et pas le dernier ! Drôle, pour changer *rires*

Sur quoi je m'arrête et pars préparer mes affaires. Snif !

Je posterais le prochain chapitre dès que je le pourrais.

Eh bien bonne lecture ! *rires*

Et à la prochaine !

Chapitre 16 : Enfin de retour

Forêt de Konoha :

- Tu es sûr de pouvoir te lever ?

Naruto s'était assis pendant un long moment pour faire passer cet interminable lancement qui lui parcourait le corps. Il ne le sentait maintenant quasiment plus et voulait pouvoir se relever pour passer l'étape la plus dire : remettre ses muscles en état de marche.

- Bien sûr Ba-chan ! Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, ça sera plus dur après...

Des frissons lui parcouraient les jambes alors qu'il tentait de garder un simple équilibre. Il jura contres les fourmillements qui le firent se rassoir presque immédiatement. Naruto resta finalement assis à fusiller ses jambes du regard alors que Sakura soupirait.

- Je t'avais dis d'attendre, tu n'écoutes vraiment rien...

- Sakuraa-chaaann... se plaignit-il. Je veux rentrer chez moii !

- Ah ! Heu... En fait...

Le blond se frappa le front en se souvenant que Sasuke l'avais déjà prévenu que son appart était en miette. Il grogna.

- J'avais oublié... C'est Kurama qui l'a détruit... !

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil au brun et le questionna du regard. Fallait-il lui dire qu'il vivrait dans la maison de Sasuke ? Le concerné sourit et secoua la tête, laissons cette surprise pour plus tard.

Naruto réussit tout de même à se mettre sur ses jambes. Il s'adossa à un arbre et soupira de soulagement en sentant ses fourmillements diminuer. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en sentant un rayon de soleil. Il plissa les paupières avant de voir les nuages s'écarter lentement de la lumière. Il sourit en fermant les yeux.

- Naruto ?

Le concerné se retourna lentement vers la Hokage.

- Sasuke disais qu'il y avait eut un petit inattendu... Il disait que tu étais probablement... en pleine discussion avec un mort...

Le réceptacle hocha la tête alors que le brun fronçait les sourcils, un peu anxieux de la réaction de son ami.

- J'étais... Toujours connecté au monde des morts, alors... J'ai vu Gaara.

Tous, sauf Sasuke, sursautèrent et écarquillèrent les yeux.

- Et aussi Temari, Kankuro, Maman et Papa... Il y avait même Ero-sennin et Itachi !

Tsunade et les autres restèrent figés sur place. Sasuke prit la parole.

- Oui, j'avoue que ça fait un choc... murmure-t-il.

- Tu les as vus ?! S'écrie Sakura.

- Ouais...

- Grâce à qui ? Je te signal que si je t'avais pas servis d'antenne parabolique, tu n'aurais rien vu !

- Naruto, tu n'es pas une parabole... soupira-t-il.

Le concerné se renfrogna.

- ... Merci.

Le blond se retourna vers Sasuke, comme s'il voulait protester, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Il se contenta de sourire.

- Bah... N'oublies pas que j'ai fais une promesse.

- Hn ?

- « Prends soin de mon petit frère » J'y compte bien !

Naruto lui tira la langue gentiment tout en souriant. Sasuke rougit un peu en tournant la tête d'un autre côté. Ce qui fit rire le blond.

- Oh, d'ailleurs Sasuke, il va falloir que je te parle d'un truc... Fit Naruto avec une moue.

- Hein ?

- Ton frère m'énerve.

L'Uchiwa haussa les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il m'a demandé si on était ensemble...

Tous semblèrent s'étrangler. Sakura retint un fou rire tandis que le brun fixait Naruto d'un air incrédule. Celui-ci se grattait la tête d'un air contrarié. Sasuke sourit et se rapprocha dangereusement du blond avec un grand sourire, Naruto recula de surprise.

- Hn... Ça ne te dérangerait pas, hein ?

- Heu...

Le réceptacle dévisagea son ami d'un air de le prévenir de ne pas faire come quand Sakura les avait presque surpris dans leur chambre d'hôpital. Il comprit, jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir la réaction des autres. Kakashi semblait s'en foutre royalement, Tsunade retenait sa respiration et les autres... écarquillaient les yeux.

- Non. répondit Naruto.

Bon bah tant qu'a faire... Sasuke se retourna vers son blond qui avait un peu viré au rouge et l'embrassa passionnément. Passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, le brun le serra fortement contre lui. Naruto répondit favorablement à ce baiser et resserra aussi son ami dans ses bras. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blond enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du brun.

- J'ai eus peur, de ne pas revenir... murmura-t-il.

- Je crois que c'est moi qui ai eu le plus peur...

Naruto sourit.

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

- ...

- C'est mignon !

- engetiatoi...

- j'ai rien compris...

- Je tiens à toi !

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Sasuke ne répondit rien et resta stoppé dans son élan. Le réceptacle lui lança un grand sourire joyeux avant de se rendre compte que Sakura tentait d'empêcher son nez de saigner. Kakashi se cachait derrière son livre tandis que les autres était un peu beaucoup surpris. Naruto se gratta le derrière de la tête pendant que Sasuke émettait un profond soupir.

- Ah... Désolé... J'avais oublié que vous étiez là...

- Quoi ? Dis tout de suite que ton amour fou pour Sasuke vient de te rendre aveugle pendant que tu y es ! Maugréa Sakura. J'ai failli me vider de mon sang ! Faites attention quand même !

- Bah ne regarde pas... intervint Sasuke en tirant une tronche blasé.

- Vous étiez devant mon nez ! protesta-t-elle.

Le blond se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes. Il était vraiment heureux d'être de retour.

_« Papa, Maman, même si vous ne pouvez pas me voir, je vous raconterais comment je deviendrais Hokage ! »_

Konoha, une heure plus tard :

Naruto courrait à pleine balle en travers de la ville. Les passants le saluaient au passage, heureux de le voir de nouveau parmi eux. Il s'excusa de ne pas s'arrêter et continua à courir. Sasuke était à ses trousses.

- Naruto ! Où tu vas comme ça ?!

- Devinneee ! lui lança-t-il en sautant sur un toit.

Sasuke pesta et le rattrapa très vite. Le blond se stoppa devant les ruines de son appartement. Il écarquilla les yeux en fixant l'amas de planches et de tuiles et crut que sa mâchoire allait tomber par terre. Le brun se posta à ses côtés d'un air plus que désintéressé.

- Mon... Mon appart... !

- On t'avait dis qu'il était en miette...

- Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit à ce point là ! Il faut que je récupère mes affaires ! Mon pyjama ! Mes rouleaux !

Sasuke le rattrapa alors qu'il allait commencer à soulever les poutres.

- Houlà, du calme...

- Mais... ! Mes affaires !

Le brun soupira, souleva le blond par le dos de son pull et le jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Surpris, le réceptacle commença à protester.

- Fais-moi descendre !

- Nan.

- Alors enlève ta main de mon cul !

Les passant sursautèrent et avisèrent le couple turbulent avec des yeux ronds. Naruto rougit d'avoir crié un truc pareil alors que le brun changea simplement sa main de fesse.

- Mais tu te fous de moi ! Sasukeee !

- Bon, bon... soupira-t-il en enlevant sa main du postérieur du blond.

Le réceptacle se laissa transporter en se plaignant qu'il avait faim, soif, qu'il voulait descendre, récupérer ses affaires, et dormir. Sasuke soupira une énième fois depuis le début du voyage. Ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau du lieu que convoitait le brun. Il fit descendre Naruto, qui se retrouva porté dans les bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier semblait bien se marrer d'ailleurs. Naruto rougit avant d'apercevoir où ils avaient atterris. Il resta bouche-bée.

- Bienvenu à la maison, Naruto.

- Qu... Hein ? Mais... ! Oh !

Le blond resta stupéfait, premièrement parce que ça devait être lui qui devait en faire la surprise, ensuite parce que Sasuke semblait avoir emménagé. Le brun poussa le portail d'un coup de pied et entra dans le jardin tout en continuant de porter son colis.

- Je... Je peux marcher ! protesta-t-il.

- Nan. Par contre, si tu pouvais déverrouiller la porte...

- Mais je n'ai pas les clefs !

- Poche de droite, dans mon Yukata.

Naruto avisa ledit Yukata et fit la moue.

- Tss... Profiteur.

- J'n'ai pas d'autres poches.

- Oui, oui, je te crois...

Naruto glissa sa main derrière le tissu, effleurant au passage le téton de Sasuke sans le faire exprès, et attrapa le trousseau de clefs alors que le brun essayait de résister à l'envie de l'emmener directement dans leur chambre. Le blond avisa le trousseau et déverrouilla la porte dans un petit « clic ».

Le réceptacle ouvrit la poignée et ils entrèrent. Naruto resta muet de stupeur en voyant que la maison était meublée, et avec ses meubles par endroits ! Sasuke le fit descendre pour qu'il visite et alla se chercher une boisson fraiche pour calmer ses ardeurs. Le blond regardait partout pendant que le brun se pressait son verre contre le front.

- T... T'as fais ça tout seul ?!

- Nan... Sakura et Kakashi-sensei m'ont filé un coup de mains pour les meubles.

- Hein ?! Kakashi-sensei ?!

- C'est lui qui m'a donné les clefs.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter... murmura-t-il.

Naruto repartit à la visite des lieux et commença à monter les escaliers.

_« Toi, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! pensa Sasuke en lui emboitant le pas. »_

Mais Sasuke se ravisa car son ami venait tout juste de frôler la mort. Remarque, ça pouvait être un bon prétexte... Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée et décida d'attendre un peu que le blond s'en soit remis avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Naruto, pendant que le brun réfléchissait, visitait une nouvelle fois la salle de bain et s'amusait à comparer cet instant avec celui où ils avaient douze ans. Il se précipita dans la chambre et haussa les sourcils.

- Où est mon lit ?

- Détruit.

- Ah nan ! Il était super moelleux !

- Tu n'a qu'à tester le mien. Répondit-il avec indifférence.

Naruto lui rendit un regard déconcerté avant d'aller voir à l'autre bout de la pièce si quelque chose de nouveau était présent. Sasuke haussa un sourcil en s'affalant au travers du lit. Le blond en profita pour regarder sous le lit et constata que rien n'avait bougé. Il fronça les sourcils en avisant le brun.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai pas fais les poussières ? Je ne te croyais pas si maniaque...

- Aurais-tu pas hasard remarqué la clef dorée qui ne sert à rien ? Sur le trousseau de clefs, je veux dire.

Sasuke sourit. Apparemment le blond était pressé de savoir si oui ou non, il avait prit conscience du petit mot dans la boite. Le brun soupira :

- Je le sais... Dans ce monde il y a tellement de choses tristes, récitat-il. Des promesses qui ne sont pas tenues, des trahisons, des blessures profondes, des guerres sans merci… Mais tu sais… J'aime ce monde ! Cette chaleur, ce vent, ces odeurs, ces habitants… Et puis, tu le sais très bien, même si tu es triste, il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui sera là pour toi. Un ami, un frère… Moi en tout cas, je ne t'abandonnerais pas. Plus jamais… Tu ne seras plus jamais seul ! N'est-ce pas ? Naruto ? fit-il en se redressant.

- Sa... Sasuke...

Le blond retint une larme et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Merci ! Merci... Sasuke !

Le concerné serra tendrement Naruto contre lui. Il sourit et lui essuya une larme.

- Je crois que tu as faim, non ?

Le réceptacle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu veux des Ramens ?

Le blond sembla sauter au plafond.

Revenants d'Ichiraku ramens, Naruto et Sasuke étaient épuisés par cette journée. Le blond s'effondra sur le lit en grognant.

- J'ai plus faiiimm...

- En même temps, tu as mangé une vingtaine de bols !

- J'n'avais pas mangé depuis des lustres...

- Quatre jours et demi, justifia Sasuke en partant dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il revint de sa douche, Naruto était sur le balcon et observait mollement les étoiles. Le brun le rejoignit avec une serviette sur les cheveux. Le réceptacle lui sourit en partant à son tour d'un pas tout joyeux. Sasuke le regarda quelques instants avant de regarder le ciel. L'air frais lui caressa le visage et il frissonna. L'automne était bien entamé et les nuits se faisaient fraiches. Il referma la vitre et partit s'enrouler dans les couvertures.

Deux jours plus tard : 

Kurama était trop faible pour se manifester, mais il était redevenu lui-même. Naruto ne s'inquiétait plus trop pour lui et était heureux d'être en vie. Sasuke lui avait expliqué que les Bijus voulaient rentrer chez eux, sur la lune. Le blond avait mit un moment à le digérer, mais au final, il trouvait que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. A condition qu'il puisse en parler à Kurama d'abord.

Les deux amis étaient allongés côte à côte. Voilà ce qui plaisait à Naruto et Sasuke. Être ensemble, tout simplement. Le brun dormait paisiblement face au réceptacle. Le blond jouait avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il aimait le regarder dormir, le voir tranquille et détendu. Il sourit en lui posant un baiser sur le front.

_« Ahh, soupira-t-il dans ses pensées. Si seulement j'avais le courage de... Si tu savais à quel point t'es attirant Sasuke... Encore plus quand tu dors ! Ta bouche légèrement ouverte, ta respiration douce, tes yeux clos... Bon sang ! Tu m'excite sans rien faire ! »_

Naruto se rapprocha encore un peu de l'Uchiwa et se colla à son torse nu. Tout sourire, il goutait à la délicieuse odeur de son ami.

_« Ta peau... Tes muscles... Tu es vraiment magnifique Sasuke ! »_

Se blottissant dans le cou du brun, Naruto s'agrippa à lui en passant ses bras dans son dos. Depuis que tout était fini, ils n'avaient pas trouvés le moment opportun pour faire l'amour en en ayant tous les deux envie. Naruto commençait à être de plus en plus attiré par l'Uchiwa, et Sasuke ne savait absolument pas comment faire pour lui faire comprendre son envie. Ils étaient dans une impasse et il fallait qu'un des deux se lancent.

Le brun ne dormait pas en vérité. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses pensées du blond qui s'était collé à lui. Il aimait beaucoup quand Naruto jouait avec ses cheveux, en fait, ça le berçait. Mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir cette fois-ci.

_« Ne me serre pas comme ça ! Pensait-il. Bon dieu Naruto, tu me donne envie... ! Depuis que tu es rentré, j'ai envie de toi ! »_

Chassant ses pensées car il pensait que le réceptacle n'était pas prêt, il décida de le serer contre lui en feignant l'inconscient. Malgré cela, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir tout en le collant contre lui. Naruto frissonna car son oreille était proche de la bouche du brun, qui ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

_« Oh bon sang, Sasuke ! Mais à quoi tu rêves ?! J'aimerais tant t'embrasser, là, maintenant, mais ça te réveillerais... »_

_« Je rêve où il veut que je l'embrasse ? Et si je me trompe ? Je le vois bien après : Sasuke est somnambule ! ... Mais oui ! Je suis somnambule et je rêve que je te fais l'amour avec avidité mon petit Naruto ! »_

Tournant la tête vers le brun, Naruto lui déposa un tendre petit bisou sur la joue. Puis il l'observa un peu. Il semblait toujours dormir, mais sa respiration semblait avoir changé. Plus saccadée et irrésistiblement attirante.

_« Oh oh ! Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment déclenché un rêve ! Oh la vache ! Putain Sasuke t'es vraiment trop... AAAHHHH ! Mais j'ai envie et il dort ! Bon... et si j'agrémentais son rêve au lieu de rester planté au dessus de lui sans rien faire ? »_

_« Huuummm ! Il m'a fait un bisou ! Il est trop chou mon Naruto ! Allez Sasuke, somnambule, somnambule ! Voilà, respiration saccadée, tu me donne envie tu sais ? Il devrait le comprendre très vite. »_

***Lémon !***

Doucement, Naruto se pencha en avant pour lui embrasser le front. Jouant le jeu, l'Uchiwa gémit faiblement en serrant un peu plus le blond contre lui.

_« Eh ben, ça lui fait de l'effet... ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça... »_

Sensuellement et pour taquiner son Sasuke adoré, Naruto décida d'effleurer sa peau du bout des lèvres tout en descendant dans le cou du brun, qui frissonna avec un petit gémissement.

_« Oh bordel ! Naruto... Ar... Arrête ! __Je ne vais pas pouvoir jouer l'endormis longtemps si tu... ! »_

Mais le réceptacle n'entendait pas les pensées du brun et commença à remonter vers le lobe d'oreille. Sasuke se mordit la lèvre et se tortilla un peu en serrant le dos du blond. Sa respiration devenait très irrégulière, comme s'il résistait de toutes ses forces.

_« Oh bordel ! »_

_« Hé hé hé... ! Ça à l'air de bien marcher tout ça ! Mais si j'en fais plus il se réveillera à coup sûr... Rah ! Mais je le veux ! »_

Se collant tendrement contre lui, Naruto passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs. Sasuke semblait toujours apprécier ce que faisait son ami même s'il « dormait » selon lui. Le blond cessa de baiser la peau blanche et posa son front contre la clavicule de l'Uchiwa d'un air un peu déçut.

_« Non, ne t'arrêtes pas ! Pensait celui-ci. Il va falloir que je lui fasse comprendre que je suis d'accord... Allez Sasuke, c'est maintenant où jamais ! »_

En soupirant de contentement, le brun agrippa encore plus avidement Naruto. Ecartant ses jambes, il fit glisser le corps de son irrésistible blond contre lui afin que leur sexe puisse être en contact. Sursautant, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant une pression sur ses parties sensibles. Il sentit que Sasuke l'attirait contre lui avec une envie très forte et serrait sa tête contre la sienne avec l'aide d'une main dans ses cheveux dorés. De l'autre, il griffait inconsciemment les omoplates du réceptacle. Un peu tétanisé par la réaction de Sasuke, Naruto n'osa pas bouger.

_« Oh bon sang ! Je... ! Arg ! Sasuke... ! Ne, ne fais pas ça ! Tu dors ! Réveilles-toi ! Je... Je ne peux pas faire ça alors que tu dors ! »_

_« C'est à mon tour, Naruto... ! »_

Délicatement, Sasuke mordilla l'épaule musclée de son ami tout en remuant légèrement le bassin pour créer une friction entre leur deux corps. Le blond gémit quand à ces mouvements, surpris de voir à quel point c'était délicieux. Sa respiration saccadée indiquait au brun qu'il pouvait continuer, et il décida d'aller taquiner l'oreille de Naruto pour lui montrer ce quel plaisir ça procurait.

_« Oh...Oh mon dieu ! Par pitié Sasuke... ! Arr... Arrête ça ! Je... Ahh ! Elle durcit ! Merde, merde, merde ! Ar... Arrête de rêver ! Sa...Sasuke ! »_

Tremblant légèrement, le blond se tortilla pour se dégager afin de calmer ses ardeurs, mais l'Uchiwa le retint fermement et gémit doucement et sensuellement dans le creux de son oreille. Visiblement très content de sentir que ça plaisait à son Naru adoré.

- Huuumm... Na...Naruto... !

Le concerné frissonna en haletant. Il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce que voulait le brun et s'agrippa un peu à lui.

_« Ahh ! Sas...Sasuke ! Bon sang, il rêve qu'il est en train de me... ! Non ! Je ne veux pas que ce soit un rêve ! »_

Il tenta de se relever, mais il glissa sur le côté. Profitant de l'occasion qui était trop bonne, le brun roula sur le côté pour se retrouver au dessus du blond.

- Sa... Sasuke... ! Gémit-il en tentant de pousser le corps qui l'écrasait.

- Naruto... ! Je... je te veux... !

Sasuke bougea son bassin pour entrer en contact avec le sexe durcit du blond, ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. La respiration de Naruto devint de plus en plus irrégulière au fur et à mesure que l'Uchiwa bougeait.

_« Sasuke.. ! Espèce de... ! Aaannnhh ! Bon sang, il ne peut pas faire ça en dormant quand même ! »_

Le concerné caressait avidement le torse musclé de son protégé tout en descendant vers le boxer, devenu trop petit, du blond qui gémissait de plus en plus. Entrant dans le tissu, la main sensuelle de Sasuke fit frissonner Naruto de plaisir. Mais lorsqu'il saisit doucement le membre du blond, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher d'emmètre un cri de surprise. Tout en effectuant des petits va-et-vient, Sasuke mordillait un des tétons du blond qui s'arquait de plaisir.

- Aaahh... ! B... Bon sang... ! _« Là, c'est sûr : il est réveillé, c'est obligé ! Sinon il ne pourrait pas... ! »_ Aaaahhh !

_« Oh merde, j'en peux plus ! L'entendre gémir comme ça... Je le veux... ! »_

Sasuke ne s'arrêtait pas, bougeant à la fois sa main et son bassin, il faisait chavirer le blond. Trop excité par le brun, Naruto haletait tout en le serrant contre lui. Puis, il sentit le brun qui commençait à suçoter sa peau tout en descendant vers l'endroit sensible, ce qui le fit encore plus frissonner rien qu'a l'idée de ce qui allait ce passer. Naruto serra les pans de couverture qui les couvrait encore à moitié pour se donner le courage de ne pas hurler de plaisir. Ce qui ne marcha qu'à moitié lorsque Sasuke commença à lui ôter son caleçon tout en léchant sensuellement le sexe tendu.

- Aaahh ! Sa... Sasukee ! Hhhaaa... !

L'Uchiwa prenait un malin plaisir à changer de rythme pour faire crier Naruto. Il aimait particulièrement l'entendre crier son nom de paisir. Un coup en léchant lentement, puis en allant plus vite en changeant de sens, et enfin en prenant entièrement le sexe dans sa bouche. Faisant maintenant tourner sa langue tout en faisant des va-et-vient affreusement sensuels pour le blond qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Serrant fortement le drap, Naruto gémissait et n'arrivait plus à réfléchir sur la manière dont réagir où de bouger. Il sentait le plaisir lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner encore plus fortement que les autres fois. Il commença à gesticuler.

- Aaahh ! Sa... Sasuke ! Je... Je vais... ! Je vais... !

Il ne put finir sa phrase car un hurlement de plaisir sortit tout seul de sa gorge, jouissant ainsi dans la bouche du brun qui fut un peu surpris, mais pas mécontent car il avait une idée derrière la tête. Dans un unique mouvement, il se replongea une dernière fois sur le membre de Naruto, lui arrachant ainsi un nouveau cri de plaisir.

Haletant, Naruto ne bougeait plus et se contentait de reprendre ses esprits. Sasuke, lui, délivra son protégé et se lécha les lèvres. Puis, il s'avança vers lui et recommença à lui mordiller sensuellement l'oreille.

- En... Enfoiré... T'es réveillé... !

- Mais je n'ai jamais dormis Naruto... Lui souffla-t-il doucement dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Pro... Profiteur !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé...

- Mais tu m'as poussé à le faire !

Le brun rigola en enlaçant la tête du blond contre son torse. Il fut surpris de sentir une main baladeuse au niveau de son boxer. Il frissonna en relâchant son Dobe.

- Na... Naruto... ! Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Il fut coupé par le blond qui l'embrassa à pleine bouche pour l'empêcher de parler pendant qu'il lui retirait son sous-vêtement. Rompant leur baiser pour laisser Sasuke respirer, Naruto commença lui mordiller la peau de la clavicule.

- Chuuuttt... Fit-il sensuellement. On n'a pas fini...

Le blond frotta son sexe contre celui du brun tout en mordillant l'épaule musclée de Sasuke. Celui-ci gémit de plaisir. Ne voulant pas se laisser faire et continuer à taquiner Naruto comme il le faisait, l'Uchiwa décida de prendre les devant et de bouger plus que le blond. Celui-ci haleta sous la pression et étant trop fatigué par rapport au fait qu'il ait déjà jouis une fois, il n'arriva pas à empêcher son ami de continuer.

- Att... Attends... ! C'est ton tour... !

- J'ai déjà ce que je veux... souffla-t-il en resserrant son étreinte. Toi...

Naruto frissonna en se tortillant, les pressions se faisant de plus en plus forte, il ne résisterait pas plus longtemps à l'envie d'aller plus loin. Haletant, il écarta inconsciemment les jambes pour pouvoir sentir encore plus le brun contre lui. Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les pensées de Naruto pour faire glisser sa main, préalablement humidifiée avec sa salive, vers la zone sensible du blond. Il toucha tout d'abord le trou avec hésitation, puis commença à le caresser pour faciliter le passage de son doigt.

Naruto gémit lorsque Sasuke se décida à le faire entrer. Puis, caressant un peu le dos du brun, il lui fit comprendre que ça allait. Celui-ci commença alors à le faire bouger à l'intérieur de Naruto pour le détendre. Le blond gémissait au fur et à mesure que Sasuke bougeait et le brun décida qu'il était temps d'y ajouter un deuxième. Le réceptacle hoqueta en sentant un autre doigt le pénétrer avant de gémir en les sentant bouger doucement.

- Huuumm... ! Sa... Sasuke... Tu peux... Aller plus vite... Gémit-il.

Le concerné sourit et s'exécuta, faisant de plus en plus gémir le blond qui avait envie de lui. A un moment, il sentit quelque chose de différent et le tâta un peu, faisant crier Naruto de surprise mélangé à du plaisir intense. Un peu surpris que quelque chose pouvait le faire crier comme ça, Sasuke recommença à caresser doucement la partie plus dure.

- Aaaaahhh ! Aahh... ! Oh mon... ! Ahh ! Oh oui ! hnnng !

Tout en étirant le trou et continuant les caresses, Sasuke descendit vers le membre une nouvelle fois levé de Naruto. Il le prit une nouvelle fois dans sa bouche, faisant hurler le blond de plaisir. Les deux plaisirs mélangés le faisaient totalement fondre sur place.

- Oh mon Dieu... ! Sa... Sasukee ! Je... J'en peux pluuuuusss ! Aaahhh !

Se tortillant dans tous les sens, Naruto tentait de se défaire de l'emprise du brun. Mais celui-ci était visiblement bien motivé à le faire jouir une deuxième fois. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver dans un hurlement de plaisir. Haletant et reprenant bruyamment sa respiration, Naruto tremblait de tous ses membres alors que Sasuke retirait ses doigts afin de le libérer.

- ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se penchant au dessus du blond qui avait un peu de mal à respirer.

- En... Enfoiré... ! Je... Je te jure... que tu n'y manqueras pas... ! Oh bon sang ! Où as-tu appris... à faire ça ?!

Sasuke sourit en embrassant son Dobe sur le front.

- J'ai rien appris, j'ai juste vu que ça te faisait plaisir, murmura-t-il.

- Putain... de surdoué... !

Le brun sourit et attendit un peu que Naruto ait reprit sa respiration avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

- Pas trop fatigué ? Lui susurra-t-il.

Naruto secoua la tête en resserrant son étreinte.

- Viens... lui murmura-t-il sensuellement dans l'oreille. J'ai eu ma dose...

Sasuke sourit. Doucement, il écarta un peu plus les jambes du blond et tenta d'entrer en lui. Il y arriva un peu difficilement mais gémit fortement une fois être entré entièrement. Tenant toujours les jambes de Naruto, Sasuke n'osait pas bouger car le blond s'était crispé et retenait une larme. Voyant qu'il lui faisait mal, le bun se pencha sur lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Naruto... ?

- ça... ça va... Hoqueta-t-il.

Ne bougeant plus, tous les deux s'habituaient à la présence de l'autre.

_« Oh bon sang... Sasuke ! Il est... avec moi... si près... »_

_« Naruto... Je... je ne veux plus te quitter ! Plus jamais... »_

_« Reste avec moi... »_

_« Toujours... à tes côtés... »_

Sasuke commença à bouger son bassin, lentement. Naruto gémit en s'agrippant au dos de son amant. Puis ils allèrent plus vite, gémissant tous les deux de ce plaisir. Sasuke cherchait l'endroit qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt, et fut content de le retrouver facilement. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit plus grand, et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait à peine effleuré du bout des doigts. Naruto poussa un grand cri de plaisir en s'arquant vers l'avant.

Comme en transe, le blond commença à bouger son bassin lui aussi, faisant gémir Sasuke qui n'était plus le seul à agir. Naruto aidait le brun dans sa tâche et gémissait avec lui, le serrant de plus en plus contre lui.

- Aaaahhh ! Sas...Sasukee !

- N... Naruto ! Aaahh!

Ils allaient de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que leurs gémissements s'intensifiaient. Donnant de grands coups de bassins dans l'endroit sensible de Naruto, Sasuke transpirait à grandes gouttes tandis qu'il faisait crier son partenaire. Gémissant de plaisirs, Naruto frissonnait en bougeant de plus en plus vite.

- Na... Naruto ! Haletait-il. Je... je vais !

- Aaahhh ! V... Viens !

Dans un ultime coup de bassin commun, Sasuke et Naruto jouirent ensemble dans un puissant cri. Complètement épuisé, Naruto se laissa retomber sur le matelas avec le brun dans ses bras. Haletants, ils se serraient amoureusement l'un contre l'autre.

***Fin du Lémon***

- C'était... pas si compliqué... Murmura l'Uchiwa.

Le réceptacle partit d'un grand rire en resserrant Sasuke contre lui.

- La prochaine fois... c'est ton tour... !

- Vivement demain alors...

Tous deux se mirent à rires.


	18. Chapitre 17 : La lune et les Rinengans

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'étais motivée alors j'ai déjà écris le nouveau chapitre ! *rires machiavélique* J'espère pouvoir en écrire un par week-ends, mais ça va être dur, alors disons... un toute les deux semaines.

Bien ! C'est après un chapitre de réconfort et fort en émotions *rires*, que je vous donne un autre chapitre... fort en émotions ! Ben oui, tant qu'à faire...

Bref, je vous laisse lire tout ça !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 17 : La lune et les Rinengans

P.O. :

Ça fait deux jours. Deux jours que je suis revenu. Le temps passe vite, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir rien fais, et pourtant... J'ai passé deux jours à faire la fête. Toute la ville était en fête, c'était quelque chose ! Feux d'artifices, musiques et pleins de rires et de bonne humeur ! J'ai été surpris de voir Sakura dans les bras de Saï, je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à se faire embraser... Bref ! Tsunade-baba était complètement ivre après deux bouteilles, et je crois que j'ai vu Iruka draguer Kakashi-sensei... C'est à creuser...

L'automne avance encore à grands pas. Quelques feuilles tombent, il fait plus froid. J'ai raté toutes les fêtes d'été, alors je vais me rattraper ! Bon, il fait quoi là Sasuke ? Ça fait trois plombes qu'il est dans la salle de bain... On va rater le feu d'artifice ! Oui, encore un, ça va faire le troisième, en plus on est censé être présent aux côtés de Tsunade-Baba... Aller Sasuke, dépêches-toi !

- Sasukkeeee ! Me plaignais-je.

- Hn ? me lance-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

- On va être en retaaarrddd... !

Je gratte la porte avec mes ongles, comme un animal tristounet, il soupire.

- J'arrive, j'arrive... Deux secondes.

Je retourne dans la chambre en grognant. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la lumière dehors, j'éteins pour mieux savoir d'où ça vient vu qu'on à pas de voisins. La pelouse est mollement éclairée d'une lumière rosée. L'air semble dense, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'empêche de respirer. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, lentement. C'est la lune... une pleine lune rouge... Comme le sang. Mon cœur semble s'arrêter de battre, je reste tétanisé. Cette lune... Ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois ! Et pourtant, je n'en ais jamais encore vu ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

_« C'est la même lune... » _

Oui, la même...

_« C'était il y a longtemps... »_

Très longtemps...

_« Je m'en souviens bien, pourtant j'étais très jeune... »_

Oui, tu étais jeune...

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- Naruto ? Que fais-tu ici sans lumière ?

Que fais-je ici... ?

_« Pourquoi suis-je né... ? »_

Ça, je m'en souviens...

_« Oui...mais pourquoi seulement maintenant ? »_

- Naruto ?

Je me tourne vers celui qui vient de m'appeler. Sasuke me regarde d'un air étrange, il semble inquiet. Il se crispe lorsqu'il voit mon visage, pourquoi ?

_« Pourquoi a-t-on peur de moi ? »_

J'ai toujours été vu comme un monstre...

- La lune... murmurais-je.

Il lève les yeux vers l'extérieur et hausse un sourcil.

- C'est la lune rousse... ça n'a rien d'étrange. On peut la voir souvent.

- Je me souviens... le coupais-je.

Il me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est la même lune...

- Que veux-tu dire ?

_« On doit partir... »_

C'est trop dangereux sans aide.

_« Mes frères et sœurs ! Je ne peux pas les laisser ici ! »_

Je les protègerais.

_« Qui es-tu ?! »_

Un ami... Je dois te protéger j'ai fais une promesse, il y a longtemps...

- Comme la première fois... murmurais-je. C'était il y a si longtemps...

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? me lance-t-il, inquiet.

Je sens que le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, je ferme les yeux.

_« Souviens-toi... »_

J'ai l'impression de tomber, mais je n'heurte pas le sol. En fait, je reste debout. C'est comme si l'espace tout entier tournait autour de moi.

- Naruto ! Reprends-toi ! me crie-t-il. Naruto !

J'ai le tournis, je me sens mal... Je tombe à genoux sur l'herbe... de l'herbe ? J'ouvre les yeux. C'est bien de l'herbe, sèche et couverte de feuilles mortes. De l'herbe de forêt... Mais j'étais à la maison il y a quelques secondes ! Je regarde tout autour de moi, paniqué. Une forêt, je suis bien dans une forêt. Mais je ne la reconnais pas. Je me relève en titubant. La pleine lune m'éclaire, rouge...

C'est la première fois que je la vois... Je ne sais pas où je suis... Je sens des chakras particuliers, je décide d'avancer prudemment vers eux. Et j'entends un cri déchirant. Je sursaute. Un cri d'enfant totalement abattu. Un cri de tristesse et de douleur. Je me mets à courir vers la source de bruit. J'arrive essoufflé dans une grande clairière. J'écarquille les yeux. Devant moi, les neufs Bijus sont justes nés. Au milieu d'eux se trouve un Homme blond, allongé de dos sur le sol. Son manteau est orné de neufs virgules noires, il semble dormir. Mais Kurama pleure... Les autres semblent plus jeunes, ils ne savent pas comment réagir. L'état du renard semble les surprendre.

Mon Biju se retourne brutalement vers moi et se met à grogner tout en avançant en se faisant menaçant, comme pour protéger ses frères et sœurs.

- Qui es-tu ?!

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fais pour atterrir dans le passé. Je prends mon courage à deux mains pour répondre :

- Naruto... Uzumaki... dis-je faiblement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! M'aboie-t-il.

- Rien... ! Me défendis-je précipitamment. Enfin... Je ne sais pas...

Il me dévisage en grondant alors qu'Ichibi s'avance prudemment. La lune rougeoie, comme si elle était profondément blessée. Je frissonne en désignant l'Homme que je reconnais. Rikudô-Sennin...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Murmurais-je.

- Il est tombé... fit tristement Ninbi. Il ne veut pas se réveiller.

Je retiens un hoquet de surprise. Je comprends soudainement. C'est le jour où ils sont nés !

- Je... je ne suis pas médecin, mais...

- Ne le touche pas ! Me siffle Kurama.

- Frère, intervint Hachibi en retenant ses larmes. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! Il y a peut être un espoir !

Mon Biju grogne avant de s'écarter. Je lui lance un maigre sourire et vint m'asseoir aux côtés de l'Home le plus important du monde. Son visage... Il me rappelle quelqu'un... Non ! C'est... Il me ressemble ! Où plutôt, JE lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux ! Je déglutis en me penchant vers lui. Sa respiration est faible, son pouls diminue... Il vient juste d'enfermer une partie de Jubi et de créer la lune, c'est étonnant qu'il soit encore en vie... Je reste stupéfait avant de lui murmurer.

- Rikudô-san ?

Il réagit en bougeant un peu les paupières. Ses doigts ont des petits sursauts. Je me crispe.

- Rikudô-San !

Il ouvre lentement les yeux. Ses Rinengans me fixent, sans vie.

- Qui... ? Murmure-t-il faiblement.

- Je... je suis Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki... Je passais par là, et...

- Tu es... en retard...

Ses paroles me laissent sans voix alors qu'il sourit. Les Bijus écoutent attentivement, à la fois heureux que leur père se soit réveillé, et à la fois surpris et tristes de le voir aussi faible. Kurama me dévisage, je le sens.

- En... retard ? Répétais-je. Mais, pour quoi faire ?

Il me fait signe de m'approcher, je m'exécute. Il saisit mon col et me force à être encore plus près, je suis surpris, mais je n'ose pas protester. Il me chuchote dans l'oreille pour ne pas que les enfants entendent.

- Je suis ton ancêtre... Mes deux fils... vont venir. Et... Les enfants sont... en danger... Protège-les... ! Tu ne mourras pas... parce que tu n'es pas vraiment ici... Tu as en toi mon plus grand fils... ça peut te paraître étrange, mais ils sont comme mes fils... Protège-les... ! Toi seul peux le faire maintenant... Naruto. Retiens-les... Je dois sauver les enfants...

Sur quoi il tente de se relever, mais il est trop faible. Je le rattrape. Il connait tout de moi... Je dois en savoir plus ! Sur ma raison d'être ici, et sur les enfants !

- Papa ! Pleurniche Ninbi.

- ça va ?! Lui lançais-je en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

Il hoche la tête, trop faible pour répondre. Soudainement, je perçois la présence de Chakras malfaisants. Je tourne la tête vers la source et compte plus de cents ninjas qui se dirigent vers nous. Je jure pour moi-même.

- Ce sont des Ninjas sans pays, ils veulent tuer les enfants pour « sauver le monde », selon eux... Repris mon ancêtre, visiblement en meilleur forme. Lorsque mes fils arriveront, il n'y aura plus rien à craindre. Mais en attendant, tu vas devoir les retenir... Pendant que je sauve mes enfants... Ils savent ce qu'il va se passer désormais, me lance-t-il en se relevant.

Je l'aide à se mettre debout pendant que les Bijus remuent, mal à l'aise. Ils se rapprochent, je me dirige vers l'orée de la clairière. Rikudô rassembla ses dernières forces pour pouvoir utiliser une technique qui m'est inconnue.

- Hey, l'ancêtre ! Je t'interdis de mourir ! Lui criais-je avant de lancer un Ransengan en direction des ennemis.

Les ninjas arrivent dans la clairière, il n'y a pas assez de temps pour que Rikudô puisse les sauver. J'utilise mon multiclonage et fonce dans le tas. Les ennemis hurlent de se débarrasser de moi, et qu'il faut tuer les monstres. Je m'enrage en fabricant des dizaines de mes nouveaux rasengans. Soudainement, j'entends un bruit sourd derrière-moi, lorsque je me retourne, j'ai à peine le temps de voir les Bijus se volatiliser. Mon ancêtre s'effondre juste après.

- Rikudô-san !

Mes ennemis sont nombreux, je profite du fait que l'Homme soit évanouit pour libérer ma pleine puissance. Le chakra de Kurama m'enveloppe, je cri de colère en m'élançant vers eux. Les neufs queues de Chakras se transforment en véritables lames de rasoirs. Du sang gicle, des membres volent, des corps tombent, sans vies. Je n'entends pas les cris d'agonies. Je suis furieux. Toute la haine que Kurama à accumulée passe à travers moi. Je hurle et me déchaine comme une bête féroce. Les ninjas tombent.

C'est un véritable massacre.

Brutalement, celui qui semble être leur chef se rue sur moi. Il me lance un sort de Suiton et tente de faire geler l'eau pour m'immobiliser. Mais je suis plus rapide. En quelques secondes, j'étais devant lui et lui arrachait les intestins d'un coup de griffes. Il hoqueta avant de s'écraser contre un arbre. Les autres tentèrent alors de fuir. En vain, car ma fureur me faisait faire des bonds d'adrénalines. Ils ne me voyaient pas, je me déplaçais tel un éclair. Un éclair jaune.

Lorsque j'eu déchiqueté le dernier survivant, j'aperçus que deux chakras étaient proches. Je me retourne et vois deux Hommes. Le premier, plus âgé, était grand et brun, et il possédait une sorte de Rinengan en spirale. Le second, un peut plus petit, était blond aux yeux bleu, il me ressemblait encore plus que son père. Se sont les fils de Rikudô... Je m'en rends compte car ils sont posté devant lui, ils me fixent, près à se battre pour le sauver. Puis soudain, je m'en rends compte. Ils nous ressemblent ! À moi et à Sasuke ! Je me calme soudainement et redeviens normal. Ils sont stupéfaits de voir que je ressemble au cadet.

Je suis couvert de sang. Et ils m'ont vu, moi et Kurama. Mon Biju qui vient de sombrer dans un état comateux, il semble tout de même soudainement apaisé. Je ne dis rien. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici... Puis, je vois que Rikudô est réveillé. Je baisse les yeux.

- Naruto, murmure-t-il.

J'allais répondre et m'avancer, quand le cadet me devança. La simple phrase qu'il prononça me laissa interdit. Sa voix, était identique à la mienne ! Et... !

- Oui, père ?

- Il est de notre côté... Sans lui, je serais probablement déjà mort.

On a le même nom ! Le brun me regarda quelques instants avant de parler.

- Dans ce cas, on doit te remercier d'avoir sauvé notre père.

Sasuke ! Il a la voix de Sasuke ! Ils sont les fils de Rikudô... Ils nous ressemblent... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Comme je ne réponds pas, il me dévisage.

- Sasuke, tu crois qu'il est blessé ? Lance mon double.

- Non, je l'aurais vu avec mes Rinengans...

Il porte aussi son nom ! Je regarde Rikudô, stupéfait.

- Je vois... lance-t-il. Après-tout, tu te nommes aussi Naruto...

Ses fils sursautent et me regardent comme si je venais d'une autre planète.

- Vous êtes... fis-je stupéfaits. Vous êtes mes ancêtres... ?!

Ma voix les surprend, et il y a de quoi. Naruto me fixe tandis que Sasuke se tourne vers le Sennin.

- Père ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

- Sa présence était voulue ici, explique-t-il. On dirait bien que l'on ne peut pas changer le destin... De plus, tu es le nouveau réceptacle de Kurama.

Je hoche lentement la tête et m'avance vers lui à petits pas. J'ai utilisé trop de chakras, mais mes yeux sont toujours rouges et fendus. Je sens qu'il veut parler, je lui laisse la place.

- Rikudô... Murmure la voix forte de Kurama.

Naruto et Sasuke sont surpris, le sage avance vers moi.

- Kurama... Tu as bien grandis pendant toutes ces années.

- Je... Je suis désolé... fit-il tristement. A cause de nous, tu es... mort.

Ses derniers mots font sursauter les deux fils qui regardèrent leur père d'un air inquiet. Celui-ci me prend dans ses bras.

- je vous devais bien ça... non ?

Kurama ne retient pas ses larmes. Je pleure.

- Tu as dis qu'un Homme nous réunifierait une nouvelle fois. Nous savons maintenant qui c'est...

Kurama éloigne son « père » de lui et sourit en pointant mon corps du doigt.

- Naruto Uzumaki ! fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Rikudô sourit tandis que l'autre Naruto me fixe, de plus en plus choqué.

- Je le sais. Je suis son ancêtre après tout.

Kurama sourit, il me rend ma place. Mes yeux redeviennent bleus et les marques de mes joues rétrécissent. Je regarde les deux fils d'un air réfléchis.

- Quoi ? me lance Sasuke.

- C'est juste que... vous ne ressemblez pas du tout à ce qu'on dit de vous...

- Hein ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on dit sur nous ?!

- Heu...

Je ne préfère ne rien dire, le futur doit leur rester vague. Je ne dois pas modifier ne serais-ce qu'une bride du passé, ça serait catastrophique. Soudainement, Rikudô s'effondre une nouvelle fois, mais Sasuke le rattrapa.

- Père ?!

Je veux partir. Je ne dois pas rester...

- Il est temps... Dites-moi... comment pouvons-nous maintenir la paix ?

Les fils restèrent muets un long moment. Sasuke demanda avec hésitation :

- Avec une grande puissance ?

Rikudô secoua la tête.

- ça peut être une solution, mais elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps... murmure-t-il.

Je tremblais. La guerre entre les Uchiwa et les Senjus éclaterait à cause des simples mots de mon double.

- L'amour... Si tout le monde s'aime, nous ne risquerons plus rien, non ?

Le sage sembla réfléchir avant de sourire. Naruto... je suis vraiment comme lui on dirait...

- Oui, c'est une bonne solution...

Je me crispe.

- Naruto, tu seras mon successeur, Sasuke t'aidera dans cette tâche.

Les deux fils restèrent muets de stupeurs. Comprenant l'importance de leurs paroles, ils se regardèrent.

- Mais... Sasuke est plus fort que moi !

- Peut être... Mais tu es celui qui a le plus... de cœur, souffla-t-il.

Je restais muet. La tête baissée, je commençais à pleurer en silence. Nous avons donc toujours été rivaux. Toujours à se combattre, toujours à savoir lequel de nous deux avait raison...

- Uzumaki... m'appelle-t-il.

Je relève les yeux et essuie vivement mes larmes. Il me pose une question muette, du regard, il me fait comprendre avec son rinengan. « Seront-ils toujours ainsi ? ». Je hoche tristement la tête.

- Vous ne savez pas de quelle époque je viens, mais... Au final, tout va bientôt s'arrêter. La paix est proche... murmurais-je.

Puis, je me sens tiré vers l'arrière. Une voix retentit par mon intermédiaire. Mon Sasuke m'appelle...

- Naruto !

Ils sursautent alors que je commence à disparaître. Je leur dis avant de partir :

- Dans mon époque, il y a aussi un Sasuke, qui est comme toi. Et nous avons toujours été en compétitions. Jusqu'à maintenant... fis-je en souriant.

- Naruto ! Tiens bon !

Je disparais en voyant Rikudô activer ses rinengans, puis refermer les yeux avec un sourire. Je n'ais pas compris ce qu'il a fait... Au revoir, mon cher ancêtre... Je tiendrais cette promesse, pour toujours ! J'ouvre les yeux en voyant que quelqu'un était penché vers moi. Brutalement, je me rends compte que je manque d'air et inspire fortement. Je me mets à tousser car l'air semble me brûler les poumons. Mon cerveau tourne au ralentit. Je ne vois pas très bien et plisse les yeux pour distinguer mon ami.

J'ai une sueur froide qui me parcourt le dos. Ma tête me lance des signaux de douleurs. Puis soudainement, une brulure intense semble me déchirer les yeux. Je me mets à hurler de douleur.

P.O. :

Naruto tomba en avant. Sasuke eut à peine le temps de réagir et de le rattraper avant qu'il n'heurte le sol.

- Naruto ?! s'écrie-t-il.

Le blond semble dormir, il ne bouge plus. Tremblant, l'Uchiwa leva une main pour prendre son pouls. Il sursauta en constatant qu'il diminuait fortement. D'un geste rapide, il créa un clone et commença à faire un massage cardiaque au blond.

- Cours chercher Tsunade !

Le clone sortit immédiatement par la fenêtre et se dirigea de toutes ses forces vers la tour de l'Hokage. Une foule immense attendant la lancée des feux d'artifices le força à courir sur les toits. Il arriva enfin au niveau de la tour et atterrit près de la femme, totalement essoufflé. Elle se retourna vers lui, inquiète.

- Naruto vient de faire un arrêt cardiaque ! dit-il en reprenant son souffle. Je tente de le réanimer, nous sommes chez nous !

Tsunade sursauta et agrippa le bras de Sakura.

- Viens avec moi ! Nous devons nous dépêcher !

- Oui !

Les deux femmes partirent alors en direction de la demeure, sous les murmures de la foule qui compris de quelque chose clochait.

Sasuke, de son côté, s'acharnait sur le torse du blond. Il comptait trois pressions avant de l'embrasser pour lui envoyer de l'air en lui relevant la tête. 1...2...3... ! De l'air... Toujours rien. Les deux médecins arrivèrent en courant. Tsunade s'agenouilla rapidement à côté de Naruto et commença à l'examiner. Sakura fit de même de l'autre côté pendant que le brun s'essuyait le front.

- que c'est-il passé ?! Questionna la Hokage.

- Je n'ai rien vu venir... murmura-t-il. Il fixait la lune en disant des trucs étranges, et il est tombé.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ?!

- Il disait, que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une lune rouge, mais que ce n'étais en réalité pas la première fois qu'il en voyait une... Apparemment, c'est la même lune... c'est ce qu'il a dit...

Tsunade malaxait son chakra et le fixa au niveau du cœur de Naruto. Les pressions qu'elle envoyait le permettaient de battre.

- Un trouble mental peut-être... proposa la rosée.

- Probablement, Sakura, vérifie l'état de son seau, on ne sait jamais.

- Oui !

D'autres personnes arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Kakashi en premier, suivit d'Iruka qui semblait mort d'inquiétude. Les autres amis du blond étaient restés devant la maison par peur de gêner.

- Sasuke, intervint la Hokage. Envoie-lui de l'air jusqu'à ce que je puisse stabiliser sa respiration !

La blonde détacha ses deux mains et malaxa son chakra à la fois sur le cœur mais aussi au niveau des poumons de Naruto. Le brun se leva rapidement pour aller se poster près de la tête de son amour. Il inspira un grand coup avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Lui envoyant ainsi une grande quantité d'air.

- Heureusement que tu connais les premiers soins, lui dit Tsunade, sinon il serait probablement trop tard... finit-elle avec une moue triste.

Naruto remua un peu. Signe qu'il était toujours là. Sakura cessa de s'occuper du sceau.

- Il n'y a rien d'anormal ici.

- Très bien, aide-moi à maintenir son cœur en place.

- oui !

Sakura et Tsunade ne cessaient d'envoyer leur chakra au blond. L'Uchiwa lui envoyait inlassablement de l'air.

- Sasuke... murmura la Hokage. Arrête...

Le concerné se redressa et vit que la rosée avait arrêté de soigner Naruto. Elle baissait la tête et tremblait. Tsunade cessa à son tour de malaxer son chakra. Le brun resta interdit alors qu'Iruka commençait à pleurer.

- C'est finis... murmura-t-elle.

C'était comme si Sasuke venait de se prendre une gifle en pleine figure. Il contempla Naruto pendant quelques secondes et lui caressa lentement la joue en tremblant. Sa peau froide lui envoya un second choc.

- Naruto... murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne pouvait détacher sa main de la peau hâlée de Naruto. Il posa son front contre le parquet à côté du visage du blond et assimila l'information. Tremblant, il se mit à hurler de tous ses poumons. Haletés, tous les amis de Naruto entrèrent précipitamment. Voyant la scène, tous comprirent ce qu'il se passait.

Tsunade se leva et se dirigea vers eux. Elle secoua tristement la tête. Tous restèrent sans voix. Ino et Hinata commencèrent à pleurer alors que Saï se dirigeait vers Sakura pour l'enlacer.

- NOONN ! Hurla Sasuke.

Tous eurent des frissons en entendant la voix brisée de l'Uchiwa. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à une telle réaction de sa part.

- BORBEL ! NARUTO ! TU N'ES PAS DU GENRE A ABANDONNER ! Criait-il en frappant le sol du poing. BATS-TOI !

- Sa... Sasuke... murmura Sakura entre deux pleurs.

- TU VOULLAIS ETRE HOKAGE OUI OU MERDE ?!

- Sasuke ! Arrête ! supplia-t-elle en se jetant sur lui.

La rosée serra le brun fortement contre elle et l'éloigna de Naruto. Elle pleurait toutes ses larmes.

- NARUTOO ! Hurla-t-il de douleur en tendant le bras vers lui.

Il faillit se briser la voix en criant de tous ses poumons. Les personnes aux alentours ne pouvaient plus retenir leur larme. La tristesse de l'Uchiwa toucha tout le monde. Tsunade se retourna pour tenter de calmer le brun et resta stupéfaite. Elle fixa le corps du blond quelques secondes avant de courir à ses côtés.

- TAISEZ-VOUS ! Cria-t-elle en se penchant vers la bouche de Naruto.

Elle se concentra sous les yeux surpris de ses amis. Sasuke et Sakura restèrent interdis et retenaient leur respiration. La Hokage sentit un faible courant d'air sortir de la bouche du blond et écarquilla les yeux. Elle se redressa un peu en fronçant les sourcils, stupéfaite. D'un geste lent, elle vint tâter le cou froid pour y sentir de faibles petits battements. Brutalement, Naruto fut prit de violentes convulsions. Tsunade recula précipitamment et tomba en arrière.

Le blond se tordait dans tous les sens. Ses muscles se contractaient brutalement, le faisant trembler dans tous les sens. La Hokage se jeta sur lui pour le maintenir au sol.

- Donnez-moi quelque chose qu'il puisse mordre ! Ordonna-t-elle. Vite !

Trop choqués pour réagir, ce fut Kakashi qui brisa un Kunaï et lui donna le manche. Tsunade ouvrit la bouche de Naruto pour l'entraver du morceau de métal afin qu'il n'avale pas sa langue. Ses contractions se calmèrent. Il commença à cesser de bouger. La Hokage lui retira le manche de Kunaï et commença à examiner ses pulsions. Son cœur battait, mais il ne respirait pas.

- Sakura ! Appela-t-elle.

La concerné était sous le choc et ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Il est en vie ! Alors aide-moi ! cria-t-elle.

Tous restèrent muets de stupeurs, la rosée relâcha Sasuke et vint aux côtés de son ami. Elle recommença à malaxer son chakra. Elle sentit le corps se réchauffer lentement. Elle sourit et commença à rire nerveusement. Pleurant de joie, elle aidait son Sensei à soigner Naruto. Le brun resta interdit et se rapprocha avec hésitation.

- Sasuke, il me faut un Raikiri pour relancer ses organes !

- Ou...oui ! murmura-t-il en commençant à fabriquer un éclair.

- Quand je le dirais, plus personne ne devra le toucher, et tu lui enverras le Raikiri directement sur le torse pendant deux secondes.

- D...d'accord...

- Maintenant !

Sakura et Tsunade s'éloignèrent de Naruto pendant que Sasuke plongeait son attaque à l'endroit indiqué. Le torse du blond se souleva brutalement à ce contact. Le brun compta. Un... Deux... il arrêta et les deux médecins reprirent leur travail.

- On y est presque ! Encore une fois !

Sasuke hocha la tête et se reconcentra pour faire apparaitre son éclair. Lorsqu'il apparut, Tsunade ordonna de s'écarter.

- Reviens ! Hurla Sasuke en lui envoyant un second clair.

Un... Deux secondes... Sasuke retira son attaque et soudainement, on vit la gorge de Naruto reprendre vie. Il tentait de respirer par lui-même.

- Naruto ! fit-il en lui agrippant une main.

Le concerné semblait sur le point d'y arriver. Tsunade reprit sa tâche avec la rosée alors que le blond fronçait les sourcils.

- Reprends-toi Naruto !

Le réceptacle ouvrit faiblement les paupières en plissant les yeux.

- Ses yeux... Murmura Tsunade.

Blancs. Ils étaient devenus entièrement blancs. Une petite pupille noire disparaissait alors que les Ninjas contemplaient Naruto avec de grands yeux. Soudainement, il prit une grande inspiration qui sembla lui déchirer les poumons. Il hoqueta en se débattant et roula sur le côté en serrant son ventre entre ses bras. Il tentait de reprendre sa respiration en haletant. C'était une phase très difficile et Les médecins tentèrent de calmer la douleur. Naruto commença à tousser et grimaça de douleur. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il fut remit sur le dos.

Le réceptacle plissa une nouvelle fois les yeux pour tenter de voir Sasuke. Mais il les écarquilla de surprise. Lentement, ils virent ses yeux changer. Partant du centre, des cercles bleutés se mirent à apparaître. Naruto hurla de douleur en les fermant. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses paupières tout en pleurant du sang. Ils avaient tous vu. Naruto venait d'avoir des rinengans. Haletant, le réceptacle sombra en plein sommeil, laissant ses amis totalement stupéfaits.

Tsunade prit une petite lampe et lui ouvrit un œil pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait vu. Un rinengan bleu qui virait au rouge vers son centre. Elle vérifia le second, qui était identique, et resta interdite. Naruto respirait difficilement et transpirait. Alors qu'un long silence s'était installé dans la pièce, il murmura faiblement avec une larme :

- Ri... Rikudô... San...


	19. Chapitre 18 : Kurama

Salut la compagnie !

Bien ! Me revoilà ! Ça faisait longtemps dites donc !

Halala... bref, voici le nouveau chapitre ! (c'est quoi ce titre ?! il va se passer quoi ?! Espèce de sadique !) Eh bien... Suuurrrpppriiissseee !

Le chapitre 19 est commencé sur papier et je vais mettre as mal de temps dorénavant pour poster un chapitre... snif ! Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle ! Avec mon esprit plein de rebondissement, je vous promets encore pas mal de chapitres ! Et pour éviter que vous ne pensiez que c'est finis, je dirais en début de chapitre si ce sera le dernier, comme ça ce sera mieux !

(Houlà, je suis bavarde aujourd'hui !)

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 18: Kurama

P.O. :

Mes oreilles sifflent. J'ai un mal de crâne horrible. J'ai l'impression que mes muscles sont tordus dans tous les sens, comme contractés. Mes yeux cessent de me brûler, et j'ai très froid. Je respire faiblement en tentant de reprendre mes esprits et mes repères.

J'ai été envoyé dans le passé. J'ai rencontré mes ancêtres et le conflit naissant entre les Uchiwa et les Senju. J'ai vu les Bijus dans leurs premières heures et me suis battu pour les sauver. Rikudô et ses fils m'ont vu sous ma forme Biju, et le Sage m'a regardé étrangement avant mon départ... M'aurait-il envoyé un message télépathique qui expliquerait ma migraine ? Où alors serait-il tout simplement heureux de savoir que je vais prendre soin de ses fils ? Mystère...

J'entends quelque chose, mes oreilles semblent aller mieux. Un bourdonnement me parvint, je reconnais quelques tons de voix mais ne distingue pas ce qu'ils disent. Il y a la vieille, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka aussi ? Ah ! On dirait que tous mes potes sont présents... Alors, dans quel cas cette situation peut-elle se produire ? Attends une seconde, je suis allongé ? Chouette ! Encore à l'hosto' ! Je devrais vraiment prendre une carte de fidélité ou un truc dans ce genre...

- Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Questionne mon tuteur.

On dirait que mon ouïe est redevenue normale, tant mieux !

- On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état, lorsqu'il sera réveillé, je l'examinerais, poursuit Tsunade-Baba.

Heu... M'examiner ? Encore ? Y'a un problème avec mon sceau où c'est juste dût à ma soudaine envie d'aller embrasser inconsciemment le plancher ? Nan parce que je sais que je suis tombé...

- Pain était comme ça aussi, vous croyez que c'est héréditaire ? Propose Sakura.

De quoi ?! Bon ok, là, ça m'inquiète ! Mon oncle était squelettique et à moitié mort !

- Non, je ne pense pas, fit la vieille. Jiraya m'avait expliqué qu'il avait toujours été comme ça. Même dans sa plus petite enfance.

Il y a un blanc de réflexion. Donc... Ok, faisons le point. Naruto, t'as hérédité d'un truc de Pain... Une technique bizarre qui aurait détruit un bout de Konoha ? Un chakra particulier ? Réfléchis ! Réfléchis... ! Au moins t'es pas squelettique... Et à moitié mort ?

- Mais, il ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix de Sasuke me fait tressaillir. Il semble inquiet, nerveux, et à la fois en colère. Personne ne répond mais c'est étrange vu que je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. J'arrive à lever mon bras vers lui, pourtant je ne suis pas censé savoir où il est avec les yeux fermé, peut être que c'est à cause de la provenance de sa voix. En tout cas, je pose ma main sur sa joue. Je la sens, toute douce... Je remarque des vibrassions surprises et crispées.

- Sas'ke... murmurais-je.

Ils sursautent et retiennent leur respiration alors que mon brun m'attrape la main et se penche vers moi.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ressens tout ça...

- Je vais bien... assurais-je d'une voix faible.

Il me presse la main lorsque j'ouvre lentement les yeux pour lui prouver que j'ai la forme. A peine les ais-je entre-ouvert qu'une lumière aveuglante semble me transpercer les globes oculaires. Je grogne.

- Éteignez la lumière...

Quelqu'un répond à ma demande. J'ouvre de nouveau les paupières et cligne des yeux. Je me demande bien pourquoi ils avaient allumé en plein jour ! À moins que c'était une lampe qui était pointée droit sur ma tronche... Genre lampe d'hôpital qui t'éclaire comme si t'était devenu le centre du monde...

Je fixe le plafond pour retrouver la vue. Là, voilà, c'est bon je me suis habitué... pour éviter de trop forcer, je décide de regarder la mouche qui se ballade au plafond avec un intérêt hors du commun. Et alors que je veux la voir un peu mieux en plissant les yeux, je constate que ma vision change. En quelques millièmes de secondes les contours de ma vue sont devenus flou et le centre se transforme en vraie loupe ! La petite mouche devient alors énorme tandis que je semble sur le point de percuter le plafond.

Vous saviez qu'une mouche ça avait des poils ?

Je cri de surprise en me redressant brusquement. Ba-chan me force à rester allongé tandis que ma vue redevient subitement normale.

- Naruto !

Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru étant donné que j'arrive à voir TOUS mes amis alors que je ne suis censé voir QUE le plafond ! J'écarquille les yeux et reste un long moment sans bouger, totalement stupéfait. Je remarque aussi que je ne suis pas à l'hôpital, mais allongé sur mon lit. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?! Comme je reste tétanisé, Sasuke se penche vers moi tout en serrant encore ma main.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

J'ai l'air d'aller bien, andouille ?! Je vois que Kiba et Neji sont très surpris de voir l'Uchiwa aussi protecteur avec moi. Remarque, ils ne sont pas au courant... Je tourne les yeux vers Sasuke.

- Je... Je crois que oui... Enfin... Oh bon sang ! J'en sais rien ! M'exclamais-je.

Je me redresse vivement en position assise en repoussant gentiment Tsunade-Baba qui veut me garder allongé.

- J'ai rencontré mes ancêtres et Rikudô-san ! J'ai tué plus de deux cent personnes qui voulaient massacrer les Bijus alors qu'ils étaient à peine nés ! J'ai faillis mourir parce que j'ai trop traîné dans le passé ! Le Sage m'a regardé super bizarrement avant que je revienne ! J'ai cru mourir tellement mes yeux me brûlaient ! Et je peux voir cette mouche comme si j'avais des loupes à la place de mes globes oculaires ! Débitais-je rapidement en pointant l'insecte du doigt. Et... ! Et... ! Il fait nuit là ?! M'écriais-je en apercevant la lune par la baie vitrée.

Tous restent totalement estomaqués alors que je fixe la prison de Jubi d'un air surprit. OK, je vois presque comme si il faisait jour... Ino rallume la lumière, je plisse un peu les paupières mais me fait vite à la luminosité. Un long silence s'installe alors que je commence à cogiter. Tout tourne autour de mes yeux... J'ai hérédité de mon oncle... Oh bon sang ! Je fais un bond prodigieux pour sortir de mon lit et fonce vers la salle de bain pour examiner mes pupilles dans le miroir. J'esquive Shino et Ino qui tentent de m'arrêter SANS les voir. Je remarque que Sasuke et Tsunade me talonnent. Je déboule dans la pièce en m'agrippant au rebord du lavabo pour éviter de tomber.

Je fixe mes yeux pendant quelques secondes avant de reculer avec un cri de surprise. Je tombe quand même sur mes fesses alors que Sasuke me rattrape à moitié.

- Mes yeux ! M'écriais-je en plaquant mes mains sur mes tempes.

Des Rinengans ! J'ai des Rinengans ! Oh bordel ! C'est Rikudô qui... ?! Je n'y crois pas ! Il faut que je... ! Que je... ! Je commence à trembler en prenant mon brun par les épaules et commence à le secouer.

- Dis-moi que je rêve !

Il m'agrippe les mains pour que je cesse de le secouer comme un prunier et ferme les yeux. Je me tourne vers la Hokage.

- Ba-chan ?!

Elle ne répond pas, accoudée à la porte, elle secoue la tête. Je reste totalement pris de court.

- Oh mon dieu... Articulais-je avec peine.

Mon c?ur commence à battre de plus en plus vite. J'essaye de me calmer pour éviter de faire une crise cardiaque et ferme les yeux en soupirant lentement. Si j'analyse bien la situation, j'ai des Rinengans OFFERTS par Rikudô-san ! Ok, calme-toi Naruto ! C'est logique étant donné que tu veux aider les Bijus... Mais bordel ! Il aurait put me prévenir !

Calme-toi... ! Priorisons et analysons la situation. Je me relève lentement et me rends compte que je suis torse-nu. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai froid...

- Ok... murmurais-je. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Je retourne dans la chambre et m'adosse à un mur. Tsunade-Baba me force à aller m'asseoir sur le lit, « parce qu'on est jamais assez prudent ». Et ils me racontent. J'ai fais un arrêt cardiaque et Sasuke à dut me faire du bouche à bouche pour me maintenir en vie. Je rougis et constate que mon brun fait de même, mal à l'aise devant tout le monde. On m'a retiré mon T-Shirt pour me faire un massage cardiaque, et j'apprends que je suis mort. Un frisson me parcourt. Et puis on m'annonce que j'ai subitement ressuscité après que Sasuke m'ait hurlé dessus de tous ses poumons que je devais me battre. Je baisse les yeux tristement en constatant que je lui ais fais très mal sur ce coup-là.

- J'ai... J'ai entendu... Et puis c'était comme si on me tirait brusquement en arrière, une seconde fois... Murmurais-je en référence à mon précédent retour.

- Tu... ! Tu m'as entendu ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Ouais...

Et je leur raconte à mon tour tout ce que j'ai vécus. Ils restent muets de stupeur. Tsunade-baba semble totalement prise de court. Et lorsque je m'arrête de parler, un silence pesant s'installe. Je me demande si c'est Sasuke qui m'a sauvé la vie, ou bien Rikudô qui m'a renvoyé chez moi. Je croise et décroise inconsciemment mes doigts entre eux. Une voix grave me traverse l'esprit :

« Ne stresse pas, Gamin. »

Reconnaissant le propriétaire de ce timbre de voix, j'écarquille les yeux et fonce dans mon subconscient.

« Kurama ! m'écriais-je en le voyant enfin. »

Il est au moins trois fois plus gros qu'il ne l'était. J'ai l'air d'un microbe à côté de lui ! Je siffle d'admiration. Il me sourit.

« Je m'en suis toujours souvenu de ce jour-là, me lance-t-il en posant sa tête sur une de ses pattes. Comment oublier le jour où nous avons tous été séparés, et où tu nous as sauvé... »

Je rougis violemment par rapport au ton doux qu'il employait, mais aussi à cause du fait qu'il me remercie.

« Ce... Ce n'étais donc pas un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Bredouillais-je.

- Bien sûr que non triple andouille ! Par quel miracle expliquerais-tu qu'il t'ai donné ses yeux sinon ?!

- Heu... ? « Ses » yeux ?! Tu veux dire que... !

- Il fallait bien que tu nous rendes notre apparence un jour... me répondit-il.

- Mais... Il... Il savait ?! M'exclamais-je.

- Le Rinengan marche ainsi. Il t'envoie une vison de celui qui sera son successeur. Rikudô pensait qu'il s'agissait de son fils cadet, mais il à vu qu'il s'était trompé en te rencontrant. »

Je reste muet. Je repense à la phrase qu'il m'avait dit lorsque j'étais en train de le réveiller : _« tu es en retard »_. Il allait mourir... Il savait qu'il allait mourir ! Et il m'attendait depuis longtemps ! Je reste perplexe alors que Kurama me lance un sourire. Je ressors de mon subconscient, troublé, pour me rendre compte que le silence est toujours présent. Ba-chan me fixe étrangement. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Parlais-tu à Kurama ? Me lance-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Heu... Oui ?

Et je tilt comme une grosse andouille. Sakura soupire. Je remarque que Shikamaru est mal à l'aise.

- Ah ! Oui ! Il va mieux depuis qu'on à rencontré Rikudô ! Enfin, je crois...

Le brun fronce les sourcils et me dévisage. Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il à tout d'un coup ?!

- Et, heu... poursuivis-je en ignorant Nara. Il m'a dit... Balbutiais-je mal à l'aise. Que c'était Rikudô qui m'avait... donné SES yeux.

Un gros blanc s'installe, tous semblent pris de court. Ce qui est plutôt normal. Kurama prend ma place, faisant virer mes Rinengans au rouge. Ce qui me donne un air super étrange. Sa voix grondante sort de ma bouche.

- Je confirme.

Shika se crispe soudainement. Mon renard et moi nous nous regardons d'un air entendu, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Tsunade-Baba prend la parole en nous coupant dans nos réflexions muettes.

- Mais, Naruto et toi étions avec nous. Alors comment auriez-vous pus aller dans le passé ? À moins que... Un transfère d'âme ? Ça expliquerait l'arrêt cardiaque de Naruto...

- Alors là... fit mon renard en haussant les épaules. J'ai eus l'impression d'être téléporté mais à part ça... Je ne sais pas si j'ai fais un arrêt cardiaque aussi... murmura-t-il pour lui même. On pourrait toujours aller poser la question à Rikudô en retournant dans le passé...

- Hors de question ! m'exclamais-je en même temps que Sasuke.

Kurama émet un soupire.

- Vous parlez en même temps...

« Je refuse ! Je risque de mourir ! »

- Naruto refuse, annonce Kurama d'un ton morne. Il ne veut pas mourir...

Mon brun me lance un regard compréhensif. Je sens que Shikamaru s'énerve et fait quelques pas vers moi, les poings serrés. Il m'agrippe par le bras et me dévisage (Kurama) d'un air mauvais. Surpris de voir que c'est possible de le voir perdre son sang froid, je ne réagis pas. Sasuke et les autres se crispent, prêts à intervenir.

- Et dis-moi, Démon, comment comptes-tu réparer tes crimes ?! Crache-t-il. Toutes ces personnes que tu as tués, comment comptes-tu les faire revenir ?!

Soudainement, je comprends. Temari ! Ils étaient ensemble et comptaient se marier ! Parler de mort à dût le rendre très susceptible !

« Kurama, si tu veux, je peux... Bredouillais-je

- Laisse. Je dois des explications de toute façon.

- Mais... ! »

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de finir et commence à parler.

- Tu comptes frapper le gamin ? Lance-t-il en grondant.

Nara me lâche mais continue de serrer les poings. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un regard remplis de vengeance. Soudainement, j'ai peur qu'il me voit comme un monstre, comme les gens me voyaient avant...

- Si tu veux me tuer pour venger ceux que j'ai tué, je te laisserais faire volontiers.

« Quoi ?! M'exclamais-je en le fixant. »

Tous semblent déconcerté, mon renard m'ignore et poursuit.

- J'ai tué des milliers de personnes durant des siècles en pensant qu'elles étaient mes ennemis car elles s'en prenaient à moi. Et lorsque j'avais enfin trouvé un endroit éloigné pour vivre en paix, Madara me retrouva et m'utilisa comme un jouet pour parvenir à ses fins et déclencher une guerre ! Et nous autres « démons » qui étions oubliés, furent de nouveau craints et haïs ! Et pour sauver le village de Konoha et mettre fin à la guerre, Miko Uzumaki me scella en elle. J'ai passé plus de cinquante ans enfermé sans le moindre contact ne serais-ce avec mon réceptacle ! Et lorsqu'elle était au seuil de la mort, on me rescéla cette fois-ci dans le corps de Kushina Uzumaki.

J'eus un frisson tandis que Shikamaru recula de quelques pas, surpris de reconnaître mon nom de famille, et ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Elle passait me voir à l'occasion, mais je refusais de m'entendre avec elle car j'étais toujours en prison. Et puis, j'ai sentis qu'un truc clochait. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre que moi qui squattais le corps de cette femme. C'était Naruto. Quand on fait plus de cinq mètres de haut, ça fait bizarre de voir un truc aussi petit se développer. Je suis resté pendant dix mois avec le gamin, à voir son embryon grandir, car ma seule présence ralentissait sa croissance.

Je reste stupéfait. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça ! Ça veut dire qu'on a toujours été ensembles ! Connectés à un même corps !

- Et au jour même de sa naissance, le sceau s'est mit à flancher. Obito décida alors que c'était le moment idéal pour me desceller et faire la même chose que son ancêtre ! C'est après que Naruto soit né que l'Uchiwa se décida d'attaquer. Il le prit en otage pour forcer le quatrième à abandonner sa femme afin de sauver son fils.

Mes amis, qui ne sont pas au courant de tout ça, restent choqués. Je commence à pleurer dans mon subconscient.

- Obito me descella de Kushina et m'utilisa avec ses Sharingans pour attaquer Konoha. Minato, lui, revint pour sauver sa femme et la mettre en sécurité avec le gamin, mais... il fut obligé de me téléporter avec lui et me libéra de l'emprise de Obito. Encore une fois, j'avais tué contre ma volonté ! Mais ma haine me poussa à me défendre et l'Uchiwa s'enfuit avant que je n'ai eus le temps de le croquer. Et puis, le Quatrième décida de me sceller une nouvelle fois. Il utilisa une technique interdite et scella une grande partie de moi en lui, dont quelques de mes souvenirs... Perturbé de ne pas savoir ce que je faisais là, en dehors de mon ancien réceptacle et voyant qu'on voulait encore me sceller, je me suis débattu et j'ai tenté de tuer Naruto. Brutalement, je me suis souvenu de lui, du gamin qui avait porté main forte à Rikudô pour nous sauver, et j'ai hésité. Ce qui laissa le temps à Kushina et à Minato de s'interposer et de mourir de ma main. J'ai tué ses parents alors qu'il avait sauvé le mien !

« Kurama... murmurais-je entre deux pleurs. Ce n'est pas... ! »

- J'ai toujours tué, et je tuerais toujours tant que je serais dans ce monde. C'est ainsi. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je comprends plus que toute les autres, c'est bien les questions que se posait le gamin quand tout le monde le rejetait comme un monstre : _« Pourquoi suis-je né ? »_, _« suis-je réellement un monstre ? »_, _« dois-je vivre ? »_ !

Je cesse de pleurer soudainement. Tout le monde reste interdit tandis que Kurama me rends la place, et je ferme les yeux vers le sol pour me calmer. Dans mon subconscient, je tente de lui parler :

« Kurama ! Écoutes, je... ! »

Mais je n'ais pas le temps de poursuivre car il pose sa tête à côté de moi et me ramène contre lui avec sa patte. Je le sens trembler.

« Pour moi gamin, tu es mon frère, alors ne dis rien... murmure-t-il. »

Je me blottis contre lui, en dehors de mon subconscient, je remarque que Shikamaru ne sais plus comment réagir. Je tremble un peu en versant une larme. Alors que j'allais prononcer une phrase, je l'entends murmurer alors qu'il ne fait que remuer les lèvres pour lui : « un monstre reste un monstre ». Je me crispe brutalement en relevant la tête vers lui. La haine de ses yeux n'a pas entièrement disparue ! Je prends appuis sur le rebord du lit avec mes pieds et me jette sur lui en lui collant mon poing sur la figure. Surpris, il tombe sur le dos, avec moi au dessus de lui. Je me rattrape de justesse et lui attrape le col.

- Répète ça !

Tous sembles surpris de ma réactions, Nara me regarde, incrédule.

- Je... je n'ai pas...

- Tu l'as dis entre tes lèvres, alors répète-le à voix haute !

Il me fixe quelques secondes avant de crier :

- Il a tué tes parents Naruto ! Comment peux-tu le défendre ?!

J'ai un mouvement de recul. Dans un sens, il n'a pas tord, mais...

- C'est MON frère ! Hurlais-je. Et il n'a jamais voulu les tuer !

Sasuke se crispe brutalement tandis que Shikamaru me regarde de plus en plus surpris.

- Ton frère... ? Ce monstre serait ton frère ?!

Il l'a redit, Je serre le poing et le lève vivement, en colère.

- Naruto ! s'écrie Sakura.

Mais mon poing atterrit sur le parquet dans un craquement sinistre.

- Dans ce cas, je suis quoi, moi ?!

Je me relève alors qu'il semble totalement déconcerté. Mes phalanges saigne mais les plaies se referment quasiment aussitôt. Mes yeux pulsent, je les ferme rapidement en tentant de me calmer. Kurama reprend soudainement le contrôle de mon corps :

- Ecoutes, Gamin. Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de mon état brumeux. Et lorsque Naruto m'aura descellé, tu pourras me tuer si ça te chante. Moi, je m'en fiche, et mes frères et s?urs sont du même avis que moi. Nous ne voulons tuer plus personne, alors, soit nous partirons, soit nous mourrons.

Sur ses dernières paroles, il retourne dans mon subconscient et semble très triste.

« Kurama ! Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! M'écriais-je. Tu as le droit plus que quiconque de vivre ! Surtout après tout ce qui t'es arrivé !

- Naruto... Désolé... »

Je me blottis contre lui en enfouissant mon visage contre sa joue.

« Moi, je ne te laisserais pas mourir... ! »

Je rouvre les yeux. Sasuke est tendu, prêt à tabasser Shikamaru. Je regarde mon ami quelques instants avant de prendre l'enveloppe qui était posé sur la commode. Je me tourne vers Nara et lui lance. Il l'attrape au vol en me fixant, incrédule.

- Temari m'a dit de te donner ça, c'est ce qu'elle voulait que tu fasses. Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour te le donner mais bon... Shika. Je ne veux plus te revoir, fis-je entre mes dents.

Tous se crispent, mon ami baisse les yeux.

- Pas tant que tu n'auras pas changé d'avis, rajoutais-je.

- Je comprends... murmure-t-il. Désolé.

Sur ses paroles, il s'en va. J'entends la porte se refermer. Je soupire en examinant mes phalanges, elles sont déjà cicatrisées. La pleine puissance de Kurama est vraiment impressionnante. Je me sens fatigué de tous ça, mes yeux sont fatigués, j'ai eut ma dose d'émotions pour au moins une semaine, et j'aimerais dormir comme un loir. Sans à avoir à me préoccuper de demain.

- Naruto, m'appelle Tsunade-Baba.

Je relève la tête vers elle, mes paupières se ferment toutes seules.

- Nous reparlerons de tout ça demain, d'accord ? Tu dois te reposer maintenant... Nous verrons ce que nous devrons faire pour Kurama et sa famille, mais saches que pour moi, il est hors de question qu'ils meurent.

- Merci Ba-chan, murmurais-je.

Tous partirent, je remarque que certains se demandent comment je vais rentrer chez moi, ou se demandent si je vis ici. Je m'en fiche, ils sauront un jour de toute façons. Sasuke les raccompagne jusqu'à la porte tandis que je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Il remonte un peu plus tard et s'allonge à côté de moi. Je me blottis contre lui.

- Désolé... J'ai... Enfin, je t'ai encore fais de la peine... ! Et... !

Il me serre dans ses bras encore plus fortement.

- J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

Je me crispe en constatant que son ton de voix était à la limite de la fissure et commence à pleurer en m'agrippant à lui.

- Pardon... Pardon... Hoquetais-je.

Il tremble un peu et fait danser ses doigts dans mes cheveux, comme pour se rendre compte du fait que j'étais bien vivant. J'enlace son cou, m'excusant toujours. Il m'embrasse passionnément pour me faire taire. Je me laisse faire et me colle contre lui. Tremblants, nous restons longtemps sans bouger, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Mon c?ur bat follement, mais celui de Sasuke va encore plus vite. Ma tête étant posée contre son torse, je l'entends très nettement.

« Babam ! babam ! »

Je pose mon front contre lui, sa peau est si chaude... Je me rends compte que la mienne est glacée. Je frisonne en me blottissant contre son torse.

« Babam ! Babam ! »

- Sasuke... J'ai froid... murmurais-je.

« Bam... »

Son c?ur manque un battement. Il se crispe et me serre plus fortement. Je comprends ma bourde en sentant une goutte tomber sur ma joue. Il pleure.

- Pardon... murmurais-je.

« Bam, Bam... »

Il commence à se calmer et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Mon c?ur s'emballe. Je ne veux plus lui faire de mal. Plus jamais ! Je deviendrais plus fort encore ! Et il n'aura plus jamais à s'en faire... !

P.O.V. Normale :

Sasuke serrait son blond contre lui. Il avait eut tellement peur de le perdre qu'il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il ne voulait plus ressentir cette même douleur qui lui avait arraché son frère et sa famille. Il sentait Naruto respirer, bouger, pleurer. Sa peau froide lui faisait peur. Certes, sa chaleur remontait, mais il était tout de même glacé.

Le brun laissa courir ses doigts dans les cheveux dorés de Naruto. Il les trouvait soudainement doux, comme s'il n'avait jamais eut le temps de les regarder. La réalité le frappa. Et s'il ne connaissait pas Naruto en réalité ?! Il s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il regarda tristement la peau hâlée de son ami et essaya de décrypter sa texture. Douce aussi.

Il glissa ses mains le long du dos du réceptacle et le sentit frissonner sous son passage, formant de petites irrégularités sous ses doigts. Naruto se crispa en griffant un peu les épaules de Sasuke. Il avait envie de lui. Très envie même ! Mais il se sentait trop fatigué pour bouger. Cela ne sembla pas déranger le brun qui continuait d'examiner la peau du blond.

**Lémon !**

Il sentait les muscles du réceptacle, ses épaules fermes, son torse dur et couvert de frissons, ses jambes terriblement attirantes de part leur fermeté. Ses pieds même ! Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rire en sentant Sasuke lui toucher la plante des pieds. Le brun sourit de cette réaction et tenta de trouver d'autres points sensibles. Il en trouva un à l'intérieur de la cuisse, car le blond étouffa un rire en gigotant, et un, un peu en dessous du nombril, qui le fit frissonner et rougir. Dans ses recherches, Sasuke mordilla gentiment un peu partout. Naruto commença à être très excité et se tortilla lorsque l'Uchiwa remonta le long de son cou pour lui taquiner l'oreille.

Haletant, le blond sentit la main de son ami se diriger vers son caleçon (son pantalon ayant été enlevé pour les recherches du brun). Il gémit lorsqu'il la sentit se refermer délicatement sur son membre. Sasuke le massait en enlevant le caleçon de l'autre main. Il suçotait la hanche de Naruto et se déplaçait de plus en plus sur le côté. Le blond frissonna de plaisir en sentant la langue du brun arriver sur son sexe.

Le réceptacle respirait difficilement à cause de toutes les émotions qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il courbait son dos en haletant avant de se relaisser tombé par les pressions de son ami.

- Sa... Sas'ke ! Gémit-il. Ahh !

Le brun semblait continuer son exploration, concentré sur les sensations que ressentait Naruto et sur ses réactions, il changeait souvent de rythme où de mouvements. Il semblait jouer avec le blond par télépathie.

- Ahh ! Sas... ! Je vais... !

Sasuke le laissa venir dans sa bouche. Il se lécha les lèvres en examinant son ami couvert de sueur. Tremblant, le réceptacle haletait tout ce qu'il pouvait.

Délicatement, le brun attrapa les jambes de Naruto pour les écarter et s'installa entre elles. Puis, il se pencha au dessus de lui et lui mordilla l'oreille en tant que question muette « tu es prêts ? ». Le blond frissonna en sentant l'intimité de l'Uchiwa contre la sienne et lui rendit sa morsure. Lui remontant un peu le bassin, Sasuke commença à le pénétrer sans le brusquer. Naruto gémit en arquant le dos. Agrippant les épaules du brun, le réceptacle se détendit pour permettre au brun d'entrer en lui plus facilement. Lorsqu'il sentit son ami y arriver, le blond hoqueta en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Puis, Sasuke commença par de légers vas-et-viens. Naruto respirait bruyamment et frissonnait de plaisir. Les sons qu'émettait le blond étaient un ravissement pour le brun. Ses légers cris lui rappelaient qu'il était bel et bien en vie. En vie et avec lui ! Il accéléra le rythme, faisant gémir son ami de plus en plus fortement. Chaque coup de bassin lui renvoyait comme une décharge dans le bas ventre, le faisant ainsi crier de plaisir. Le blond enfouissait ses doigts dans les cheveux de Sasuke, qui avait la tête posée sur sa clavicule, afin de le garder le plus proche de lui possible.

- Ahh...! sas'ke... !

Haletant, Naruto commença à sentir une puissante montée de plaisir. Un de ses gémissements, plus profond, le fit comprendre à son partenaire, qui commença à aller un peu plus vite. Comme prit dans une transe, le réceptacle se mit à bouger inconsciemment le bassin, ce qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à Sasuke.

- Ahh... ! Naruto !

- Sas'kkeee !

Le blond cria de jouissance en même temps que le brun. Respirant avec difficulté, Naruto se laissa retomber sur le dos tandis que Sasuke se tenait au dessus de lui, appuyé sur ses coudes. Il observa son ami quelques instants avant de l'embrasser.

**Fin du lémon !**

Sasuke s'allongea aux côtés du blond. Fatigué, il leva les yeux vers lui. Sa peau humide restait douce et terriblement attirante. Ses muscles fatigués semblaient un peu plus volumineux et fermes. Ses cheveux l'entouraient anarchiquement et lui tombaient sur le visage. Sa peau était redevenue chaude et plus vivante. Naruto haletait bruyamment et se retourna lentement vers le brun. Ses yeux, Sasuke resta un long moment le regard fixe, posé sur les nouvelles pupilles de Naruto. Puis il ferma les paupière en pensant qu'il ne reverrait jamais les yeux océan de son amour.

Au pire, il s'en fichait. Naruto était vivant.


	20. Chapitre 19 : être réceptacle

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Aaahhh... ça faisait longtemps ! Que dire de beau comme introduction ? Vous m'avez manqués ! Je reviens avec un chapitre tout sympathique avec plein de révélations ! Et je m'excuse d'avance parce que je ne vais pas vraiment avoir le temps d'écrire avec mes études.

Snif !

Bref ! Le voici ! Le voilà ! Le chapitre tant attendu !

Bonne lecture à touus !

Chapitre 19 : être réceptacle

Sasuke commença à se réveiller très doucement ce matin-là. La veille, Naruto avait faillit mourir et avait obtenu douloureusement des Rinnengans. Ceux-ci qui lui étaient offert par Rikudô-Sennin ! L'homme qui était devenu une légende et leur propre ancêtre ! Bref, ça avait été une soirée remplie en émotions... Avec en prime un pétage de plomb de la part de Shikamaru (et de Naruto par la suite) ! Chose absolument rarissime pour le Nara qui est réputé pour garder son sang-froid en toutes circonstances. Et bien sûr, l'intervention de Kurama à presque réussie à faire pleurer tout le monde.

Notre brun, donc, était en pleine phase de réveil difficile. Maux de tête et esprits embrumé au rendez-vous. Un peu comme une sévère cuite, mais sans alcool. Il cligna des paupières pour constater que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller pour dormir encore un peu. Sasuke grogna et se retourna, emportant avec lui la majeure partie de la couette. Il constata que celle-ci n'avait pas émise la moindre résistance et balança un bras en direction du blond endormit pour savoir s'il avait quelque chose sur le poil.

« Pof »

L'Uchiwa mit du temps à se rendre compte que Naruto n'était plus dans le lit. Mais lorsque ce fut le cas, il se redressa en sursaut et regarda tout autour de lui, pris de panique. Le blond n'était pas là ! Puis, il eut comme un choc : et s'il avait rêvé ? Et si Naruto n'avait pas survécus ?! Il se leva d'un bond et courut vers le couloir. Il ouvrit la salle de bain à la volée pour constater qu'elle était vide et descendit les escaliers en hâte. Personne dans le salon non plus. Encore plus paniqué, il s'élança vers la cuisine avant de s'y arrêter, totalement essoufflé.

Naruto de son côté, était en train de chercher désespérément une bouteille de lait et le bacon dans le placard. Il avait déjà sortit une poêle et agitait sa spatule en bois comme pour mieux réfléchir. Il entendit son ami débouler dans la salle de bain et dévaler bruyamment les escaliers, et se demanda bien ce qu'il fichait à courir dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il remarqua que le brun était planté dans l'encadré de la porte, il se retourna vers lui avec un soupir :

- Sasuke ? Tu sais où est rangé le lait et le bac... ? Pourquoi est-ce que t'es à poil ?!

Mais le concerné ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et se jeta sur lui. Le brun serra fortement son protégé dans ses bras en tremblant légèrement. Ledit protégé qui ne savait pas où poser sa spatule pour lui rendre son étreinte.

- Sasuke ? Est-ce que ça va ? Lui murmura-t-il gentiment.

Le brun ne répondit pas, mais il renforça son câlin et posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du réceptacle.

- J'ai eu peur... Dit-il presque inaudiblement.

Naruto comprit immédiatement et s'insulta d'idiot car il aurait dût rester avec lui pour son réveil. Il l'enlaça tendrement.

- Je suis là, murmura-t-il. Ne t'inquiète plus...

- Si justement ! s'écria-t-il en reculant.

Naruto se gratta la tête d'incompréhension.

- Tu prends beaucoup trop de risques !

- Comme si j'avais le choix, soupira le blond en reposant l'ustensile sur le plan de travail.

- On a toujours le choix ! protesta Sasuke. Naruto, à partir de maintenant je t'interdis de faire ne serais-ce qu'une seule chose qui puisse te mettre en danger !

Le réceptacle resta incrédule. Depuis quand est-ce que l'Uchiwa parlait comme ça ?

- Quoi... ?! s'écria-t-il.

- Tu as encore faillis mourir ! hurla le brun pour se justifier.

- Mais je n'avais pas le choix ! Insista le blond.

- Et ton acte suicidaire avec la brume ?! C'était pas voulu ça peut être ?! Cria Sasuke.

Naruto eut un mouvement de recul et fit la grimace.

- Ce... ça ne compte pas !

- Et pourquoi ça ?!

- Parce que je voulais vous protéger ! Hurla le blond plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulut. Ecoutes moi, Sasuke... Je ne veux pas mourir ! Mais je ne savais pas ce qui allait se produire ! J'étais totalement désespéré ! Mets-toi à ma place ! Si toutes les personnes qui te sont chères étaient en danger par ta faute, qu'aurais-tu fais ?!

Sasuke serra les poings et détourna son regard avec un « tch » contrarié.

- Je ne voulais pas... reprit Naruto. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait d'autres morts par ma faute ! D'abord mes parents, ensuite les gens du village, et la guerre ! Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, tu ne crois pas que je devais leur rendre la pareille ?

Le brun baissa les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas... murmura-t-il.

Naruto le regarda, surpris.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé ! Ou pire ! Cria Sasuke. Tu compte beaucoup trop pour moi ! Tu comprends ?!

- Mais... Je veux te protéger, moi... Je t'aime Sasuke ! Je ferais tout pour toi ! Tu le sais !

- Tu en à déjà fais beaucoup ! Mais moi... Qu'ais-je fais pour toi hein ?!

Naruto sembla déconcerté. Il resta sans bouger avant de fermer les yeux quelques instants. Il les rouvrit avec un sourire tendre.

- Tu m'as toujours sauvé la vie et tu as été mon premier ami. Tu sais, c'est parce que je ne voulais pas être un boulet pour toi que je me suis entraîner aussi dur !

- Attends deux secondes... Tu veux dire que c'est grâce à mon caractère de merde que tu as toujours voulu devenir plus fort ?!

- Beeennn... fit le blond en se grattant la tête. Ouais...

- Alors là, tu m'épates... !

- Parce que je ne t'épate pas d'habitude ?! s'écria Naruto, outré.

- Bah ouais.

- Ah ouais ? demanda le réceptacle, étonné.

- Ouais...

- Ah ouais ?! s'écria le blond.

- Ouais ! Répondit Sasuke sur le même ton.

Sur quoi Naruto décida de plaquer l'Uchiwa contre le mur. Surpris, celui-ci ne réagit pas tout de suite et resta stupéfait lorsque le blond scella leurs lèvres de force. L'embrassant ainsi passionnément. Le réceptacle mit fin à ce baiser et recula un peu pour contempler l'expression ahurie de son ami.

- Et maintenant ? Le nargua-t-il. Je t'épate pas peut être ?

- Toi... Murmura Sasuke. Je t'aime.

Naruto ricana.

- Bien, maintenant que ton taux d'adrénaline est redescendu, tu vas pouvoir me dire où est rangé le lait et le bacon.

Le brun fixa son ami sans comprendre.

- Bah oui, c'était ma question à la base, tu sais, quand t'es arrivé en courant...

- Ah... Je n'avais pas entendu.

- Donc ? insista-t-il.

Sasuke le regarda d'un air blasé.

- Dans le frigo... Où voulais-tu que ce soit rangé ?

Naruto ne répondit pas et bondit vers le frigidaire, affamé car il n'avait rien avalé la veille. Et il constata qu'effectivement, le lait et le bacon s'y trouvaient. Ça lui fit bizarre vu qu'il ne les mettait pas au frais d'habitude, ce qui expliquait ses maux de ventres... Sasuke soupira en se souvenant de l'était de la bouteille de lait qu'il avait trouvé chez le blond.

- Au fait Sasuke ?

- Hn ?

- Tu compte te balader à poil toute la journée ?

Le brun baissa la tête pour constater qu'il n'avait pas de vêtement et haussa un sourcil.

- Nan, parce que là, tu me déconcentre...

Sasuke eut un rictus et s'accouda à la porte avec un demi-sourire. Naruto eut du mal à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Attention Naruto, tu vas saigner du nez, ricana-t-il.

Le concerné rougit avant de dévisager son ami, et de sentir qu'en effet, il commençait à saigner du nez. Il jura en attrapant du sopalin alors que Sasuke le regardait avec un large sourire.

- Va t'habiller nudiste ! lui cria le blond en lui lançant un torchon en pleine figure.

- Oui, oui... soupira-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- T'es sûr ?

- Sasukeee ! Se plaignit le réceptacle.

Finalement, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Naruto fit un bond hors de la cuisine et poussa le brun vers les escaliers.

- Maintenant, t'as plus le choix !

L'Uchiwa soupira avant de monter se changer. Le blond, quand à lui, était près à aller embrasser la personne qui venait d'arriver. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit la rosée, qui lui agitait un sac en papier sous le nez.

- Sakura-chan ! s'cria-t-il avec un large sourire.

- Bonjour Naruto ! Tu as l'air en pleine forme dis moi... Tiens, c'est un cadeau de chez Ichiraku Ramen. Ils m'ont forcé à te le donné quand je suis passé à côté du stand.

A l'étage, Sasuke sursauta en entendant son ami crier de joie.

- YATAA ! Merci Sakura-chan !

- Heu... Naruto ? Tu saigne du nez...

- Hein ?

Il avait complètement oublié ce détail et grogna en retirant son mouchoir de ses narines. La rosée eut un tilt et rougit.

- Ah ! Je dérange ?!

- Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! s'écria-t-il en devant rouge. Entre !

Naruto déposa le paquet sur la table du salon avec un grand sourire et en sortit trois bols de nouilles instantanées.

- Le patron à insisté pour m'en donner trois.

- Tu mangeras avec nous alors ! fit Naruto avec un sourire enfantin.

Sakura lui sourit à son tour avant de sentir une odeur désagréable.

- ça sent le brûlé... dit-elle au blond qui était concentré sur les Ramens.

Celui-ci se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose sur le feu.

- Mon bacon ! cria-t-il en s'élançant vers la cuisine.

Sakura le regarda s'agiter avec un énorme soupir. Qui aurait cru qu'il avait faillit mourir la veille ? C'était tout Naruto ça... Sasuke profita de cet instant pour descendre lentement les escaliers en remettant son Yukata en place. Il salua la rosée avant d'aviser les bols de Ramens en haussant les sourcils.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est aussi surexcité... soupira-t-il.

Sakura hocha la tête avec un sourire tandis que le concerné revenait de la cuisine en retirant son tablier.

- C'était juste ! S'exclama-t-il. Ils ne sont pas trop cramés...

Naruto resta planté dans l'encadré de la porte en fixant le brun d'un air incrédule.

- Quoi ?

- On est en Automne tu sais ?

- Et ?

- Tu va chopper la crève ! s'écria le blond. Va te changer !

Le brun regarda son Yukata outrageusement ouvert avant de soupirer et d'aller se préparer une bonne grosse tasse de café, sinon il ne tiendrait pas la journée avec Naruto. En parlant du loup (ou du renard), le blond s'adossa à la porte et continua son monologue.

- Franchement Sasuke, qui d'autre que toi se balade habillé aussi légèrement tout le long de l'année ? Tu crevais de chaud chez Orochimaru ou quoi ?

Le brun manqua de recracher son café.

- De quoi ?! S'étrangla-t-il.

- Ben oui, un serpent comme lui, ça aime la chaleur ! Je suis sûr que sa tanière était un vrai four ! Ça me rappelle quand on est venu te chercher, il faisait bien chaud, pas vrais Sakura-chan ?

- Heu... si tu le dis... Bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien.

Le brun les regarda avec un air totalement blasé.

- Je ne vivais pas chez lui, fit-il sèchement. T'aurais vécu avec un gars qui ne cessait de répéter qu'il voulait ton corps, toi ?

Naruto et Sakura eurent un frisson et restèrent muets de dégout. Le blond décida d'aller se servir du lait pour chasser une idée perverse tandis que la rosée rougissait en s'imaginant être kidnappée par un Ninja sexy, elle secoua fortement la tête sous le regard interrogateur de Sasuke.

- Ben tu vivais où alors ? Finit par s'exclamer le blond.

- Dans une grotte, derrière une cascade, répondit-il simplement comme si c'était extrêmement logique.

La rosée émit un petit soupir et pouffa en voyant l'expression de l'Uchiwa, elle avait l'impression de le revoir comme quand ils étaient gamins.

- Espèce d'associable, murmura le blond.

- C'n'est pas ma faute si tu me courrais tout le temps après ! protesta-t-il.

- Maiiiss ! Se plaignit le réceptacle. Je voulais que tu reviennes moi !

Sasuke le regarda un long moment avec un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Hey, j'suis revenu !

Naruto grogna en faisant des bulles dans son bol de lait. Sakura, elle, ne put s'empêcher de rire devant cette scène de ménage.

- Au fait, les garçons, intervint-elle. Tsunade-Sama m'a demandé de vous convoquer tout les deux au terrain d'entrainement. Vous devrez y être pour quatorze heures avec Neji, Hinata et Kakashi-Sensei.

- Hein ? fit Naruto en relevant la tête de son bol, lui laissant une moustache blanche qui ne laissa pas le brun indifférent.

- Tes Rinnengans, justifia-t-elle. Tsunade-Sama veut savoir quel sont leur niveau de puissance. Et comme tu viens juste de les avoir, elle voudrait que tu sois entraîné par des possesseurs de Sharingans et Byakugans.

- Je vois... fit le brun en détournant les yeux de la bouche du blond.

- c'n'est... pas trop dur au moins ? Fit le concerné en s'essuyant enfin.

- Eh bien, étant donné que les Rinnengans sont beaucoup plus puissants que les Sharingans et les Byakugans, car s'en sont des évolutions... commença la rosée.

- ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir... Finit Sasuke avec un gros soupir. Surtout avec toi.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis inutile ! S'écria Naruto, indigné.

- Disons qu'on ne sait pas quel genre d'entraînement tu as reçus, se justifia le brun.

Naruto fit la moue.

- Kakashi-Sensei m'a entraîné avant la guerre, Bee-san aussi... Et si ça ne marche pas, je referais les entraînements de base d'Ero-Sennin.

Sasuke se demandait soudainement quel genre d'exercices lui faisait faire Jiraya.

- On a au moins Kakashi-Sensei sous le coude... lança la rosée avec un soupir découragé.

Quelques heures plus tard :

- Rah ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! On s'les gèle ici !

Pour la énième fois, Naruto râlait. Et il avait de bonnes raisons pour ça : il faisait froid, et ça faisait une heure qu'ils attendaient leur Sensei dans cette ruelle. Rageant, le réceptacle donna un coup de pied dans un tas de feuilles sèches qui lui revinrent en pleine figure. Sasuke soupira tandis que son ami criait en bougeant dans tous les sens pour enlever les feuilles mortes.

- Reste tranquille Naruto ! Gronda Sakura.

- Mais il fait froid ! Bon sang ! riposta-t-il.

- Peut être, mais on ne se plaint pas nous ! Et tu n'avais qu'à rendre un blouson...

Saï regarda le blond s'énerver tout seul et essaya de décrypter ses sentiments. Finalement, il répliqua d'un ton naturel et avec un sourire :

- Tu n'avais qu'à te couvrir les boules.

Sasuke sursauta et se retourna vers le brun d'un air à la fois surprit et mauvais. Sakura frappait déjà le haut de son crâne.

- Baka !

Naruto fit la moue en rougissant légèrement.

- Tu me les brises Saï ! S'écria-t-il. Je ne veux pas savoir de ce que tu fais de tes boules !

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit ? Interrogea le concerné en se tournant vers la rosée. Tu sais, Naruto à dit « on se les gèles », il parlait bien de boules, nan ?

- Mais ça ne veux pas dire que tu dois dire des trucs dans ce genre ! s'indigna Sakura.

- Ah bon ? Autant pour moi.

Sasuke soupira, il avait beau savoir que l'ancien membre de la racine était encore plus associable et sans sentiments que lui, mais l'entendre parler de boules l'exaspérait. Naruto grogna en passant sa main dans son col pour en retirer une énième feuille. C'est à ce moment-là que Kakashi apparut sur la rambarde de bois dans un « pouf » caractéristique.

- Salut les jeunes !

Sakura et Naruto se retournèrent vivement vers lui en hurlant :

- Vous êtes en retard !

- Ma, ma ! Les calma-t-il. J'ai rencontré une vieille dame qui avait besoin d'aide pour rentrer chez elle, et...

- On s'en fiche ! crièrent-ils.

Le sensei fit la moue.

- Vous êtes méchants.

- On a attendu dans le froid pendant une heure ! Riposta Naruto. Alors c'est vous le méchant ! Na ! fit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Sasuke soupira. Kakashi reprit la parole.

- Bon, plus sérieusement, Tsunade-Sama nous attends au terrain numéro six mais je voulais vous parler d'une chose importante avant ça.

La team 7 écouta attentivement. Ils avaient appris en route que leur Sensei voulait les voir, mais ne savaient absolument pas ce qu'il allait dire.

- Premièrement, Saï, tu me rends mon Icha-Icha immédiatement.

Ils manquèrent de s'étrangler et se tournèrent vers le concerné qui soupira.

- Mais, je ne l'ai pas fini...

- Donne !

Saï rendit le livre à son Sensei avec un soupir découragé tandis que les trois autres le regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Naruto secoua la tête.

- Vous voulez dire que vous nous avez fait poireauter UNE HEURE dans un froid glacial juste parce que vous n'êtes pas capable de ranger vos affaires ?! s'indigna-t-il.

- Pas tout à fait. Répondit Kakashi avec un sourire.

Le réceptacle fulminait en se retenant de ne pas tuer son Sensei, Sakura ne fut pas aussi gentille et défonça la barricade de bois d'un coup de poing. Kakashi sauta tranquillement à terre en ficelant les deux énervés avec une corde solide.

- C'est pas juste ! Se plaignit Naruto.

- Si vous m'écoutiez aussi... soupira-t-il.

- Et c'est quoi la nouvelle importante, demanda Sasuke en lançant un regard furieux à son Sensei.

Le concerné sembla soudainement devenir on ne peut plus sérieux et grave, la team 7 déglutit, non habituée à le voir comme ça.

- Tous les Bijus se dirigent par ici, et Bee est apparemment aussi en route. Naruto tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

- Sans rire ?! s'écria-t-il. Chouette ! Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas vus !

- Baka ! Râla Sakura en remuant pour défaire ses liens. Ils viennent parce que t'as des Rinnengans et qu'ils veulent rentrer chez eux. Tu le sais non ?

- Ouais, mais ils étaient censés venir le mois prochain.

- Comment ça le mois prochain ? s'écria Sasuke.

Naruto sembla réfléchir et ignora l'exclamation de son ami.

- Attendez un peu... La lune ne serait pas descendante ? Et la onzième de l'année ?

- Ben si, pourquoi ? demanda Saï.

- ça explique tout !

Kakashi regarda son élève avant de le détacher d'un air surpris.

- ça explique quoi ? demanda Sasuke.

Naruto s'étira en fusillant son Sensei du regard alors qu'il détachait Sakura.

- Le temps qu'ils arrivent, la lune aura changée, or, à la pleine lune de décembre, les Bijus ont un rite assez spécial et obligatoire, enfin normalement vu qu'on ne peut pas le faire avant d'avoir quinze ans minimum. En fait, je pense qu'ils veulent juste faire la fête avant qu'on fasse le dernier rite, et qu'on se dise au-revoir.

- C'est quoi ce rite ? demanda Sakura en haussant les sourcils.

- C'est top secret ! Fit le réceptacle en plaçant son index devant sa bouche. Mais avant on va faire une grande fête ! Et avec eux ça dure au moins quelques semaines donc... Ils viennent en avance.

Kakashi s'avança.

- Est-ce que tu as conscience que tout le village va paniquer en voyant sept Bijus sous leur forme naturelle se pointer aux portes de la ville ?

- Ah ouais... Faudra qu'on se donne un point de rendez-vous assez éloigné alors...

Sasuke sembla tomber des nues.

- Dis-moi Naruto, depuis quand est-ce que tu les connais tous ?

- Heu... Depuis la guerre, on a fait une sorte d'alliance pour que je puisse les libérer de l'emprise du gars au masque. Et après... Ben, on est devenus potes quoi, finit-il avec un grand sourire.

La team resta stupéfaite devant le côté jovial et innocent du réceptacle. Kakashi se remémora le comportement de son Sensei et sourit, après tout, tel père, tel fils ! Puis, il fit un pas vers lui et le regarda d'un air grave.

- Ce rite, Naruto, ce passerait-il au solstice d'hivers ?

- hein ? Ah, oui, pourquoi ?

Kakashi resta silencieux un long moment avant de sourire.

- Non, pour rien. Je me suis trompé.

Terrain d'entraînement : 

- Est-ce que vous voulez dire que je dois reprendre mon entrainement depuis le début ?! Rugit le blond.

Tsunade soupira.

- C'est exactement ça. Naruto tu peux maintenant contrôler TOUT les éléments, alors tu dois reprendre les bases pour chacun d'entre eux.

- Mais ça va prendre une éternité ! Je dois être prêt pour Décembre !

La Hokage fronça les sourcils tandis que es autres se demandaient vraiment ce qu'était ce rite étrange. Sasuke, lui, était prêt à l'assommer au cas où il ferait une connerie.

- Pourquoi Décembre, Naruto ?

- Ha ? J'ai dis Décembre ? fit-il en riant de manière peu rassuré.

Kakashi soupira et avoua à son supérieur l'histoire du rite. Tsunade se figea sur place sous les regards surpris de l'assemblée, même de Naruto.

- Ba-chan ?

- Naruto... bredouilla-t-elle. Quand à eut lieu cette dernière « réunions » ?

- Quand ? Heu... Il y a dix ans. Je m'en souviens bien parce que j'ai sentit un truc bizarre... Kurama m'a expliqué ce que c'était l'an dernier. Heu... Baba ?

La Hokage était devenue pâle, affreusement pâle.

- Ce jour là... non, et même avant... Naruto, le solstice d'hivers et ce rite... Oh bon sang alors ce n'est pas une coïncidence ?! Kakashi ?!

- Non, je ne pense pas.

Naruto commença à se sentir mal, il sentait Kurama fulminer en lui.

_« Hey... il se passe quoi là ?_

_- Gamin, prépare toi à nier tout ce que je t'ai dis._

_- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il._

_- Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent ! Sinon, nous risquons de ne pas intervenir cet hiver, tu comprends ? Il faut absolument que Bee et toi vous soyez présent, on court à la catastrophe sinon ! »_

Naruto fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement de recul. Tsunade le fixait en écarquillant les yeux de stupeur.

- C'était toi, Naruto ? L'an dernier, et l'année d'avant aussi... C'était toi !

Le réceptacle se raidit.

- NON ! cria-t-il sur un ton qui le surprit lui-même.

Brutalement, un silence pesant s'installa sur le terrain d'entrainement. Tsunade fit quelques pas vers lui tout en reprenant la parole.

- Et il y a dix ans, lors du solstice d'hivers, alors que la pleine lune éclairait tout le pays, le chakra sombre de Jubi s'est répandu dans toute l'atmosphère. Je m'en souviens, tous les dix ans c'est la même chose... De plus, c'est pendant cette période que sont morts la plupart des réceptacles, dont Mito Uzumaki.

Naruto reculait au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Choqués par ses paroles, personne ne bougeait, assimilant l'information.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, Ba-chan ? Répondit le blond d'un ton à peu près naturel. Personne n'est jamais mort ce jour-là. Il n'y a jamais eut... !

- Naruto ! Gronda la Hokage. Maintenant tu vas me dire s'il y a un lien entre ce rite et ce qu'il se passe tous les ans à cette période !

- Il n'y en à pas ! cria-t-il.

Tsunade fixait le blond qui avait inconsciemment resserré ses mains au niveau de son cœur. Elle grimaça en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et préféra se calmer pour éviter qu'il ne refasse une crise cardiaque. Sasuke se rapprocha soudainement.

- Il s'est passé quoi l'an dernier ?! Hurla-t-il ?!

La Hokage se tourna vers l'assemblée qui était maintenant derrière elle.

- L'an dernier, un étrange rayon de lumière est sortit de la lune toute entière et à éclairé la nuit comme s'il faisait jour. Cela n'a duré que quelques secondes. Nous avons envoyés des Hommes à l'endroit où le rayon est tombé, mais il n'y avait qu'un cratère de dix kilomètres de diamètre, incrusté en pleine forêt. Tout les ans c'est la même chose, mais le rayon change de place et l'on n'a jamais encore réussit à percer ce mystère. C'est pour cela que tous les ans à cette période, nous tirons des feux d'artifices pour ne pas que la population s'en rende compte et panique.

Naruto déglutit silencieusement. Sasuke se tourna vers lui avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Le blond préféra baisser les yeux vers un autre endroit, il ne pouvait pas supporter son visage marqué par l'incompréhension, la peur, et la colère.

- Les secrets sont faits pour ne pas être dévoilés, dit-il en baissant toujours les yeux.

_« Désolé Kurama, je ne peux pas nier. Mais je ne leur dirais rien de plus. Il faut que je leur dise à quel point c'est vital.»_

Le renard ne dit rien, il savait que c'était trop tard pour nier. Naruto releva la tête.

- Mais si vous m'empêchez d'y aller, j'en mourrais. C'est pour ça que depuis mes quinze ans, je quitte le village pour rejoindre les autres Bijus. Autant au solstice d'hiver que celui d'été. Vous n'avez jamais rien remarqué en été parce qu'on est plus discret, mais c'est la même chose. Si jamais un réceptacle reniait ça, il en mourrait l'année suivante. Mais si je rate un jour, je pourrais aller à l'autre sans trop risquer de mourir. Ce sera la dernière fois, fit-il plus sombrement. Alors je ne peux pas ne pas y aller. Je ne peux pas en dire plus parce que sinon nous risquons gros, mais... Comme moi, Bee et tous les autres réceptacles y avaient aussi le droit, le même jour.

Le blond s'arrêta de parler un instant.

- Cette fois-ci, si je n'y vais pas, je mourais à coup sûr.

Tous restèrent interdits. Sasuke fit un pas hésitant vers son ami.

- Tu... Tu veux rire ? fit-il d'une voix tremblante. Pas vrais ?

Naruto baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre alors que le brun agrippa fortement ses épaules.

- C'est aussi ça, être un réceptacle, murmura-t-il.

Sasuke trembla en fixant le blond, prit de panique.

- Mais... tu... !

- Je ne vais pas mourir ! cria Naruto. Je ne risque rien en y allant ! Absolument rien ! Écoutes, si les Bijus arrivent si tôt, c'est parce qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que nous devons réglés. Le descellement de Bee, et le mien. Il existe une solution pour que l'on n'en meure pas, mais il faut qu'on se prépare ! Et ensuite...

Le réceptacle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le poing de Sasuke lui atterrit en pleine figure. Naruto se retrouva assis par terre, hébété. Le brun se pencha sur lui en lui agrippant le col, en colère.

- POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?! IMBECILE ! Hurla-t-il.

- Sas...ke ?

- REPONDS !

Sakura tenta de s'approcher pour le calmer, mais Lee la retint en lui attrapant le bras, il secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Et tu l'aurais pris comment ?! cria le blond à son tour. Tu m'aurais aussi décroché la mâchoire, enfoiré ?!

Sasuke serra les poings en fusillant son ami du regard.

- Personne n'est censé être au courant ! Tu comprends ça ?! Imagine que Tobi l'ai su ! Il nous aurait tous trouvé d'un coup ! Et vu notre état, il aurait put faire de nous ce qu'il voulait ! On serait déjà mort !

Le brun se raidit et relâcha son emprise.

- Qu... quoi... ?

- C'est pour ça qu'on ne doit pas être découvert ! Qu'on se cache ! Et on a la chance de pouvoir dissimuler nos chakras ! T'imagine un peu ?! Hein, Sasuke ?! Personne... Fit-il plus lentement. Personne ne devait savoir...

Tsunade restait muette de stupeur. Elle serait les poings tellement fort qu'elle s'entaillait les paumes avec ses ongles. Comment son ancêtre, le premier Hokage, avait-il put ignorer ça ?! Elle fut soudainement dégoutée de son titre et manqua d'en vomir en se rapellant d'une phrase qu'elle avait entendue de Mito :

_« Être réceptacle n'est pas une chose si difficile que ça, il suffit juste d'être au bon endroit, au bon moment. »_


	21. Chapitre 20 : partons !

Yoshta !

Salut tout le monde ! Coup de bol, j'ai eue plus de temps libre cette semaine, alors profitons-en ! Nouveau chapitre tant attendu !

J'ai aussi changé entièrement mon prologue, que je trouvais plus que moyens, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un coup d'œil !

Que va-t-il se passer entre Naruto et Sasuke ?

Je vous laisse la surprise et retourne bosser !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 20 : « Partons »

P.O.V Naruto :

Fait chier ! Il m'a frappé fort ce bâtard ! Dans mon subconscient, je me massai la mâchoire avec un rictus. Kurama quand à lui, remuait dans tous les sens, les oreilles baissées.

_« Gamin, on va devoir partir plus tôt que prévu... fit-il dune voix grave en montrant ses lourdes canines. _

_- Hein ? Comment ça « plus tôt » ? »_

Il soupira en s'asseyant, toujours grondant.

_« D'après Son, il y aurait des ninjas suspects un peu partout autour de Suna et de Kiri. Si on veut ne pas avoir de problèmes pour ton entraînement, on va devoir partir aujourd'hui. Gobi s'est fait attaqué hier, il est légèrement blessé. Et Bee vient d'être attaqué par des ninjas du son, mais il les a renvoyé paître avant de s'enfuir vers nous._

_- Quoi ?! M'écriais-je. _

_- Chômei est déjà en route, me répondit-il d'une voix calme mais tremblante par moments. Mais les mouvements des ninjas m'inquiètent, on va devoir aller dans un endroit secret...» _

Me re-mémorisant le biju à sept queues, je compris pourquoi il pouvait venir sans trop se faire remarquer. D'abord parce qu'il volait toujours très haut, et ensuite parce qu'il allait très vite. Je baissais les yeux tristement en retournant dans le monde réel, où Sauke venait de se tourner vers Ba-chan, d'un air surprit.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ?

Tsunade-baba fit la moue en froissant inconsciemment sa tunique. Je l'ignorais et tournais les yeux vers l'ouest pour constater que le scarabée bleu volait frénétiquement vers moi. Je me relevais sans rien dire. Il était préférable que je ne dise rien, mais...

- On ne peut pas retenir Naruto, répéta-t-elle.

Surpris, je sursautais en la fixant.

- Les Bijus ont toujours été très spéciaux, et très dangereux. Mais alors qu'ils peuvent maintenant nous réduire à néant sans aucune difficulté, ils ne font rien. C'est même grâce à eux si Naruto et Bee sont toujours en vie.

Je restais muet alors que tous se retournèrent vers moi. Pour une fois, je n'avais pas très envie de partir, mais j'étais obligé. Une fuite de Konoha avait dû prévenir les autres pays que l'attaque de la brume était due à Kurama, et maintenant, ils en voulaient aux bijus, et à moi... Je croisais les bras en fronçant les sourcils. Je m'en fichais bien de ce qu'elle pouvait dire, dans cinq minutes, je ne serais plus là. Je fermais lentement les yeux avant de les rouvrir en direction de Chômei. Tsunade suivit mon regard et se crispa en sentant le chakra particulier s'approcher.

- Un Biju ! s'écria-t-elle.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'ouest avec un sursaut. Mon impassibilité les laissa perplexe.

- C'est Nanabi, fis-je pour leur faire comprendre l'importance du visiteur car ils ne connaissent pas encore bien tout leur nom. On dirait qu'il vient me chercher, ajoutais-je.

- Te chercher ?! s'écria Sasuke.

Je serrais les poings en me relevant.

- Un imprévu... murmurais-je entre mes dents. Mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Ils savent mieux que quiconque le fonctionnement de base des Rinnengans, je vais m'entraîner avec eux et Bee. Et ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je viens juste de l'apprendre !

Sakura semblait profondément choquée et me regardait comme elle avait un jour regardé Sasuke, qui avait tenté de la tuer. Mon brun semblait être tellement sous le choc qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Ba-chan, elle, s'avança rapidement vers moi et me cria aux oreilles :

- Quel imprévu ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Naruto ?!

Le bruit sourd des battements d'ailes de Nanabi couvrit ma voix, si bien que seule Tsunade entendit mes paroles. Elle relâcha lentement mes épaules et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Chômei atterrir quelques mètres plus loin. Je me tournais vers lui alors qu'il cessait de battre des ailes. Il s'étira avant de secouer son imposante tête.

- Naruto, Kurama, il y a de l'agitation à Kiri. On m'a tiré dessus ! Ce n'est pas qu'ils m'aient touché, mais quand même ! On va devoir faire un détour !

- Tu es blessé ?! M'écriais-je en courant vers lui.

- Tu veux rire ? Ce n'est pas des kunais qui vont percer ma carapace ! Tu ne risqueras rien sur moi, fit-il en se penchant en avant.

Sasuke m'agrippa le bras et me força à le regarder.

- Tu ne vas nulle part sans moi ! Et tu vas me dire ce qui se passe !

- Sasuke... murmurais-je. C'est impossible...

- Pourquoi ?! hurla-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Chômei fit un pas en avant et inclina sa tête sur le côté pour que je puisse monter.

- Tu en mourrais, idiot, réplica-t-il. On ne va pas dans un havre de paix tu sais ? L'entraînement de rikudô, c'est du sérieux ! Un humain ne survivrait pas là-bas, enfin, un humain normal...

- Chô ! Fis-je en me tournant vers lui, en colère.

- Fais pas la gueule Naruto, on n'a pas le choix cette-fois-ci. Vaut mieux filler dare-dare si on ne veut pas se retrouver avec des ninjas déserteurs sur le dos. Ils sont tellement imprégnés de colère qu'ils n'ont pas peur de nous attaquer.

Je baissais les yeux un instant. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire avant de partir. Avec un regard triste, je pris mon brun dans mes bras et le serra fortement.

- Je serais vite de retour, lui promis-je dans un murmure.

Surpris, il ne bougea pas tandis que je le relâchais vivement et partit d'un pas rapide pour rejoindre mon allié. En un bond, j'étais sur sa tête.

- Naru... ! s'écria Sasuke mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir et enclenchait le mode biju.

Mon manteau doré apparu, plaquant mes mains sur le haut de la tête de Chômei, je lui transférai du chakra de kurama pour le remettre d'aplomb. Nanabi remua quelques instants pour dégourdir son corps et agita ses puissantes ailes. Je vis que Tsunade serrait de nouveau les poings, si je restais à Konoha, les autres pays attaqueront pour avoir la peau de Kurama, et la mienne par la même occasion. Pardonnez-moi...

Je serrais les dents en fermant les yeux de colère. Même avec les paupières closes, je pouvais voir tout ce qui se passait. Sasuke me fixait, tétanisé. J'avais beau seccouer la tête, je voyais toujours, et il remarqua une larme au coin de mon œil avant que Chômei ne décolle. Le vent me l'arracha et nous emmena au dessus des nuages en quelques secondes. Je regardais en bas, je n'entendais pas ce que Sasuke me hurlait, mais Sakura s'était rapprochée de lui et criait aussi. Lorsque Nanabi partit en direction des montagnes avec un battement d'aile, j'entendis un faible écho déchiré qui me fit tressaillir :

« Naruto ! »

Bureau de l'Hokage :

- Tsunade-Sama, qu'est-ce que Naruto vous à dit avant de partir ?! demanda Sakura. Qu'a-t-il dit pour que vous le laissiez partir ?!

Une réunion importante avait lieu, on avait enlevé tous les canapés et même le bureau pour que tous les Ninjas puissent être présents. La plupart, dont Shikamaru, n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Sasuke serrait fortement la main de la rosée en tentant de se calmer, mais son expression le trahissait. La Hokage se détourna de la fenêtre.

- Quelqu'un de Konoha ou de l'entourage proche des Kages à fait passer le message « La brume était en réalité le Kyubi » à travers tous les pays. Les Ninjas sont tellement sous le choc qu'ils se mettent en tête de tuer tous les Bijus, même s'ils sont encore scellés. Le Raikage m'a annoncé il y a quelques minutes qu'un attenta avait été planifié contre Killer-Bee, par chance, il n'a rien et a déserté le pays, et personne ne sait où il est.

L'assemblée resta muette de stupeur. Sasuke et Sakura se crispèrent. Le brun dévisagea fortement Shikamaru, mais celui-ci semblait sous le choc.

- Les Bijus ont la chance de pouvoir communiquer entre eux à distance, c'est pourquoi Nanabi à rejoint Naruto tout à l'heure pour le mettre en sécurité avec les autres. Apparemment, Gobi se serait fait attaqué par des Ninjas d'Otto hier. Ils deviennent fous, attaquer un démon relève du suicide, et pourtant...

Kakashi reprit la parole en essayant de garder son sang froid.

- Cette vague de haine est assez compréhensible si l'on se souvient de l'attaque de Kuybi il y a dix-huit ans... Seulement, en essayant de protéger les Bijus, Naruto et Bee vont être haïs partout où ils iront. Il faut qu'on calme la rumeur avant qu'elle ne mette le feu aux poudres ! Il n'est peut être pas trop tard pour annoncer que kurama était hors de contrôle.

- Qui sait ? Nous pouvons toujours agir, mais il restera toujours des Ninjas pour envenimer la situation. Nous devrons agir vite. Quitte à retrouver les Bijus avant eux ! Naruto disait qu'ils étaient vulnérables lors du solstice d'hiver, on doit les retrouver avant. Lorsque ce sera fait, nous feront une barrière de protection autour de l'endroit jusqu'à ce que les Bijus aient finis. Après, on avisera.

Sasuke baissa les yeux et se rendit compte que sa collègue le regardait en coin. Soutenant son regard suppliant, il hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers la Hokage.

- Je ne laisserais pas Naruto subir ça.

Tsunade leva la tête vers lui en écarquillant les yeux. Sakura fit un brusque pas de côté en dévisageant son ami, incrédule.

- Sasuke ! Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit, si tu l'en empêche, il mourra !

Le concerné soupira avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir de la pièce.

- Naruto est déjà mort depuis longtemps, fit-il d'une voix grave. Et vous êtes trop idiots pour l'avoir vu.

- Que... que veux-tu dire... Sasuke ? Balbutia la rosée.

L'Uchiwa s'arrêta au pas de la porte et se retourna lentement vers elle.

- Naruto est mort, dit-il sèchement. Et c'est moi qui l'ai tué il y a six ans.

Sur ces paroles, il referma la porte dans un claquement sonore et partit en courant. Sakura, elle, resta tétanisée devant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

P.O.V Naruto :

Le vent me giflait le visage aussi violement que Sasuke l'avait fait. Je repensais à mon brun que j'avais déjà fais beaucoup trop souffrir. Que va-t-il se passer lorsque je le reverrais, dans deux mois ? Je n'osais pas y songer. Je baissais les yeux pour ne pas que le vent m'arrache mes larmes et me concentrait sur le paysage défilant à toute allure. Chômei s'était placé dans l'axe du soleil, car personne ne regardait le soleil en face au risque de voir des taches de couleurs pendant plusieurs minutes. Nous volions droit vers les montagnes situées entre Iwa et Suna. D'après Kurama, il y aurait là-bas un endroit caché où nous pourrions nous entraîner comme nous voulions, et sans que personne n'en sache rien.

- Naruto, tu tiens le coup ?

Mon attention se reposa sur le scarabée aux six ailes (une dernière queue lui servait de gouvernail).

- Oui, ça va, criais-je pour qu'il m'entende. On est encore loin ?

- Plus très, dans une heure on sera arrivé. Mais j'te préviens on sera en altitude, tu risques de tomber dans les pommes quand je devrais franchir la montagne ! Me fit-il de sa puissante voix.

- Préviens-moi à l'avance alors !

- ça marche !

Une heure...

Une heure à se cramponner pour ne pas tomber à cause de la vitesse, à endurer le froid glacial des hauteurs et les puissants vents. Que demander de plus ? Un sifflement strident me parvint. Ben voyons, une attaque...

Chômei fit un brusque coup d'ailes en direction du sol, envoyant planer les Ninjas d'Iwa qui nous lançaient des Kunaïs. Les armes métalliques ne nous atteignirent même pas, vu notre hauteur, c'était plutôt évident d'ailleurs. Ces hommes étaient tellement aveuglés de colère qu'ils s'en contre-fichaient. Je baissais tristement les yeux. Me revoilà de nouveau pointé du doigt comme si j'étais un monstre.

Le scarabée se tourna pour changer de direction.

- On va contourner Iwa. Ce serait plus judicieux de passer par Suna mais nous avons trop de risque de se faire attaquer là-bas.

- On va passer par où alors ?

Pendant un instant, j'ai juré le voir sourire.

- Un peu plus vers l'ouest, il y'a un joli cyclone naissant qui va nous abriter pendant une bonne partie du chemin.

Je restais incrédule. Ça ce peut de voler dans un cyclone sans risquer de mourir ? Un nuage imposant commença à se découper à l'horizon.

P.O. :

- MERDE !

Pour la énième fois, je découpais un de mes clones en deux. Furieux, j'étais parti dans un coin reculé d'un terrain d'entrainement et m'acharnais à trucider mes propres clones. L'un d'eux me flaqua un coup de poing en pleine figure. Je leur avais donné l'ordre de me combattre, mais ils ne m'attaquaient pas vraiment. Je fis un pas en arrière et le tranchais dans la diagonale. Il émit un cri de douleur avant de disparaître en fumée.

Ce que j'avais dit à Sakura, un peu plus tôt, était en partie vrai. Il y a six ans, lorsque Naruto à tenté de m'empêcher de partir, je l'ai vaincu. Mais j'ai été incapable de l'achever. Je ne voulais pas faire ce que mon frère avait fait. Je ne voulais pas ressembler à ce frère qui avait tué toute ma famille sans l'ombre d'un remord.

Mais je m'étais trompé.

Itachi, n'a eut que de la souffrance pour le restant de ses jours. Traqué par un petit frère qui veut sa mort, et rejeté par un village qui lui avait demandé d'empêcher notre famille de commettre l'irréparable. Tout ça pour me sauver !

Naruto n'avait fais que se mettre dans des situations dangereuses. Affronter Orochimaru, Pain, Obito, et Madara, pour ne citer que les grosses têtes. Et s'en sortir à chaque fois que quasiment blessé ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour venir en aide à un village qui l'a rejeté quand il était gosse ! Pour un village qui a fait tuer des centaines de personnes dans un secret très bien gardé ! Pour un village qui ne sais même pas toute la vérité sur son propre passé ! ça me fait gerber... Je suis revenu dans l'espoir que tout redevienne comme avant, mais rien n'a changé. Si j'avais eut le courage de tuer Naruto ce jour-là, jamais il ne serait devenu ce qu'il est. Il n'aurait jamais essayé de me ramener à Konoha. Il ne serait jamais tombé amoureux de moi en se rendant compte que j'étais la personne à qui il tenait le plus. Et il n'aurait jamais souffert de tout ce qui s'est passé.

Rien de tout ça ne ce serait passé.

Haletant, je me ruais sur les derniers clones en hurlant. L'un d'eux me fit lâcher mon arme. Ma Kusanagi se planta dans le sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Je lui envoyais un puissant coup de poing qui le fit s'écraser contre un arbre. Dans le même hélant, je formais un éclair dans mon bras et l'enfonça dans la poitrine du second qui émit un hoquet de surprise. Le troisième et dernier de mes clones tenta de m'assommer. Je chutai en avant et saisis la poignée de ma Kusanagi au passage. Je roulai sur le côté et me rua sur lui. Il lutta un long moment contre mes attaques rageuses, avant que je ne lui enfonce la lame en plein cœur. Il disparut à son tour dans un nuage blanc.

Soudainement, quelqu'un arriva dans mon dos. Le temps que je me retourne, je ne vis qu'une chevelure rose avant de me prendre un violent coup de poing en pleine poire qui m'envoya immédiatement au sol. Ma Kusanagi vola et se planta dans un arbre.

- Espèce de... ! me hurla-t-elle.

J'atterris lourdement dans la poussière en écrasant mon épaule. Mon crâne me lançait de douloureux signaux. BORDEL ! Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte ! Je me relevai à moitié en me tenant la joue. Sakura m'agrippa par le col en s'agenouillant au dessus de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? HEIN ?! Vociféra-t-elle.

- Quoi... ? Fis-je en me remettant tant bien que mal de son coup.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis que tu avais tué Naruto ?!

Ses yeux étaient rouges. Elle avait pleurée avant de venir ici. Mais ils reflétaient maintenant une immense colère mélangée à de l'incompréhension, voire de la trahison. Au moins ça me fais ressembler à mon frère...

- Parce que c'est la vérité, répondis-je sèchement.

- MENSONGE ! Naruto est vivant ! Tu ne l'as pas tué !

Je tentais de la faire lâcher prise, mais j'avais trop mal de tête pour ça, et en plus elle me criait dans les oreilles.

- Pas dans ce sens-là, fis-je en grognant. Tu n'as rien compris !

- Comment veux-tu que je comprenne, si tu ne dis rien de ce que tu pense ?! Abrutit !

Je soupirais alors qu'elle commençait à se calmer un peu. Mon adrénaline commençait à peine à descendre.

- C'est parce que je ne l'ai pas tué ce jour-là, que Naruto est mort.

Elle me lâcha brutalement, je failli retomber lourdement par terre, mais je me rattrapai sur un coude. Sakura me fixait comme si j'étais devenu un psychopathe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Balbutia-t-elle alors que je m'asseyais en massant l'épaule sur laquelle j'étais tombé.

- Naruto, n'aurait jamais eu à me poursuivre ! Il ne se serait jamais mit en danger ! Et il n'aurait jamais souffert, BORDEL ! Débitais-je en criant.

Elle se recula en me toisant. Elle sembla comprendre ce que j'essayais de lui dire. Finalement, elle se jeta sur moi et me serra dans ses bras.

- IDIOT ! Espèce d'idiot ! Tu es trop aveugle pour te rendre compte qu'il t'aimait bien avant ça ! S'il ne t'aimait pas, il n'aurait jamais essayé de t'arrêter, Sasuke !

J'écarquillais les yeux, trop surpris pour répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Naruto, il a toujours voulu te ramener abrutit ! Et je n'y suis pour rien ! Même si je lui ais demandé avant son départ, il comptait quand même le faire ! Et lorsque je lui ais demandé d'arrêter de te chercher parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé, ou pire, il m'a répondu qu'il te ramènerait quand même ! Qu'il te ramènerait pour lui !

La voix de Sakura partait en sanglot tandis qu'elle me frappait mollement le torse de son poing. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Naruto, m'aurait toujours aimé ? Même alors que je voulais le tuer ?!

- Je m'en souviens très bien... c'était le jour où j'avais essayé de te tuer, poursuivit-elle plus calmement. Ce jour-là, j'étais allé voir Naruto dans le but de lui faire comprendre que je voulais plus qu'il te court après, et pour ça, je lui ais dit que je l'aimais.

Cette phrase sembla se répéter dans mon crâne. Sakura... a fait quoi ?!

- Je lui ais dis que je l'aimais, et lui... reprit-elle. Lui, il m'a renvoyé paître alors qu'il avait été un long moment amoureux de moi. Il avait très bien comprit que je mentais, et il m'a dit : « je n'aime pas les gens qui se mentent à eux même ». J'ai insisté pourtant, mais il est resté butté. Je suis repartie en faisant semblant d'être vexée de ce rejet, mais en vérité c'était ce que j'attendais. Et puis je t'ais retrouvé et ais tenté de te tuer, finalement, Naruto se doutait d'un truc et est venu, et il m'a sauvé... Il m'en a voulu tu sais ? De lui avoir menti, mais surtout d'avoir essayé de mettre fin à tes jours.

Elle marqua une grande pose durant laquelle elle fixa le sol, toujours agenouillée devant moi. Sakura releva la tête et voullu parler, mais je l'arrêta.

- Tais-toi.

Elle se coupa dans son élan, hébétée.

- Je ne veux pas que tu parles de lui.

Elle resta muette, son visage s'assombrit.

- Mais... !

- La ferme ! Criais-je. Est-ce que tu sais tout ce que Naruto a vécus ces derniers mois ?! Tout ce qu'il a dut faire ?! Tout ce qu'il a souffert ?! Lorsque je l'ai sauvé et que chaque coup de brume m'enfonçait la cage thoracique à m'en faire cracher du sang, et il ne pouvait rien faire ! Lorsque Kurama a pété un plomb et l'a presque forcé à me tuer, il a retourné son attaque contre lui, parce que l'idée de me faire le moindre mal était impossible pour lui ! Et après, quoi ?! Il a faillit mourir sans s'en rendre compte et a rencontre Gaara et tout ceux de Suna, ainsi que ses propres parents ! Et lorsque nous avons tous crus que c'était la fin, et que nous ne risquions plus rien, Rikudô l'a forcé à venir à lui, quitte à le faire mourir ! Tout ça pour lui offrir des Rinnengans afin qu'il sauve les Bijus ! Et de ce fait, desceller Kurama ! Mais si jamais Naruto fais ça, il mourra pour de vrai ! Finis-je par hurler.

Je repris mon souffle, haletant. Les poings serrés, je voullais qu'elle comprenne bien ce pourquoi j'avais une telle envie de meurtre.

- Et ça... ça je refuse ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure BORDEL !

Sakura tressaillit et commença à trembler.

- Sa... Sasuke... écoutes-moi, balbutia-t-elle en essuyant des larmes naissantes. Naruto... Naruto a toujours risqué sa vie... ! Ce n'est pas nouveau, et tu le sais ! Mais... Nous, à côté de ça... On a tenté de lui cacher qu'il y avait la guerre, et qu'Obito voulait lui arracher Kurama. On l'a envoyé sur une île pour le protéger. Là-bas, il s'est entraîné avec Bee. Mais... Un Zetsu Blanc les a retrouvé, et Naruto à apprit qu'on se battait pour lui, et s'est jeté dans le tas ! Finalement, c'est grâce à lui si l'Akatsuki n'existe plus, et si nous avons gagnés cette guerre où nous combattions nos propres frères... sanglota-t-elle. Et aujourd'hui, Naruto a besoin de nous ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire, mais je vais partir à sa recherche dès ce soir... !

Je restais impassible. Le regard dans le vague.

Que devrais-je faire ? Les réponses qu'on m'a données ne me sont d'aucun secours en ce moment... Sakura se releva en tremblant.

- Tu sauras où me trouver... murmura-t-elle. Mais à minuit, je serais partie.

Je ne bougeai pas. Sakura me regarda quelques instants avec un air triste et partit en direction de la ville. Je la suivis du regard quelques instants avant de soupirer. Naruto aurait besoin de moi... Mais, si je le rejoins...

Que devrais-je faire ?

Je me relevai lentement sur mes pieds en regardant toujours en direction de Konoha. Je fis quelques pas en arrière pour récupérer ma Kusanagi qui était toujours planté dans l'arbre.

Que devrais-je faire ?

D'un pas lent, je retournais vers la ville. Mon comportement de tout à l'heure va sûrement me valoir d'être surveiller par des Anbus. Mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne vais pas rester ici ! Je commençais à courir sur les toits, direction chez nous. Chez nous... cette pensée semble me donner une gifle. J'arrivais en constatant qu'une poignée de Ninja me surveillaient de loin. Je soupirai en entrant.

Vide.

Je savais ce que j'allais trouver en retournant ici, mais ça n'empêcha pas cette grosse boule de se former dans ma gorge. Plus vite j'aurais préparé mes affaires, plus vite je serais parti d'ici.

Je m'arrêtais soudainement devant la porte de la cuisine, je revis Naruto me lancer ce torchon en me criant, rouge comme une pivoine :

_« Va t'habiller, nudiste ! »_

La vision disparut aussi vite qu'elle m'était apparue. Je me frottais les yeux et les rouvrit. Rien. Il n'était pas là. A côté de mon pied, le bout de tissus attendait qu'on le ramasse. Je lui donnais un coup de pied rageur avant de repartir vers l'escalier. Je le revis les gravir avec un air émerveillé, il me lança un sourire et disparut dans l'angle de la porte. Je sursautai et me frappai le front. Arrêtes tes conneries Sasuke, Naruto est partit !

Je soupirai avant de monter les marches. Pars vite d'ici !

J'essayais de me calmer en attrapant mon sac à dos accroché dans le couloir. En tant que Ninja, il était toujours prêt en cas de missions d'urgences. Nerveux, je le lançais sur mon épaule et partait vers la chambre. Il me fallait des fringues. J'ouvris la porte et n'eus pas de visions. Tant mieux. Je fourrais mes affaires dans le sac sans traîner et partit dans la salle de bain.

Je vais partir de Konoha, mais vais-je poursuivre Naruto ? C'est ce que Tsunade compte faire de toute façon, elle n'aura guère besoin de moi. J'ouvris la porte et attrapais la trousse de premiers soins, lorsque je refermais la porte-miroir, le reflet de Naruto m'apparut. Je sursautai et fis un bond en arrière. Il se brossait les dents en me regardant tranquillement. Je passais une main tremblante sur mon front pour le faire fuir de ma tête. Cette maison à déjà trop de souvenirs. Il me suivait d'un air moqueur. Ce jour-là, il insistait pour qu'on aille à Ichiraku Ramen et me collait tout en agitant sa brosse à dent.

Je secouais la tête avant de retourner dans la chambre. Je fermais le sac avant de me retourner vers la commode. Deux photos de l'équipe 7 y trônaient. La première, quand on était gosses et que Naruto et moi nous dévisagions alors que Sakura semblait rayonner de bonheur. La seconde, l'an dernier, quand j'ai accepté de revenir dans l'équipe. Sakura me tenait par le bras d'un air ravie, Kakashi-sensei était monté sur une chaise pour pouvoir nous dépasser et être au dessus de nous, il ébouriffait les cheveux de Naruto et ceux de Sai. Le brun était posté aux côtés de la rosée et souriait d'un air innocent. Mon blond avait passé un bras derrière ma nuque et souriait à pleine dent en faisant de « V » de la victoire. Et moi, je le regardais d'un air dépité.

Superbe photo... Je me détournais d'elle et m'effondrais en travers du lit. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur la couverture. J'émis un soupir frustré. Je regardais ma main froisser la couverture blanche d'un air morne. Et puis, je revis les doigts de Naruto se mêler aux miens, se croisant et se décroisant sans cesses. Je me relevai brusquement. Grossière erreur. Une vision de mon blond plus qu'excitante me parvint. Il était sous moi, le visage fatigué et haletant. De la sueur perlait sur son front et descendait jusqu'à sa clavicule. Je me figeais. Il me sourit avant de rire nerveusement.

_« Bordel, où as-tu appris à faire ça... ? »_

- Enfoiré, dis-je en même temps que lui.

Sa vision disparue et je me laissais retomber sur les draps. Agrippant un oreiller, je le ferrais fortement contre moi avant de verser une larme.

- Fais chier... ! Murmurais-je entre mes dents.

P.O.V Naruto :

- Accroches-toi Naruto, ça va secouer ! me cria le scarabée.

J'obéis en regardant l'épais nuage tourmenté qui se tenait devant nous. J'espère qu'il plaisante ! On ne va quand même pas voyagé là-dedans ! Les remous et les bourrasques de vents nous faisaient souvent partir du mauvais côté, et j'avais déjà du mal à tenir. Enclenchant le mode Biju, je resserrais mon emprise sur sa carapace en jurant.

Chômei pénétra alors dans le cyclone. Je serrais les dents en me prenant une rafale de vent en pleine poire. Fermement accroché, je plissais les yeux pour y voire quelque chose. Putain, Nanabi, tu déconnes ! On ne va pas rester là-dedans ! Le scarabée donnait de puissants coups d'ailes et utilisait les forts courants d'airs pour planer dans les tourbillons. Mon adrénaline fit un bond. Si jamais je tombais, je mourais noyé ou une connerie du genre ! J'vous jure ! Les Bijus ont vraiment des idées à la con des fois !

Une bourrasque nous envoya brutalement vers la droite. Je jurais en m'agrippant. Chô tendit droitement ses ailes et s'en servit comme d'une voile pour aller encore plus loin dans le nuage déchainé. Soudainement, je fermais les yeux comme pour me protéger d'une rafale, mais rien ne vint. Un calme soudain régnait dans les airs. Je rouvris mes paupières et fixait le paysage, profondément surpris.

Le centre du cyclone était en réalité composé d'un centre calme. Toutes les intempéries semblaient tourner autour de lui. Le soleil éclairait tranquillement les plaines secouées par son passage. J'émis un sifflement.

- Plutôt pas mal comme couverture, hein ? me lança-t-il.

- Tu aurais pus me prévenir, bon sang !

Il ricana en planant tranquillement dans cet œil protecteur.

- L'inconvénient, c'est qu'on doit se caler à son rythme.

- T'appelle ça un inconvénient ?! M'exclamais-je. C'est mieux qu'une technique de protection absolue !

Il sourit tandis que je regardais le mur ravageur qui nous entourait. Soudainement, j'eu une sorte de pincement au cœur. Sasuke me revint brutalement en mémoire. Je fronçais les sourcils en regardant en arrière. Pourvus qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé... J'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

Porte de Konoha, onze heures :

Sakura marchait vers la lourde porte. Son sac pendait dans son dos et sa cape beige flottait mollement derrière elle. La rosée prenait son temps. Elle n'était pas sûre de voir Sasuke arriver, mais elle s'en fichait. D'après quelques Ninjas, Chômei était partit en direction d'Iwa. Elle irait d'abord là-bas avant de se renseigner chez le Kage. L'hiver n'allait pas tarder à arriver, il lui fallait retrouver Naruto avant pour pouvoir savoir ce comment ils allaient faire pour le protéger.

Sakura s'arrêta près du banc. Six ans plus tôt, elle avait surprise Sasuke à ce même endroit. Il quittait Konoha. Elle avait essayé de l'en empêcher, en vain. Il s'était déplacé derrière elle et l'avait assommée avant de l'allonger sur ce même banc.

_« Merci, Sakura »_

C'était ce qu'il lui avait murmuré. C'était les dernières paroles que le brun lui avait dites. Elle ne l'avait entendue parler et revue que cinq ans plus tard. La rosée soupira en regardant la porte ouverte. C'était le seul lieu où ils pouvaient se retrouver dans une situation comme celle-ci, et Sasuke pouvait toujours la retrouver avec son Sharingan.

Soudainement, elle vit quelqu'un sortir de derrière un arbre, un peu plus loin devant elle. Il la regarda un instant avant de dire d'un ton las :

- Tu es en retard.

Sakura sourit en refoulant une larme. En faisant quelques pas vers lui, elle remarqua que son coéquipier avait l'air d'avoir beaucoup pleurer car de lourds cernes lui barraient de visage. Elle s'en voulu de l'avoir frappé et dit ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, mais au fond, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait à faire. Elle se stoppa à quelques pas de lui.

- Allons-y, Sasuke.


	22. Chapitre 21 : Un lieu sacré

Yoshtaa !

Salut la compagnie ! fiioouu ! Ça faisait un bail ! *s'excuse platement*

Course poursuite entre Sasuke et les ninjas déserteurs ! Qui arrivera le premier ? SUSPENS ! *rire sadique*

Bien, sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre,

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 21 : Un lieu sacré

P.O.V Shikamaru :

J'avais beau lire et relire cette lettre, une pointe semblait s'enfoncer dans mon coeur. C'était ces dernières volontés, même si c'était cet abrutit de Naruto qui les avait écrites, c'était bel et bien la façon de parler de Témarie. Ce qu'elle me demandait de faire me paraissait impossible et totalement suicidaire, mais...

Je m'élançais sur une autre branche.

Il fallait que je le fasse, pour Témarie, pour Suna. Bon sang ! Elle me surestime ! Et me voilà en train de parler comme Naruto, tu te fais vieux Shika... Mentalement, je suis déjà plus très fiable, mais au moins il me reste mes bonnes vieilles techniques. La persuasion devrait facilement l'emporter avec ces Ninjas. Ils sont remplis de haine, comme moi.

Mes pas me conduisaient vers Suna. Dans ce village rongé par l'idée de vengeance. Je dois les aider, par n'importe quel moyen, à calmer cette haine. Au pire j'y laisserais ma vie, mais je dois ça à Témarie. Après tout, c'est elle qui me l'a demandé : c'est le village où elle est née.

J'arrive sur une vaste étendue de sable, le pays du vent s'étend devant moi, aussi désolée que la ville de Suna. Je me souviens du jour où nous avons reçus cet appel de Sakura. J'étais dans le bureau du Hikage pour lui faire mon rapport lorsque j'ai entendue Haruno pleurer « Ils sont tous morts ». Nous avons mis du temps avant de réagir. Dans les cinq minutes qui suivaient, nous étions déjà partis. Et aujourd'hui, je reprends ce même chemin qui m'a amené à ce massacre.

Témarie... Ma Témarie... Méconnaissable, décomposée, à moitié bouffé par ces fichus charognards ! Je serre les poings en courant vers ce village. Je n'y étais allé qu'une fois, en début d'année, pour rencontrer les parents de Témarie, une coutume pour que les parents sachent si leur fille à choisit le bon mari... Ses pauvres parents doivent être déchirés à l'heure qu'il est... Suna, à l'heure qu'il est, n'est plus qu'une vaste nécropole. Je m'arête en chemin, j'aperçois les murs qui protègent la ville. J'inspire pour me donner du courage et avance. Alors que j'arrive au niveau du village, un garde m'arrête brutalement.

- Que viens-tu faire ici, Ninja de Konoha ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration, je sais déjà quoi dire.

- Je suis Shikamaru Nara, et je viens aider la résistance ! Entonnais-je avec le plus d'entrain que je puisse faire. C'est moi qui vous ais apporté les informations concernant les Biju, pour preuve, un cerf était dessiné bas de la lettre. C'est mon emblème, finis-je en montrant l'intérieur de ma veste, où j'y avais coud le même dessin.

Témarie aimait les cerfs, alors ce sera l'emblème de la rébellion de Suna. Il baisse immédiatement son arme et me lance un sourire amical. Il me fait signe d'entrer.

- Nous vous attendions, Shikamaru-Sama.

Bureau de l'Hokage :

- Ils sont partis ?! s'écria Tsunade en se redressant derrière son bureau.

Shizune tenait fermement le rapport des Anbu, qui étaient censés surveiller les activités de Sasuke, et hocha lentement la tête.

- Oui. L'équipe d'Anbu à perdu la trace d'Uchiwa vers onze heures hier soir. Ils ont ratissé toute la ville mais ne l'ont pas trouvé. Et tout à l'heure, les parents de Sakura ont signalé sa disparition. Shikamaru semble aussi avoir disparut, finit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Connaissant les circonstances du départ précipité de Naruto, il n'était pas étonnant que ses amis soient partis. Mais c'était plus Shikamaru qui l'inquiétait. La blonde se leva de sa chaise d'un air contrarié et alla se poster devant la baie vitrée avec un soupir.

- On devait s'y attendre après tout... Shizune, appelle les équipes 8 et 9 et envoie une équipe d'Anbu sur la trace de Nara.

- Oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en déposant le lourd rapport sur le bureau.

Lorsque la porte se referma, la Hokage resta quelques instants devant la fenêtre avant de se retourner en croisant les bras.

- Kakashi, Sai, je sais que vous êtes là...

Les deux concernés apparurent devant elle dans un nuage blanc, ils s'inclinèrent.

- Hokage-Sama.

- Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez tout les deux, les coupa-t-elle. Et je refuse que vous alliez chercher Naruto.

Le Sensei se gratta le derrière de la tête avec un demi-sourire et l'ancien membre de la racine resta de marbre.

- Ma, ma... Tsunade-Sama, il s'agit de mon équipe. Je ne peux pas rester ici à ne rien faire, dit-il en feignant l'impassibilité.

- Naruto m'a souvent sauvé la mise, je dois lui rendre la pareil. C'est comme ça qu'on agit lorsqu'on est ami, n'est-ce pas ?

La Hokage avisa le jeune ninja. Sakura et Naruto l'ont beaucoup aidé à retrouver toute sorte de sentiments que la Racine avait fait en sorte de lui supprimer. Elle sourit.

- Je compte affilier les équipes 8 et 9 pour la recherche de Naruto, mais Sasuke et Sakura ont déjà désertés Konoha pour le retrouver.

- Sakura est partie vers le Nord, intervint le brun, ils ont ensuite tourné vers Kusa avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que je lui avais placé un émetteur dans son soutient gorge. Elle l'a détruit, finit le jeune ninja avec une moue.

Kakashi regarda son élève en haussant un sourcil tandis que Tsunade avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, mais c'était ravisé de lui crier la question « Comment ça dans son soutient gorge ?! ».

- Je vois... finit-elle par articuler en toussotant. Exceptionnellement, j'accepte que vous partiez avec eux. Kakashi, tu dirigeras l'équipe avec Gaï. Kurenaï doit rester avec son enfant au village, alors tu la remplaceras. Quand à toi, Saï, évite de parler de cet émetteur en présence de Lee, il pourrait mal le prendre.

Le concerné haussa les sourcils en se rappelant que le ninja avec la coupe au bol était dingue de sa petite amie. Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange en lui et se demanda si c'était de la jalousie.

Quelque part, à Kusa :

La rosée fulminait en frappant rageusement un caillou avec son pied. Ils s'étaient arrêtés pour faire une pause et Sasuke avisait le petit émetteur cassé avec amusement.

- Je me demande qui aurait bien put le mettre là... ricana-t-il.

- Oh, la ferme ! Je te jure que quand je le reverrais il passera un mauvais quart d'heure ! Quelle espèce d'enfoiré ! Rah ! Mais pourquoi il faut toujours que je tombe amoureuse de ce genre d'enfoirés ?!

Sasuke toussa en se souvenant de la Sakura qui le collait où qu'il aille.

- Oui ben t'as essayé de me tuer ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Légitime défense.

La rosée grogna avant de s'éloigner vers un buisson. Le brun haussa les sourcils, regarda l'émetteur, puis Sakura, et soupira. Lorsqu'elle revint, un peu plus tard, elle semblait soulagée.

- Y'en a pas d'autres, se justifia-t-elle.

L'Uchiwa hocha la tête en pensant qu'elle aurait dût vérifier ses vêtements avant de partir de Konoha. Elle qui s'était plaint parce qu'un truc la gênait... Il désigna le chemin.

- Iwa n'est plus très loin.

Sakura soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

- Espérons que le Tsuchikage ait vu Chômei aux abords du Pays, ça nous aiderait.

Sasuke posa les restes de l'émetteur sur un rocher, il grava la pierre avec un éclair avant de rejoindre sa coéquipière, qui lui lança un sourire. L'idéogramme « Baka » y était bien visible.

P.O.V Naruto :

Où suis-je ?

Je suis debout au milieu d'une immense plaine, les herbes hautes me montent jusqu'aux genoux... Seule une fleure violette se détache de l'immensité de la pelouse. Il fait nuit, mais la lune m'éclaire presque comme en plein jour. Etrangement, je n'ai pas froid. Je ne sens pas la moindre température, et même le vent semble superficiel. Je rêve. Oui, je suis en plein rêve...

Un mouvement dans mon dos me fait retourner. Une silhouette se dégage de la pénombre, mon brun s'avance lentement vers moi. J'écarquille les yeux, cette démarche ne me plait pas, mais alors pas du tout !

- Sasuke... ? Bredouillais-je.

Il s'arrête et lève la tête vers moi. Ses yeux... je reste bloqué sur ses yeux. Ils reflètent cette même haine qu'il y a trois ans ! Inconsciemment, je fais un pas en arrière. C'est un rêve Naruto ! Réveilles-toi !

- C'est de ta faute.

Son murmure me fige sur place. Je commence à trembler.

- Qu...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes...? Balbutiais-je.

Son regard devint méprisant, encore plus haineux qu'autrefois. Il dégaine sa Kusanagi et recommence à avancer dans ma direction.

- Arrêtes ! Criais-je.

La panique dans ma voix me surprend moi-même. Je commence à reculer. Sasuke fait des pas plus rapides, la colère se lit facilement sur son visage et la faible lumière le rend encore plus terrifiant. Je veux courir, partir le plus loin possible, mais mes jambes ne répondent pas.

- C'est de ta faute ! Hurla-t-il en se jetant sur moi.

J'émets un cri de surprise et esquive difficilement son attaque. Mais réveilles-toi bordel !

- Qu'est-ce qui est de ma faute ?! Lui criais-je de plus en plus paniqué.

Un coup de poing en plein estomac étouffa la fin de ma phrase. Il m'envoie valser dans l'herbe. Je n'arrive pas à me relever, je ne peux plus bouger ! Il arrive au dessus de moi, lentement. Terrifié, j'essaye de reculer, en vain. Je suis totalement paralysé ! D'un coup de pied, il me maintient au sol et lève sa Kusanagi au dessus de sa tête.

- Sas... !

- C'est parce que tu es né que ma famille a été anéantie ! Me coupa-t-il en hurlant.

Je reste incrédule. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je veux protester, mais mes mots me restent en travers de la gorge, bloqués à cause de ma terreur. D'un mouvement sec, Sasuke fait pivoter sa lame dans ma direction. Il veut m'empaler ! Il faut que je me réveille !

J'ai à peine le temps de le voir abattre son arme sur moi que je me mets à hurler.

- ARRÊTES !

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues, une douleur fulgurante m'arrache un cri de douleur. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me réveille pas ? Sasuke est agenouillé au dessus de moi, une de ses main tient fermement la poignée de sa Kusanagi, l'autre est posée sur le pommeau. Une douleur atroce empêche mon coeur de battre, le métal l'a touché de plein fouet. Je sens Sasuke trembler à travers de la lame qui me transperce la poitrine.

Ma vue s'embrume. Mais je distingue les traits figés de mon ami, tremblant, il relâche son épée. Mon sang a laissé des traces rouges sur son visage et sur ses mains. Son Sharingan commence à pulser. Des larmes rouges commencent à couler sur ses joues. Son sang se mélangeant au miens. Mes paupières deviennent lourdes, je n'arrive pas à les retenir. Je n'arrive pas à bouger.

- Naru...to... ? Bredouille-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien alors que je sens que ses mains m'entourent le visage. Elles sont si chaudes... Je sens que des gouttes tombent sur mes joues. Son front se pose sur le mien.

- Je... Je ne... je ne voulais pas... ! Hoquète-t-il.

Un ricanement lointain me parvint. Une femme rit. Une femme... Ce rire... Elle ?! La partie la plus sombre de Kurama ! Que vient-elle faire dans ce cauchemar... ? L'évidence même de ma question me laisse perplexe. C'est un cauchemar, Kurama est sûrement en train de péter un plomb... Voilà, c'est ça... Son humeur influence mes rêves, ce n'est pas nouveau... Mes paupières sont trop lourdes, je n'arrive pas à les retenir tandis que je commence à avoir de plus en plus froid.

- NARUTO !

Ce hurlement déchiré me fait sursauter. Je reviens à la réalité en hoquetant. J'ai du mal à respirer. Je suis mort dans ce rêve, mais ce n'est que lorsque mon esprit s'est éteint que je me suis réveillé, pourquoi ? Tremblant, je saisis maladroitement le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et l'engloutit comme pour faire passer le gout amer du sang. Je constate que je me suis violement mordu la langue pendant mon sommeil. Je repose le verre vide et passe une main sur mon front brûlant. La voix de Sasuke résonne toujours dans mon crâne, je gémis en m'asseyant convenablement. C'est étrange, normalement, lors d'un rêve ou d'un cauchemar, on se réveille toujours avant d'être frappé à mort. Alors pourquoi suis-je resté endormis ? Une douleur me plie en deux, mes nausées reprennent.

Saleté d'altitude !

Je m'effondre sur mon lit avec un soupir. Sasuke qui voudrait me tuer, ça c'est un vrai cauchemar, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi aurait-il soudainement changé d'intention après m'avoir éliminé ? Aurait-il été contrôlé par sa partie sombre de Kurama ? C'est après m'avoir posé plusieurs questions de ce genre que la porte s'est enfin daignée à s'ouvrir. Killer Bee entra avec deux bols fumants. L'odeur des Ramens sembla me réveiller d'un bond.

- Toujours malade ? Il va falloir que tu te refasses !

- B'jour Bee... murmurais-je d'une voix pâteuse.

Il me tend mon énorme bol remplit de ma nourriture préférée, mais allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai envie de manger des légumes.

Lorsque je suis arrivé, le changement de pression atmosphérique (Kurama l'appelle comme ça, perso' je ne sais pas ce que c'est et il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer parce que j'étais trop fatigué) m'a fait tombé dans les pommes. J'suis resté endormis pendant 17 heures le temps que mon corps se fasse à ce foutu climat montagnard. Le pire, c'est que je ne suis toujours pas sortit de ce chalet parce que je suis malade, donc je ne sais pas où je suis. Pratique, nan ?

- Tu t'y feras, en plus il ne fait pas si froid !

J'avais oublié que mon ami réceptacle parlait toujours en faisant des rîmes, je dois vraiment être fatigué...

- T'avais pas dit qu'on était à plus de huit mille mètres d'altitude ?! On doit se les geler mec !

- T'en fais pas, les nuages ne nous atteignent même pas, chantonne-t-il.

- C'n'est pas une question de nuage, mais de vents, répliquais-je.

- Les rafales se brisent comme de la glace contre les montagnes.

Montagne... Rien que ce mot me fait tourner la tête. J'engloutis mon bol en essayant de deviner ce que mon ami métis aux cheveux blancs voulait réellement me dire. Je me sens déjà mieux, tentons de nous lever.

Ok, vertige, je me suis mis debout trop vite. Positivons, t'es capable de marcher sans avoir besoin de courir aux toilettes. Je m'adosse au mur le temps que je retrouve mes sens et mon équilibre. Bee m'observe du coin de l'oeil, il doit sûrement se préparer à me rattraper si jamais je tombe comme une loque. Je soupire et fais les cent pas dans la chambre pour faire passer mon envie de me recoucher.

- Y'a quoi dehors ?

Il relève la tête et croise les bras en s'appuyant sur la commode.

- Hey mec, dehors y'a que d'la neige ! Si tu ne veux pas glisser, va falloir t'agripper ! Chantonne-t-il sur un air de Rap. Mais on peut positiver, personne ne pourra nous retrouver !

Je lui souris. Dans un sens, ça me rassure. Nous ne craignons apparemment pas les ninjas désireux de nous tuer, mais... Si jamais Ba-chan à envoyé une troupe pour nous soutenir, ça risque d'être compromettant. Et puis, je connais suffisamment bien Sakura pour savoir qu'elle me cherchera avant les autres. Elle a beau jouer la dure, elle reste beaucoup trop sensible pour me laisser seul avec du danger. La preuve : elle m'engueule dès que je me blesse. Pour Sasuke, ça s'annonce déjà plus compliqué. Je suis moi-même trop confus pour pouvoir dire avec certitude s'il me retrouvera ou non, et si ce sera pour m'incendier ou me faire un gros câlin... Non, je le vois mal se jeter sur moi avec des intentions passives...

Mais même s'il arrive ici dans le but de savoir le pourquoi du comment, je ne devrais dans aucun cas le voir en face. Il faut que je sois sûr que mon rêve n'était qu'un cauchemar qui ne risque pas de se réaliser. En jetant un rapide coup d'oeil dans mon subconscient, je constate que Kurama, comme à son habitude, s'amuse à jouer avec une de ses queues pour passer le temps. Genre ! Vas-y, fais semblant de pas me voir !

_« Enfin remis d'aplomb gamin ? »_

- On peut dire ça... murmurais-je en m'approchant un peu.

_« Tu m'as plutôt l'air d'avoir passé une sale nuit. »_

- Sans dec' ? Ça ce voit tant que ça ? Fis-je, ironique.

Il cesse de fixer son jouet et pose son regard sur moi d'un air interrogateur.

_« Quel genre ?_ _»_ me demande-t-il.

Je décide de ne pas tourner autour du pot, parce que sinon je vais m'énerver. C'est obligé, je n'ai pas remarqué que je m'étais levé du pied gauche. Super ! Quoi de mieux pour débuter la journée ?

- Kurama, lançais-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu. Es-tu vraiment redevenu comme avant ? La haine qui est revenue en toi, est-ce qu'elle t'influence en ce moment ?

_« Tu as peur que je te fasse du mal ? C'est absurde... »_ Soupire-t-il.

- Réponds-moi ! Lui criais-je, inquiet de cette réponse qui laissait entendre que j'avais raison.

_« Je n'en ai pas l'impression, me répondit-il. Naruto, de quoi as-tu rêvé ? »_

Je marche machinalement de droite à gauche.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr à cent pour cent, mais tu te souviens de ton côté maléfique ? Elle avait prit la forme d'une femme et son rire était très malsain.

Il semble réfléchir avant de hocher la tête.

- J'ai rêvé que Sasuke voulait me tuer. Mais juste après, il semblait redevenir lui-même et ne croyait pas qu'il m'avait abattu de sang froid. Il semblait totalement différent, et à ce moment là, j'ai entendu ce rire.

Kurama resta les yeux fermés, silencieux. Je me détournais de lui le temps qu'il s'imagine la scène.

_« Tu veux dire... que je pourrais prendre possession de ton corps et utiliser tes Rinnengans pour contrôler Sasuke ? Et ensuite te tuer ?»_

L'entendre dire ce que je pensais me fit frissonner. Mon renard le remarqua.

_« C'est absurde. »_

- Mais si tu redevenais méchant, tu pourrais très bien le faire ! Protestais-je.

Soudainement, il abattit sa patte avant sur le sol. Le bruit de l'impact me fit sursauter. Son regard dur me fit l'impression d'être un gamin qui venait de dire une énorme connerie.

_« Crois-tu vraiment que je te tuerais ?! Me gronda-t-il. Même si mon esprit et mon coeur devenait à sombrer dans la folie, jamais je ne te tuerais ! Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es mon petit frère, abrutit ! Et si je venais à l'oublier, tu resterais en vie. Car si tu venais à mourir, alors je partirais à mon tour... » _Finit-il presque inaudiblement, car je le savais très bien.

Je restais muet de stupeur. D'abord parce qu'il me considérait bien plus qu'un simple ami, mais aussi parce que ce n'étais pas de ma mort que j'avais le plus peur. Il me lança un sourire chaleureux tandis que je retenais mes larmes tant bien que mal.

- Un frère... murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante.

_« Je t'ai vu grandir et c'est grâce à moi si tu es toujours vivant, donc... Oui, tu es comme mon petit frère. Et puis, tu es né avec ces cicatrices de renard.»_

Il posa sa tête à côté de moi. Immédiatement, je me réfugiais contre sa joue en enfouissant mon visage dans sa fourrure chaude. Je ne suis pas seul. Il a toujours été là, caché au plus profond de mon être. Même s'il voulait ma mort, aujourd'hui... Il me protège... Je commence à sangloter.

- Idiot... Je... J'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère... !

_« Je sais... Je sais ce qu'on ressent quand on est seul. »_

Je me crispe. Ces paroles... Je les avais moi-même prononcées !

- La solitude... murmurais-je entre deux sanglots. La solitude... ça me connait... ! Finis-je en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Je reste contre lui un bon moment. Je ne pense à rien et finis même par m'endormir. A mon réveil, j'ai la surprise de me retrouver dans mon lit, toujours en pyjama. Je me frotte les yeux et constate que le soleil est haut dans le ciel. Un mouvement sur ma droite attire mon attention.

- Bee ?

- S'endormir debout n'est pas sans risques.

Ce n'était pas mon ami qui avait parlé, mais son Biju à travers lui.

-Gyûki... murmurais-je. Je suis tombé ?

Il secoua la tête.

- Heureusement, on t'a rattrapé avant... Tu devais être très fatigué, ajouta-t-il. Bee est en train de dormir, il s'est entraîné pendant que tu pionçais.

Je souris. Les pansements qui lui parcouraient les bras en étaient une belle preuve. Je me levais et m'étirais.

- Tu te sens d'attaque pour aller voir notre base secrète ? me demanda-t-il.

- Base ? Fis-je, incrédule.

Il me lança un large sourire en voyant mes yeux pétiller. Je me demande vraiment à quoi pouvais bien ressembler une cachète secrète pouvant dissimuler neuf Bijus faisant chacun la taille d'un village. J'enfilais un blouson en vitesse, ce n'était de toute façon pas question que je reste trop longtemps dehors, sinon j'allais me sentir mal. C'est ce que m'avais dis Kurama hier. En repensant à mon renard, ce fut comme si on m'avait rechargé à bloc ! J'ai l'impression que je pouvais affronter le monde entier juste pour m'échauffer.

Bee, ou plutôt Hachibi, me suivait d'un ?il méfiant. Tombera ? Ne tombera pas ? Je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il se demande. Je pose ma main sur la poignée et ouvre la lourde porte de bois. Un courant d'air me glace sur place, je frisonne en fermant les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvres, je ne vois qu'une immense plaine enneigée. Mais petit à petit, je distingue une vaste forêt au loin. Bon sang ! Cet endroit est immense ! Je tourne sur place et découvre un lac fumant, des sources chaudes ?! Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question car quelque chose attire mon regard, sur le côté de la maison, une vingtaine de pierres tombales semblent figées sous la neige. Et puis je m'en rends compte brusquement, de gigantesques montagnes s'élèvent tout autour de nous.

Nous sommes dans un ancien cratère ! Je reste stupéfait, debout au milieu de la neige. Gyûki se rapproche avec un sourire et m'annonce fièrement :

- Bienvenue dans la demeure de Rikudô.

Iwa, bureau du Tsuchikage :

- Entrez.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs leur lance un sourire chaleureux et leur tenait la porte ouverte, elle la referma dès qu'ils furent entrés. Assis derrière son bureau, Ônoki regarda les Ninja de Konoha avec un haussement de sourcils. Il dévisagea Sasuke quelques instants en se souvenant de son attaque contre le conseil des Kages, une année plus tôt, avant de soupirer.

- Que me vaut cette visite ?

Sakura fit quelques pas en avant après s'être inclinée.

- Nous sommes à la recherche de Naruto. Chômei l'a emmené avec lui...

- Je vois... Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il leur fit signe de s'approcher et déplia silencieusement une carte.

- Je me doutais bien que vous viendriez, Tsunade m'a prévenue ce matin avec un aigle d'encre. Malheureusement, nous n'avons vus aucun Bijus dans la région. Nous sommes trop occupés à calmer le peuple en colère.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, il dessina plusieurs cercles emmêlés sur le papier, au niveau des montagnes. Il inscrivit une spirale, le signe favori de Naruto, qu'il relia aux cercles par une flèche. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

- De plus, il y a des fuites d'informations ici aussi, donc, même si je savais quelque chose, je ne pourrais pas vous le dire, pour protéger Naruto.

Les deux Ninjas se regardèrent en coin, quoi de mieux qu'un dessin lorsque de mauvaises oreilles sondent à travers les murs ? Ônoki fit partir une seconde flèche des spirales, elle se dirigeait vers le centre des montagnes, là où personne ne peut aller. Un bel endroit stratégique pour se planquer.

- Et avec le Cyclone qui traverse le Pays, nous sommes totalement débordés. Dès que nous aurons une information, vous en serez les premiers informés.

Sakura s'inclina profondément alors que Sasuke ne fit qu'un léger signe de tête.

- Merci, Tsuchikage-Sama. Tsunade-San est en train de préparer un plan de sauvetage, elle devrait vous recontacter sous peu.

Il hocha la tête en leur tendant le rouleau.

- Nous avons une lourde dette envers Naruto. Après tout, c'est grâce à lui si cette guerre s'est achevée. Désirez-vous passer la nuit ici ? Il ne fait pas bon de rester dehors par ce froid, de plus, des Ninjas déserteurs rôdent dans la région.

L'Uchiwa secoua la tête.

- Nous avons beaucoup à faire, nous devons aller à Taki pour surveiller un groupe de Ninja aux attitudes douteuses.

Le Tsuchikage sourit, bien évidement, il savait qu'ils allaient directement partir vers les montagnes.

- Dans ce cas, faites attention à vous.

Avec la même cérémonie d'entrée, ils sortirent du bureau après s'être inclinés. La petite fille d'Ônoki, Kurotsuchi, lui lança un regard remplit de reproche, pour jouer le jeu.

- Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir écrit les informations sur papier, vieux croûton ?

- C'était trop risqué, il ne faut pas que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains, répondit-il avec un sourire complice.

La jeune fille soupira. Au moins, Naruto allait pouvoir avoir des renforts. Elle se dirigea vers la poubelle et y jeta une allumette pour faire disparaître les rapports de la journée.

Près du village d'Iwa :

- Un Cyclone ! Ils se sont caché dans un Cyclone ! s'écria Sakura.

- Vas-y, crie-le sur tout les toits...

Sasuke orientait la carte pour savoir dans quelle direction aller et soupira.

- Personnellement, ça ne m'étonne même pas, et c'est une bonne cachette.

La rosée, assise sur un rocher, fixait les montagnes avec un air découragée.

- Mais comment savoir où ils sont exactement ? Ce cyclone a quitté la région depuis hier soir !

L'Uchiwa lui fit signe d'approcher.

- Regardes, le trajet du Cyclone pouvait les protéger jusqu'aux Monts, ici, fit-il en pointant l'endroit le plus reculé des montagnes où la tempête s'était dirigée. Mais ensuite, elle s'est en allé vers une zone découverte.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sont dans cette région-là ? Fit la rosée en désignant les montagnes les plus serrées.

Sasuke fit un hochement de tête avant de replier la carte. Il s'étira avant de lancer un Kunaï vers un rocher. Une forme humaine s'en dégagea pour éviter l'attaque. Sakura, surprise, se mit immédiatement en garde. C'était un ninja du pays du Son, un masque lui couvrait plus de la moitié du visage si bien que seuls ses yeux étaient visibles.

- Voyons... Seulement 10 ? Vous nous sous-estimez, lança Sasuke en dégainant tranquillement sa Kusanagi.

Le ninja pouffa alors que ses collègues sortaient de l'ombre. La rosée fronça les sourcils, ils n'avaient pas l'air forts, il y avait une arnaque ! C'était sûrement un piège, ou alors ils étaient suicidaires. En sondant des environs, elle conclut avec surprise qu'ils étaient bel et bien suicidaires.

- Donnez-nous cette carte, lança le premier Ninja.

- Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va vous obéir aussi facilement ? Lança Sakura.

- Certes, non. Mais j'ai un bon deal. Vous nous donnez cette carte, et on vous conduit vers votre collègue. Se perdre dans les montagnes est très facile lorsque l'on ne les connait pas, finit-il avec un sourire. A moins que vous ne sachiez voler.

Sasuke lui lança un large sourire. Une lueur dans ses yeux indiqua à la rosée de s'éloigner. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière.

- Et quelles garanties avons-nous que vous ne tenteriez pas de nous tuer pendant notre sommeil ?

La Ninja, surprise, dévisagea son ami. Elle qui croyait qu'il allait faire un massacre pour se détendre. A moins qu'il ne cherche à avoir des renseignements. Le ninja d'Otto sourit.

- Tout dépend de vous, pourquoi voulez-vous retrouver la trace de ses monstres ?

Le regard glacial que leur envoya Sasuke les figea sur place. Son sourire sadique sembla leur suffire, mais il ajouta pour s'amuser :

- Croyez-vous que nos intentions soient bienveillantes ?

Sakura soupira quand à l'attitude joueuse de l'Uchiwa en secouant la tête. Il lui faisait presque peur.

- Ils ont tués nos parents, répliqua-t-elle. On ne peut pas les laisser en vie.

Leur ennemi hocha la tête, ses collègues baissèrent leurs armes.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes du même camp. Appelez-moi Otome. Nous avons toujours besoin d'alliés, grâce à vous, nous allons pouvoir les faire sortir de leur tanière.

Sasuke ricana, faisant immédiatement taire leur nouvel « ami ». Cette fois-ci, Sakura s'éloigna discrètement de lui en plaignant les Ninjas d'Otto de leur futur sort. L'Uchiwa releva la tête avec un large sourire malsain.

- On ne s'est pas bien compris. Croyez-vous que nous vous laisserions vous en prendre à eux ?

Otome se crispa et voulu se mettre en garde, mais le brun lui avait déjà envoyé un kunaï en plein milieu du front. Le chef tomba lourdement en arrière, laissant un moment de flottement chez ses amis. Un jeune cria soudainement de rage, emportant avec lui ses alliés, ils se jetèrent sur les ninjas de Konoha. Sakura remplit son poing avec du chakra tandis que Sasuke activa ses Sharingans.

Quelques secondes plus tard...

- Franchement, ils étaient suicidaires, fit-il tristement en retirant sa Kusanagi d'un cadavre tout frais.

- C'est toi qui les as attaqués ! On aurait put se servir d'eux pour avancer ! Gronda la rosée en pointant vers lui un doigt accusateur.

Autour d'eux, les dix ninjas étaient réduits à l'état de cadavres. Sasuke soupira.

- Tu n'as toujours pas compris... Comment des Ninjas d'Otto auraient-ils pus connaître ces montagnes ?

Sakura sursauta. Otto, le pays du son était bien plat comparé à ce pays. De plus, il y avait au moins deux cents kilomètres qui les séparaient. Elle baissa la tête en frappant un caillou du pied.

- Je suis vraiment nulle...

- Au moins, ils ont crus qu'on était idiots. Ce n'était pas plus mal, mais le final aurait été le même.

- Merci de confirmer, grogna-t-elle.

Le brun eut un sourire en coin qui laissa Sakura stupéfaite. C'était ce même sourire qu'il lui avait souvent envoyé pour dire : « t'es vraiment bête, mais je t'aime bien quand même », c'était une traduction d'Haruno, mais c'était à peu près ça. Elle sourit avant de bondir sur un grand rocher.

- Alors, on y va ?

Sasuke la regarda quelques instants sans aucune expression visible, puis baissa les yeux vers sa carte.

- C'est de l'autre côté... Naruto déteint sur toi.

La rosée se renfrogna avant de descendre en murmurant pour elle-même un « c'était pour avoir la classe ». L'Uchiwa la fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer et lui donner un coup sur le crâne.

- Aïe ! Mais... Tu m'as frappé ! S'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings.

- Ah, revoilà, la vraie Sakura.

La concernée regarda le brun se détourner et partir d'un air stupéfait. Ne venait-il pas de dire qu'elle ressemblait à cet imbécile de blond ? Elle se renfrogna.

- Je ne ressemble PAS à Naruto !

Sasuke s'éloigna avec un large sourire. C'était dingue de savoir ce qu'il pouvait être sadique et emmerdant avec les gens. Manquerait plus qu'elle l'insulte d'associable, et il exploserait de rire.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Retrouvailles

Bien le bonjour !

La vache, je n'ai posté qu'un seul chapitre le mois dernier ! Ça me surprend ! Enfin bon, me revala avec un grand chapitre fort en émotions ! C'est cadeau !

J'en profite pour re-souhaiter un bon anniversaire à ma disciple ! (avec qui j'écris une autre fiction) Et voici un beau cadeau, un super chapitre je dis *grand sourire* Comment ça mes chevilles gonfles ?

A la prochaine tout le monde !

Chapitre 22 : Retrouvailles

Bureau de Tsunade :

Les équipes 8 et 9 étaient présentent, tout aussi estomaquées que Saï et Kakashi, ils fixaient la Hokage. Hinata fit quelques pas en avant.

- Ki... Kidnappé ?! bredouilla-t-elle.

Tsunade hocha la tête, les mains croisées sur son bureau.

- C'est la meilleure solution si nous voulons que Naruto ait une chance de revenir vivant à Konoha, il y va de même pour Bee. Je ferais l'annonce cet après-midi pendant que vous partirez à Iwa pour chercher des informations. Vous pourriez peut être aussi retrouver Sakura et Sasuke en chemin, ils se dirigeaient vers les montagnes.

Impatient, Lee fit de brusques mouvements avec ses mains pour faire brûler la flamme de sa jeunesse, faisant soupirer Neiji au passage. Il s'écria haut et fort pour impressionner son Sensei et avec des larmes aux yeux :

- Tsunade-Sama, la jeunesse coule encore en vous ! Vous avez réussis à retrouver mon cerisier malgré tous les obstacles !

La concerné et Kakashi se regardèrent un instants.

- Heu... Non, en fait, c'est... « Grâce » à Saï si nous savons où ils se trouvaient... fit-elle en fusillant le brun, qui souriait faussement, du regard.

Et c'est après un long discours de Gaï sur la jeunesse que Saï « réagit » enfin à la question existentielle du mec à la coupe au bol : « comment il a fait pour retrouver ma Sakura ? » et butta un instant sur le « ma » employé. Avec un sourire, il se plaça devant Lee et lui balança le plus naturellement du monde :

- J'ai placé un émetteur dans son soutient gorge.

Choquée, l'assemblée ne réagit pas tout de suite et Tsunade se leva de son siège, par mesure de sécurité. Lee fixa son nouveau rival avec de grands yeux.

- Soutient gorge... ? Tu as osés pourfendre son bien le plus précieux ?!

- Ah, on dit pourfendre ? Dans ce cas, y'a pas que ça que j'ai...

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par la main de Kakashi qui se retenait de pouffer de rire. Les deux équipes restèrent muettes de stupeur et Hinata avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche en comprenant le sous-entendu. Fallait pas croire, la Hyûga était beaucoup moins innocente que ce qu'il paraissait, c'est juste qu'elle est beaucoup trop timide pour dire ce genre de choses.

- Ma, ma, c'est sans importances !

- Comment-ça « sans importances » ?! s'écria Lee.

Puis, Saï se souvint d'une fois où il avait vu Sasuke fixer Hinata d'un air mauvais, parce qu'elle était trop près de Naruto. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son Sensei en réfléchissant. Son regard disait quelque chose comme...

- Pas touche, Sakura est à moi, fit-il avec un large sourire qui avait tendance à faire plus peur qu'autre chose.

Kakashi sursauta avant de réellement pouffer de rire. L'assemblée resta sous le choc, encore une fois, et le pauvre Lee ne savait pas comment réagir. Entre débiter un long truc sur l'amour qui serait plus forte que l'amitié et la jeunesse, pleurer, et lui démâter la troche à coup de tornade de Konoha.

- ça suffit !

Tous se calmèrent et fixèrent la Hokage. Celle-ci toussa pour mettre fin à la discussion.

- Vous partirez dans deux heures par la porte Ouest, et je ne veux pas de disputes pendant votre voyage, c'est bien clair, Saï ? (Il hocha la tête) Bien, la séance est close, je dois prévenir le village de ce qu'on va faire. N'oubliez pas : pas un mot sur le fait que Naruto soit partit de son plein gré. Mon message dira qu'il s'est fait enlevé par les Bijus, parce qu'ils avaient peur pour Kyubi. Rien à ajouter ?

- Non, Tsunade-Sama, firent-ils en cœurs.

- Très bien, vous pouvez y aller. Faites attentions à vous et ne mettez pas le bandeau de Konoha, vous devez être le plus discret possible.

- Oui ! Entonnèrent-ils avant de disparaître en un éclair.

La Hokage soupira en se rasseyant. Entre Saï et Lee, il allait y avoir un énorme conflit, surtout vu le manque d'émotions et de respect de l'ancien membre de la racine. Et vu la situation du monde ninja en ce moment, elle allait avoir plein de boulot pour remettre tout en ordre en vue du retour de Naruto.

- Mais comment voulez-vous que je prenne ma retraite ?! Se plaignait-elle.

Alors qu'elle se tenait la tête entre les mains, on frappa à la porte.

- Quoi ? fit-elle désagréablement.

Ino et Choji entrèrent, visiblement inquiets. Tsunade les regarda un instant avant de soupirer.

- Shikamaru, vous venez pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hokage-sama... fit tristement la jeune ninja. Il semblait nerveux hier, il marmonnait des choses étranges à propos de Témari.

Tsunade remarqua qu'Ino se tordait nerveusement les mains. Elle lui fit signe de continuer.

- On pense... Qu'il est partit rejoindre la rébellion de Suna...

- Je vois... Je m'en doutais.

- Hokage-sama ! s'indigna la blonde.

- Nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Partez à sa recherche si vous le désirez, il n'est pas difficile de retrouver un village. Surtout celui où se trouve la rébellion. Mais mettez-vous un peu à sa place, Shikamaru s'est fait rejeter par Naruto alors qu'il n'avait rien contre lui. C'est comme s'il avait perdu un ami à cause du démon qu'il hait le plus. Et puis, Naruto sera le futur Hokage, alors... Shikamaru doit se sentir totalement frustré de ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide.

-Mais... ! Intervint Choji.

- « Je ne veux plus te revoir, le coupa-t-elle. Pas avant que tu ais changé d'avis ». Que croyez vous qu'il se passera ? Shikamaru est têtu mais je n'ai pas de craintes particulières à son sujet, il reviendra.

Ino inspira un grand coup avant de s'avancer.

- Tsunade-sama, nous voulons partir le rejoindre !

La concernée releva la tête, incrédule.

- Pardon ?

- Nous allons rejoindre Shikamaru, répéta Choji. Nous le surveillerons, ainsi que la rébellion.

- Nous vous ferons un rapport journalier, comme ça, vous pourrez savoir tout ce qui se passe là-bas. On pourra contrer d'éventuelles attaques et savoir où se trouve Naruto avant tout le monde. Et vous pourrez mettre en place le plan de sauvetage avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La Hokage avisa les deux Ninja en réfléchissant.

- Et quel est votre plan pour réussir à vous faire intégrer ? Vous ne tromperez pas Shikamaru comme ça.

- Je... Je le sais ! Mais... Nous sommes une équipe ! Quoi qu'il arrive, nous avons promis de toujours rester unis...

Tsunade les regarda un instant. A quoi bon les retenir ? Ils leur fausseraient compagnie en moins de deux.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais faites très attention à vous. Nous avons déjà eus assez de morts... murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Les deux derniers membres de l'équipe d'Asuma quittèrent la pièce. Après quelques minutes, la Hokage serra les poings et fit voler les papiers qui trainaient sur son bureau d'un geste rageur. S'effondrant à l'endroit où se trouvaient les dossiers, elle commença à sangloter.

- Vraiment... Je ne suis plus aussi stricte qu'avant... Je vous interdis de mourir, vous tous... Naruto... Rentrez vite à Konoha...

P.O.V Naruto :

Je regarde le ciel s'assombrir petit à petit.

Chômei est partit survoler les alentours. Au dessus des nuages il ne risque pas qu'on le voit, et en plus, on est dans un coin totalement paumé. Il y aurait apparemment deux ninjas inconnus au bataillon qui tentent désespérément d'escalader la falaise, celle qui est à moins abrupte bien évidemment. Ses montagnes nous protègent vraiment mieux qu'une forteresse ! Et ces deux là... sont des gros tarés. Je me demandais au début, si c'était Sasuke et Sakura qui grimpaient, vu que c'est les deux seules personnes les plus aptes à faire ce genre de truc suicidaire pour me retrouver. J'aurais fais la même chose, d'ailleurs. Mais d'après Chômei, ce n'est pas eux.

Je soupire. Ça fait deux jours que je suis ici, du moins dans un état convenable. Donc ça doit faire une petite semaine, en tout. J'ai été surpris lorsque Hachibi m'a apprit qu'on était dans la demeure de Rikudô. Mais la gravure en haut de la cheminée aurait dût me mettre la puce à l'oreille, elle représentait le Sage, sa femme, et ses deux fils. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'elle, mais apparemment elle serait décédée lors d'une des attaques de Juubi. Sa tombe, ainsi que celle de Naruto, de Sasuke, et de Rikudô, se trouve non loin du chalet. Il y a aussi d'autres pierres, mais je ne connais pas les noms qui y sont inscrits.

Chose encore plus surprenante que je n'avais pas vu au début : tous les Bijus sont représentés sur les murs de la montagne, tout autour du cratère. A leurs pieds se trouve une stèle où sont inscrits les noms de tous les réceptacles du Biju correspondant. Ainsi, au pied de la gravure de Kurama, est inscrit les noms de Rikudô, de Mito Uzumaki, de ma mère, et le mien. Lorsque j'ai demandé qui gravait ces noms, Gyûki m'a répondu que c'était un sortilège que leur avait lancé le Sage avant de se séparer d'eux. Comme ça, ils n'oublieraient pas leurs vieux amis étant donné que ce lieu sacré n'ait pas connu. Les réceptacles ont ainsi le droit à une place dans la demeure de Rikudô. Quand j'y repense, cette montagne est la plus haute de tout le monde Ninja ! D'ici, nous sommes à l'abri et nous voyons presque tout le pays.

Cet endroit est vraiment épatant ! Kurama m'a assuré que c'était encore plus agréable au printemps, je le crois volontiers ! De plus, nous avons suffisamment d'espace pour nous entraîner sans risque de détruire la maison ! Ce cratère fait 10 kilomètres de diamètre, ce n'est pas rien !

On a commencé les tests d'entraînement hier. Le premier consistait à savoir jusqu'où je pouvais voir en « mode loupe ». Donc, oui, le grain de poussière à l'autre bout de la vallée, je le repère vite. Ça me fait bizarre de penser que je peux voir à plus de 10 kilomètres, mais il y a un inconvénient : je pleure du sang si je tente de dépasser les douze kilomètres. C'est désagréable, chiant à nettoyer, et ça pique. Je compatis Sasuke ! Bref. Demain, on verra si je peux contrôler tous les éléments comme le faisait Rikudô-san, mais je sais déjà que je peux séparer les molécules. Je ne savais pas que c'était aussi petit ces trucs là !

Définitions des molécules : trucs tout petits qui se regroupent pour créer de la matière bizarroïde, et sont super compliqués à séparer quand on y pige rien. Inutile de préciser que c'est mon cas. Je me suis fais engueulé l'autre jour à cause de ça d'ailleurs. J'ai voulu savoir si je pouvais voir ce qu'il y avait dans un grain de poussière, j'ai vu plein de petites boules trop mignonnes, et j'ai voulu voir ce que ça faisait si je mettais les rouges et les bleues ensembles. Résultat : un début d'incendie dans le salon. Finalement, Kurama à décrété qu'on allait devoir entraîner ça « pour que je fasse plus de catastrophes ». Peuh ! Je ne suis pas aussi nul que ça !

...

Ok, j'ai rien dit. Avec un nouveau soupir, je me plonge entièrement dans l'eau bouillante. Avoir un Rotenburo dans son jardin, c'est le méga-luxe ! Je m'amuse à prendre de la neige pour la regarder fondre à cause de la vapeur. Le premier soir, avec Bee, on s'était jeté dans l'eau en caleçon avant de courir se rouler dans la neige. Même pas froid d'abord ! Et ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas fais d'anges dans la neige, et on ne s'est pas jetés dans un mur de neige pour y laisser nos empreintes ! Vous avez déjà vu ça ? Un mur de neige, de trois mètres d'épaisseur ! C'était trop tentant, on s'emmerdait, et j'avais besoin de me détendre.

Aaahh... l'eau chaude en fin d'après midi d'hivers... C'est le top du top ! Sauf que je vais devoir sortir : repos obligatoire et ramens en vue ! Si je me bouge trop je suis puni parce que je manque de m'évanouir. Je ne supporte vraiment pas l'altitude... Et mon bain de minuit alors ? J'ai toujours voulu en faire un ! Je soupire en voyant Son arriver.

- j'arrive, j'arrive... murmurais-je.

Il me lance un étrange sourire avant de faire demi-tour. Ais-je dis un truc étrange ?

- Hey, Kurama, il n'est pas bizarre aujourd'hui Son ?

_« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »_

- Son sourire était trop bizarre !

_« Tu te fais des idées. »_

- Là, tu me caches un truc !

_« Pas du tout »_

- Arrêtes de nier !

Il soupire.

_« Est-ce qu'on te cacherait que Bee a acheté des Ramens toutes fraîches pendant que Chômei faisait sa ronde ? D'ailleurs, il y est retourné pour chopper les intrus, ces idiots ont eut la grande idée de se planquer dans une faille. Ils sont suicidaires, et ne pourront pas lui échapper. »_

Pendant qu'il parlait, je finissais de m'habiller.

- Mouais.

_« Mais ce qui est pour Son, je pense que c'est juste parce qu'il t'aime bien. Il fait souvent des trucs bizarres, faut pas lui en vouloir. »_

- Quoi, comme trucs bizarres ?

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répondre, le Biju avait jailli de derrière un rocher en me criant un grand « BOUH ! » avec toutes ses dents dehors. Je hurle de surprise en enclenchant le plus puissant pouvoir de mon Rinnengan (pour l'instant) et lui envoi une déflagration en pleine face. Quand je me rends compte qu'il se roule dans la neige pour éteindre mes flammes, je crie :

- Mais espèce d'abrutit ! J'ai faillis avoir une crise cardiaque !

Kurama ricane.

- Ce genre de connerie.

- Merci, j'avais remarqué, grognais-je en partant vers le chalet.

En entendant un grand « plouf », je devine que mon ami Biju s'est jeté dans le rotenburo. Je regarde derrière moi et le voit en train de barboter joyeusement. Est-ce qu'un démon peut avoir une crise de la quarantaine ? Bien qu'ils soient bien plus âgés, ça me surprendrais même pas.

P.O.V Sasuke :

Adossé au mur de la fissure, je regarde Chômei se diriger vers le haut de la montagne. On dirait qu'il porte un truc sur le dos, mais je ne distingue pas ce que c'est car il est trop loin. Sakura se frotte les mains pour les réchauffer, il fait beaucoup plus froid ici qu'en bas.

- Naruto doit se trouver en haut, me chuchote-t-elle. On est plus très loin.

- Ouais...

Nous faisons une pause. Le froid devient trop persistant et nos muscles sont endoloris par l'escalade. Les fortes bourrasques de vents m'ont empêché de voler plus haut dans la matinée, et elles ne sont pas calmées. Je regarde le ciel devenir de plus en plus sombre en fronçant les sourcils.

- On ne va pas pouvoir continuer aujourd'hui, ça serait trop dangereux.

Ma collègue hoche la tête.

- Au moins, on sait par où aller.

La première fois qu'on a vu le Biju, on avait eut du mal à repérer la montagne où il retournait. Nous l'avions traqué pendant plusieurs jours avant de trouver les parois escarpées qu'il nous fallait grimper. Et grimper le long d'une falaise, c'est pas évident. Heureusement que je peux voler grâce à la marque maudite qu'Orochimaru m'a gentiment remit pendant la guerre. Mais au final, vu que je suis plus fort que lui, j'arrive à le garder prisonnier en attendant de trouver le moyen d'annuler cette fichue marque. J'en ai vraiment marre qu'il tente de me mordre pour « renforcer » mon pouvoir à chaque fois qu'il me croise. Mais comme j'ai une dette envers lui, je ne peux pas le tuer pour l'instant. C'est limite s'il me court pas après en débitant des « je veux ton corps, Sas'ke-kun ! » avec un air plus que malsain. Ça me dégoute rien que d'y repenser.

Mais je pourrais toujours l'assassiner sauvagement s'il tente de me toucher, légitime défense. Ouais, voilà, je vais le trucider, avant de me retirer cette marque, et de le tuer une troisième fois parce qu'il sera sortit de mon corps... Oh merde. J'avais oublié qu'il était là !

- Sasuke ?

Je me tourne vers Sakura, qui me regarde bizarrement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu fais une tête vraiment étrange. On dirait que t'as une envie de meurtre, ce n'est pas Naruto, dis ?

Je souris en me massant l'épaule où s'entortille la marque maudite. Elle remarque mon geste et esquisse un sourire.

- Pas du tout, grognais-je.

- Je vois.

Ma coéquipière se frotte une nouvelle fois les mains et souffle dessus, mais faire un feu ici nous vaudrait de nous faire repérer. Je décide de jeter un coup d'œil dehors pour repérer une nouvelle cachette plus confortable que cette fissure étroite. Soudainement, quelque chose s'abat sur la paroi, juste devant moi, nous plongeant dans le noir. Je recule vivement en poussant Sakura.

- Attention !

Un tentacule s'engouffra alors dans la fissure et me saisit le poignet. J'entends Sakura crier de surprise alors que je déclenche un Raikiri pour que cette chose me lâche. L'espace étroit nous empêche de riposter et l'énorme corps nous bloque la sortie tout en nous mettant dans le noir le plus complet. L'éclair me permet de voir ce qui me tenait pendant un instant, avant qu'il ne disparaisse avec un sifflement désapprobateur. Un tentacule vert... Etrangement, ça me dit quelque chose.

- Recule... soufflais-je à ma collègue.

Elle s'exécute malgré l'étroitesse de l'endroit, si bien qu'elle se retrouve collée dans mon dos.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Me murmure-t-elle, visiblement pas très rassurée.

- Aucune idée, mais il nous en veut.

Dehors, la chose s'énerve sur la paroi. Défonçant l'ouverture à coup de griffes, j'entends le bruit des éboulis qu'elle provoque. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer et la fissure diminue à vue d'œil. Dans quelques coups, nous seront à découverts. Je serre les poings. Dès que je la verrais je lui lancerais un Amaterasu, ça devrais bien la calmer.

Un fracas me fait sursauter. En même temps, nous levons la tête. Nous nous rendons compte trop tard que ce qui creusait devant nous, n'était que des pattes arrières. En une fraction de secondes, des immenses serres s'abattent sur nous, broyant la roche comme si c'était du beurre. Alors qu'elles nous saisissent, Sakura hurle de terreur mais l'explosion de roche couvre sa voix. Je ne peux pas utiliser Suzanoo dans un espace aussi étroit, et un Amaterasu nous brûlerait en même temps que notre attaquant. Je jure tout en me débattant. Avec Sakura dans une patte, et moi dans l'autre, il nous sort de notre cachette avec brutalité. Ses puissantes griffes m'empêchent de bouger.

Alors que je planifie de lui cramer la tronche avant d'activer ma marque pour voler et chopper Sakura au passage, une voix forte me fait sursauter.

- Eh bien ! Vous m'aurez donné du fil à retordre vous deux ! Des intrus, franchement, vous êtes suicidaires les gars.

Reconnaissant la voix, nous levons la tête vers le Biju. Nous sommes au dessus du vide, ce n'est pas bon. Alors que ma collègue veut l'appeler, il la coupe :

- Mais je connais une solution pas trop fatigante pour me débarrasser des gêneurs. Je vais vous lâcher là, et retourner manger. Une chute, c'est bête et ça arrive souvent dans ces montagnes.

Fixant le vide incalculable en dessous de nous, Sakura émet un nouveau cri de terreur en écarquillant les yeux, avant de lui hurler :

- Bordel Chômei ! On n'est pas des ennemis !

Le concerné penche alors la tête vers nous et sursaute en plein vol, nous faisant balancer violemment au dessus du vide.

- Vous deux ?! s'écrie-t-il. Mais vous êtes complètement malade de nous faire peur comme ça !

A qui le dis-tu, crétin...

- On croyait que vous faisiez partis des « Demon's killer » ! Pas besoin d'expliquer leur but, je suppose. Ils crèchent à Suna. Bref ! Vous auriez très bien pus vous percher sur un rocher en me faisant des grands signes. De toute façon, on vous aurait rien fait, et vous n'auriez pas eus à grimper cette montagne en risquant vos vies comme deux gros abrutis!

Chômei changea de direction et commença à voler vers la montagne où ils avaient trouvés refuge. Sakura semble se calmer.

- C'était la traduction, reprit-il. Naruto est à la fois content et en colère. Mais du coup, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il veut me dire...

- Naruto ? répéta-t-elle.

- On peut communiquer facilement et plus vite qu'en temps normal. Le subconscient est un outil merveilleux. Nan mais vous imaginez un peu ?! reprit-il. S'ils nous avaient retrouvés ?! La galère, franchement ! Naruto n'est pas près du tout pour affronter ça... Et l'étendu du pouvoir de Rikudô est bien trop vaste pour que son entrainement soit finit à temps. De toute façon, maintenant que vous êtes là, ça change tout ! Vraiment, j'aurais bien voulu vous emmener, mais on avait tellement peur pour notre petit frère adoré, qu'on a fait passer son sauvetage en priorité.

Petit...frère ? Ils considèrent tous Naruto comme leur petit frère ? En y repensant, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant qu'ils aient voulu sauver Naruto et Bee. Ils sont tous menacés de morts... Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est que Naruto ne soit « pas près du tout ». Tel que je le connais, il devait être en dépression, mort d'inquiétude et de regrets. Comme à chaque fois...

Mais ne t'inquiètes plus Naruto, J'arrive.

POV Naruto :

Je reposais mon bol de Ramen avec un sourire. On avait beau avoir des stocks de nourriture pour au moins deux mois, ça faisait toujours plaisir d'engloutir un bon bol de Ramen au Miso. En face de moi, Bee semblait fixer l'horizon à travers la vitre d'un air songeur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Chômei est en train d'attraper les intrus, je les plains, mais ça serait pas mal de les interroger.

Je hoche la tête tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, et pose mon bol dans l'évier. Je m'étire en me posant toujours les mêmes questions. Qui sont-ils ? Pourquoi viennent-ils ? Amis ou ennemis ? Et si s'étaient des ennemis ? Et qu'on était repérés ? Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces idées négatives. Chômei sait très bien ce qu'il faut faire. Un ami, il le ramène. L'ennemi, il l'élimine.

Une image s'incruste soudainement en force dans mon esprit. Des pierres volent dans tous les sens. Je distingue les pattes du Biju, il tient deux formes humaines. Ils ont tout deux des capes de camouflage que je connais très bien, l'un d'entre eux relève la tête. Ses yeux rouges fixent durement Chômei. Ses cheveux noirs flottent au vent. J'émets un cri de surprise. Sasuke. J'ai un brusque mouvement de recul et me retint à une chaise. La vision continue. La deuxième forme remue, et crie de panique. Des cheveux roses me donnent une nette identité du ninja. Sakura. Je vois que les deux semblent soudainement se détendre, Chômei à dut leur parler. Mon brun désactive ses Sharingans et reste impassible. La vision s'arrête brusquement.

Mon cœur se met à battre brutalement, le souffle court, j'entends à peine Bee me rejoindre. Il m'aide à m'assoir.

- Ne nous lâche pas, Naruto !

Je n'arrive même pas à lui parler. Mes mots se bloquent, s'entrechoquent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis heureux de savoir qu'ils seront bientôt ici, mais je tremble quand même de colère.

- Q... Quelle bande d'idiots ! Criais-je enfin. Ils sont suicidaires ! Tarés ! Ils auraient pus mourir en venant ici ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sont planqués quand ils ont vus Chômei ?! Ils croyaient qu'on allait les tuer ou quoi ?! Bon sang !

Je tremble et commence à pleurer. J'en ai assez... Je suis fatigué... Mais je veux les revoir. Ils me manquent... ! Ils me manquent trop ! Je commence à me relever, Bee me tient à l'œil tandis que j'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de la manche. Je me rends compte que je suis en pyjama, ça ne le fait pas. En colère, je fonce dans ma chambre et attrape une tenue descente.

J'enfile mon pantalon noir et mon pull et agrippe la première veste que je vois. Blanche, longue, et avec les six virgules de Rikudô. Et puis zut ! De toute façon, je n'ai que ça ! Je cours ensuite au rez-de-chaussée. Je croise mon ami qui est adossé à la porte et qui me fixe en train de chercher mes chaussures. Lorsque je les trouve, mes mains tremblent tellement que je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de réussir à les mettre. Assis dans l'entrée, ma tension baisse soudainement. J'entends le bruit caractéristique de Chômei qui atterrit et me redresse d'un bond.

Soudainement j'hésite. C'est idiot, je le sais. Mais j'hésite, la main posée sur la poignée. Je tremble encore. Bee pose une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je tourne la tête vers lui, il me sourit.

- Tout ira bien.

Je lui rends son sourire. Avec une profonde inspiration, j'ouvre la lourde porte en bois. Je distingue mal les formes qui sont dehors à cause du vent froid qui me pique les yeux. Je les fermes quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir. Il fait nuit, mais la demi-lune éclaire bien le cratère. Chômei est devant la maison, il s'étire de son voyage. Les autres Bijus sont autour de nous. Je vois Sakura qui époussette son manteau et relever les yeux vers moi avec un large sourire. Sasuke tourne lentement la tête dans ma direction. Il fait alors une chose dont je ne m'attendais pas de sa part. Il sourit, simplement, mais chaleureusement.

Je savais que c'était eux, mais les voir en vrai, près de moi, me fait un second choc. Je serre et desserre mes mains. Ne sachant pas comment réagir et sentant de nouvelles larmes me monter aux yeux, je bredouille.

- Sasuke... ? Sakura... ?

Ma coéquipière sourit de plus belle.

- C'est quoi cet accueil, Naruto ? Fit-elle, taquine.

Mon brun fait quelques pas vers moi, je fais de même, inconsciemment. J'ai l'impression que ça dure une éternité alors que je n'ais fais à peine que deux ou trois pas. Mes jambes s'élancent d'elles mêmes. Je cours les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke sourit et se met à courir lui aussi. Il ralentit alors que je ne suis qu'à deux mètres de lui, mais pas moi. Je me jette dans ses bras en pleurant. Le choc me fait tomber en avant. Atterrissant dans la neige, mon brun resserre son étreinte. Je me blottis contre son torse en tremblant.

- Pardon... Pardon... ! Sanglotais-je.

Je respire son odeur qui m'avait tellement manqué tout en enfouissant mon visage dans le creux de son épaule. Me passant une main dans les cheveux tout en me réconfortant, je l'entends murmurer.

- Tout va bien... Je suis là...

Je le sens trembler. Me serrer un peu plus contre lui. On se retrouve assis, sans vraiment que je sache pourquoi. Mais comme ça, je peux le garder contre moi. Combien de temps tout cela dure, je n'en sais rien. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je suis bien comme ça.

J'entends des gens parler mais je suis trop fatigué pour écouter ou comprendre quoi que ce soit. Je ferme les yeux, lentement. Je crois m'endormir car plus aucun son ne me parvient. Tout est calme, silencieux. Je rouvre les yeux, inquiet de ce silence persistant. Je suis debout, seul, il fait noir complet autour de moi. Soudainement, j'entends le bruit d'une goutte d'eau qui tombe. « Ploc ». Je me tourne vers le bruit. Le sol spongieux fait un bruit horrible sous mes pas.

Un sol spongieux ? Mais où suis-je ? Je commence à courir pour trouver une sortie. Chaque pas m'arrache un souvenir douloureux. Kurama qui prend le contrôle de mon corps. Non. Ce même endroit, remplit de sang. Non. Mes amis, morts, déchiquetés au plafond. Non ! Je trébuche soudainement et m'étale sur un sol dur. Paniqué, je me relève immédiatement. Le trou de lumière m'éclaire, mon bas de pantalon est imbibé de sang. Je crie d'effrois et regarde tout autour de moi.

- Sors de ton trou, enfoiré !

Un rire sadique de femme me parvint de tous les côté en même temps.

- Tu croyais pouvoir te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, Uzumaki ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Bon sang ! Criais-je.

Son rire reprend de plus belle.

- Ce que je veux ? Oh, Naruto ! Mais c'est toi, que je veux ! fit-elle, mielleuse.

Un frisson me parcoure tandis que je sens une présence dans mon dos. Des bras féminins m'enlacent. Je tente de la repousser, mais elle m'agrippe de plus belle.

- Lâche-moi !

Une décharge me cloue sur place, je m'effondre sur mes genoux tandis qu'elle me tient fermement. J'avais déjà ressentis cette sensation le jour où Sasuke avait tenté de me tuer. L'engourdissement, la paralysie... De l'électricité...

- Allons, allons, me chuchote-t-elle. Tu ne voudrais pas que je m'en prenne à ce cher Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

- Enfoirée... !

Sa voix devint alors plus triste.

- Naruto... S'il te plait, reste avec moi... Tu es le seul qui puisse me comprendre.

- Te comprendre ? Répétais-je incrédule.

- Oui, murmure-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille. Nous sommes pareils, toi et moi. Rejetés, on veut notre mort, au final, même nos amis se retournent contre nous.

L'image de Shikamaru me revint en mémoire. Je le chasse rapidement.

- Je ne peux pas rester avec toi, fis-je lentement.

- Pourquoi ? s'indigne-t-elle.

- Je dois vous sauver, toi et tes frères, et je ne peux pas le faire en restant ici. Quand vous serez sauvés, nous seront séparés. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

- Non ! crie-t-elle. Viens avec nous !

- Je... je ne peux pas ! Protestais-je.

Elle me relâche et se relève. Lentement, elle vint devant moi, de dos. Elle n'a pas changé, partie la plus sombre du cœur de Kurama, elle veut que je reste avec elle car c'est ce que désire mon ami renard. Mais il sait que c'est impossible, et elle le refuse. Mais lequel des deux est le plus puissant ?

- Tu veux rester avec Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ? murmure-t-elle.

Je ne réponds rien. Partir loin de ce monde serait un très bon moyen pour rester en vie. Mais quelque chose me bloque. Sasuke... oui. Mais aussi tous ceux que je connais, et Konoha.

- N'est-ce pas ?! répète-t-elle plus fort.

- Il n'y a pas que lui... fis faiblement.

Des spasmes électriques me parcourent encore tout le corps. Si je tente de me relever, je m'effondre direct.

- Tu penses encore aux autres, alors qu'eux... Combien de fois t'ont-ils fait souffrir ? Combien de fois s'est-on servit de toi ? De nous ? Dis-moi Naruto ! Comment peux-tu leur pardonner ?! Comment pourras-tu leur pardonner le fait qu'ils aient voulus ta mort ?!

- Ils ne veulent pas tous ma mort ! Protestais-je. Laisse mes amis en dehors de ça !

Elle se retourne. Ses joues marquées comme les miennes attirent mon attention pendant quelques secondes. Son regard haineux me fait frissonner.

- Tes amis ?! Et moi alors ? Tu compte me rejeter ?! Hurle-t-elle.

- N... Non... Murmurais-je.

- Menteur !

Elle tombe à genoux et sanglote.

- Menteur... Menteur !

Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains et se balance quelques instants. Puis, son sanglot change, il devint rieur. Elle part dans un rire dément. Je me crispe, ce n'est pas bon ! J'arrive à me mettre à genoux. L'image de Sasuke me tuant revint en force dans mon esprit. Je sursaute et me met en garde, toujours a genoux.

- Tu me fais rire... murmure-t-elle une fois calme. Tu me fais trop rire ! Hurla-t-elle soudainement en se jetant sur moi.

Me plaquant au sol, elle me mord brutalement l'épaule. Je cris tout en tentant de me défaire de cette morsure. Elle me relâche en se léchant la lèvre tintée de mon sang. Je déglutis.

- Je ne peux pas... murmure-t-elle. Je ne peux pas les laisser te faire du mal ! C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de tous les tuer.

J'écarquille les yeux tandis qu'elle me susurre :

- Et plus rien ne nous arrivera...

- Non... fis-je avec un nœud dans la gorge.

- Quoi ?

- Non ! Criais-je en la repoussant.

Elle atterrit sur les fesses, incrédule. Je tente de reprendre ma respiration.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser leur faire du mal ! Ils sont ma famille !

Ses yeux reflètent soudainement une trahison meurtrière. Choquée, elle ne bouge plus. Sa tristesse se lit facilement sur son visage. Je respire bruyamment en me redressant tant bien que mal.

- Tu... Me rejette... finalement...

J'écarquille les yeux. Merde !

- Non, je ne... !

Elle me coupe en me plaquant une nouvelle fois au sol, brutalement. Plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, elle serre mon visage dans ses mains.

- Si tu n'es pas avec moi... Alors tu ne seras avec personne ! Hurle-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, mes yeux se mettent à pulser violement. Je crie de douleur en plaquant mes mains sur mes paupières. Lorsque la douleur se calme, je me retrouve à genoux dans la neige. Haletant, je sens du sang couler le long de mes joues. Je suis revenu... Alors que je compte serer Sasuke contre moi, je remarque qu'il n'est pas là. Paniqué, je relève les yeux, ma vue est brouillée, mais je le distingue plus loin, debout. Il a l'air surpris, il ne sait pas comment réagir. A côté de lui, Sakura à une main de plaquée sur sa bouche.

Je remarque que mes mains sont crispées, les griffes de Kurama sont à la place de mes ongles. Je commence à trembler et tente de me relever. Quelque chose me retint fermement. Gyûki. Alors que je reprends difficilement ma respiration, je bredouille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il... s'est passé ?

- Tu as perdu le contrôle, et il n'y a pas que toi. Kurama aussi on dirait... Me répond Chômei.

Je vois qu'il est blessé et déglutis.

- Je... Désolé...

Mes yeux me font moins mal. J'aurais réussis à la repousser ? Comment ?

- Naruto. Que c'est-il passé ?

Je relève la tête vers Sasuke qui s'est avancé, talonné de près par Sakura. Je secoue la tête.

- j'n'en sais rien... Je me souviens que j'étais avec toi et j'ai crus m'endormir. Après...

Je raconte ma rencontre avec la partie maléfique de Kurama, sans entrer dans les détails car ça pourrait énerver Sasuke. Pendant que je parle, je me surprends à me masser l'épaule. J'ai un tic de douleur. Surpris, je constate que j'ai une profonde trace de morsure. Comme personne ne semble savoir d'où elle vient et que mon brun me fixe étrangement, je suis obligé de dire qu'elle m'a mordu. Un signe d'appartenance selon Bee. Super ! Sasuke se renfrogne tandis que je fais la moue. Je tente un contact avec Kurama, il semble exténué.

_« Gamin ? Murmure-t-il. »_

- Kurama, tu m'avais dis que tu ne me ferais rien.

Un ton de reproche dans ma voix me surprit moi-même.

_« Je ne sais pas... ce qu'il s'est passé. »_

- Tu en es sûr ? Kurama, je peux t'aider !

_« Menteur... Il n'y a que moi pour l'arrêter. »_

- Alors... Tu le savais... Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

Il secoue mollement la tête.

_« Je viens... de l'apprendre. » _

- Kurama, ne mens pas ! Chômei a été blessé ! Et Gyûki aussi !

_« Je ne mens pas ! Gronde-t-il.»_

Dans mon subconscient, je baisse la tête.

- Comment va-t-on faire, maintenant ? On ne peut pas sortir d'ici, et le coup de la cascade de la vérité ne marchera pas sur toi...

« Il en existe une... ici... »

Je relève la tête.

- C'est vrai ?!

_« Rikudô l'a créé spécialement pour nous autres... Nous ne l'avons jamais testé, mais ça peut marcher... »_

Je hoche la tête. Dans le monde normal, Sakura s'occupe de soigner le bras blessé de Bee. Mes paupières se ferment d'elles même. Je résiste, j'ai peur de retourner dans le subconscient de Kurama. Je me surprends de rencontrer une épaule. Sasuke m'empêche de tomber à la renverse. Je lève les yeux vers lui.

- Tu n'as rien ? Murmurais-je.

Il secoue la tête.

- On s'est tous écarté quand on a sentit un changement dans ton chakra.

Je lui lance un sourire navré.

- Désolé... Ce n'est pas le genre de retrouvailles qu'on peut souhaiter, hein ?

Il sourit faiblement tandis que mes yeux flanchent de nouveau.

- Sasuke, emmène-le dans sa chambre, lance Bee. Il ne se produira plus rien, son esprit et son corps sont trop fatigués. Et Kurama vient de s'endormir. Ce n'est pas rien de perdre le contrôle...

Je n'entends pas la réponse, mais je sens que Sasuke m'aide à me relever. Bras dessus, bras dessous, nous marchons vers le chalet. Mon brun fait un clone pour l'aider à ouvrir les portes. Alors que je commence à m'assoupir en plein milieu du couloir, la voix de Sasuke me réveille.

- C'est laquelle ?

- Hum... ? Marmonnais-je. Celle du fond...

Trop fatigué, j'entends à peine la porte s'ouvrir. Je m'effondre sur mon lit avec un soupir de soulagement. Mon brun soupire également.

- Et tes vêtements ?

Je grogne en faisant signe que ce n'était pas grave. Il s'approche et m'enlève mon manteau sans mon accord. Je me débats mollement alors qu'il me retire la dernière manche.

- Tu vas chopper la crève, idiot.

Je me redresse en me frottant les yeux. Ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir résister dans mon état. Il baisse la fermeture de mon pull et m'aide à l'enlever. Fatigué, je le laisse retirer mon T-shirt en levant les bras. Il le balance en travers de la pièce. Je me frotte une nouvelle fois les yeux avant d'entendre le « zip » caractéristique de ma braguette. Je sursaute en repoussant Sasuke.

- Je peux le faire !

Mais je m'affale directement sur le côté, incapable de rester assis. J'entends mon brun soupirer alors qu'il m'enlève mes chaussures, le temps que je me rassois. Puis, alors que je grogne à essayer de retirer mon pantalon, ses mains se posent sur les miennes. Je reste figé alors qu'il baisse le tissu. Alors qu'il jette mon pantalon plus loin, je m'allonge en rougissant un peu. J'aperçois Sasuke sourire. Je soupire alors qu'il s'assoit pour enlever ses fringues.

...

Ses fringues ? Je me redresse avec une tête plus que fatigué pour essayer de savoir ce qu'il comptait faire à poil dans ma chambre. Ok, il à gardé son caleçon. Donc il compte juste dormir. Tant mieux parce que je ne suis vraiment pas en forme.

Je m'allonge sous la couette froide et frisonne. C'est bien ma veine ça, en plus Sasuke est gelé à avoir passé plusieurs jours dehors. Il me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et se blottit contre moi. Sa peau est étrangement tiède. Je le regarde quelques secondes.

- Vraiment... T'es un grand malade... murmurais-je.

Il relève la tête vers moi pour m'inciter à continuer.

- Gravir cette falaise de 5 kilomètres pour me retrouver...

- Baka. Tu aurais fais pareil pour moi.

Je souris.

- Non, remarque, tu as fais bien pire... murmure-t-il mystérieusement.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur.

- Et... c'était quoi ? Demandais-je, fatigué.

- Tu m'as volé.

Surpris, je commence à émerger de ma léthargie.

- Je t'ais volé ? Fis-je surpris.

Il hoche la tête avec un demi-sourire et s'approche un peu comme pour me dire un secret. Il me susurre :

- Tu as volé mon cœur, idiot.

J'émets un hoquet de surprise en rougissant violement. J'hésite à lui répondre, avec mon cerveau embrumé, tout ce que j'arrive à lui répondre c'est :

- Mais ce n'est rien... Je peux recommencer quand je veux.

Il me fixe quelques instants en fronçant les sourcils, et éclate de rire.

- Vraiment ?

- J'te jure, assurais-je.

- Alors refais-le.

Il me lance un grand sourire joueur alors que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je suis censé faire. Puis une idée me vint. Je m'approche un peu et l'embrasse timidement. Me collant un peu à lui, je colle mon front contre le sien. Sasuke hésite un instant, puis se rapproche pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Ses lèvres m'avaient tellement manquées... Je passe une main dans son cou pour le garder près de moi. Rompant notre baiser, mon brun sourit. Je lui lance, moqueur :

- Je te l'avais dis.

Il ricane en passant ses bras dans mon dos.

- Et moi je te parie que tu ne sais pas me résister.

Je frissonne en sentant son souffle dans mon cou, mais je murmure quand même :

- Chiche.

Fatigué comme je le suis, c'est un pari à gros risque, que je suis sûr de ne pas gagner. Lentement, je le sens suçoter ma peau et remonter lentement jusqu'à mon oreille. Je gémis en tentant de le repousser pour jouer le jeu.

- Pas envie... J'ai la migraine.

Sasuke sourit en me murmurant :

- Tu ne savais pas que ça soignait les maladies ?

- Fous-toi de ma gueule...

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai.

- Comment tu pourrais le savoir ?

Il mordille un peut mon cou avant de descendre vers ma clavicule. Il remonte ensuite en suivant la courbe de ma mâchoire avant de m'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

- Tu m'as bien soigné, toi, me lance-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Je rougis une nouvelle fois. Bon sang, si je continue à avoir des coups de chauds comme ça... Attends deux secondes... Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès.

- Pervers... murmurais-je.

Il sourit en me déposant un léger baiser.

- Oui, mais ça ne te déplait pas.

- PERVERS ! M'indignais-je.

Il part dans un long rire tandis que je me débats. En me retournant, je le plaque sous moi. Envoyant ainsi la couverture sur le plancher. Vainqueur, je m'exclame :

- Ha ! Alors c'est qui, qui résiste pas ?!

- Mouais, ça ne veut rien dire.

Un bruit de truc qui tombe dans le couloir nous fait retourner. Un léger rire nous parvint. Arg ! Sakura ! Je commence à rougir alors que je l'entends s'éloigner.

- C'est de ta faute ! Fis-je à Sasuke.

- J'n'ai pas crié, moi.

- Va mourir... murmurais-je en tombant à ses côtés.

Pour prouver que je le boude, je lui tourne le dos. Dans quelques secondes, il va se coller à moi et vouloir un bisou. Ah ? Pourquoi il ne fait rien ? Je me retourne en m'appuyant sur mes coudes. Mon brun me fixe quelques instants avant de faire glisser une de ses mains le long de mon dos. Je frisonne en tentant de ne rien laisser paraître. Il semble m'examiner.

- Sas'ke ?

Il sourit en m'agrippant une fesse. Je sursaute en émettant un léger gémissement.

- Dans la famille pervers, je demande Sasuke... soupirais-je.

- Hn ?

J'hallucine, il me répond en plus !

- Tu es un gros pervers. On ne se voit pas pendant une semaine, et tu penses à malaxer mon postérieur. T'as pas d'autres idées par hasard ? Genre, me demander comment j'ai vécus cette séparation forcée ? Ou comment j'ai fait pour survivre sans toi ?

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de poursuivre et m'embrasse passionnément. Sa main remontant de ma fesse jusque dans le creux de mon dos, je me sens comme fondre. Je frisonne.

- Shtt... me murmure-t-il. Demain...

- Ou... Ouais...

***Lémon !***

Roulant sur le côté, je finis sur le dos. En remuant un peu, j'arrive à caller Sasuke entre mes jambes tandis qu'il nous relie par un nouveau baiser. Je soupire de bien être en le sentant contre moi. Sentant ses mains glisser le long de mes hanches, je constate que mon caleçon va vite devenir inutile. Je ris en le voyant voler en travers de la pièce et m'affaire à retirer celui de mon amour. Finissants assis parce que c'était plus pratique pour enlever le tissu, je me retrouve adossé à la tête de lit. Penché au dessus de moi, Sasuke quitte l'oreille qu'il avait capturée pour redescendre pile au milieu de mon ventre.

J'émets un gémissement alors qu'il descend plus bas. Tandis qu'il taquine mon entrejambe, je serre l'oreiller sous mes mains. Se décalant sur le côté, il suçote mon sexe tendu. Je me retiens de crier car on pourrait nous entendre. J'halète pendant qu'il fait des vas et viens sensuels. Je me tortille sur place avant d'agripper sa tête entre mes mains. Ses mouvements me firent glisser de la position assise à la position demi-allongée. Mes doigts se frayaient un passage dans sa tignasse sombre. Il donna brutalement un coup plus rapide, je ne parvins pas à retenir mon gémissement. Je sentais sa langue jouer contre mon sexe tandis que je respirais bruyamment.

- Ha... Haaan...! Sas...!

Mon brun fit des mouvements plus rapides. Je gémissais aussi faiblement que je le puisse, mais je ne retins pas mon profond gémissement lorsqu'il fit un mouvement circulaire avec sa langue. Je sentais sa main froide descendre de ma cuisse pour aller vers mes fesses. Je frissonnais en le sentant entrer en moi. Un doigt pour commencer. Me taquinant un peu, il inséra enfin le second en remuant sensuellement. Me caressant à la fois mon sexe et mon autre partie intime, je gémis un grand coup.

Haletant, je sentis une forte chaleur se propager dans mon bas ventre. Ecarquillant les yeux, ma respiration changea tandis que mon dos s'arquait sous le plaisir. Le remarquant, Sasuke accéléra le rythme. Quelques secondes plus tard, je gémissais de plaisir dans la bouche de mon brun. Suffocant, je le sentis me délivrer alors que quelques spasmes me parcouraient le dos. Je fermais les yeux en m'installant mieux, les lèvres de Sasuke virent se poser sur les miennes.

- Naruto ? Me chuchota-t-il.

J'agrippais son dos en écartant un peu plus les jambes.

- Viens... murmurais-je.

En m'embrassant dans le cou, je le sentis entrer en moi. J'émis un gémissement de plaisir en renforçant mon étreinte. Il commença à remuer un peu, doucement, il s'enfonça un peu plus loin avant de se reculer. Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il cherchait.

- Un peu plus... à gauche... murmurais-je entre deux respirations.

S'exécutant, je le sentis frôler ma source de plaisir. Je gémis fortement. Sasuke vint reposer ses lèvres sur les miennes pour me dire de faire moins de bruit. Je fermais les yeux pour répondre à son appel. Un nouveau coup de rein manqua de me faire crier. Je mordis son épaule pour lui signaler que c'était un vrai Batard. Il ria quelques secondes avant de me ré-embrasser. Puis, il bougea un peu, attrapant mes cuisses, il les plaça sur ses épaules. Je ne compris pas sa manœuvre avant qu'il se remette à bouger en moi. Une vague de plaisir m'envahit, je le sentais encore plus.

Je me retenais tant bien que mal de crier, je gémissais et haletais tandis que Sasuke accélérait le rythme. Le lit grinçait par moment. Donnant de puissants coups sur ma prostate, il me faisait gémir de plaisir tout en m'embrassant pour camoufler les sons que je produisais. Griffant son dos et rougissant légèrement, je vis mon brun commencer à haleter de plus en plus fortement.

- Na... Naruto... ! Aaahh... !

- Haa... haa... ! Vi.. vient !

Remuant avec lui, je sentais ses coups devenirs plus désireux. Positionnés ainsi, j'avais l'impression que mon plaisir devenait de plus en plus fort. Je devinais facilement que c'était aussi le cas pour Sasuke. Avec un énième mouvement de bassin, je sentis la montée de plaisir de mon bas ventre jusque dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je me retins de crier de plaisir, mais mon corps entier réagit. Mes orteils se serrèrent tandis que j'agrippais fermement la couverture et mon dos se courbait en tremblant. La tête un peu rejetée en arrière, ma bouche était grande ouverte. Je gémis tout de même alors que mon brun agrippait mes cuisses. Penché vers moi, se crispa et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier.

Tremblants, nos corps redevinrent normaux. Mes jambes quittèrent les épaules de Sasuke, et il tomba vers moi pour me serrer contre lui. Je répondis à son appel en me blottissant dans son cou.

***Fin Lémon***

Haletant, je commençais à rire, mon brun m'interrogea du regard.

- Tu avais raison, je ne peux pas te résister... murmurais-je en sentant mes yeux retomber de fatigue.

Il ricana avant de m'embrasser le front.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Disparais !

YOSHTA !

Enfin ! J'ai trouvé du temps pour écrire !

Ce chapitre est axé sur Naruto et ses sentiments. J'espère que vous aimerez !

À la prochaine !

Chapitre 23 : Disparais !

POV Naruto :

Je me réveille à la lueur du jour. Une pression sur le côté de mon corps me signale que Sasuke est bel et bien revenu. Je me penche un peu vers lui et écarte une de ses mèches de cheveux, pour mieux voir son visage. Je souris. Il a l'air si paisible lorsqu'il dort... Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, il murmure quelque chose d'inaudible en m'agrippant.

- Sasuke... Tu dors ?

Pas de réponses. Je soupire en me remettant à jouer avec ses cheveux. Mon brun. Mon Sasuke. Je voudrais pouvoir rester avec toi, pour toujours. Mais dans quel sorte d'avenir nous sommes nous embarqués ?

_« Naruto... »_

Elle résonne dans mon crâne. Je sursaute. Cette voix dans mon esprit ! Comment a-t-elle... ?

_« Naruto, tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, dis ? »_ Recommence la femme.

Je ne dis rien, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Mais si elle peut me parler directement, ça veut dire que Kurama a laissé sa haine s'exprimer.

- Promets-moi juste, que tu ne feras de mal à personne, lui répondis-je dans mon subconscient. Je ne veux pas que mes amis soient blessés...

_« Si je le promet, tu resteras avec moi ? »_ Insiste-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

- Kurama... je suis trop fatigué pour suivre une conversation de ce genre... Attends un peu, d'accord ?

Elle grogne, mais me laisse tranquille. Au moins, on dirait qu'elle s'est calmée. Tant mieux... Je soupire en poussant délicatement le bras de Sasuke. Il me faut de l'air. Il remue un peu mais reste endormit. Je me lève, enfile un peignoir et attrape des affaires de rechanges. Il est tôt, mais je peux aller me laver sans déranger personne. Vive les sources chaudes ! J'en ais besoin, il faut que je me détende.

Je referme doucement la porte et avance sans faire de bruit. Hélas, ce fichus parquet grince ! Je laisse tomber une serviette et m'en sert comme chaussons, au moins, je ne fais plus de bruits. Arrivé en bas, j'enfile vite mes chaussures et me prépare à courir pour rester le moins longtemps possible sous le froid. Une bûche finit de se consumer dans la cheminée, j'en rajoute une autre pour quand je reviendrais. J'ouvre la porte et l'air glacial s'engouffre dans la maison. Je la referme vite fait et me met à courir. Le vent froid me pique la peau et me brûle comme du feu. Je déboule dans le petit vestiaire pour retirer mon peignoir et me jette à l'eau. La chaleur me fait un bien fou, je reste sans bouger pendant plusieurs minutes.

Sasuke est revenu...

J'essaye de m'imprégner cette idée dans la tête, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. C'est exactement la même chose que ce jour-là, à Konoha, lorsqu'il à dit qu'il resterait, mais en pire. J'y repense. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il revienne, je lui ais toujours couru après, je l'ai toujours aimé. Oui, c'est ça... ça ne peut être que ça... Je ferme les yeux. Naruto tu es un imbécile ! Toujours à craindre le pire, à penser que tout va mal ! Tu deviens comme le Sasuke d'avant... Je secoue la tête, mais cette nouvelle idée reste encrée dans mon crâne. A quel point ma haine va-t-elle m'affecter ? Et celle de Kurama ? J'ai peur... Je ne veux pas le perdre. Partir comme il l'a fait. Seulement, je l'ai bien laissé seul...

Je ne veux perdre personne. Et pourtant, cette femme imprégnée de haine à une telle force qu'elle pourrait anéantir tous ceux que j'aime sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Mon vrai moi possédait aussi une haine puissante. Il m'a surprit. C'est vrai que j'aurais de bonnes raisons de haïr Konoha, mais pas de là à tuer tout le monde, si ? La réponse reste bloquée comme une affirmation muette. Je sonde immédiatement ma mémoire pour y trouver une réponse. Tous mes souvenirs y passent. Mon enfance, tout ce que j'ai fait pour qu'on me remarque, l'académie, l'équipe 7, l'examen Chûnin, le départ de Sasuke, mon entraînement avec Jiraya, mon retour, l'enlèvement de Gaara, la mort de mon Sensei, l'attaque de Pain, la guerre... Tout !

Mais j'ai une impression de vide... Il y a comme un creux dans mes souvenirs.

Il manque quelque chose !

Une partie infime de ma mémoire... Effacée !

Et pourtant, je me souviens d'avant, je crois, et d'après, ça c'est sûr. Mais pas de pendant ! Réfléchis, Naruto, quel âge avais-tu ? Cinq ans ? Non, six... J'avais six ans... Il faisait nuit... Une lumière rouge menaçante venait de la ville... Quelqu'un me tirait par le bras, ses longs cheveux rouges flottaient derrière-lui. Sa faible respiration m'indiquait qu'il était épuisé. Craintif, il se retournait souvent, mais je ne me souviens pas de son visage. Il s'effondre soudainement, m'entraînant avec lui sur le sol couvert de feuilles mortes. L'atterrissage n'était pas trop dur. Je me relevais avant de constater qu'un kunaï, non, plusieurs Kunaïs étaient profondément plantés dans son dos. Son visage déformé par la douleur se crispe. Je l'entends me hurler :

« Cours ! »

Je reviens à moi brutalement. Je suffoque. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure. Cette voix... ! Ce souvenir... Ce souvenir, je ne l'avais pas avant ! Je tremble en me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Cet homme aux cheveux rouge, il devait avoir dans les 15 ans... Mais je n'ai aucuns autres souvenirs de lui. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Une sensation étrange me parcourt, une forte envie de pleurer me prend. Une haine dont je n'avais même pas connaissance jusqu'à maintenant resurgit du plus profond de mon être. J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et me mets à sangloter. Alors que je me calme, je m'accoude au rebord du bassin et croise les bras en regardant la neige d'un air triste.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qui est cet adolescent qui semblait me protéger ? J'ai beau refouiller dans ma mémoire, rien ne me revient. Au fond de moi, l'image d'Iruka me protégeant de Mizuki me fait un choc. Personne ne m'avait jamais protégé. On me considérait comme un monstre parce que j'abritais Kurama en moi, depuis ma naissance. Mais s'il y avait autre chose ? Autre chose qui fasse que cette haine envers un garçon soit aussi forte. La peur peut produire bien des choses... Et s'ils avaient tenté de m'assassiner ? Et que ce jeune Homme, choquée de cette attitude, avait décidé de me sauver la vie ? C'est peut probable, Papy Hokage n'aurait jamais laissé faire ça. Si ?

- Naruto ?

Je relève les yeux vers la voix qui vient de me couper dans mes réflexions. Gobi s'allonge près du bassin. Ses lourds sabots semblent s'enfoncer profondément dans la neige. Je soupire en me redressant.

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, me lance-t-il gentiment.

Je secoue la tête avant de lever les yeux vers le soleil levant.

- Kokuô, est-ce que c'est possible de perdre une partie de sa mémoire ?

Il semble hausser les sourcils.

- Je n'en ais jamais fais l'expérience, mais certains Ninjas pouvaient le faire le siècle dernier. Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

Je me mets à regarder les vapeurs d'eau.

- J'ai l'impression que mon enfance est un vrai gruyère... J'en ai des souvenirs, mais à chaque fois, je suis seul. Je ne me rappelle plus de ma maison de l'époque, ni les moments où j'étais censé être avec l'Hokage. Et pourtant, c'était lui qui avait ma charge.

Il se redresse un peu et pose sa tête sur ses pattes avant.

- Tu penses que quelqu'un aurait effacé tes souvenirs ? Techniquement, il est impossible de réduire des parcelles de mémoires à néant. Il serait plus probable que tous, et vraiment « tous » tes souvenirs d'enfance aient été supprimés, mais ce n'est pas le cas. A moins que...

Il ferme les yeux, comme pour réfléchir.

- Que quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ? Insistais-je.

Il hoche la tête.

- Dans cette situation, je dirais que tu as volontairement effacé ta mémoire.

- Qu... ? Pourquoi aurais-je fais une chose pareille ?! M'exclamais-je. C'est absurde !

Son regard devint doux, presque rassurant.

- On dit qu'inconsciemment, la mémoire peut s'effacer parce que ce simple souvenir pourraient affecter l'esprit à un tel point, que ce serait trop douloureux. Psychologiquement parlant. La mémoire nous protège.

Un, ou plusieurs souvenirs horribles, entres autres...

- Mais Sasuke, se souvient de la mort de ses parents !

- C'est différent parce qu'il avait quelqu'un à haïr. C'était cette haine, je suppose, qui le permettais de surmonter cette épreuve.

Sasuke... à cette époque, il devait avoir dans les 7 ans. Ce serait donc arrivé avant qu'Itachi ne commette ses meurtres. Ah ! Je me souviens d'un jour où j'avais essayé d'attaquer le vieux dans son bureau. Un adolescent qui ressemblait beaucoup à Itachi était présent et me fixait d'un air amusé, alors que j'étais en train d'essayer d'assassiner le Hokage à coup de Kunaïs en papiers. Celui-ci me tenait tranquillement à bout de bras d'ailleurs. Finalement, des Anbu me récupérèrent en s'excusant parce que je leur avais faussé compagnie. « Fermez-là ! Je deviendrais Hokage par la force ou non ! » Avais-je crié.

Avais-je réellement dis ça ? « Par la force »... ?

Je soupire. Il faut que j'arrête de me torturer.

- Kokuô, je veux devenir plus fort.

Il esquisse un sourire devant mon entrain, et s'étire.

- Alors sors de ton bain, gamin. J'ai un entraînement à te proposer.

Je cligne des yeux, surpris. Puis je souris. Oui, un bon entraînement chassera sans doutes mes vieux souvenirs. Ce n'est pas le moment pour se rappeler de choses tristes. Je quitte la source chaude et me sèche rapidement. Le froid s'infiltre facilement à travers mes vêtements. Je bouge pour éviter de geler sur place. Je rejoins mon ami un peut plus loin sur la colline. Devant moi, le démon-cheval s'assoit dans la neige fraîche.

- Naruto, commence-t-il, mon ancien réceptacle à déjà eut affaire à ce genre de choses. Il avait perdu la mémoire et elle lui était brutalement revenue lorsqu'il a revus un membre de sa famille. Si c'est ce qui doit t'arriver, la reprise de ta mémoire risque de te mettre KO en moins d'une seconde. Même si cette histoire n'est qu'une supposition, il vaut mieux se préparer au cas où.

Je hoche la tête. Mon esprit est déjà assez embrumé, il ne supporterait pas un nouveau choc et Kurama pourrait se déchaîner.

- Je dois faire comment ?

- Émets toutes les possibilités. Rassemble le maximum de souvenirs. Où, quand, comment, et pourquoi aurais-tu perdu tes souvenirs. Pense-le. Si tu trouves une réponse, ne serais-ce qu'un infime détail, dis-le moi et on passera à la suite. Je te jure de ne rien dire à personne. Moi même j'ai perdu de nombreux souvenirs et personne n'en sait rien. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a que Kurama qui se souvient de toute son enfance car il est de loin le plus puissant d'entre-nous.

Un secret contre un secret. Un bon moyen de jurer. J'acquiesce.

- J'ai déjà un élément.

Il sourit tristement, m'incitant à continuer.

- Je fuyais, je devais avoir dans les six ans. Apparemment Konoha en avait après nous, ou moi, je ne sais plus. Mais cet adolescent aux cheveux rouges m'entraînait dans sa course avant d'être blessé par nos poursuivants. Il était trop fatiguer pour continuer et m'a hurlé de courir...

Il semble réfléchir alors que je m'assois à mon tour. Je ne sens plus beaucoup le froid maintenant. J'ai l'impression qu'un feu invisible est en train de brûler en moi. C'est un sentiment étrange.

- Une lutte pour la vie, donc ? Demande-t-il enfin.

Je baisse les yeux. Les Bijus comme moi, nous aurions lutés pour notre survie ?

- On dirais, murmurais-je.

- Je vois... Naruto, tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter ce que je vais te proposer.

Je relève la tête, intrigué, et surpris de son ton posé. Il semble vouloir me ménager, me réconforter. Je lui souris chaleureusement pour lui montrer que je suis bien décidé à continuer. Il hoche la tête pour lui même et poursuit :

- Cet entraînement consistera à te battre contre au moins cent de tes clones. Mais le point le plus délicat, c'est que tu devras imaginer ce que tu as pus ressentir ce jour-là. Ça ne va pas être facile, mais si tu retrouves ce sentiment, tu auras moins de mal à accepter tes souvenirs quand ils reviendront.

Je hoche la tête. Mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais réussir à faire ça.

- Mais comment on fait pour retrouver un sentiment ?

- ça vient du c?ur. Va savoir quand, et si tu le retrouveras. Mais si ça ne marche pas, tu te seras quand même bien entraîné. Mon réceptacle a créé cette méthode pour un enfant qui avait tout perdu. Sa famille, son village, le goût de vivre...

- Un enfant ? Qu'est-il devenu ?

- Il a réussit à surmonter les crimes qu'il avait commis, non sans peines, mais il s'est retrouvé et est mort heureux...

Crimes ? Un enfant ? Il aurait perdu sa famille et son village ? Cette description me rappelle... je me redresse brutalement.

- Kukuô, qui était cet enfant ? Il venait de Konoha ?

Le démon hoche la tête. Mais alors ! C'est... Impossible !

- Itachi ?! M'écriais-je.

- On ne sort pas indemne d'un tel acte. Tuer sa famille, faire en sorte que son frère survive car on l'aime plus que tout, mais lui montrer toute l'horreur d'une nuit pour qu'il le déteste et devienne un héros en le tuant pour venger ses parents... Itachi n'avait jamais vraiment réussit à s'en remettre, mais il avait été forcé. Tu savais qu'il avait faillit attaquer Konoha pour massacrer Danzo et les membres du conseil ?

Je secoue la tête, perturbé.

- Tobi l'a retenu en l'assommant et l'a remmené à l'Akasuki le jour même. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis et je ne sais pas comment ce gars s'y est prit pour le raisonner. Pour lui, ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Quel ordure ! Les vieux ont été jugés, mais pour moi ils méritaient la mort.

- Je... Ah ! Je suis trop con !

Kukuô me fixe d'un air incrédule alors que je me relève précipitamment.

- S'il l'a réussit alors je n'ai aucune raisons pour échouer ! Kagebushin no jutsu ! Criais-je en me mettant en position.

Je ne fais pas apparaître cent clones, mais deux cents. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! Le démon sourit.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Ouais !

Il baisse une patte entre moi et mes clones, puis la relève brutalement.

- C'est partit !

Je hurle en m'élançant vers mes ennemis, poussé par cette envie de réussir qui m'a toujours guidée. Mon manteau de chakra m'enveloppe d'un doré surnaturel, un Rasengan dans chaque main, je fonce tête baissée.

Les uns après les autres, mes clones disparaissent. Je n'ai aucun mal à les vaincre, c'en est presque décevant. Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi puissant ? Lorsque le dernier s'en va, je ne suis même pas fatigué. Le soleil se lève lentement derrière les montagnes, j'ai mis moins de cinq minutes ! Je soupire. Gobi m'observe de loin, les autres sont venus voir ce que je faisais. Il hoche la tête, je décide de créer milles clones. Puis, je fais craquer mes phalanges. Le démon me redonne le signe du départ.

Je frappe de toutes mes forces, hurle et utilise tout le chakra que je peux prendre en moi. Combien de fois je refais cet exercice, je n'en sais rien. Mais lorsque je commence à ressentir quelque chose d'étrange en moi, le soleil éclaire enfin la colline. Une force, un pressentiment puissant. La haine, la tristesse, la peur. Cette vague fait un énorme choc dans mon crâne, mes clones ne s'arrêtent pas, je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver. Une vision s'impose. Une bataille, des morts, une forêt sombre... Un choc me fait hurler, une puissance inconnue monte en moi.

« Disparaît ! »

Ce mot explose dans ma tête. Les vieux souvenirs de rejets reviennent. On me détestait, me haïssait, ils voulaient même que je disparaisse pour toujours ! Mais je me suis accroché, je me suis battu. Cette haine envers moi existe-t-elle depuis ce jour dont je n'ai qu'un vague souvenir embrumé ? Mes clones semblent tétanisés. Une colère enfouie remonte. Il faut que je les tues ! Il faut qu'ils payent pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait ! Je m'élance vers eux, fou de rage et de tristesse.

Mais soudainement, je me retrouve dans la neige, à moitié à genoux, mes doigts crispés et mes ongles longs m'indiquent la présence maléfique de Kurama. J'arrive à le repousser sans peines. Les images que m'envoient mes clones détruits me surprennent moi même. Mes cicatrices sont devenues larges, mes yeux rouges reflètent toute cette colère dont je me suis débarrassé. Je me fais peur. Cette image de moi me tétanise sur place. Un millième de seconde. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour tous les battre. Tel une tornade meurtrière.

Une tornade rouge... Le souvenir de ce surnom me laisse perplexe. Je me souviens. C'était cet adolescent qui était nommé ainsi. « La tornade rouge de Konoha ». Je me laisse tomber sur les genoux, haletant. Cette sensation était la même que ce jour-là. Ces sentiments mélangés m'ont-ils poussé à agir ? Avais-je perdu le contrôle de Kurama ce jour-là ? Et que nous est-il arrivé, à cet ados et à moi ? Je me passe une main sur le visage, je tremble. Kokuô me rejoint à pas lents.

- Tu l'as retrouvé on dirait. C'était violent.

- Je... J'en suis le premier... surpris... fis-je en reprenant mon souffle.

Il me sourit alors que les autres démons me lancent des félicitations. Ma puissance les a surpris. Mais on dirait qu'ils sont heureux, un sentiment de sécurité s'installe brutalement dans le cratère.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, ça fait quatre heures de tu t'acharnes, me lance Chômei.

- Sans dec' ?! M'écriais-je.

Je me suis battus pendant quatre heures ? Alors que j'ai pas mangé ? Et que je suis fatigué ? Je reste silencieux un long moment avant de me relever. Je frappe mon pantalon pour enlever la neige et m'étire. Mon estomac se fait soudainement entendre. Je rougis avant de rire.

- Je reprendrais après mangé ou on fera un entraînement Rinnengan ?

- Rinnengan, ce qu'on fait est un secret, me chuchote Gobi.

Je lui souris avant de courir vers le chalet, mine de rien.

- Merci Kokuô pour l'idée, je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Je dévale la pente, affamé, et ouvre la porte à peut près doucement. J'entre et retire mes chaussures pleines de neiges. Puis, je me dirige vers le salon en me soufflant sur les doigts. Faites que le feu ne se soit pas éteint. Des voix me signalent que tout le monde est réveillé. Je pose mon front contre la porte, Sasuke demande où je suis. Sakura et Bee ne savent pas. J'aurais dû rester auprès de lui, mais il fallait que je sorte pour prendre l'air. Au final, j'avais prévus de le retrouver après les sources chaudes, mais je me suis retrouvé à m'entraîner.

Ils ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose à propos de mes souvenirs. De toute façon, moi même je n'en sais pas beaucoup là dessus. Et si Sasuke l'apprenait ? Se mettrait-il en colère parce que je ne lui ais rien dis ? Non, ces souvenirs sont trop flous pour en tirer quoi que se soit, à part des suppositions. Mais je devrais lui en parler quand même, ça me ferait du bien, je pense... Pour l'instant, ils ne doivent pas savoir. J'inspire un grand coup avant d'entrer.

- Salut tout le monde ! Entonnais-je avec un large sourire.

Bee, Sakura et Sasuke se retournent et me fixent avec de gros yeux. J'hésite un instant.

- Quoi ? Demandais-je.

- Il est onze heures, Naruto, me lance ma coéquipière.

Quoi ? Déjà ?! Tu m'étonnes que j'ai la dalle !

- Ah ? … Et ?

- T'étais passé où abrutit ?! Me crie-t-elle en manquant de m'assommer. Je t'ai cherché toute la matinée !

Je suis tellement épuisé que je n'esquive même pas et tombe lamentablement à genoux en me massant la tête. Ils semblent tous surpris de ma faiblesse. Sasuke se lève d'un bond alors que la rosée s'excuse précipitamment.

- Naruto ? Me lance-t-il, inquiet.

Non ! Je n'ai rien, tu ne dois rien savoir pour le moment ! Trouves quelque chose à répondre, vite !

- Yo Sas'ke, bien dormis ? Fis-je avec un sourire.

Quel con ! Y'a que moi pour dire des conneries pareilles ! Ma réplique fais affreusement mouche, quoi de mieux pour se rendre compte qu'un truc cloche ? Mon brun a un rictus avant de poser sa main sur mon front, je la trouve étrangement froide. Il la recule précipitamment.

- Tu es brûlant ! S'écrie-t-il.

- Ah ?

Sakura se rapproche et m'examine pendant quelques secondes.

- T'as choppé la crève, Naruto... soupire-t-elle. Sortir dans cette tenue, j'vous jure... !

- Ah ? J'avais besoin d'air.

- Arrêtes de dire « Ah ? » baka ! Et ce n'est pas une raison ! Assieds-toi là ! Fait mon amie en me forçant à prendre place dans le fauteuil.

- Mais je vais bien ! Protestais-je en tentant de me relever.

- Pas bouger ! Me lance-t-elle, menaçante.

Je soupire. Un rien semble les exciter, ces deux là. Je lance un regard suppliant à Bee. Il hausse les épaules.

- Et d'ailleurs, Naruto, tu ne m'as pas répondu. T'étais où ?

- Hein ? Ah ! Je m'entraînais pourquoi ? Gobi à sûrement dû mettre un champs de force pour pas que je vous réveille, j'étais juste devant le chalet en fait... C'est pas en restant à ne rien faire que je vais devenir plus fort ! D'ailleurs, j'y retourne après manger... J'ai faim. Ah ! Et on doit aller à la cascade de la vérité, hein Bee ? M'exclamais-je en me tournant dans sa direction.

Le ninja sourit avant de lever les bras. Mode rap activé ! Yeah !

- Bien sûr gamin, on va pas te laisser dans le pétrin ! J'espère que t'es chaud mon beau, parce que ça va être refroidissant.

- Yeah ! J'suis bouillant ! Répliquais-je en levant un poing en l'air. Au sens propre comme au figuré !

Attendez deux secondes ! C'est MOI qui ais dis ça ?! Ils me fixent d'un air incrédule. Je vois que Sasuke hausse un sourcil, à quoi est-ce qu'il... ? Non ! Espèce de pervers ! Il me lance un sourire à sous entendus avant de s'éclipser. BATARD ! J'ai pas fais exprès !Sakura émet un grand soupir avant de me renfoncer dans le fauteuil.

- Tu ne bouges pas de là tant que t'es dans cet état !

- Méchante, répliquais-je.

Je lui tire la langue avant de me prendre une couverture sur la tronche. J'avise mon brun qui a un bras en l'air. Je rêve ou c'est un appel ? Mais j'suis crevé moi ! Et j'ai pas fais exprès pour le sous entendu !

- Méchant, lançais-je comme un gamin.

Il me lance un drôle de regard avant de froncer les sourcils. Je m'enroule dans la couverture pour réchauffer mes membres engourdis en grognant.

- C'est possible de tomber malade en quelques heures ? Dit-il a la rosée. Parce que là, il en tient une couche.

Je t'emmerde Bâtard ! C'est toi qu'a commencé d'abord !

- On dirait bien que oui... soupire-t-elle alors que je fais la moue.

- Faux ! M'exclamais-je. Je suis malade depuis que je suis arrivé ! Et ça m'a pas empêché de m'entraîner !

Ni de faire l'amour avec toi, crétin ! Ce n'étais peut être pas la bonne chose à dire, mais je m'en fiche. Foutu climat ! Bee ricane alors que mon brun se rapproche de moi. Je sens venir le savon ! Je lui souris en m'enfonçant plus profondément dans mon fauteuil, le forçant à se pencher. En fait c'était pas une bonne idée, il est au dessus de moi, maintenant... Arg !

- Bonjour, au fait, dis-je pour changer de conversation et éviter l'engueulade du siècle.

- Si tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça ... !

Il n'a pas le temps de réagir. Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque et l'embrasse passionnément. Vengeance ! t'avais qu'a pas prendre mes paroles pour des sous-entendus, enfoiré ! Il écarquille le yeux quelques secondes avant de me rendre mon baiser. Je pouffe en remarquant la tronche ébahie de mon ami réceptacle. Je suis tellement mort de rire que je me cache le visage dans l'épaule de Sasuke pour me calmer.

- Donc en fait, hier soir... commença-t-il. En fait non, je veux pas savoir.

- Vous n'étiez pas très discrets, lance Sakura avec un soupir.

Je me crispe. Arg ! Ils nous ont entendus ! Je ris nerveusement alors que l'Uchiwa reste impassible, genre « ben quoi ? C'est normal vu qu'on s'est pas vu pendant une semaine ». C'est vrai quoi, c'est logique ! Bâtard va ! C'est vrai que je n'avais pas dis à Bee qu'on était ensemble, bah ! Il le sait maintenant. Alors que m'amuse à jouer avec une mèche brune, mon ventre émet un bruit horrible. Je rougis.

- Tu n'as pas mangé depuis quand, crétin ? Me lance Sasuke.

- Heu... Hier soir ? Hasardais-je.

- Mais t'es malade ! S'écrie-t-il en même temps que la rosée. Et tu t'es entraîné comme ça ?!

Arg ! Aujourd'hui j'accumule boulettes sur boulettes on dirait. J'explose de rire en voyant leur tête.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, idiot ! Me crie Sakura.

J'essuie une larme naissante en me retenant de pouffer. Mais au final, je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Plusieurs autres arrivent. Mes rires se transforment soudainement en pleurs. Je trouve ça tellement idiot que je baisse la tête en me frottant les yeux.

- Naruto ? Me chuchote mon brun.

- Vous... Vous m'avez manqués... ! Sanglotais-je.

Ils sourient tristement alors que je fond en larme. Deux paires de bras m'enlacent. Je serre mes coéquipiers contre moi, n'essayant même plus de m'arrêter de pleurer.

Lorsque je me suis calmé, nous restons un moment dans le salon à plaisanter, puis on mange. C'est dingue de voir à quel point je pouvais avoir faim ! Je pourrais avaler une boite de riz à moi tout seul ! Bee et moi nous échangeons un regard complice, Sakura et Sasuke ne connaissent pas ce lieu, ils vont être surpris quand on sortira ! À mes côté, je sens une pression sur mes doigts. Mon brun fait jouer ses phalanges entre les miennes. Je lui lance un sourire.

- Naruto, me lance Bee. Quel genre d'entraînement tu as fais ce matin ?

- Hm ? Ah ! Heu... Je me suis juste battus contre quelques clones pour peaufiner mes techniques, pourquoi ?

- Chomei m'a dit que tu faisais peur.

Je sursaute en laissant tomber ma fourchette. C'était bien la seule chose que je ne voulais pas entendre ! Sakura et Sasuke me fixent, incrédules. Merde ! Rattrape-toi, vite !

- Ah ! Oui ! C'est qu'en fait, Kurama s'est un peu énervé et... ! Fis-je précipitamment.

- Un peu énervé ?! Répète-t-il. C'est ce que t'appelle le fait de massacrer environs 20 000 clones ?

Quoi ?! Quand a-t-il su ?! Sasuke sursaute avant de me dévisager. Je sais ce que tu penses, et je vais avoir le droit à un joli sermon tout à l'heure. Mais ma haine est dissipée maintenant.

- Vas-y remue le couteau ! Criais-je d'une voix plus forte que je ne l'aurais cru. Tu veux te la mettre ?!

- Ouais ! Quand tu veux !

Je fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend soudainement ? Un tic au niveau de son ?il me fait tilter. Rassemblant les molécules d'air les plus proches, je les lui envois en pleine face. Coup de poing à distance ! Mon brun et la rosée n'ont rien vu venir, Bee tombe sur le sol avant de se masser la joue, incrédule. Je soupire en me rasseyant. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que je m'étais levé.

- Aïe ! T'aurais pus faire moins fort !

- allô ? J'appelle Bee ! T'es encore avec nous ?

- Crève.

Il se relève en grognant. Sakura ne cesse de faire l'aller-retour entre nous en tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Sasuke fronce les sourcils.

- Il allait « perdre le contrôle », fis-je en lançant une poche de glaçon au ninja. C'est facile de te calmer, mais c'est rare que ça t'arrive, Bee.

Il pose la poche glacée sur sa joue en haussant les épaules.

- Au moins, c'est pas aussi brutal que moi, toi c'est juste des sautes d'humeurs... grognais-je. Comment tu trouves mon coup de poing invisible ?

- Pas mal, mais ça te fais une expression flippante avec les rinnengans.

- TEMPS MORT ! Hurle Sakura.

On se tourne tous vers elle dans le même mouvement. Elle se masse les sinus.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, exactement ?

- En fait, j'ai failli péter un plomb. Ça arrive de temps à autres parce que le sceau peut faiblir.

- Et je l'ai ramené à la réalité avec ma nouvelle technique. En fait, l'air est ma spécialité, tu vois ? Ben avec les Rinnengans, j'ai pas besoin de bouger pour contrôler le vent. En gros, j'ai pris l'air à côté de sa tronche, et lui ais balancé a grande vitesse pour faire un effet coup de poing. J'peux faire plein d'autres trucs avec mes yeux, mais la dernière fois j'ai faillis tout faire exploser, finis-je en me grattant la joue.

- En même temps, je t'avais dis que c'était pas une bonne idée. On ne met pas deux molécules ensembles quand on les connais pas, chantonne le réceptacle.

Je ris nerveusement alors que Bee s'excuse de sa perte de contrôle. En m'étirant, je sens le regard de mon brun posé sur moi. Promis Sasuke, je te dirais tout. Attends juste un peu.

- Bon, lance mon ami réceptacle. C'est l'heure !

- L'heure pour quoi ? Demande mon brun.

Le ninja noir lui lance un sourire.

- L'heure pour vous de découvrir cet endroit, chantonne-t-il.

Je saute de joie avant de courir vers l'entrée en tirant le bras de Sasuke.

- Faut que vous voyez ça ! C'est super quand il fait jour !

Je le tire alors qu'il soupire. Sakura et Bee me suivent vers la sortie. J'enfile rapidement mes chaussures en même temps qu'eux. Je meure d'envie de crier un grand « bienvenu ! » en ouvrant la porte, mais ils ne sont pas prêts. Finalement, Bee me fait signe, je leur lance un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir la grande porte en bois.

Le temps qu'ils se fassent à la lumière éblouissante à cause de tout ce blanc, je me suis avancé dehors. En me penchant, j'attrape de la neige. Leur molécule ne sont pas compliquées à repérer. J'en prend des millier que j'envoie dans tous les sens devant nous, créant un rideau de neige. Sakura et Sasuke viennent de remarquer que la neige bouge. Je lève un bras en l'air et le stoppe au dessus de ma tête, puis, avec un rapide mouvement, je bouge mon bras sur le côté, brisant le rideau qui retombe lentement en flocons.

La vallée se dévoile petit à petit. Les collines enneigées, la forêt de pin au loin, les imposantes montagnes qui nous entourent, le lac fumant, tout le paysage se réveille avec le soleil. Je suis fier de l'effet que j'ai créé. Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de siffler d'admiration. Je me retourne avec un large sourire.

- Bienvenu dans le sanctuaire de Rikudô !

Bee me rend mon sourire tandis que mes deux amis regardent tout autour d'eux, ébahis. J'observe un peu le paysage avec un petit rire.

- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? J'y croyais pas quand je suis arrivé !

- Tu... Tu m'étonnes... lance Sakura.

- Et encore, vous avez pas tout vu !

J'allais continuer, mais Kukuô arrive vers moi avec un air qui ne me plaît pas trop. Il se stoppe à quelques pas de nous et me fixe quelques instants avant de soupirer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Intervint le réceptacle.

- Ichibi a testé la cascade de la vérité. Elle marche encore mais il était tellement bouleversé qu'il m'a mordu ! Dis, Sakura c'est ça ? Tu peux me soigner ?

Je cligne des yeux. Gobi demande qu'on le soigne ?!

- Et ta régénération ?

- Naruto, on approche du solstice je te rappelle. Nos pouvoirs commencent à diminuer et je préfère me ménager.

J'avais oublié. C'est vrai que je ne me régénérais beaucoup moins vite aux solstices. Mon pouvoir, ou plutôt celui de Kurama, devrait aussi être en train de diminuer. Dans ce cas, comment ais-je fais pour vaincre 20 000 clones tout à l'heure ? Ce n'est pas logique... Je soupire avant de remarquer l'énorme trace de morsure sur l'épaule du Biju. Sa chair est à vif ! Je frisonne avant de regarder loin derrière lui. Le démon à une queue est allongé et semble inquiet. Il doit s'en vouloir.

- Il me faut juste une source de chakra, même infime pour relancer le processus. Quelques secondes devraient suffire, fit Kokuô à mon amie.

Elle hoche la tête et s'avance vers lui.

- Naruto ? Tu sembles ailleurs.

Je tourne la tête vers Sasuke.

- Je me disais juste que c'était bizarre. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte du changement de chakra de Kurama. C'est la première fois depuis 18 ans qu'il est complet pendant cette période, et sa puissance est vraiment plus grande, ça doit être pour ça que je n'ai rien vu.

Cette réponse semble le satisfaire. Je le vois esquisser un sourire avant de tourner la tête vers le Biju blessé.

- Je suis sûr qu'il y a autre chose, murmure-t-il assez bas pour que moi seul entende. Tu fais toujours ton intéressant quand tu te sens mal.

Je sursaute avant de le fixer. Lui, ne me regarde pas. Il n'en a pas besoin, il me connaît trop bien. Je baisse les yeux, pris sur le fait.

- Et toi, tu restes toujours silencieux.

Il se retourne vivement. Moi aussi je te connais, Sasuke. Tu es inquiet et tu ne sais pas quoi faire. Tu te sens même inutile, comme avant, où tu croyais que j'étais plus fort que toi. Tu ne l'avais pas supporté. Je te vois froncer les sourcils.

- On ne risque rien ici, ne t'en fais pas. Nous sommes assez forts pour nous défendre. Après tout, nous sommes des démons.

Cette dernière phrase est sortie toute seule. C'est étrange, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être un démon. C'est peut-être parce que je suis avec les seules personnes qui aient déjà ressentis ma douleur. Mon brun me regarde avec insistance.

- Tu n'es pas un démon, Naruto.

- Heh, soufflais-je. Qui sait ? J'en suis peut-être vraiment un. Tu sais ce qu'est réellement un démon ?

Il s'avance vers moi tout en fronçant les sourcils. Je ferme les yeux.

- Sasuke, murmurais-je. Il faut que je te dise...

- Un démon, c'est un être qui peut penser et différentier le bien du mal, me coupe-t-il. Mais lui, se range du côté qu'il lui semble être le bon. Il est rongé par la colère, la haine, et l'envie meurtrière de la vengeance.

Je reste stupéfait par ses paroles.

- En clair, Naruto, j'étais un démon, mais pas toi.

Je veux répliquer, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je baisse les yeux.

- C'est vrais... Murmurais-je. Mais je risque d'en devenir un sous peu si ça continu.

- Alors je t'aiderais à ne pas sombrer. A ne pas devenir comme moi. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai souffert durant ces deux ans, je ne veux pas que tu subisses ça, toi aussi.

Je lui envois un léger sourire.

Le vent se lève, emportant quelques flocons que j'avais fais bougé quelques minutes plus tôt. Soufflant dans mes cheveux, il me fait fermer les yeux. Je tourne la tête vers le ciel et observe le tourbillon de neige s'envoler quelques secondes. Je souris. Mon brun est vraiment la seule personne qui puisse me capter aussi rapidement, et réciproquement, personne ne le connais mieux que moi.

- Merci, Sasuke.


	25. Chapitre 24 : tu es en vie !

Bonjour !

Bon matin, bonsoir, joyeux anniversaire, bonnes fêtes et bonne année !

Et on débute l'année avec un chapitre fort en émotions ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes, que le père noël a été gentil, et que le père fouettard ne vous à pas trop punis ! Parce que de toute façon, on est jamais vraiment gentil (rire machiavélique).

Sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai une jolie pile de devoirs à faire. Motivé !

Chapitre 24 : Tu es en vie !

POV Normale : 

Ils marchaient tous dans la même direction. Ichibi en tête les guidait vers la cascade qui s'écoulait sur les parois du cratère, derrière le chalet. Ils traversaient la forêt de pins en silence, Naruto avait expliqué la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Kurama à propos de sa perte de contrôle de la veille. Kokuô était d'accord pour essayer de rendre à Kyubi sa vraie nature, ainsi il pourrait redevenir comme avant et le réceptacle ne risquerait plus rien. Sasuke ne disait rien, marchant à côté du blond, il semblait réfléchir. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait être une cascade de la vérité. Ayant deviné ses pensées, Naruto lui lança un sourire.

- Tu sais, lui dit-il. Je l'ai déjà fais pendant la guerre, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait commencé. J'ai affronté mon double maléfique, et j'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de trouver comment le vaincre, ria-t-il. Au final, ce n'étais pas si compliqué que ça. Pour un Biju ça ne doit pas vraiment être différent que celle où j'étais, non ? lança-t-il à Chômei.

- Eh bien, je ne pense pas. La colère de mon frère doit être très forte, plus forte que ne l'étais la tienne en tout cas. Mais tu ne pourras pas intervenir entre Kurama et _elle_, c'est entre eux que ça se passera.

Sakura et l'Uchiwa restèrent surpris. D'abord parce que Naruto avait affronté sa part de haine et l'avait chassé, mais aussi parce que si leur ami blond n'avait pas réussit la première fois, alors dans combien de temps Kurama vaincra-t-il sa haine ?

Le grondement de l'eau se fit plus proche. En dépassant les derniers arbres, ils arrivèrent enfin. Une chute d'eau immense se dressait devant eux, un îlot aussi grand qu'un terrain de foot était présent dans le lac que créait la cascade. Naruto siffla.

- Eh ben ! Celle où j'étais est ridicule à côté de celle-là !

Bee sourit.

- Ouais, ça doit être proportionnel avec la taille de l'être qui l'utilise.

Ichibi vint s'asseoir non loin des réceptacles. Il semblait toujours un peu choqué de ce qu'il avait vécus. Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Voir un Biju dans cet état, même s'il était le moins puissant de tous ses frères, lui donnait une étrange impression. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout ira bien ? demanda Sakura, inquiète.

Le blond se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. Il frappa la paume de sa main avec son poing.

- Tu oublies à qui tu parles, Sakura ! Je l'ai déjà fais, je sais à peut près à quoi m'attendre. N'est-ce pas Bee ?

- Yo ! Tu veux que je fasse une démo ? Chantonna-t-il.

- Sans façon, tu n'es pas assez bon ! Répliqua le second réceptacle en l'imitant.

La rosée soupira. Kokuô se pencha vers le blond.

- Et Kurama ?

Naruto Se retourna vers lui et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il entra dans son subconscient et y découvrit le renard prêt à y aller. Il lança un regard à son réceptacle.

_« Il est temps d'en finir »_

Le blond lui fit un large sourire complice.

- Ouais !

Retournant dans le monde réel, il affirma que tout était ok. Ichibi hocha la tête.

- Pour que ça marche, tu devras aller sur l'île et te transformer en Kurama. Sinon ça ne marchera pas et ce sera toi qui rencontreras ton double obscur. Enfin, s'il est revenu, rajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Naruto regarda la cascade quelques instants alors que le démon de sable continuait.

- En temps que réceptacle, tu seras juste envoyé dans ton subconscient. Kurama, lui, entrera dans le monde parallèle pour vaincre cette femme. Tu ne risques rien, à part que notre frère ait décidé de tout foiré... Mais tu connais un sort qui peut le sceller le temps qui se calme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, j'ai encore la clef de mon vieux sceau. Et puis, je l'ai déjà enfermé une fois. Vu qu'il est toujours présent dans mon subconscient, c'est facile pour moi de le retrouver, mais pas l'inverse, finit-il avec un clin d'œil à l'intention de Sasuke.

Le concerné sembla se détendre un peu. Le démon sourit.

- Prêts ?

Le réceptacle fit craquer ses doigts.

- Qu'on en finisse.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis. Sakura semblait l'encourager à fond et croisait les mains en le regardant d'un air rassurant. Bee souriait simplement, car il savait très bien ce que ça faisait de se retrouver en face de son double maléfique. Sasuke lui, fixait son amant en fronçant les sourcils d'un air pas très convaincu. Le blond lui lança un sourire avant de sauter sur l'île d'un pas décidé. Il s'avança jusqu'au centre sans broncher et s'arrêta. En soufflant un grand coup, il libéra toute la puissance de Kurama. Son manteau doré apparut tout d'abord, puis il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait atteindre un autre stade encore inconnu. Avec un regard entendu entre lui et le démon, ils décidèrent de franchir le cap. Une puissance infinie s'écoulait en lui, son chakra se modifia étrangement. En quelques secondes, Naruto se retrouva entièrement transformé en Kurama.

Les spectateurs se retrouvèrent totalement bluffés. Tout simplement parce que le blond n'avait jamais appris à faire ça. Ichibi murmura :

- Mais je déconnais... Le manteau de chakra suffisait...

- Fallait lui dire, avec Naruto on peut s'attendre à tout, déclara Bee. Ce qu'il peut faire ne m'étonne même plus.

- Est-ce que ça change quelque chose ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

- Ils n'en seront que plus fort, intervint Gyuki. Mais pour ce qui est de la cascade, ça ne change absolument rien.

De son côté Naruto faisait des bons dans tous les sens sous sa forme démoniaque, sous le regard surpris de ses amis. Ça leur faisait étrange de voir Kurama en mode « youpi c'est génial ! ». Il était trop content d'avoir enfin réussit à débloquer ce pouvoir. Le renard commença à l'engueuler.

- Ne fais pas n'importe quoi avec mon corps, gamin !

- Mais c'est génial !

- Peut être, mais on a un truc plus important à faire, alors concentre-toi !

En faisant la moue, le réceptacle se redirigea vers le centre de l'île. Il s'assied face à la cascade, les neuf queues l'entouraient comme un trône. Il sourit avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de fermer les yeux. Dans le monde normal, on ne pouvait voir que Kurama ne bougeait pas d'un pouce et fermait les yeux, concentré comme jamais. Mais dans le monde parallèle, Naruto et lui se retrouvèrent tous les deux côte à côte. Il n'y avait aucun mouvement provenant de la cascade. Intrigué, d'être présent et qu'il ne se passe rien, le blond se retourna pour voir si leurs amis étaient présents. Mais ils étaient bel et bien seuls.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura-t-il alors que le renard fronçait les sourcils.

- Je ne le sens pas, gamin, gronda-t-il en se mettant en position de défense.

Un grondement sinistre commença à se faire entendre. Surpris, Naruto regarda dans toutes les directions, mais il ne vit rien d'anormal. Le grondement devint de plus en plus fort et menaçant. L'espace tout autour d'eux semblait trembler. Alors que le réceptacle voulait s'accrocher à une des pattes de Kurama, celui-ci commença à disparaître. Paniqué, le démon tenta d'agripper Naruto pour le garder avec lui, mais il le traversa littéralement. Le blond cria de surprise tandis que le renard finissait de disparaître.

- NARUTO ! Hurla-t-il en tendant sa patte vers lui.

Le concerné tenta de l'attraper, en vain. Ses doigts effleurèrent du vide.

- KURAMA !

Le réceptacle tendait toujours le bras vers lui, mais il était plus là. Agenouillé sur l'herbe, la terre tremblait de plus en plus fortement. Le blond tenta de se ressaisir et se releva tant bien que mal. Un bruit de pas venant de la cascade le fit se retourner. En face de lui se tenait un homme plus âgé que lui. Une grande veste noire lui cachait quasiment tout le corps. Mais la seule chose que Naruto vit, c'était ses cheveux. Ils étaient rouge, rouge comme le sang, rouge comme ceux de cet adolescent dans ses souvenirs. Naruto resta muet de stupeur alors que l'Homme relevait la tête vers lui. Son visage était fin, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu sombre, mais le plus voyant, c'était ses cicatrices sur ses joues. Les même que celles de Naruto. Ils se ressemblaient à un point inimaginable.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux tandis que les tremblements cessèrent, mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il ne voyait que cet homme en face de lui. Le concerné essora sa longue tignasse et le réceptacle devina qu'il était sortit de la cascade. Comme son double d'autrefois. L'inconnu lui lança un sourire.

- Je suis content de te voir en vie, petit frère.

Le cerveau de Naruto sembla tourner au ralentit. Il resta figé sur place, fixant cet inconnu sortit de ses souvenirs les plus flous. Ce moment sembla durer une éternité. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues du réceptacle.

- Qui... Qui es-tu... ? Bredouilla-t-il en tremblant. Je... Je ne me souviens pas... !

L'homme sursauta et resta interdit en entendant ces paroles.

- Naruto ?

- Je n'y arrive pas... ! Ma mémoire est... Enfin mon enfance... Je ne me souviens pas... ! Pleura-t-il.

L'homme serra les poings de colère. Il s'avança vers son petit frère et le prit dans ses bras. Naruto ne réagit pas tout de suite alors que le roux le réconfortait.

- C'est peut être mieux ainsi... Écoutes moi Naruto, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis mort en te sauvant la vie, parce que le village avait trop peur de nous. Tu vois, nous, les Uzumaki, possédons un pouvoir très spécial. Notre grande quantité de chakra nous est indispensable pour survivre, surtout pour nous deux. Après tout, notre mère était un réceptacle, en nous mettant au monde, nous avons gardé une partie démoniaque de Kyubi. Je t'apprendrais à la contrôler, Naruto. C'est promis. Mais ça ne s'est jamais encore manifesté chez toi parce que le sceau de Kyubi renfermait aussi ce pouvoir. Je te dirais tout lorsqu'on se reverra, petit frère. Notre passé, notre pouvoir... Mais n'oublies pas, je suis mort une fois, mais je suis encore en vie. C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais il me reste encore deux vies. Je suis en train d'espionner les rebelles du côté de Suna, ils ne vous ont pas encore retrouvés mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Je les ralentis, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis toujours là...

Naruto resta stupéfait par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Il ne comprenait pas. Ses parents ne lui ont jamais parlé d'un grand frère. Et pourtant, cet homme était bien présent dans ses souvenirs. Sa présence ici le troublait grandement. Il était impossible qu'il se trouve à la fois dans la cascade et à Suna. Il avait des milliers de questions à poser, mais le temps manquait.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas revenu si tu es en vie ?! Lui hurla-t-il.

L'homme ne broncha pas. Il se contenta de lui caresser les cheveux.

- Je ne pouvais pas, fit-il tristement. Si je m'étais approché de toi, Danzo t'aurais tué. C'était la condition de ta survie. J'ai tué beaucoup de gens à Konoha parce qu'ils voulaient notre mort. Danzo à promit d'éponger l'histoire en disant que tu avais perdu le contrôle de Kyubi, en échange de ma mort. Mais, il a cru que j'avais survécus alors que j'avais bien donné une vie pour toi. Et étant terrifié de ma puissance, il t'a prit comme otage. Personne n'en sait rien. Je suis désolé Naruto, j'aurais voulu t'emmener avec moi, loin de lui. Mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Pardonne-moi.

Naruto pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il tremblait en serrant son grand-frère contre lui. Il voulait se souvenir, partager la douleur de son frère, mais rien ne lui revenait. Et il trouva ça injuste, tellement injuste !

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me souviens de rien... ? Bon sang !

L'homme le blottit un peu plus contre lui. Le blond ne le voyait pas, mais le roux était sur le point de craquer, il serrait les dents.

- Danzo... Cet enfoiré a dû t'effacer la mémoire ! Ne t'en fais pas, petit frère, je le tuerais et tout redeviendra comme avant. Peut être que sa mort te redonnera tes souvenirs...

- Sa mort ? Marmonna le réceptacle. Mais il est déjà mort... ! Sasuke l'a tué il y a un an !

L'homme se crispa et commença à sangloter en comprenant la fatalité. Il était effacé à tout jamais des souvenirs de son jeune frère.

- Naruto... Je suis désolé !

Le roux commença à briller, signe que son temps était écoulé. Le réceptacle releva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il commençait à s'effacer.

- Ton nom ! Dis-moi ton nom ! Je peux encore me souvenir ! Cria-t-il.

L'homme lui sourit tristement avant d'annoncer :

- Menma.

Le blond répéta ce nom pas si inconnu que ça. Une impression étrange lui parcourait tout le corps. Mais son cœur sembla se resserrer comme dans un étau.

- Je me souviendrais ! Lui cria-t-il en sanglotant. Quand on se reverra, je me souviendrais ! Je trouverais pourquoi personne ne se souvient de toi ! Et on rentrera à la maison, grand-frère !

L'homme resta stupéfait avant de lui lancer un sourire chaleureux avant de disparaître entièrement.

- Je t'attendrais, petit frère...

Naruto resta debout, un long moment avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux. Il posa son front contre le sol et commença à pleurer. Des milliers de questions arrivaient dans son cerveau. Que leur avait fait Danzo ? Quel était ce pouvoir ? Comment pouvait-il retrouver la mémoire ? Et pourquoi est-ce que ce grand-frère, Menma, n'était dans aucun des registres ? Naruto avait fouillé les archives un jour pour retrouver la trace de ses parents, pour en savoir plus sur eux. Mais dans aucun papier n'était mentionné le nom de Menma Uzumaki. Rien. Aucune trace. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Et si Danzo avait effacé toutes traces de lui pour le rendre impuissant ? Pour le tenir éloigné de Konoha parce qu'il n'avait plus personne ? C'était horrible. Naruto serra les poings de rage. En colère, il était bien plus qu'en colère. Sa haine le fit hurler de rage. Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva avec Kurama et son double. Tous deux se stoppèrent net en le voyant. Son regard sombre passa d'un démon à l'autre, mais il semblait pas les voir.

- Gamin ? Interrogea le vrai renard.

- Impardonnable... murmura-t-il.

Kurama comprit très vite. Il se jeta sur Naruto et le plaqua au sol. Le réceptacle hurlait et se débattait furieusement. La partie maléfique du démon resta sous le choc. Elle s'effaça instantanément en disant qu'ils se combattraient une prochaine fois. Le renard hocha la tête en tentant de calmer le blond qui lui envoyait des Rasengans.

- Calme-toi Naruto !

- Lâche-moi ! Hurla-t-il. Je vais ressusciter cet enfoiré ! Et je le tuerais lentement ! Il comprendra ce qu'est la douleur ! Lâche-moi !

Kurama lâcha un juron en le forçant à retourner dans le vrai monde. Dans son subconscient, il assomma Naruto d'un coup de patte. Il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule mais ne put en faire autant dans le vrai monde. Les spectateurs ne surent pas comment réagir. Ils virent Naruto redevenir normal avant de le voir tomber en arrière, inconscient.

- Naruto !

Sasuke et Sakura se précipitèrent vers lui. La rosée s'agenouilla à ses côtés et commença à l'ausculter. Mais le blond ouvrit très vite les yeux, pour dévoiler ceux de Kurama. Surpris, l'Uchiwa eut un mouvement de recul. Le renard se releva en se massant la tête.

- Aïe ! J'aurais dû frapper moins fort... murmura-t-il de sa grosse voix.

- Que c'est-il passé ? Intervint Bee en atterrissant près d'eux.

- Aucune idée. J'ai été séparé de Naruto et j'ai commencé à me battre contre mon double. D'ailleurs, ça ne va pas être de la tarte pour le vaincre... Mais Naruto est apparut en plein milieu du combat. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. En tout cas on dirait qu'il à une énorme dent contre quelqu'un, il veut le ressusciter pour le tuer de manière très sadique, d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il aurait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable... Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui lui est arrivé. J'ai été obligé de stopper le combat et de le ramener. J'ai dû l'assommer aussi... J'ai raté un épisode concernant Naruto pendant que j'étais enfermé à me demander ce comment j'allais faire pour calmer mes pulsions meurtrières ?

L'assemblée resta muette de stupeur, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Kokuô se racla finalement la gorge, car il était hors de question de garder ça plus longtemps.

- Des souvenirs, fit-il en réfléchissant.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

- Naruto m'a dit que son enfance ressemblait à un gruyère, continua-t-il. Il se souvient de pas mal de choses, mais c'est comme si on lui avait effacé volontairement la mémoire. Il s'en est rendu compte ce matin en se souvenant de quelque chose d'étrange...

Le Biju leur raconta tout ce que Naruto lui avait dit au matin en essayant de ne rien oublier. Il parla aussi de l'entraînement, qui n'a apparemment pas servit à grand chose. Sasuke fronça les sourcils en devinant que c'était de ça dont le blond voulait lui parler.

- Un événement horrible... murmura-t-il.

- Mais comment aurait-il put s'en souvenir ? Intervint Sakura.

- Maintenant que j'y repense... murmura Kurama. Je ne me souviens pas non plus, de ça. Et pourtant j'étais tout le temps à l'observer, parce que son comportement m'intéressait, et que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. C'est étrange... Cet homme ne me dit rien... Ah ! s'écria-t-il.

- Kurama ? Questionna Chômei.

- Si ! Mais si ! C'est évident ! Ma mémoire a dû être effacé en même temps que la sienne, je ne vois pas d'autre options ! Seulement, ce sort n'est plus censé exister... Je me souviens qu'un jour, Naruto avait fouillé dans les archives pour en savoir plus sur ses parents, mais au final on a quasiment rien trouvé à part son acte de naissance, celui du mariage de Kushina et Minato, de la promotion d'Hokage de son père, et deux ou trois rapports de missions... J'arrive de moins en moins à comprendre ce qui ce passe. On dirait que seul Naruto sait quelque chose, mais il n'est pas en état...

Sasuke serra les poings. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Comment allait-il faire pour calmer son blond ? Pour ne pas le laisser tomber dans le néant ? Il serra les dents. Tant que Naruto ne lui dira rien, il ne pourra absolument rien faire. Kurama se releva et se massa le crâne avec une grimace.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir utiliser le corps de Naruto longtemps, je retourne au chalet. Quand il se réveillera, il aura peut être les idées plus claire mais il ne vaut mieux pas parler de tout ça en sa présence.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Les Bijus décidèrent de continuer avec la cascade. Il était préférable qu'ils réussissent tous à vaincre leur partie maléfique. Les ninjas, eux, retournèrent vers la maison avec Kurama. Celui-ci monta directement à l'étage, il cessa de contrôler Naruto au moment où il s'écroula sur le lit. Sasuke soupira avant de mieux installer son blond sous les couvertures. Il regarda son visage quelques instants. Il paraissait si calme, détendu. Mais quelle expression aura-t-il à son réveil ? L'Uchiwa serra les poings en l'embrassant sur le front. Lui, Naruto, son soleil. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de le voir triste, rongé par la haine. Mais il lui avait fait une promesse. Cette fois-ci, ce serait à lui de le tirer des ténèbres.

Le brun se redressa en observant un peu son blond endormis. Finalement, il quitta la pièce sans rien dire et rejoignit Sakura et Bee au rez-de-chaussé.

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que Naruto ne se réveille. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se demanda ce comment il avait fait pour atterrir dans son lit. En se relevant, un atroce mal de tête manqua de le faire tomber. Il grogna en plaquant une main sur la zone douloureuse. Il avait une belle bosse. Il n'arrivait plus a savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Avec un soupir, il sortit de la pièce. Des voix en bas lui indiquèrent que les trois ninjas étaient en train de parler. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier à pas feutré, bien décidé à écouter un peu la conversation avant de descendre. Bee s'exclama :

- Et concernant Naruto ? On fait quoi ?

Le réceptacle en question se figea avant de se coller plus au mur pour mieux entendre. Il s'était passé quelque chose, avait-il perdu le contrôle de kurama en plein combat ? Sakura soupira.

- On ne peut pas rester les bras croisés, mais on ne peut pas faire grand chose... Kurama a dit qu'on ne devait pas lui parler de ça. C'est compréhensible vu que Naruto l'a attaqué.

- Je ne penses pas que ce soit Kurama qu'il visait. Mais je plains l'homme qu'il veut tuer, rajouta Sasuke avec une pointe de tristesse.

Naruto resta interdit en se souvenant enfin de ce qui était arrivé à la cascade. Il baissa les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Sasuke ? Interrogea la rosée.

- Apparemment cet homme est déjà mort, ce qui veut dire que Naruto ne pourra pas se venger. Et comme je sais ce que c'est de vouloir la mort de quelqu'un...

Il y eut un moment de flottement où les trois ninjas restaient muets. Mais une voix à moitié endormit leur parvint.

- Non, ça va.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'escalier en sursautant. Le réceptacle le descendit à pas lents en se massant un peu la tête.

- Naruto ! S'écria Sakura. Tu vas bien ?!

- Ce serait idiot de répondre « oui », aïe ! Il aurait put me frapper moins fort, bon sang !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça... Fit la ninja en commençant à soigner le blond.

- Je sais... Murmura-t-il. Franchement... Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant voulu commettre un meurtre. Mais étant donné que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu la mort de quelqu'un... finit-il tristement.

- Ne dis rien, Kukuô nous a dit pour tes souvenirs... fis doucement Sakura.

Le réceptacle hocha la tête. Il se doutait bien que tout ce remue ménage allait le forcer à tout raconter, ne serais-ce que pour lui éviter d'avoir à tout redire. Et il avait eut raison de le faire, le blond l'en remercia mentalement. Sasuke serra les dents et Naruto le remarqua. Le visage du récéptacle changea soudainement lorsqu'il repensa à sa mémoire effacée. Sa colère immense était nettement visible.

- Sasuke, l'appela-t-il. C'est toi qui a tué Danzo, n'est-ce pas ?

Le concerné et les deux ninjas se figèrent et fixèrent le blond. Ils comprirent brutalement l'horrible vérité. L'Uchiwa serra les dents en pensant qu'il lui avait volé une vengeance. Il hocha lentement la tête. Le blond sourit tristement avant de serrer les poings. Il commença à trembler.

- J'espère que tu l'as fais souffrir, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

L'assemblée resta interdite. Sakura ne sut pas comment réagir, elle se figea en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Sasuke sourit. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire rassurant. Il était remplit d'un sadisme hors du commun.

- Oh que oui ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça.

La rosée était stupéfaite de la réaction de son ami. Bee devina facilement que c'était pour le bien du blond. Naruto sursauta avant de soupirer de soulagement.

- Tant mieux...

Sasuke reprit son air habituel mais dévisagea le blond d'un air grave.

- Naruto, qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré t'as fait ?

Le concerné releva la tête avant de baisser les yeux.

- Je... Je m'en souviens pas, mais... Il a apparemment effacé ma mémoire quand j'étais gamin... c'est trop flous pour le moment. Ça m'énerve... Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler... finit-il tristement. Si je veux le tuer, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une bonne raison, non ?

Sasuke serra et desserra les poings tout en écoutant son blond. Il s'en rendait compte. Avec la mort de Danzo, il avait détruit le passé de Naruto. Lorsque quelqu'un efface la mémoire d'un autre, il garde avec lui la clef de ses souvenirs. Et le brun avait anéantie cette clef. L'Uchiwa baissa les yeux avant d'enlacer brusquement son ami. Le réceptacle resta perplexe et lui rendit doucement son étreinte.

- Sas'ke ?

- Je suis désolé... murmura-t-il.

Avant que Naruto ait eu le temps de réagir, le brun l'avait lâché et quittait la pièce d'un pas vif. Le blond se retourna pour le retenir, mais il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer.

- Sasuke !

Il savait pertinemment que le concerné ne pouvait plus l'entendre, mais il s'en fichait. La rosée lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Naruto... Il s'en veut. Il s'en veut parce qu'en tuant Danzo, il a...

- Je sais... Ma mémoire est perdue... fit-il tristement. Mais il ne le savait pas ! Et moi non plus ! Alors il n'a pas à s'en vouloir car même si j'ai perdu des souvenirs, je reste moi ! Je ne saurais peut être jamais ce qu'il m'a fait, mais dans un sens, c'est peut être mieux que de vivre avec un poids sur le cœur... Les seuls souvenirs que je voudrais récupérer, je peut encore les ressouder. Je peux toujours apprendre la vérité !

La ninja relâcha l'épaule de son ami avec un faible sourire.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu es Naruto Uzumaki ! Et je ne t'ai jamais vu abandonner, alors cours ! Cours voir Sasuke ! Il ne faut pas que tu le laisse déprimer. Moi... Je ne sais pas ce que ça peut faire. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'étais le désir de vengeance, ou d'avoir un lourd passé, fit-elle tristement. J'ai toujours cette impression de ne pas pouvoir vous aider tous les deux, et je déteste ça ! Naruto, si tu as besoin de moi n'hésites pas d'accord ? Je ferais tout ce que je peux !

Le blond lui lança un sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire toi aussi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir a souffrir pour me rendre le sourire. Ce qui est dingue avec toi, c'est que quand tu me frappe, c'est qu'en réalité tu es super inquiète pour moi et que tu ne sais pas comment me le dire. Rien que ça, ça me rend heureux. Tu peux continuer à t'inquiéter pour moi ? Mais pas trop, je veux pas te voir déprimer aussi.

La rosée resta muette et lui envoya un petit sourire.

- Tu es vraiment un idiot... Je t'ai dis d'aller voir Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?! Cria-t-elle en faisant semblant de le frapper.

Naruto fit un bond en arrière, il fit mine de sortir et s'arrêta à la porte.

- ça veut dire que j'ai vu juste ?

- Dégage ! Cria-t-elle.

Naruto sortit du chalet en courant. Il ne vit pas sa collègue commencer à pleurer dans le salon, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit aussi faible. Bee lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour la réconforter.

- Naruto tu n'es qu'un idiot ! Sanglota-t-elle.

- Un idiot qui sait comprendre ses amis. Même en détresse, il réussit à rester suffisamment lucide pour te réconforter, c'est une grande marque d'amitié et la preuve qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

La rosée en pleura de plus belle. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle évacua dans ses larmes tous le stress et la peur qu'elle avait accumulé durant ses dernières semaines. Trop heureuse de ne pas être inutile aux yeux de son ami.

Le réceptacle courrait dehors, il s'arrêta en haut d'une colline pour repérer le chakra de son brun. Étant en alerte, il réussit à le détecter sans peines et utilisa ses Rinnengans pour l'avoir en visu. Il traversa virtuellement la forêt et découvrit Sasuke à l'autre bout du cratère, le front appuyé sur une paroi rocheuse, il semblait dans un état de choc critique. Revenant à lui, Naruto serra son cœur d'une main. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il le pouvait. Utilisant le vent pour le pousser plus vite, il traversait la forêt en sautant de branche en branche. Lorsqu'il atterrit près de son brun, celui-ci semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu arrivé. Il lui hurla rageusement :

- SASUKE !

Le concerné se retourna lentement. Il n'était pas surpris de voir l'Uzumaki énervé. Il lui avait volé sa vengeance et ses souvenirs, alors il ne s'attendait pas à le voir revenir tout sourire en mode « je te pardonne ». Ainsi, lorsqu'il vit Naruto serrer le poing et courir vers lui, il décida de ne pas esquiver le coup. Le réceptacle lui envoya un tel coup de poing que le brun tomba à la renverse dans la neige. Le blond tomba près de lui à cause de l'élan. Il se releva vite pour agripper le col du brun.

- Espèce d'abruti ! Cria-t-il. Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille pour ça ?! Tu n'en savais rien, et moi non plus ! Et même si j'avais su, je l'aurais tué quand même et je n'aurais pas pus récupérer mes souvenirs !

Naruto s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration tandis que Sasuke le fixait, incrédule. Il tentait de comprendre ce que voulait dire son amant.

- J'ai volé ta vengeance ! Se défendit-il.

- La ferme ! Cria le blond. Tu avais autant de raisons que moi de vouloir le tuer ! Il... ! Il m'a... ! Il m'a volé tout ce que j'avais !

Sasuke resta muet de stupeur. Le blond en savait plus que ce qu'il lui disait. Qu'y avait-il donc dans ses souvenirs pour qu'il soit perturbé à ce point ? Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ne se souvienne de rien. Il lui cachait la vérité. Mais alors que l'Uchiwa allait répliquer, le blond se mit a trembler. Il n'arrivait soudainement plus à penser. Son esprit était devenu vide. Le brun s'en rendit compte en le voyant pâlir. Les yeux écarquillés, le réceptacle tremblait de plus en plus.

- Naruto ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je... Je n'arrives plus... à respirer... ! Suffoqua-t-il.

Le brun se redressa brutalement pour aider son amant. Il s'agenouilla en face de lui en lui agrippant les mains. Mais le blond ne semblait même plus le remarquer. Des flashs lui parcouraient l'esprit. Il revoyait une chambre sombre éclairée par des bougies. Il était attaché sur une table. Il avait six ans. Sasuke le vit plaquer ses mains sur sa tête et gémir de douleur, le brun le prit dans ses bras et créa un clone.

- Cours chercher Sakura ! Vite !

Alors que son double partait en courant, Naruto revoyais la scène. Danzo s'avançait vers lui, il n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Le son semblait couvert par un bourdonnement. Des inscriptions couvraient ses mains, un sceau. Il comprit très rapidement ce qu'il comptait faire. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il voyait les mains du vieil homme lui entourer la tête. Le blond commença à hurler. Sasuke tenta de le calmer et le serra fortement contre lui. Il redoutait qu'un nouveau souvenir ne se soit éveillé dans le subconscient de son blond.

- NOOONN ! ARRETE ! je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! MENMA !

Naruto criait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Pleurant, il s'accrochait à son brun qui ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Ce nouveau nom fit frisonner Sasuke. Le réceptacle l'avait crié avec tant de force que le brun s'était figé sur place. Le blond, lui, ne se souvenait que de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit, et de cette impression horrible que tout disparaissait autour de lui.

- Naruto, calme-toi !

Mais le réceptacle ne l'entendait pas. Complètement choqué par ce qu'il revoyait, il ne pouvait plus bouger, ni même revenir à la réalité.

- Je ne veux pas oublier ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Paniqua-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne veux pas l'oublier ! GRAND-FRERE !

Sasuke resta interdit. Ce dernier mot avait été hurlé comme un déchirement, la voix de Naruto s'était soudainement brisée. Le réceptacle pleurait tout ce qu'il pouvait mais semblait se calmer. La vision était partie. Tremblant, il s'accrochait toujours à son amant. Celui-ci caressait ses cheveux en se balançant un peu sur place. Le berçant pour le réconforter.

- La clef... murmura-t-il difficilement au bout de quelques minutes. Je... J'ai vu la clef...

Le brun resta stupéfait. Il avait vu la clef du sort qui lui avait effacé la mémoire ? Dans ce cas là, il pourrait se souvenir de tout, et ce quand il le voudrait. L'Uchiwa resserra son étreinte en ne sachant pas comment réagir. Dans un sens, il n'avait plus à s'en vouloir en ce qui concernait sa mémoire, mais quelque chose se resserrait autour de son cœur. Pourquoi étais-ce arrivé à ce moment précis, alors qu'ils en avaient discutés quelques minutes plus tôt ? Quelque chose n'allait pas, et Naruto s'en était aussi rendu compte.

- Sas'ke... Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vu ça maintenant ? Sanglota-t-il. Ce matin c'était pareil ! C'est quand je me rend compte que quelque chose ne va pas que je me souviens, c'est comme... Comme une réponse... C'est insensé !

L'Uchiwa continuait de lui caresser doucement les cheveux pour l'aider à se calmer. Sakura et Bee arrivèrent à ce moment-là et Naruto ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

- Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta le métisse.

- État de choc... murmura le brun.

- Ton clone nous à brièvement expliqué... fit la rosée d'une voix douce en s'agenouillant à leur côté. Tsunade-sama m'a apprit comment faire dans ce cas-là, expliqua-t-elle. C'est vital en tant que médecin... Naruto ?

Le concerné tourna péniblement la tête vers elle. Ses yeux rougis et les marques sur ses pommettes lui indiquèrent qu'il avait beaucoup pleuré et qu'il était totalement à bout. La rosée fit signe à Sasuke de s'éloigner un peu, respira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, et prit délicatement le blond par les épaules.

- Naruto, tu m'entends ?

Il hocha lentement la tête.

- Bien... Naruto tu sais que tu es revenu de tes souvenir ?

Nouveau hochement de tête, mais plus hésitant.

- écoute-moi, si tu as ces flashs c'est parce que tu veux te souvenir. Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à ce point, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer. Si tu continus, ces flashs vont devenir plus forts et ça te fera de plus en plus mal, tu comprends ?

Le blond releva la tête vers elle. Il bredouilla :

- Ou... Oui... Mais...

- Pas de « mais », le coupa-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues humides. Naruto, tu dois te reposer maintenant.

- D'accord...

La rosée soupira avant de reculer un peu et d'emmagasiner du chakra dans ces mains. Elle voulait commencer par une vérification de routine. Mais le réceptacle ne vit que des mains se rapprocher de sa boite crânienne, et la vision de Danzo lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Il recula brutalement.

- NON !

Sasuke le rattrapa doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Calme-toi Naruto, je dois vérifier ton état cérébral, et...

- NE TOUCHE PAS A MON CERVEAU ! Hurla-t-il, prit de panique.

Les trois ninjas restèrent stupéfaits alors que le blond s'accrochait à l'Uchiwa comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il tentait de se calmer en sachant qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

- Sakura... Pourquoi... est-ce que je tremble encore ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Tu... Tu es en état de choc et tu as fais une crise d'adrénaline. Tu arrêteras de trembler quand l'adrénaline se sera dissipée. Ça peut prendre quelques heures...

- D'accord...

En vérité, il le savait déjà mais il voulait prouver qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. La rosée se releva en disant qu'il fallait le reconduire dans sa chambre. C'était son second choc de la journée, et il n'en supporterait pas un troisième. Au fond d'elle, Sakura s'en voulait de lui avoir dis de partir. Mais il aurait quand même fait cette crise. Sasuke l'aida à grimper sur son dos.

Alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être juste partit, Naruto se retrouva dans leur chambre. Son esprit devait être encore perturbé et il avait peur de perdre le contrôle de Kurama. Son brun l'aida à s'installer une seconde fois. Le blond voulait le retenir, tout lui avouer, mais un sommeil profond le prit avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il faisait nuit noire. Tournant la tête sur le côté, il vit que Sasuke dormait. Il se rapprocha et lui posa une main sur la joue. Il lui caressa la pommette avec son pouce. Ce contact sembla tirer le brun de son sommeil. L'Uchiwa posa une main par dessus la sienne en remuant un peu. Naruto devina qu'il était réveillé.

- Tu sais, je me souviens vraiment de rien... A la cascade, je me suis retrouvé avec Kurama dans le monde parallèle. Et quand on a été séparés, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir affronter mon double maléfique et ça ne me surprenait pas trop sur le moment. Mais ce n'est pas moi que j'ai vu...

Sasuke ouvrit calmement les yeux pour l'inciter à continuer. Il fallait que son amant se libère de toute cette pression qu'il avait accumulé.

- Tu vois, quand cet Homme aux cheveux rouges est apparu, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je le croyais mort et je n'avais aucune idée de qui il pouvait être. Et quand il a relevé la tête vers moi et que j'ai pus voir son visage... Il était comme moi, les mêmes cicatrices.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux un instant en comprenant qui était cet Homme, tandis que Naruto caressait ses marques du bout des doigts en continuant plus lentement :

- Il s'est avancé un peu et m'a lancé : « je suis content de te voir en vie, petit frère ». Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne le connaissais pas. Enfin... disons que je n'ai plus aucun souvenirs de lui, murmura-t-il tristement. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible étant donné que cette cascade est censé nous renvoyer une image de nous même, et que mon frère est mort... Non ! C'est vrai, il est a Suna et il espionne la rébellion.

Sasuke qui s'était figé en entendant le mot « mort », lui envoya un regard interrogatif.

- En fait, il m'a expliqué que nous deux, nous sommes spéciaux. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps et m'a rapidement dit que vu qu'on est né d'une mère réceptacle, nous avons pris quelque chose à Kurama à notre naissance. Et mélangé à notre chakra déjà spécial vu qu'on est des Uzumaki, ça nous a donné un pouvoir que Danzo voulait. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mon sceau le bloque apparemment. Mais si tu veux une idée. Mon frère, Menma, est déjà mort une fois, et il lui reste encore quelques vies. Pour moi, je ne sais pas ce que c'est... C'est notre grande quantité de chakra qui nous permet de survivre. Il a promis de m'expliquer quand on se reverra.

Le brun ne chercha pas à comprendre ce comment on pouvait ressusciter, mais désormais, plus aucune technique ne pouvait le surprendre. Il se redressa un peu.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Danzo a effacé ta mémoire ? S'il voulait ton pouvoir et celui de ton frère, il aurait pus te le retirer au lieu de... te laisser en vie, finit-il avec hésitation.

- C'est à cause de Menma. Danzo lui à promit de ne pas me toucher en échange de sa mort. Mais il a ressuscité et le vieux à prit peur. Danzo m'a prit en otage et m'a menacé de mort s'il revenait à Konoha. Mon frère avait déjà essayé de fuir avec moi, mais ça n'a pas marché. Il avait beau être fort, il était jeune. Je dirais qu'Itachi et lui avaient le même âge. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas s'il me disait qu'il le connaissait.

Sasuke sourit tout en entortillant ses doigts entre ceux de Naruto.

- Kurama nous à dit qu'il ne se souvenait pas non plus, il pense que ça mémoire a été effacé en même temps que la tienne. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- C'est probable. Je ne connais pas ce genre de sort, mais si je montre le dessin de la clef à Kukuô, il pourra peut être m'en dire plus. Il connaît ce genre de trucs vu que son ancien réceptacle a eut la mémoire effacée... Oh ! ça me rappelle ce qu'il m'a raconté ce matin, à propos d'Itachi.

Le brun se redressa sur ses coudes tandis que Naruto lui racontait l'histoire que lui avait dit le Biju. Le blond baissa les yeux à la fin de son récit.

- Je me demande comment à fait l'autre enfoiré pour réussir à le calmer...

- Qui sait... ? Murmura Sasuke en se rallongeant.

Le réceptacle s'étira avant de se coller contre son brun. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

- Sasuke... J'ai chaud...

Le concerné se demanda un instant s'il avait vraiment comprit ce que son blond voulait.

- Hein ?

- Mais c'est étrange. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un feu qui me brûle dans la cage thoracique... Faut appeler Sakura, tu crois ?

L'Uchiwa pouffa de rire en se redressant.

- Baakkaa ! Lui souffla-t-il. Tu sais quoi, en fait tu es simplement heureux d'avoir retrouvé ton frère. Et c'est ce sentiment qui te réchauffe. Ça m'a fait pareil quand j'ai revu Itachi pendant la guerre, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit ressuscité.

- tu m'étonnes... mais ça me plaît bien.

- Quoi donc ?

- Cette chaleur, elle me plaît.

Sasuke regarda son blond sourire béatement avec une lueur amusée. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux en s'allongeant sur lui. Naruto, lui, enlaça tendrement son brun.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il.

- C'est à moi de m'excuser Naruto...

- C'est bon... En fait je voulais me souvenir de mon frère, mais c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. Je n'ai toujours pas vraiment de souvenirs de lui, mais je compte bien utiliser la clef. Ça va sûrement me faire un grand choc, mais au moins je me torturais plus pour rien.

- Ce n'est pas rien, Naruto !

Le concerné sourit en s'installant plus confortablement.

- Je sais... murmura-t-il avant de sombrer une nouvelle fois dans un profond sommeil.

Sasuke le regarda quelques instants en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Promet-moi de ne pas faire quelque chose que tu regretteras. En échange, je te jure de t'assommer si tu commence à agir bizarrement.

Le réceptacle esquissa un sourire dans son pseudo-sommeil comme signe d'accord, tandis que le brun fermait lentement les yeux.


	26. Chapitre 25 : les sables rebelles

Bonjour la compagnie !

ENFIN ! OUI ENFIN ! *débouche du champagne*

J'arrive enfin à écrire ce chapitre après de longs mois d'absences, et je m'en excuse (T.T). Le syndrome de la page blanche est vraiment horrible, je vais monter une coalition pour l'assassiner, qui est avec moi ?

Voilà donc un chapitre spécial plein de surprises ! J'espère que vous l'appréciez autant que moi *clin d'œil*

Chapitre 25 : les sables rebelles

Suna, quelques jours plus tôt :

Ino et Chôji aperçurent enfin le village où la rébellion avait établie son campement. Ils se souvenaient de ce village comme étant un petit havre de paix, une oasis calme et tranquille reconnue pour ses sources thermales d'une qualité exceptionnelle. Imaginez donc leur surprise lorsqu'ils ne virent qu'une muraille de pierre haute de plus de vingt mètres, et extrêmement bien gardée. Plusieurs tours de gardes s'élevaient ça et là, le village étant en hauteur, ils pouvaient désormais voir toute la vallée sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Des ninjas d'Iwa l'avaient probablement façonnée pour se défendre contre les pays qui s'étaient rangés du côté de Naruto, à savoir Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, Kumo, et le pays de la Neige.

Les deux ninjas se regardèrent un instant avant de hocher la tête. Ils avaient retirés leur bandeau de Ninja par mesure de sécurité et avaient déjà établis un plan d'approche. Ils ne savaient pas ce que devenait le Nara dans ce village et ne voulaient pas prendre de risques. Ino et Chôji s'avancèrent vers l'une des quatre entrées où deux gardes y étaient postés. L'un portait un bandeau frontal de Kiri, l'autre venait d'Iwa et portait son insigne autour du cou. Ce que remarquèrent immédiatement les deux ninjas de Konoha fut une rayure, trop profonde pour qu'elle soit accidentelle, sur les insignes des deux villages. Ino déglutit avant de prendre la parole d'un air triste.

- Nous venons de Konoha, mon ami et moi, et nous désirons rejoindre la rébellion. Le Kyubi a décimé toute notre famille, il ne nous reste plus rien...

Le garde de Kiri s'avança.

- L'attaque d'il y a dix-neuf ans, n'est-ce pas ?

Tous deux hochèrent la tête. Ils n'avaient pas de mal à devenir triste en repensant à leur famille. Beaucoup de leurs amis étaient décédés pendant la guerre à cause d'une attaque de Madara. Ce souvenir leur laissait un goût amer en travers de la gorge. Le second garde prit la parole.

- Vous m'avez l'air d'être des Ninjas, avez-vous le bandeau de Konoha avec vous ? Il nous faut la preuve de vos origines.

Chôji lança un regard à sa collège qui avait aussi comprit ce qu'il allait se passer. Elle lui lança un regard rassurant avant de fouiller dans son sac, son ami fit de même. Ils leur montrèrent l'insigne non sans redouter la suite.

- Konoha est du côté des démons, commença le garde d'Iwa. Même si vous tenez à ce village, il est désormais notre ennemis. Vous avez le chois de faire marche arrière, mais si vous désirez réellement faire partis des nôtres, vous devrez rayer cet insigne.

Ino contempla son bandeau, elle le serrait tellement fort que la jointure de ses doigts devenait blanche. Elle se mordit la joue et se surprit à penser à Sasuke. Sakura aurait-t-elle fait de même pour lui ? Oui, il n'en faisait aucun doute... Chôji la coupa dans ses pensées.

- Ce que fais notre village est intolérable, nous sommes là pour faire ce que nous pensons être juste. N'est-ce pas, Ino ?

- Ou...oui ! Je ne veux pas que le sacrifice de nos ancêtres devienne inutile...

Tous deux sortirent un Kunaï de leur sacoche, ils prirent une profonde inspiration avant d'attaquer leur bandeau. Le bruit du métal qui se fendait résonna dans leur esprit, comme pour qu'ils se souviennent de leur acte. Ils se giflèrent mentalement en se demandant pardon. Ils se rassurèrent en se disant qu'ils devaient arrêter cette folie.

- Bien, vous n'êtes pas obligés de porter votre bandeau. Vous devez maintenant aller au bureau des recensement, ils vous placeront dans une unité adaptée a vos capacités. Vous devriez être installé dans quelques heures, ils vous expliqueront tous là-bas. Le bureau se situe au centre du village, vous ne pouvez pas le rater.

- Bienvenu chez vous, s'enquit le Ninja d'Iwa.

Cette dernière phrase leur resta en travers de la gorge, mais ils ne laissèrent rien paraître. C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer, ils allaient retrouver Shikamaru et le ramener au village par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait. Ils saluèrent les gardes avant d'entrer.

L'enceinte derrière les murailles était impressionnante. Des centaines de tentes s'étendaient de tous les côtés en entourant presque entièrement le village. Chôji évalua le nombre de ninjas déserteurs aux environs de quatre milles. Il lança un regard à sa coéquipière qui serrait les poings. Tous ces ninjas étaient rongés par la vengeance, et ils avaient de bonnes raisons pour cela. Lors de la guerre, l'Akatsuki à utilisé les Bijus à leurs profits, allant jusqu'à ressusciter le Jûbi, le Démon qui était à l'origine des neufs connus aujourd'hui. Le nombre de villages détruits par cet être était impressionnant. Ce n'est pas étonnant que les survivants réclament vengeance...

Ino et Chôji comprirent à cet instant même que cette armée ne pouvait être stoppée, que l'issue de cette guerre allait être un véritable massacre, et que la seule solution pour éviter le bain de sang serait la disparition des Bijus.

Les deux Ninjas se ressaisirent et avancèrent dans l'allée principale. De chaque côté du passage, des tentes de villages différents s'alignaient. Des ninjas en montaient ça et là, aidés par d'autres hommes et femmes qui étaient probablement leurs voisins de tentes. Des personnes les saluèrent en les voyant, leur lançant des :

« Enfin des nouveaux ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! »

« Bienvenus ! »

« Hey, ma jolie, tu viens dans ma tente ce soir ? » (ce pauvre Homme à failli mourir suite à un violent coup de poing en pleine poire. Après quoi Ino fut acclamée par la gente féminine qui en avait apparemment par dessus la tête du vieux pervers, car il devait avoir la cinquantaine.)

« Si vous cherchez un emplacement, il y en a au Nord, de l'autre côté du village. »

« Venez donc boire un coup, entre alliés on peut s'amuser ! »

Ils refusèrent poliment les invitations en disant qu'ils se rendaient au bureau des recensement, mais qu'ils reviendraient s'ils en trouvaient le temps. Il leur fallut ainsi une bonne dizaine de minute pour arriver enfin en ville.

Le village était gonflé d'une animosité incroyable, il n'y avait jamais eut autant de vie dans un aussi petit endroit. Les boutiques et les restaurants battaient de leur pleins, le petit hôtel semblait être totalement occupé, et ce n'était pas étonnant avec tout le monde qu'il y avait aux abords de la ville. La station thermale, elle, était totalement blindée, ce qui semblait largement satisfaire les propriétaires, qui étaient obligés de dire aux nouveaux venus que repasser quelques heures plus tard. Les habitations étaient elles aussi blindées. Quelques habitants louaient des chambres à bas prix, et les premiers arrivés en avaient profité car ce n'est pas le même luxe qu'une tente.

Ce qui surprit une nouvelle fois les deux jeunes Ninjas, fut les habitants eux-même. Ils souriaient chaleureusement, se donnaient des conseils, un était monté sur un banc pour crier à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'un ninja d'Iwa plutôt fort donnait des cours à l'ouest des remparts. Ino et Chôji restèrent ensemble, presque collés par peur de se perdre. Ça leur semblait idiot, mais ils avaient juste besoin de savoir qu'ils étaient bel et bien ensemble. La haine des personnes autour d'eux leur faisait peur. Si jamais ils apprenaient que deux Ninjas de Konoha étaient là pour les espionner, dieu sait ce qu'il leur arriverait.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au centre de la ville. Les gardes de l'entrée n'avaient pas mentis, un immense bâtiment, érigé en une haute tour, surplombait la ville. Sur sa devanture on pouvait y lire en grandes lettres « bureau des recensements ». Il y avait une longue file d'attente dans laquelle ils reconnurent plusieurs Ninjas avec lesquels ils avaient combattus durant la guerre.

Lorsqu'ils purent enfin entrer après plus d'une demi heure d'attente, Ino et Chôji furent accueillis par une jeune femme d'Oto, une brunette aux yeux d'un bleu-vert incertain qui semblaient lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. La Yamanaka se méfia d'elle immédiatement, car le charisme que renvoyait cette femme dissimulait habillement sa capacité. Assise derrière un long bureau, le long duquel ses autres collègues parlaient avec des ninjas déserteurs, elle leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.

- Bonjour, de quel pays venez-vous ?

- Nous venons du Pays du feu, nous avons quittés Konoha il y a deux jours, répondit la blonde.

- Konoha ? La Hokage semble être du côté des démons, c'est bien dommage... soupira-t-elle. La puissance de ce pays nous aurait bien été utile... Mais je suis heureuse que vous soyez là, ça prouve que la Hokage est devenue faible. Reprit-t-elle avec un plus grand sourire.

Chôji masquait sa colère avec brio, ils étaient partis seulement parce qu'elle l'avait bien voulu. Il est vrai que Tsunade-Sama avait laissé partir quelques ninjas, mais c'était seulement parce qu'ils ne voulaient rien entendre de ce qu'elle leur disait. Les autres avaient réfléchis et en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que non, Naruto n'était pas un démon, et étant leur héros, ils était hors de question pour eux d'essayer de desceller le Kyubi. Cela revenait à tuer le réceptacle, et ils le refusaient.

La jeune femme prit deux formulaires sur la grande pile de son bureau et leur tendit.

- Voici vos formulaires de recensement, vous devrez les rapporter dès que vous les aurez remplis. Il y a une salle avec de quoi écrire sur votre gauche. On vous dira ensuite d'aller à l'étage si vous êtes ninjas, pour savoir dans quelle unité vous serez placez.

- Je vois, fit Chôji en saisissant les documents. Merci.

Elle lui lança un sourire.

- Est-ce tout ? N'hésitez pas à revenir me poser des questions.

Le fait que la ninja ne regarde que son collègue en parlant fit apparaître un sourire en coin à Ino. Soit elle lui faisait du rentre-dedans, soit elle le testait. La blonde lança un vif coup d'œil à son ami pour voir sa réaction. Elle haussa les sourcils en voyant qu'il rougissait la bouche grande ouverte, comme stoppé dans son élan. Elle soupira :

- Oui, merci, mais ça ira.

- Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure, lui lança la brune avec un clin d'œil.

Ino saisit le bras de son collègue et l'entraîna de force vers la salle. Elle lui donna un coup de coude.

- Chôji... Chuchota-t-elle.

- J'ai vu, répondit-il sur le même ton, elle nous sonde avec des ultrasons.

- Je te pensais pas capable de rougir à ce point, ricana-t-elle. Bien joué.

Le brun se renfrogna en croisant les bras.

- ça ne va pas être facile d'avoir des infos si elle nous sonde tout le temps.

Ino ricana.

- Tu l'invitera à dîner pendant que je fais des recherches, fit-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Chôji rigola en lui donnant un léger coup de coude.

- S'que t'es bêtes !

Dans la salle, de nombreux ninjas remplissaient les questionnaires. Certains se grattaient la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, et d'autres en écrivaient des tonnes. Les questions étaient banales : âge, sexe, famille, ville d'origine, rang ninja/métier... Mais celle où la plupart semblaient bloquer était la suivante : « pourquoi voulez-vous intégrer la rébellion ? ». La plupart ne savaient pas par où commencer et restaient pensifs, deux ou trois n'eurent pas besoin de réflexion et griffonnaient la feuille comme s'il s'agissait d'une question idiote. Chôji se basa sur les décès de leur proches pendant la guerre et sur le fait que des Bijus étaient très dangereux si quelqu'un venait à les contrôler une nouvelle fois. Ino en fit à peu près autant, mais elle insista sur la notion de massacre qu'ils avaient connus pendant la guerre.

Pendant tout le temps où ils écrivaient, Chôji avait déjà avalé deux paquets de chips, et le bruit semblait déranger pas mal de monde. Un homme baraqué se leva brusquement, Ino vit tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un ninja.

- Hey ! Arrêtes de bouffer le gros, tu nous dérange !

Il y eut un moment de flottement où tout le monde regardait la scène en se demandant ce qui allait se passer. Ino, elle, plaignit le pauvre gars qui avait parlé. Chôji se releva lentement, inondé de chakra malsain.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu viens de dire ?

Tout le monde, à ce moment là, comprirent qu'il ne fallait absolument pas en rajouter. Le ninja baraqué n'avait apparemment pas cette intelligence.

- T'es chips font un bruit horrible, alors arrêtes de te goinfrer où tu deviendras encore plus gro... !

Le reste de la phrase resta en suspension dans l'air car le ninja venait de traverser le mur dans un fracas conséquent.

- JE NE SUIS PAS GROS ! Avait crié Chôji en même temps qu'il avait frappé.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, des ninjas se penchaient au dessus de l'homme encastré dans qui avait apparemment été une table. Ino rigola nerveusement en faisant rasseoir son ami. Une femme aux cheveux roux posa sa tête sur ses mains.

- S'il l'avait demandé gentiment aussi... Excusez mon collègue, il manque de délicatesse.

La Yamadaka lui envoya un sourire navré. Des pas rapides se faisaient entendre et une voix commença à crier :

- C'est quoi encore ce bordel ?! J'arrive plus à bosser à cause du bruit !

Ils entendirent alors la jeune brune expliquer brièvement que l'Homme avait traversé le mur après avoir apparemment insulté quelqu'un. Ino et Chôji, qui avaient finis de remplir leur dossier, sortirent de la salle par la porte. Celui qui avait crié se tenait près du grand bureau, de dos, les deux ninjas de Konoha ne virent que ses longs cheveux rouges et ses vêtements de cuirs qui semblaient assez osés vu de dos. Ça lui donnait un air très sexy et la jeune ninja était devenue rouge et lui parlais timidement. Ino devina qu'il devait s'agir de quelqu'un d'important.

Des murmures emplirent la salle. Tous parlaient du roux, un soi-disant « Menma ». Les Ninjas de Kokoha comprirent qu'il était du côté des réceptacles et qu'il cherchait une solution pour desceller les Bijus sans les tuer, car cette opération était mortelle. Ils entendirent toute sorte de chuchotements : « c'est vrai qu'en y pensant, les réceptacles n'y sont pour rien », «Tu oublies qu'ils sont avec les Bijus et qu'on devra les affronter pour tuer les démons », « ouais, ça va pas être de la tarte ». L'homme roux se raidit en entendant un homme parler plutôt fort :

- On s'en tape des réceptacles, ce sont aussi nos ennemis ! Ces monstres n'auraient jamais dû naître !

Un autre répliqua :

- Ils sont humains !

- Humains ? Bee peut-être, mais ce Naruto est né avec les marques du démon !

Menma fit volte face en se raclant la gorge. Ino et Chôji ne virent pas son visage, mais la réaction des déserteurs fut incroyable. Tous se turent. Ils semblaient abasourdis et ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Les deux amis froncèrent les sourcils mais n'osèrent pas bouger pour le voir d'en face. Un faible « impossible » fut murmuré par l'Homme qui venait de parler.

- Les marques du démon ne signifient rien, commença calmement le roux, il est juste née d'une mère réceptacle, tout comme moi. Seule ses marques qui vous font peur viennent du démon. Mais rien en lui n'est démoniaque, Naruto et Bee, comme tous les réceptacles, sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. C'est en notre devoir de protéger les nôtres, alors je n'accepterais plus aucune remarque de ce genre. Nous sauveront les réceptacles, est-ce bien clair ?

Les ninjas présents hochèrent tous la tête. Certains esquissèrent un sourire, comme s'ils étaient rassurés. Ino, à ce moment précis, fut incroyablement heureuse de voir qu'en réalité personne ne laissera mourir les deux réceptacles. Menma reprit sa conversation avec la jeune femme brune alors que les déserteurs recommençaient à parler des Bijus. Chôji posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Il lui fit un signe de tête qu'elle approuva et s'avança vers le roux.

- Excusez-nous, pour avoir cassé le mur tout à l'heure, cet homme a été impertinent et mon ami n'aime pas vraiment être insulté.

L'homme se retourna pour leur faire face.

- Quoi de plus normal, lança-t-il d'une voix grave. Personne n'aime vraiment ça. Bon, vu que c'est pas trop grave, je vais retourner à mes occupations. Un mur n'est pas trop dur à réparer mais ne recommencez pas je vous prie. Heu... Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes pâles tous les deux … Fit-il en se penchant vers les deux amis devenus blancs comme un linge.

Et il y avait de quoi. Ce n'était pas à cause de ses vêtements noirs qui dévoilaient outrageusement son torse, ni a cause de ses bracelets de force que les deux amis étaient sous le choc, non. C'était parce que l'homme qui se tenait en face d'eux avait les même cicatrices qu'un certain blond. Ino balbutia sous la surprise :

- Na...ruto ?

L'homme resta interdit, comme si ce nom lui avait collé une gifle monumentale. La jeune ninja l'interpella, inquiète :

- Menma-san ? Vous allez bien ?

Le roux se reprit et lui lança un sourire incertain :

- Oui, ne vous-en faites pas. J'ai dû confondre. Je retourne dans mon bureau.

La femme acquiesça avant de reprendre ses occupations. Menma passa entre les deux Ninjas de Konoha et s'arrêta assez près pour qu'ils puissent entendre ce qu'il leur chuchota :

- Dans deux heures, allez aux sources thermales et demandez Anko-san. Elle vous mènera à moi.

Chôji acquiesça tandis que le roux remontait vivement les escaliers. Ino, perturbée, regarda son ami avec de grands yeux. Il haussa les épaules en tant que réponse. Ce Menma, il n'en avait jamais entendus parler, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il était de la famille de Naruto. Des cicatrices comme celles-ci, il n'en existait pas trente-six milles, et la mère de leur ami avait bien été réceptacle avant lui. Ils rendirent les documents, perturbés. La brune se pencha vers eux :

- S'il vous plaît, si vous savez quelque chose sur Naruto, dites-le lui.

- Ce Menma est de sa famille pas vrai ? Fit Ino, la voix tremblante.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux avant de leur sourire tristement. Elle ne dit rien, mais elle savait. Les deux ninjas serrèrent les poings en se rendant à l'étage. Ils ne croisèrent pas le roux qui devait probablement se trouver aux étages supérieurs. Leur entretient passé (Ino fut mise dans la section médicinale tandis que Chôji était dans la section 4 avec d'autres ninjas), ils se rendirent au niveau des tentes pour installer les leurs (on leur avait donné après l'entretient). Ils furent silencieux tout le long du chemin et montèrent les deux petites tentes non loin de la ville. Ino s'assied au pied de la sienne et leva les yeux vers le ciel.

Les événements prenaient une tournure inattendue pour les deux compères. Elle pensait enquêter sur Shikamaru, le retrouver, lui coller la plus grande gifle de sa vie et le ramener à Konoha. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Elle se méfiait de la jeune femme brune, elle se méfiait de tous les habitants et de tous les ninjas qui l'entourait, elle se méfiait de ce Menma qui était de la famille de Naruto. Et si c'était une ruse pour attraper les espions de Konoha ? Dans ce cas là ils seraient tombés dans le piège comme des bleus.

- Chôji, tout à l'heure, on ne dira rien tant qu'on ne saura pas s'il est vraiment de la famille de Naruto, d'accord ?

Son ami Hocha la tête en plantant les derniers longs piquets dans le sable.

- Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quoi que ce soit... rajouta-t-elle en jouant avec des gains fins.

- On ne sait pas où il est, alors il ne risque rien, intervint le brun en se relevant.

Ino sourit. C'était un point positif. Elle savait que Sasuke et Sakura étaient partis à sa recherche à peu près en même temps qu'eux, s'ils l'avait trouvé, elle espérait que d'autres ne le pourront pas. La blonde se mit debout et épousseta ses vêtements.

- Allons-y.

La station thermale était blindée, si bien qu'ils eurent du mal à entrer et durent jouer des coudes pour atteindre une hôtesse qu'Ino interpella :

- Excusez-nous, nous cherchons Anko-san.

Le bouhaha était si intense qu'ils entendaient à peine ce qu'elle leur disait, ils comprirent qu'elle était à l'arrière boutique et y furent menés. Là-bas, le calme les fit soupirer de bien être. L'hôtesse appela ladite Anko qui était en train de ranger une pile de linge. Lorsqu'elle se retournât, les deux amis reconnurent aussitôt la jeune femme brune qui les avait accueillis plus tôt. Elle les salua et congédia l'hôtesse qui avait apparemment beaucoup de travail.

- Je me doutais qu'il vous avait parlé tout à l'heure, leur lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Vous ne travailliez pas au bureau des recensements ? Demanda Ino, perplexe.

Anko sourit.

- On se relie souvent, sinon on peut péter des câbles à causes des Ninjas pervers. En vérité c'est ici que je travaille.

Ino lui renvoya son sourire, il est vrai qu'avec de nombreux ninjas et une source thermale, il peut y avoir des accidents. Ça arrivait même à Konoha. La brune lança un clin d'œil à Chôji en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Le ninja entra une nouvelle fois dans son jeu en rosissant tandis qu'Ino levait les eux au ciel. Elle les mena vers la sortie arrière et ils débouchèrent dans une ruelle. Traversant discrètement la ville, ils arrivèrent devant une vieille maison couleur sable, ils y entrèrent.

- Par ici, leur dit-elle en ouvrant une porte qui menait vers la cave.

N'étant pas très enchantés de descendre dans un endroit aussi lugubre, ils firent la grimace. Méfiante, Ino s'engagea après Anko et la suivait de près. Ils arrivèrent à leur grande surprise dans une pièce richement meublée et lumineuse. La fraîcheur du lieu leur fit un grand bien. Menma était assis sur un canapé et se leva à leur venue.

- Vous voilà, fit-il en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Anko s'étira.

- Je retourne travailler Menma-san, les ninjas sont de plus en plus nombreux aux sources.

Il hocha la tête alors qu'elle sortait. Il soupira lorsqu'elle referma la porte et se tourna vers ses invités.

- Vous venez de Konoha je suppose.

Ino acquiesça en s'installant en face de lui.

- Je suis Ino Yadamaka et mon ami se nomme Chôji Akimichi.

- Oui j'avais deviné, vous avez bien grandis tous les deux, leur lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils sursautèrent.

- Comment ça ? Lança Chôji. On se connaît ?

- Une longue histoire, fit-il pour éviter les explications. Je vivais à Konoha quand vous étiez gamins.

Les deux amis froncèrent les sourcils, ils ne souvenaient pas de cet homme.

- Vous m'avez appelé « Naruto » tout à l'heure, reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Ino prit une profonde inspiration.

- Naruto est le réceptacle du Kyubi, mais avant tout, il est notre ami. On veut savoir qui tu es pour lui avant d'en dire plus. Mais sache qu'aujourd'hui nous ne savons pas où il se trouve.

Menma soupira de soulagement.

- j'avais deviné que vous étiez de son côté... je m'appelle Menma Uzumaki, je vivais seul avec mon frère à Konoha il y a de ça dix huit ans. Seulement, les habitant nous considéraient comme des monstres et j'ai dû me sacrifier pour sauver mon petit frère.

Comprenant, bien qu'ils se doutaient de son identité, les ninjas restèrent muets de stupeur.

- Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai fait pour rester en vie car je ne vous le dirais pas, ajouta-t-il. Je sais que Naruto est en vie car j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui après la guerre, mais je voudrais savoir ce comment il a vécus sans moi. Si vous êtes ses amis, vous devez le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard était franc et son attitude impatiente convainquit les deux amis. Ils comprirent que cet homme voulait être rassuré. Seulement, Ino ne se laissa pas attendrir aussi facilement :

- Si tu es inquiet pour lui, alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu à Konoha ? Les habitants n'ont beau avoir jamais parlé de tuer Naruto, mais ils l'avaient constamment à l'œil. Mes propres parents m'avaient dis de me méfier de lui. Tous agissaient ainsi, si bien qu'il s'est retrouvé seul pendant de nombreuses années. Seul et haïs, insista-t-elle. Seulement, nous autres, enfants, ne voyons rien ne négatif chez lui à part son imbécillité. Et nous ne le méprisions pas autant que certains adultes. Je sais que tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était de retrouver au moins un membre de sa famille. Et là, quand je te vois en pleine forme et loin de lui, j'ai envie de te coller mon poing dans la face !

Elle s'était relevée et avait haussé la vois tout en parlant. Si bien que Chôji la retenait en lui tenant les bras.

- Ino, calme-toi !

Menma se releva presque aussi vite. Le brun eut soudainement peur qu'il ne les attaque, mais ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit.

- Vous voulez dire que Naruto... m'aurais oublié ?! S'écria-t-il.

Ino se calma lentement.

- Il nous a toujours dit qu'il n'avait pas de famille.

Le roux resta stupéfait.

- Qu'est-ce que... ? Naruto savait pourtant que j'étais en vie et que je pouvais pas revenir à Konoha au risque de me faire tuer. Il m'a lui-même dit qu'il me rejoindrait quand il sera plus grand. Il n'a pas put venir jusqu'à maintenant à cause de tout ce qui s'est produit.

Chôji et Ino se regardèrent, entendus.

- Un jour, Naruto à dit qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir un grand-frère... murmura la blonde. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après ton départ, mais nous n'avons jamais entendus parler de toi. Et tu n'es même pas présent dans les registres, Naruto les avaient pourtant retourné pour avoir des réponses... Je suis désolée, Menma.

Le roux avait baissé la tête pendant qu'elle parlait. Il serra les poings avant de murmurer :

- Sortez...

Les deux amis obéirent sans un mot. Ils n'entendirent qu'une fois en haut de l'escalier, qu'un vase explosait contre un mur.

Ils restèrent cependant aux alentours de la maison. Ino, assise sur un rocher, s'en voulait à mort d'avoir été brutale et broyait du noir. Chôji l'avait rassuré en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour retourner le voir plus tard afin de lui raconter toutes les missions et les moments qu'ils avaient vécus avec Naruto. Le brun reprit la parole après un long moment de silence :

- Ino, tu ne crois pas que Shikamaru aurait remarqué Menma avant nous ?

La concernée releva la tête et lui lança un regard ahuri. Comment avait-t-elle fait pour ne pas y penser ?

- Tu penses qu'il aurait menti à Menma pour lui cacher la vérité ?

- Ou bien qu'il n'est pas ici.

Ino sembla réfléchir.

- Je ne peux pas laisser Menma comme ça, et si Shikamaru n'est pas ici, alors nous n'auront que peu de chances de le retrouver.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- On reste ici et on l'aide à trouver un moyen de sauver Naruto et Bee. Chercher Shikamaru me semble si insignifiant à côté de cet endroit...

Chôji approuva.

- Vous cherchez Nara ?

Tous deux se retournèrent pour voir le roux s'avancer vers eux. Il y avait de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Ino sauta se son rocher.

- Menma, tu vas bien ? Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je ne savais pas...

Il secoua la tête.

- C'est bon, je m'en doutais déjà bien avant votre venue. Vous n'avez fait que confirmer ce que je craignais.

Le brun décida de changer de sujet :

- Tu connais celui que l'on cherche ?

- Shikamaru Nara, annonça-t-il. Il est arrivé quelques jours avant vous. Ses capacités de réflexions l'ont fait monté dans les hauts grades. Il pense comme moi que les réceptacles doivent être épargnés, ajouta-t-il.

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Le roux avait fait exprès de préciser pour Naruto car les deux Ninjas étaient ses amis. Il avait deviné qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour tuer des démons dès qu'il avait vu leur expression quand à ses cicatrices.

- Il m'a dit que Naruto avait fuit avec les autres après les premières attaques contre les Bijus. Mais il ne m'a rien dit de plus. Il devait probablement craindre ma réaction.

Ino acquiesça.

- On a un ami, Sasuke, qui s'est retourné contre Konoha en apprenant la vérité sur son clan. Shikamaru voulait sûrement t'éviter cette douleur.

- Sasuke ? Tu parles de Sasuke Uchiwa ? Répéta Menma. Il a donc apprit pour Itachi... Fit-il tristement.

- Oui, mais il est revenu à Konoha maintenant, se rectifia Ino. Il est partit à la recherche de Naruto. Mais... Tu connaissais Itachi ?

Menma sourit. Sasuke et Naruto étaient déjà amis quand ils étaient petits, et Menma espérait qu'ils s'en souvenaient.

- On était dans la même équipe avec Anko dans le temps. Je suis le premier à avoir quitté Konoha, ça leur avait laissé un arrière goût en travers de la gorge et Anko est partie à ma recherche presque aussitôt. Itachi est resté car il était trop important pour sa famille. La situation aurait put devenir plus grave s'il était partit lui aussi. Un Uchiwa qui devient déserteur aurait put pousser son clan à avancer le coup d'état qu'ils planifiaient. Lorsque j'ai revu Itachi, j'avais entendu parler de ce qu'il avait dû faire et j'étais inquiet pour lui. Anko et moi avions décidé de le retrouver. Seulement, il ne se souvenait plus de moi et me voyait comme un garde du corps qu'aurait embauché notre amie. C'est ce qui m'a fait penser que des mémoires avaient pus être effacées par le conseil, par mesure de précaution. J'ai pensé que mon amie n'avait pas perdue la mémoire car elle était constamment à mes côté. Et puis, Itachi a finit par se souvenir. Anko et moi n'avons cependant pas rejoins l'Akatsuki car leurs actions nous déplaisaient. Malgré tout, il arrivait à Itachi de passer nous voir à Suna, mais c'était rare. Il jouais les espions pour nous dès qu'il a su que l'Akatsuki voulait capturer les réceptacles. Le plan était de nous amener Naruto et les autres pour les sauver des griffes d'Obito.

Les deux ninjas restèrent muets. Ils étaient impressionné que Menma soit au courant d'autant de chose, ainsi que de l'identité de l'ancien leader de l'Akatsuki. Chôji tilta :

- Le jour où Itachi et Kisame ont tenté d'enlever Naruto, c'était pour l'amener ici ?

- Kisame n'était pas fiable, Itachi aurait sans doute été obligé de le tuer, mais oui, c'était le plan. J'ai été heureux de savoir que Konoha avait pus empêcher l'enlèvement, car cela voulait dire qu'il était en sécurité là-bas. Hélas, nous n'avons pas réussis pour le sauvetage des autres... Itachi ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois, Nagato et Konan non plus.

Ino et Chôji étaient sur le cul. Menma savait décidément beaucoup de choses. La blonde reprit la parole :

- Nagato, il me semble qu'il était un Uzumaki. Naruto en avait vaguement parlé un jour...

- Il était notre oncle, mais il était trop obstiné à vouloir devenir un dieu. Je l'aimais bien quand même. J'ai entendu dire que c'est Naruto qui l'a tué, c'est vrai ?

- Pas exactement, Nagato s'est sacrifié pour ressusciter ceux qu'il avait tué en attaquant Konoha. Apparemment c'est Naruto qui lui a fait prendre cette décision. Enfin, je crois que c'est ça... Il s'était passé tellement de choses que je n'ai pas tout compris sur le moment.

Le roux hocha la tête avant de regarder les deux amis.

- Vous deux, vous n'êtes pas là pour la vengeance, vous cherchez juste Shikamaru.

Ce n'étais pas une question mais une affirmation. Ino sourit nerveusement.

- Il n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, poursuit-il. Grâce à lui j'ai trouver un endroit que je cherchais. Il s'agit d'une cascade. Itachi m'avait dit un jour qu'il existait une cascade un peut spéciale appelée _« la cascade de la vérité _». Lorsque l'on s'assoie devant, on affronte notre côté maléfique. Si on gagne contre lui, il est dit que l'on ne peut plus haïr personne.

Ils comprirent où il voulait en venir.

- Tu compte faire passer cinq milles ninjas devant cette cascade ?! S'écria Ino.

- Ils n'accepteront pas tous, mais on peut toujours essayer. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'on n'en ressort pas indemne. Il faut avoir une volonté d'acier pour gagner, ou ne pas se laisser avoir par notre double, dans ce cas là notre haine s'accentue.

- Mais comment savoir si ça fonctionne ? Demanda Chôji.

Menma sourit.

- Itachi y est allé. Il voulait être sûr de pouvoir contrôler ses émotions devant Sasuke. Enfin, ça c'est ce qu'il m'a dit, il devait avoir d'autres raisons. Il y a vaincu son double, et il a apparemment eut beaucoup de mal à le faire.

Ino semblait réfléchir.

- Mais si certains échouent, leur haine en sera plus accrue... Il faudrait choisir les bonnes personnes pour cette épreuve, et je ne pense pas qu'ils soient nombreux à vouloir que leur haine envers les Bijus disparaissent.

- C'est pour ça que je vais y aller. Je veux savoir à quoi on peut s'attendre et être prêt à faire face à la future bataille. Il ne faut pas se leurrer, l'affrontement est inévitable et j'aimerais éviter qu'il y ait trop de morts... J'ai aussi une part de haine dont je voudrais me débarrasser, ça sera un bon moyen d'essayer si cette cascade marche.

Tout deux hochèrent la tête.

- Tu vas y aller seul ? Demanda Chôji.

- Probablement. Anko à beaucoup de travail et Shikamaru est assez occupé avec tout ce qu'i faire avec la rébellion, je pensais aller le voir dans la nuit et partir demain matin. Mais vous pourrez toujours venir avec moi ce soir si vous voulez lui botter les fesses. On sera fixé sur ses intentions s'il accepte de vous parler.

Ino sourit. Anko, dont ils se méfiant, leur serait d'une grande aide à présent. Botter les fesses de Shikamaru? Oh non, elle lui fera bien pire ! Son sourire fit ricaner Menma, il avait comprit ses intentions dès qu'il avait prononcé le nom de leur camarade.

- Il devrait finir sa journée vers 22 heures, je vous propose qu'on se rejoigne ici une demie heure avant.

Ils acceptèrent, trop content d'avoir retrouvé leur collège et d'avoir un allié dans tout ce maelström. Alors que l'Uzumaki allait partir, Ino lui lança :

- Menma, attend ! Pour Naruto, c'est vrai qu'il n'a pas eut la vie facile, mais on a vécus pas mal de bons moments avec lui. Si tu veux, on peut te raconter, finit-elle dans un sourire chaleureux.

Le roux se retourna et lui rendit son sourire.

- Je pense que si je le revois, il sera très heureux de me les raconter lui-même. Je vois que vous tenez beaucoup à lui et que son ami est à sa recherche, le savoir me suffis.

Ino rigola en se grattant la joue.

- En fait, ils sont plusieurs à être partis. Son équipe et quelques amis, les autres devaient rester à Konoha pour planifier notre défense. Sans ça, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient aussi partis, n'est-ce pas Chôji ?

Le concerné hocha vivement la tête. Menma en son fort intérieur, était aux anges. Une chaleur paisible se diffusait en lui, il devina que c'était parce qu'il était heureux. Et dieu sait que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça. Il leur envoya un sourire énigmatique :

- Je me demandais, avec tout les amis qu'il a, Naruto doit bien avoir quelqu'un, non ?

Les deux amis restèrent bouche-bée. Les petites étoiles qui étaient dans les yeux du rouquin lui donnaient une expression assez étrange comparé à son apparence plutôt diabolique. Mais que répondre à ça ? Chôji mangea deux ou trois chips avant de s'exclamer d'un grand « ahh ! » qui fit presque sursauter Ino et Menma. Il se tourna vers elle :

- Sasuke !

La blonde faillit s'étrangler tandis que l'Uzumaki haussait les sourcils, amusé.

- Pardon ?! S'écria-t-elle.

- Eh bien, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils agissaient bizarrement ces derniers temps ? Sasuke était partit seul sauver Naruto de la brume, et aussi lorsque Naruto à faillit mourir il y a quelques jours, par exemple.

Menma émit un cri :

- Faillit mourir ?!

Ino lui fit signe de calmer.

- Ne... Ne t'inquiète pas ! C'était juste une crise cardiaque, fit-elle en rigolant nerveusement. Et puis, heu... C'est ce jour-là qu'il à eut ses rinnengans.

Là, Menma était sur le cul et son dos heurta un rocher.

- Rinnengans... ? Répéta-t-il incrédule. Tu veux dire que je verrais plus ses MAGNIFIQUES yeux bleus ?! S'écria-t-il.

Ino soupira en se souvenant que Naruto avait eut exactement la même réaction. « Ils sont pas frères pour rien eux... » pensa-t-elle. « en plus, il ne semble pas être choqué que Naruto ait changé d'yeux... Il doit savoir beaucoup plus de choses que nous. ». Elle se racla la gorge.

- Pour Sasuke donc... C'est vrai que ce jour-là, il agissait comme s'il... OH MON DIEU ! s'écria-t-elle. Attend Chôji ! Sasuke ET Naruto ?!

Il lui envoya un regard blasé alors qu'elle venait de comprendre que oui, c'était évident.

- C'est plutôt logique quand on y pense, lança-t-il.

Menma explosa de rire en se tenant les côtes. Les deux amis le regardèrent, incrédules. Après tout, ils venaient à peine de lui annoncer que son petit frère était gay. C'était pas rien ! Le roux se reprit en essuyant une larme.

- Avec Sasuke ? Ria-t-il. C'est trop fort ça ! Ha ha ha ! Même petits ils se faisaient des bisous !

Ok, là, les deux ninjas était vraiment sur le cul.

- Tu... tu veux rire ? Ils se tabassaient dès qu'ils se croisaient !

- En fait, ils se connaissent depuis un bail, vu qu'Itachi et moi étions ensemble, on allait souvent en ville avec nos frangins. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup à l'époque. On trouvait ça tellement mignon, finit-il avec un sourire béat. Ils ne se souviennent plus de ça ? C'est dommage...

Temps de réaction : - 3000 pour nos pauvres amis. Ils s'écrièrent un grand « eeehhhh ?! » au bout d'une bonne minute. Car ils le croyaient en couple avec Anko.

- Toi et Itachi ?! S'écria Ino.

- Ouaip. On dirait que les frères font souvent les mêmes choses... fit-il pour lui-même. Bon ! On ne va pas s'attarder là-dessus, si ? Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai de la paperasse plein mon bureau. Tchao !

Sur quoi il disparut dans un nuage de fumée sous les cris d'Ino qui voulait en savoir plus. Les deux amis explosèrent de rire. Ce Menma était vraiment un cas, et ils n'étaient pas mécontents de l'avoir rencontré.

Suna, 21h30 :

Après être retournés à leurs tentes, Ino et Chôji avaient longuement discuté sur ce qu'ils pourraient dire à Shikamaru lorsqu'ils le reverraient. Ils avaient même eut le temps de visiter entièrement le village (excepté les sources chaudes qui étaient blindées) et de se faire des amis dans le camping. Voisins de tentes, comme on dit. Ils étaient revenus près de chez Menma en avance, pressés de revoir leur ami. Ino était tellement impatiente qu'elle râlait. Et oui, le roux n'était pas à l'heure.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ?!

Elle frappa dans un caillou qui heurta un rocher dans un léger « poc ». C'est dans ce genre de moment qu'elle devina qu'elle n'aurait jamais supporté avec Kakashi dans son équipe. Elle l'aurait sûrement étripé dès le premier jour. Et encore, il était tout juste l'heure prévue. Le rouquin arriva dans un nuage de fumée.

- Excusez-moi, mais un de mes patient a voulu manger mon canapé.

Okay, il leur faisait vraiment un coup à la Kakashi là. Ino lui hurla :

- Menteur !

- Mais j'vous jure, c'était du cuir en plus ! Mon pauvre canapé, soupira-t-il dans une moue triste.

Chôji tilta :

- Heu... Patient ?

- Ah ! Je vous avais pas dit ? Je suis psychologue. J'ai pas mal de boulot avec tout ses ninjas. Y'en a qui savent pas s'ils doivent en colère, bla bla bla... routine habituelle quoi.

Ils le regardèrent comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. Le grand-frère de Naruto est non seulement super intelligent, mais en plus il est psy ! Il doit y avoir un problème dans l'énoncé.

- ça arrive souvent à tes patients de vouloir manger ton canapé ? Lança Ino.

- C'est la seconde fois. La première fois, c'était un brun, et là c'était un blond. Snif, moi qui déteste frapper des bruns et des blonds... s'attrista-t-il.

Et là, Chôji posa LA question qu'Ino avait évitée de poser, car elle ne voulait pas le savoir :

- Pourquoi ?

Menma le regarda un instant avant de grogner.

- D'abord, le brun ressemblait trop à Itachi, et là, le blond me rappelait Naruto. J'pouvais pas les frapper, ça ferait de moi un monstre ! Mon pauvre canapé... fit-il tristement.

Ino rigola nerveusement.

- Ok ! On oublie ça ! C'est quoi le plan ?

Menma se racla la gorge.

- On se rend au bureau des recensements, celui de Shikamaru est au dernier étage. Il n'y aura quasiment personne à cette heure-ci, et Anko nous laissera passer.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de se mettre en route. Comme ils s'en doutaient, il n'y avait personne en vue. Anko les attendait dans le hall et leur fit signe de la suivre. Elle lança un grand sourire à Chôji, qui lui rendit avec un clin d'oeil. Menma et Ino se lancèrent un regard entendu : ça sent le rencard à plein nez. Ils grimpèrent cinq étages en silence avant d'arriver devant une porte. Menma y toqua assez bruyamment en criant sèchement :

- Police ! Ouvrez tout de suite !

Anko dû se pincer l'arrête du nez pour ne pas pouffer de rire, tandis que Ino et Chôji lui envoyaient un regard totalement dépité. Un grand déconneur, ils ne doutaient absolument pas qu'il était pire que Naruto. C'est un Shikamaru blasé qui vint leur ouvrir.

- Menma... Soupira-t-il avant de voir ses ancien camarades, surpris.

Ils lui sourirent faiblement.

- Bonsoir Shika, lança Ino.

- Vous avez été plus rapide que je ne pensais... Entrez.

Des montagnes de papier étaient soigneusement posées sur le bureau derrière lequel le Nara retourna s'asseoir.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi es-tu partis ? Répondit la blonde au tac-au-tac.

Le brun sourit.

- J'empêche un massacre.

- Me fais pas rire Shika, gronda-t-elle. C'est cette lettre que t'a donné Naruto qui t'a fait venir ici ?

Anko et Menma sursautèrent. Le roux fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

- Quelle lettre ? Shikamaru, dis-moi tout.

Ils leur racontèrent donc en commençant par le début, tous les événements qui s'étaient passés à Konoha depuis l'apparition de la brume. Menma écoutait toute l'histoire, les poings serrés. Tout ce qu'avaient vécus Naruto et ses amis était tout simplement horrible. Il comprenait mieux la haine de certains ninjas envers le Kyubi. Lui même le détestait. Il le détestait car il avait tué ses parents sous ses yeux. Il le détestait car il était prisonnier dans son jeune frère, lui, le meurtrier de leurs parents. Il le détestait car à cause de lui, les habitants de Konoha voulaient leur mort. Il le détestait plus que tout, car il mettait Naruto en danger.

A la fin de leur discours, Shikamaru sortit la fameuse lettre d'un tiroir. La lettre que Témari avait confiée à Naruto dans le pays des limbes. Ino se tordait nerveusement les doigts. Shikamaru lui tendit la feuille. Elle lut à voix haute :

_Shikamaru, _

_je suis désolée d'avoir dû partir aussi vite. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ce monde-ci n'est pas aussi triste qu'on peut le croire. Ici j'ai revu des êtres chers que nous avions perdus, Gaara, Kankuro et moi. Je suis triste bien sûr car j'aurais aimé pouvoir rester avec toi. _

_Seulement, ici, je ne changerais jamais. Je resterais à jamais comme tu m'as connu. Mais, Shikamaru, je t'interdis de me rejoindre avant au moins quarante ans ! Sinon gare à tes fesses ! _

_Je sais ce que tu penses. Naruto nous a expliqué pour la brume. Nous n'avions rien pus faire lorsqu'elle a attaqué. Kurama et Naruto n'y sont pour rien. Cette brume n'était qu'une ombre qui recherchait désespérément son corps d'origine. Gaara ayant été un réceptacle, c'est vers lui qu'elle s'est dirigé en premier. Elle a ensuite visée les autres humains qui pouvaient en faire partis, et s'est finalement rendu à Konoha. _

_Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils s'en veulent pour ce massacre ? Ne rien pouvoir faire contre un ennemis invincible est très dur à vivre. Alors, je te le demande, Shikamaru, ne les hais pas. Et si un jour le monde cherchera à se débarrasser des Bijus, ce qui sera très probable après ces événements, je te demande d'aller dans le camps ennemis. _

Ino arrêta de lire le temps d'assimiler ce que Témari lui avait demandé. Elle déglutit avant de reprendre :

_Pourquoi ? Me demanderas-tu. Tout simplement parce que je veux que, si cela doit se produire, tu empêches un massacre. Le sang à déjà trop coulé ces dernières années par notre faute. Les Bijus ont été trop souvent manipulés pour qu'on ne les sauve pas. On leur doit bien ça, non ? _

_Trouve un moyen, n'importe lequel, mais sauve les récéptacles, sauve les Bijus. S'ils revenaient à mourir, ils reviendraient tous sous cette aspect brumeux ! Cela pourrait créer la fin de notre ère. _

_Nous en avons beaucoup parlé, là où nous sommes. Il existe un moyen. Seuls les Bijus le connaissent. Lors du solstice d'hivers, ils feront un rite spécial qui permet aux réceptacles et aux Bijus de survivre grâce à la lune. Après quoi ils pourront utiliser l'énergie de la lune pour rentrer chez eux._

_Je te le demande Shika, sauve-les. Empêche leur mort par tous les moyens. _

_N'oublies pas que nous ne sommes pas vraiment morts, et que nous nous reverront._

_Au revoir amour, je t'attendrais toujours. _

_Je t'aime tellement. _

_Témari._

Ino souffla avant de replier la feuille. Shikamaru avait la tête posé sur les mains. Son regard en disait long sur ses émotions. Trop habitué sûrement, à avoir lu cette lettre, il ne laissait presque rien paraître. La blonde lui tendit la feuille en tremblant. Lorsqu'il la récupéra, il fut surprit de se reprouver dans les bras de son amie. Le surplus d'émotions qu'elle venait d'avoir lui arrachait des larmes. Elle sanglota :

- Pardon... ! Pardon... ! J'ai douté de toi ! Je savais pas... ! Oh Shika...

Il la réconforta en lui rendant son étreinte. De son côté, Chôji pleurait également. Le moment passa. Ils essuyèrent leurs larmes en riant nerveusement. Anko et Menma avaient du mal à s'en remettre également. Le monde des limbes existait donc réellement ? Le roux secoua la tête en essayant de ne pas imaginer la douleur que son petit frère à ressentit en rencontrant leurs parents. Il changea le sujet de la conversation :

- Shikamaru, cette nuit je pars pour la cascade de la vérité.

Le concerné le regarda un instant.

- Tu as donc prit ta décision ?

Il hocha la tête. Le Nara soupira en lui tendant une carte.

- Elle se trouve au Nord-Ouest de Konoha, je t'ai indiqué l'endroit exact sur la carte.

- Merci.

Anko se renfrogna.

- J'le sens pas ce truc, Itachi en avait souffert.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serais vite de retour, répondit le concerné avec un sourire.

- Je... Je ne m'inquiètes pas ! Se défendit-elle. Tu es trop sûr de toi, c'est tout !

Ino pouffa tandis que Shikamaru soupirait. Menma leur lança un grand sourire.

- Je vais y aller alors. A plus tard vous tous !

Ino se précipita vers lui.

- Attends ! J'ai une idée !

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répondre, elle saisit un crayon et lui dessina un Rinnengan entouré de neufs virgules sur l'épaule. Ils haussèrent un sourcil.

- On est tous les cinq du même côté, ça fait de nous un petit clan. Et tout clan qui se respecte à un symbole.

- Et notre nom ? Demanda Shikamaru, amusé.

- Mezumi*, fit-elle fièrement.

Menma ricana.

- Des rat parmi les vipères. Pas mal comme idée, ça me plaît.

- Nous ne sommes pas non plus leur ennemis, mais nous cherchons un moyen d'éviter une catastrophe, ajouta Ino. Seulement, si on sauve les Bijus, ils nous verront comme leurs ennemis.

Menma grimaça. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les Bijus, mais il devait protéger son frère et ce monde. Il avait besoin d'aller à cette cascade pour éliminer sa rancœur, sans quoi il pourrait se retourner contre ses alliés. Il saisit une cape dans laquelle il s'enroula.

- Je reviendrais d'ici peu. Faites attentions à vous.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, Menma, fit Shikamaru.

Le concerné sourit avant de leur dire au revoir. Il sortit avec Anko qui désirait l'accompagner jusqu'à la sortie de la ville (ino lui dessina leur symbole avant qu'elle ne parte). Laissant ainsi l'équipe de nouveau réunie seule. Ino dessina leur symbole sur les épaules de ses deux amis, Shikamaru dessina le sien. Ils se sourirent, heureux de s'être retrouvés. La blonde fit tristement :

- Quand je pense que Tsunade-sama et les autres pensent que tu es le traître qui à tout dit sur la brume...

Shikamaru s'étrangla avant de la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

- Ino, vous ne savez pas qui est le traître ?!

Chôji lui lança un regard étrange.

- Non, nous pensions que c'était toi, balbutia-t-elle. Mais qui... ?

Le Nara se releva et leur lança un regard dur.

- Qui est partit chercher Naruto ?

- Tu pense que le traître est l'un de nos amis ?! S'écria-t-elle, indignée.

- Je ne le penses pas, je le sais. J'avais envoyé une fausse lettre à la rébellion pour gagner leur confiance. Mais quelqu'un d'autre m'avait devancé. Ino, Chôji, qui sont partis ?

Tremblante, la blonde cita les noms, redoutant une réaction chez leur ami à chaque nouveau nom :

- Sasuke et Sakura sont partis en premier, ensuite, une deuxième équipe est partie, elle est composée de Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gay-sensei, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Kakashi-sensei, et de Sai. Mais je pense que Yamato-sensei est partit les rejoindre. C'est Lee qui m'a envoyé l'information hier grâce à un aigle de Sai.

Ils virent tout deux le visage décomposé de Shikamaru. Ino articula faiblement un « impossible ». le traître se trouvait bel et bien parmi l'équipe de secours. Ino plongea son visage dans ses mains et sanglota. C'est en entendant le Nara murmurer son nom, qu'ils surent qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen de les prévenir.

* * *

* en japonais, « Mezumi » signifie « rat »


End file.
